Old Fic Compilation
by Servine Thistle
Summary: This is a mash up of all my fics that are unfinished, but I thought that some people might want to give them all a read. Because they are all a mix of games and anime I just selected 2 to place it under. The ones that make an appearnace are; Megaman X, Vanguard, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy 15 and 7 Pokemon and more. The rating of them might not be M, but some of them are.
1. Chapter 1 Megaman X (M Rated?)

_Servine; Hello guys, I know I haven't been posting recently and for those of you that are following the Castlevania Lament of Innocence fic, don't worry I've finished it. This is a massive collaboration of all of my fics that haven't been finished because I ran out of ideas for them, or I left them for too long and I forgot where I was going with them. They range in rating and games so enjoy._  
**WARNING; Some of them have not been proof read so excuse the mistakes.**

Arc 1- The creation of the masterpiece

Chapter 1-Music themes of doom and Bassnium

Doctor Wily stepped down the metal staircase to his secret laboratory. This lab was hidden in his house, with his wife and three kids. Albert had two girls and one boy. His wife didn't know about her husband's plans to take over the world, she was too busy with patients. She was a consultant and their eldest daughter had just gone off to University to become a doctor. None of his children knew about his robots, a part from Treble. Wily came up with the excuse that she was created to be a musical dog bot, to help their second daughter with her music course. Treble mechanically howled when ever her and Bass would face the Doctor's nemesis. So his wife let him off with the idea. Treble came out from the secret lab, after she was created and Bass was still in production. The robot dog leaped over the house like a real dog and his kids thought that their father had gotten them a dog, until they stroked her. This was the only one of the bots that any of his family saw. The rest of them would be too dangerous. Airman has sucked animals and people into his fan before. Cutman... yeah. Bombman just like to blow banks up.

Far too dangerous.

He flipped the cream cover off his latest creation. The bot opened his eyes and looked towards his master. Sadly it was only his torso that was 100% finished. Wily was still thinking about what was still missing from the bot.

"Oh, master. Is there something wrong?" the robot's voice was light and sounded a tiny bit croaked.

"No, it's just the woman upstairs."

"What woman?"  
"My wife, *cough*"

"Master!? Are you ok?" for a robot, he sounded pretty cute.

"I am fine, I just need to focus of making you a pair of legs."  
"I don't have any legs?"  
"Nein, I have just ran out of Bassnium. I have sent some of my other robots to fetch some."

"Oh ok master." the robot fell slowly fell into a light slumber.

_'He's too unstable.'_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The mainly black robot began to command Bombman to blow up the African soil. This was the last known place to find the rare mineral Bassnium. The bomb exploded and the black substance was hidden within the earth.

"Finally." Bass said, "Good job Treble."

"Why are you praising your mutt?" Bombman said.

"She was the one that found the Bassnium."

"Whatever."

The three of them heard the sound of robotic footsteps. The sound of metal and metallic joints moving made the two of them quickly hide the Bassnium back in the hole. It was Megaman and his stupid red mutt Rush, was there any doubt. Bass looked towards Treble, like he commanded her to attach Rush. The red pathetic dog, who sounded like Scooby Doo when he opened his robotic jaw, dashed into Treble and the two dogs started to fight. Treble began to sing the battle theme from Ókamiden, as she started to snap her jaws at Rush.

"What do we do about the Bassnium?" Bombman whispered.

"Pick it up after once we deal with Mega, or call Protoman."  
"I'll do that, you keep him distracted." Bombman replied and he ran off.

"Hey Mega! Looks like Rush isn't having a nice time."  
The blue bomber looked towards his canine companion and saw that Treble had her metal fangs right in Rush's back legs. Mega charged up his blaster and tried to shoot Treble. But she was too fast. She was faster when she sung certain songs. If it's a battle theme, whist she's fighting then speed increases. Classical is defence and over world themes is attack. She can only sing game songs for attack and speed, then T.V or well known themes for defence. She also made her own song that she names Wily's Castle, which raises everything, for Bass. It only does attack for her. The duo robots drew power from musical themes.

Rush managed to get out of Treble's iron grip, but at a cost. The red dog began to spark on his leg.

"Rush!"

"Oh no." the dog said.

"Can you still go on?"

"Yeah, yeah Mega."

Mega charged up a second shot and this time it hit Bass, right in the forehead. Bass charged up his own shot, but Mega dodged it.

"Treble, Zelda theme."

The purple dog began to sing the main theme from the Legend of Zelda, this boosted Bass' attack. The violet robot smiled at the blue bomber. He charged up a shot that had twice the power. Mega dodged the shot and charge up his own. This one struck Bass in the thigh on his left leg. Mega changed power and he gained the power of Metalman, a robot that he had fought previously, most of Wily's bots were weak to the power of Metalman. However, not Bass. The metal spiked gear bounced off his black armoured body, reflecting it back to the blue bomber. Bass began to laugh at the blue bomber's attempt to attack Bass.

Protoman arrived on the scene in a helicopter, Mega began focusing all his attention on the copter and not Bass. Proto got out from the copter and smiled at the blue bomber and his sparking dog Rush. Mega continued to fire at the helicopter and Proto as he got out from the mechanical object. Whilst Treble continued to sing, Bass snuck into the buried Bassnium, he dug it up whilst Mega was firing at the helicopter and Rush was attacking Bomb.

Once all the Bassnium had been collected, both Bass and Treble teleported away. The other two bots escaped in the helicopter.

Mega gritted his teeth in frustration and he picked Rush up, then teleported back to Doctor Light's lab.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"So what were they doing there?" Light said.

Rush hopped onto the cold metal table, so that his creator could fix the sparking leg.

"I don't really know. They must have been looking for something that was underground. Bombman set off an explosion."

"They were probably looking for Bassnium." Light said as he reached for the pliers.

"Bassnium? That's the stuff that Bass is made out of." Roll said.

"Yes." Light answered.

"But why would he need it now?" Mega said.

"I don't know Mega..."

Chapter 2- The child's surprise

The four robots returned with all the Bassnium that they found on the west coasts of Africa. Bass handed the stones to his creator. Wily smiled and he began to melt the Bassnium down and he fused it with New Magnesium, which is an alloy made from Aluminium and Magnesium. This New Magnesium was the strongest and the lightest in the world. He also added a little Titanium into the mix. His new robot will have the strongest armour in the world. Lastly he added a lot of red metallic dye into the mix. The colour for the robot will be red, black and white. Wily had high hopes for this one. Bass was already proving to be a strong opponent for the blue bomber and his armour was pretty strong. This one was going to be stronger.

Wily moved the new armour into the secret lab. All of his melting equipment was in the main lab. The only reason why his new bot was in the new secret lab, was so Mega didn't discover him. The scientist had Bass to help move the leg armour to the lab. His children were at college and his wife was on call.

Perfect.

Wily started to attach the legs onto the new bot, when he began to wake up.

"Master?"

"Hey."  
"He's beautiful." Bass said.

"I'm glad that you approve Bass."

After around about three hours of bolting, screwing and tightening, the new bot's legs were attached. The red bot stood up and he started to walk around the somewhat small lab.

"ALBERT! You need to do the gravy."  
"(Shit.) Coming! Bass keep him occupied."

"Will do." he said as Wily ventured upstairs.

"What are you doing?" the red bot said.

"Oh, I'm just giving you a treat."

"Treat?."  
"Yeah, you've been through so much and you deserve it."  
"Ok...?"  
"Good boy."

Bass got closer to the red bot's mechanical body. He forced Zero back onto Wily's work table and the black bot lay on top of Zero.

"What the-?"

"Don't you feel it Zero? Our programs are screaming out for each other."

"Get off me!"

_(M rated part.)_

Bass kissed Zero's lips and the red bot didn't understood what the other bot was saying. Zero attempted to squirm away from the bot that was on top of him, as Bass secretly went for the red bot's USB cable that was attached to the back of his head. Zero continued to struggle as the other bot looked him.

"Bass, what are you doing?"

"Relax Zero, you're going to enjoy it."

"No I'm not! MASTER!"

"Shush! He's making gravy. His wife doesn't even know we're down here."

He pulled up a strange black cable. The black bot slipped the cable over Zero's USB end and he pulled out his own.

"You ready?"

"I have told you twice now, get off."

Even though Zero was a refusing to accept Bass' love the black bot ignored the red bot, who was struggling underneath him. Zero was determined to get out from Bass' grasp, this made the black bot smile as he continued to ignore Zero. Bass snapped his USB into the cable and Bass went into a strange frenzy. Bass attempted to force Zero to kiss, his metal tongues danced around in Zero's mouth. Bass began to rub against Zero's metal pelvis as the black bot tried to persuade Zero to join in. Bass started to increase the force of his thrusts against the metal and he started to twirl his fingers in Zero's long blond hair. As Bass of them preformed this disgusting act, the door made a noise and there were footsteps. However, Bass didn't hear the human sounds that were coming towards them.

And then the scream.

Bass turned around as he saw a girl standing in front of the two of them, with a look of confusion and slight horror. She looked like she was about twelve. She had long brown hair that was in pigtails and she had dark brown eyes. Her pink and white dress looked pretty on her.

"Emma." Bass said.

"DADDY!" the girl screamed bloody murder.

Wily came straight down. At first, he was mad at his youngest daughter for coming into his lab. Then his eyes gazed to the two robots, Bass looked pretty guilty and their masters rage just increased.

"Bass, what are you doing?" Wily said through his teeth.

"Well, I, well. He's just so perfect."

"Daddy, what were they doing?"

Wily froze at his daughter's question, "They were,...,...,... Wrestling."

"Oh ok!" she said happily as she skipped up the stairs.

Bass knew he was in the wrong. He pulled his USB out from the cable and Zero's face was priceless. The moment when it was only the red bot's USB that was inside the cable, he pulled a sad face that just said _'thank God.'_

Wily looked at the two bots with his ears steaming with anger. His face started to go red with the fact that his robots were making love. Bass did _that_ to his masterpiece...

"Bass, he's unstable."  
"Unstable my ass. He's fine, right."  
The poor red bot could barely speak, "See, he enjoyed it."

Wily's anger had now reached new levels of anger, "He's in shock the poor thing...YOU DO IT AGAIN BASS, I _WILL_ DISMANTLE YOU! Now get off Zero."

"Sure thing." he seamed so smug about the threat of being dismantled.

The black bot got off Zero and Wily so wanted to hit Bass, but he couldn't. Bass _was_ made of metal.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Mega placed himself in front of the phone...And the T.V. He sat down to a nice episode of Futurama, even a bot can't say no to a program with robots. Finally Rush came out from the labs. He was all fixed up and the robot dog sat with Mega on his lap.

"Are you watching that shit again?" Roll said she entered the room.

"It's not shit Roll. Come." he patted the seat next to him.

"No Rock! Are you still waiting for Wily to make a move?"  
"That's why the phone is next to me. I'm waiting on the mayor."  
"Good, I want to know why Wily needs that Bassnium."  
"We will know soon." Mega said.

Elecman wandered into the room with Alisa, "I thought we had a deal with Wily so he didn't cause any more trouble."  
"Lecky, this is Wily we're talking about. He doesn't keep any promise."  
"Good point..." Elecman said, "What do you think he's up to then?"  
"He can't do much, he's old now." Roll said.

"But his robots can still fight." Megaman said.

"Crap you're right." his sister said.

Chapter 3- The Strange Escape

Zero lay on the table, as his master was trying to explain to his wife what little Emma saw. She wasn't pleased about it and she demanded an explanation from her husband. Needless to say, Wily was losing the argument. The red bot got up from the table and he looked towards the open window. Yes, the basement had a window. However, it was a small one. It was only there to let a little bit of light into the dark dungeon. Zero got up from the table and he started to examine the window. He spotted that there was a button on the wall, the red bot pressed it and the wall slid away to the side. Zero smiled to himself and went.

Wily finally managed to win the argument and he returned to the lab basement.

"Zero?"

To his surprise, the red bot had escaped.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Zero walked a long the futuristic streets of Metropolis city. The red bot looked around, he was mesmerised by all the buildings, lighting and the people that were on the streets; who all gave him strange looks. The red bot didn't understand why they were all giving him looks. He walked up to a elderly woman, who was wearing a brown felt coat, a plain black dress and black high heels. She had long brown hair and she had brown eyes.

"Excuse me, do you know why all those people are looking at me?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Would you like me to help you?"

The woman blinked, like she didn't expect Zero to say that. She was carrying heavy bags of shopping and for an elderly woman, that was quite a task.

"Alright then." she said handing half of the bags to him, "So what can I call you then?"  
"My creator called me Zero."  
"Oh so you're a robot, I just thought you were one of those cosplaying hooligans. My name is Diane and it's very nice to meet you Zero. I wonder if that was the reason why people are looking at you, because you're a robot."

"Why should that be a problem?"

The two of them started to walk to the woman's house, "Most of the robots that are built are made by Doctor Wily and they always cause destruction."  
"Why?"  
"His robots are trying to but an end to Megaman. You're not a Wily robot, are you?"

"I don't think so, I don't actually know my creator's name."

"Oh, well that's a shame. Personally, I think you were made by the good Doctor Thomas Light. He's a lovely man."

"I guess it would make sense."  
"Well, here's my house. Thank you ever so much Zero."

"It's no problem Diane." he said as she took the bags off him.

The robot girl, Roll looked across the street, to see a red robot helping an elderly lady. Roll raced over to the woman's house as the red bot was leaving. She hid behind an alleyway, until he came by, then she jump out and held her weapon out to him.

"What were you doing to that woman?"  
"Helping her with her shopping. She looked like she was struggling."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You're another bot and most of them are made by Wily. You're not one of Wily's."  
"I have no idea who Wily is. I'm sorry."  
"Can you describe your master?"

"Well, he wears a lab coat, kind of balding, sort of mad-"  
"That's Wily!"

Every person in the streets froze when Roll shouted that out. Zero sighed.

"I'm sorry but you're going to die once Mega knows about this."  
"Diane told me that Wily's robots are violent and destructive. Have I caused anyone harm yet?"  
"Ah yes, but the key word is 'yet'. I must take you to Doctor Light."  
"If this is going to prove that I am a good robot then fine."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Rush and Mega still sat in the same chair. Their eyes were glued to the T.V screen as they continued to watch their program. Roll returned home and she screeched out for the doctor. This made Mega jump to the sound of her sudden voice and that was when the red robot walked into the room.

"Roll, who is this?"  
"A Wily bot."  
"And you brought him here!? Why?"

"Relax Mega, he helps old people."  
"What?"

Doctor Light came out from his lab to see the red bot. The ageing scientist was shocked to see the robot. He grabbed onto Zero's hand and dragged him into the lab.

"It has been a long time Zero."  
"Doctor, you know him?" Mega asked.

"He was the second robot that Wily came up with. He showed me the blueprints for Zero, but his design was pretty darn complex. I told him that Zero would never see the light of day, well not for a long time it would seem."  
"So what exactly is Zero made of?" Roll asked, "It's all shiny, I want some."  
"Jealous much." Zero said.  
"What are you made of?"  
"A very complicated mix of, Bassnium, Aluminium, Magnesium and Titanium." Zero replied.

"I wish I knew what I was made of." Mega said.

"A crappy metal." Zero teased.

"Don't say that." Roll said, "So why did Wily make him?"

"To kill..." Light said.

"What!?" Zero was shocked, "But, I can't be made for that!"  
"It's the truth Zero."

"But, I-I don't want to do that."

"I'm sorry Zero." Light said as him and Roll left the room.

"You know, I don't think that you were made for that."  
"Thanks Mega."  
"Please, call me Rock."

"Rock? Ok." Zero said as Rock came up right next to him.

Out of nowhere, Zero kissed the small blue bomber and Rock kissed back. The two of them shared a passionate kiss as they fell to the ground and Rock lay on top of the red bot.

Zero smiled at the robot that lay on top. Rock quickly fiddled around in his creator's draws and found a double ended receptacle and plug USB cable. The cable had double plug end so a USB end would go inside. The red bot gave a look that made Rock smile in embarrassment, but the small robot soon got over it. The two of them began kissing. Sadly, his creator walked back into the room and caught the two of them.

"Rock?" he said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry master."  
"It's ok. Just not now alright."  
"Can Zero stay?"  
"Sure."

Suddenly, Zero's head dropped to the ground and his whole body became lifeless, "Zero!?"

Chapter 4- New creation

"Rock, Roll, I want you two to see this."  
"What is it master?" Mega said.

The two robots were lead into a room with a capsule in it. The capsule was mainly brown and it didn't have much glass, so the two of them couldn't see what was inside, until Light opened it.

It was another Megaman...

"You copied me!"

"Rock please, I could never copy you. This is X. He's not finished yet."  
"Yeah, he has no legs." Roll said.

"So is he a replacement for me?"  
"No Rock, Zero was a replacement for Bass. This is not your replacement. I just thought I would have an attempt at making a robot that was capable of human-like emotions."  
"That's amazing!" Mega said.

"Can we see these emotions?" Roll asked.

"Sure. X,...X...X...X!"

The robots slowly opened his eyes and saw two strange new faces.

"Master, who are theses two?"

"This is Megaman and Roll"  
"Hi X." Roll said.

"Hi." Mega said.

"Watch this you two." Light said.

The doctor started to cough like he had some kind of chest infection. He was clearly faking it, but X was convinced that it was real and he showed signs of worry towards his master.

"That's amazing!" Mega said.

"It is cool." even Roll was impresses.

"So what do you plan to do with him?" Mega said.

"I plan to finish him and see what happens."

"How's Zero doing?" Mega asked.

"He's ok."  
"Maybe X and Zero should meet."  
"Who is Zero?" X said.

"See, he's eager." Mega said.

"Why do you want the two of them to meet?" Light asked.

"Well, if he is like me and if he has emotions, then he should like Zero in a certain way."  
"Zero needs some time to recover Rock. Maybe later."  
"Ok." he said, "What is wrong with him?"

"He's unstable at the moment. Personally I think it's because he hasn't got a solar crystal on his forehead, but I don't have any spares and they are hard and expensive to make."  
"Oh, maybe Wily has one."  
"Do you really want him going back to Wily?"

"No."  
The new blue bomber looked at his master as Megaman sighed. X smiled at his older brother, before his eyes became fuzzy and he blacked out. Megaman showed concern for the other robot and Light put his hand on his old creation.

"He's not finished. The fainting spells should stop soon. Maybe you should go and check on Zero."  
"Ok, you better give him legs."  
Light chuckled, "I will Rock."

Zero lay in a spare pod that Light had. He looked so peaceful inside it. Megaman opened the pod and the red bot began to wake up, his eyes fluttered open as Megaman smiled and the two of them shared a kiss. The blue bomber sat in the pod with his new lover and the red bot adjusted to the blue one's body being in the same pod.

_(M Rated bit)_

Zero had almost fully recovered from his fainting spell and the two of them started a more passionate kiss, as they held each other tightly around the chest. Megaman pulled out the double ended USB cable that he was hiding in his hand. He showed it to Zero, who immediately made their kiss become more fuelled with passion. Poor Rock couldn't keep up with Zero's speed, the two of them knew that they needed more room. Megaman pulled Zero out from the pod and the two bots lay on the floor, with Megaman on top. The blue bot started to grin in triumph as Zero looked at him with a seductive look in his eye. Mega grabbed Zero's USB as the two of them continued to kiss passionately. The blue bot slipped his USB inside the cable first before giving Zero a look that just said, 'are you sure about this?'

Zero smiled back, giving Rock the confidence to stick his lover's USB in the other end of the cable.

The two of them felt this strange bliss between them. They started to kiss like a pair of savage dogs as their heat continued to rise. Because the two of them were robots, they didn't really need to stop for a break like humans, they could go for how ever long they wanted.

Mega started to hump Zero's metal pelvis and the red bot started to do it back. The two of them had a good rhythm going as their robotic bodies went into sexual overdrive and their sex drives fuelled this heated act. Yes, both humans and robots have sex drives, but with robots its a lot harder to get it going. Not every thing will turn it on, because it's part of their third or fourth layer of programming. The first is for everyday tasks, the second is for fight or flight. The third is for real fights like war, but not every robot has this and then the sex drive. Comparing it to humans, the sex drive is part of human subconscious and only comes through on instinct, so when it's stimulated.

The robots were mercifully rubbing against each other, Mega started to lick at the green solar crystals on Zero's chest, which made the red bot cry out in pleasure. The two of them were enjoying themselves when the two of them started to calm down from their moment and reality came back into their systems. They both panted like a pair of tired old mutts and Mega flopped his body on top of Zero's, the poor blue bot was too tired to keep his own weight up.

Chapter 5- The end of Wily

Mega was the first one of them to awaken from their slumber and the first thing that he saw were a pair of booted feet.

Doctor Light's brown shoes.

Mega rose up from his sleeping form and looked straight at his creator.

"I'm sorry master I-"  
"It's ok Rock. You stay there."  
"Oh..."

Suddenly, a gust of fire blasted through the glass windows and Fireman jumped through the melted hole, along with Bass, Treble and Sheepman. Mega still giggled every time when he saw Sheepman, he's ridiculous. But he's still a good robot master.

"Givvvve ussss Zeeeerroooo!" Sheepman said.

"bahhh..." Rock said.

"Theeey'reeee makinnnnng funnnn oooof meeeee." he sounded like a sheep.

"Stop making fun of him and give back my boy-"

"What were you going to say there Bass?" Light said.

"What the-?" Fire said, "Just give him up."  
"Hell no we-huh?" Light shook his head at Mega.

"Let him go."  
"But, he doesn't want to."  
"It's in his code Mega, he will do it any way."  
"Ha, glad you could see things our way Light."

Bass grabbed onto Zero's unconscious body and they escaped through the hole that they created.

Zero's eyes started to open as Wily paced up and down the main lab in frustration. His masterpiece was almost a reality. He wanted to prove to Light that a robot like this is possible, but it was failing. The red bot had already encountered some problems. He was unstable and he could crash at any moment. Sadly, Wily didn't know how to fix the problem. The other bots gave him lots of suggestions, but none of them would work. Wily would have to make the decision, loyalty or stability. It was hard choice. He could either have a robot that would listen to him, but would black out at random intervals or he could have a disloyal robot that was stable and have the potential of complete destruction. Wily walked off into the other room.

Bass kissed Zero on the lips and looked into the red bot's eyes with a face full of confusion.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"YOU RAPED ME!"

"What? No I didn't. You know, if you would have waited a few weeks. Then we could have been robbing banks together with Bombman and his T-shirt that says 'Bomb sex' on one side and then on the back says 'Hell yeah.'"  
"What the hell?"

"I thought it would make you laugh."  
"I'm not laughing."

"What's wrong?"  
"Bass, you're a dick."  
"Ouch."  
"You're sick and twisted mind that I-I don't even want to know that goes on in there!"  
"BOYS!"

Wily walked back into the room with another blue solar crystal. The robots that Wily and Light made were all solar powered. They had to have special man made crystals that would absorb the sun's light, like a solar panel. This would power the robot's Power Generator and then charge the two batteries that could last up to a whole week each.

Wily placed the crystal into Zero's forehead and he felt a lot better.

"This is a special solar crystal Zero."  
"Why? What makes it so special?"  
"It carries a virus called Roboenza-2 it makes robots violent and go completely mad. This also increases their strength. It is a mixture of two other viruses that I created. Maverick and this other one that I haven't named yet."  
"You mean,... I'm infected?"  
"No Zero, you have a special ability to absorb and filter out these robotic viruses and turn them into your own power. It would take a lot to actually affect you."

"So he's going to be ok now?" Bass said.

"Yes."

_xxxxxxxxxx-(3 days later)_

Suddenly, the Light's phone started to ring. The doctor pulled his Iphone out and answered it. Light didn't recognise the number, but he did the voice.

_'Light you've got to help me.'_

"And why should I?"  
_'Don't be an ass, Zero has gone crazy!'_

"What!? What do you mean by crazy?"

_'He has destroyed all of my robots, including Bass, who he was having a relationship with. Only Protoman remains. I need Mega!'_

"*sigh* Ok fine, I'll send Rock over." he hung up, "Rock I need you to help Wily."  
"What!? No!"

"Why master?" Roll said.

"Zero has gone mad and murderous, I'm concerned for Wily's safety."

"Ok, I'll go then." Mega said as he teleported to Wily's Castle.

What Mega saw was not a pretty sight. Most of Wily's bots were scattered around the labs. Arms, legs, bodies and wires were all over the place. It was quite scary, but Mega knew what he had to do. This robot had to be stopped. The blue bomber found Wily, hiding under a computer table that was attached to the wall. Mega came over to him and knelt down.

"Mega?"  
"Wily, what happened?"  
"Well, you see Zero was incredibly unstable and the only way to stabilise him was to give him a special solar crystal, that was infused with a version of the Roboenza virus."  
"What!? No wonder he's acting up. Why did you give it to him?"  
"He has a special ability to draw power from viruses."  
"I see."  
"I thought he might listen to me, but he's gone more than crazy. He's completely changed."  
"What?"

"He's like a completely different robot. The power that he has is insane. I think we just need to deactivate him, then he should go back to normal."

"Is that a theory?"  
"Yes."  
"Well it's the best one we have. I'll tell Protoman."

Proto was beginning to struggle with Zero's mad power. He was truly a masterpiece, he was just too great and this is what drove him mad. The sound of metallic wing flap frightened Mega and for the first time in his android life he was feeling fear. Mega jumped off the vents and Zero roared like a dragon. Sadly, Wily was right for once. Zero had completely changed his appearance. The red parts of his armour had turned black with purple parts at each end. He had one red crystal on his chest. His helmet had purple bat wings on it. His hands were clawed, his hair was still blond, but it was a lot longer and his eyes were a crimson red. His wings spread out and these metallic things were huge.

"Zero, calm down." Mega said.

This new version of Zero saw Mega as an enemy and anyone else.

"Protoman, what happened?"  
"Iceman and Quickman were having a fight, Zero was asleep in his capsule at the time, and the two imbeciles fell over the control board. Making more of the Roboenza-2 spay out into Zero's body."  
"It was too much for his absorbing abilities to comprehend and now we have this..."  
"Cool though."  
"Wily had an idea."  
"Doc came up with something, let's hear it."  
"We need to deactivate him."  
"Ok."

Zero let out a second mighty roar at Proto and Mega, whist they were still discussing the plan. The two of them spit up to confuse Zero. The black bot began to charge up a massive purple energy blast, he was aiming for Mega. The blue bomber dodged the attack and Proto dodged too. All the two of them had to do, was pin Zero down and grab his USB. It sounds easy, but when he has this much power. Not really.

The two of them fired their busters off, but the lemon bullets just flung off his armour, like a tennis ball to a wall. Mega gritted his teeth in frustration and the claw came. The blue bot dodged it and he changed his colour to grey. He began to fire Metalman gears at Zero. Mega was trying to find Zero's weakness, but even the gears that stopped all of Wily's bots were bouncing off. Zero managed to slash Proto before he could dodge out of the way. Proto was badly damaged and he lay by the main computer with a massive gash in his chest. The red bot was sparking like mad. Mega was next to go. Though Mega was shot by the massive purple beam. The blue bomber smacked his head on Zero's capsule.

"Rock." Zero muttered as part of his normal conscious came through.

Suddenly, Wily jumped down from the vents and he landed on Zero's back. The crazy scientist managed to grab the USB, he gave it to Protoman, who put the stick into Wily's custom made computer.

Zero tried to struggle out of Wily's old man grip and he did, but not before Protoman pressed deactivate. Zero reverted back to normal and he fell to the ground.

Sadly, both Mega and Proto were injured beyond repair. Zero's claws were long and strong, snapping many important wires and damaging their internal cogs and Power Generator.

Wily left Zero in his capsule, for a long time.

Arc 2- New Discoveries

Chapter 6- Dr Cain

"X, X, X, oh please wake up X." Light said.

The new blue bomber slowly opened his mechanical eyes. The robot looked at his master and the old man smiled.

"What is it master?"  
"I just wanted to say hello. I'm sorry X."  
"What are you sorry for?"  
"I'm going to have to seal you away."  
"Why?"  
"The world wouldn't understand you, a robot with emotions who can think for himself. It's unheard of X. The people in the future will understand, I am certain of it."  
"Ok, will I ever see you again master."  
"Oh X, humans don't live forever. I will leave little gifts for you though in the future, ok."  
"Ok."

Light started to have a violent coughing fit and X tried to get up to assist him, but his master forced him back down.

"Doctor Light."

Light started to press some of the buttons that closed the capsule. "Goodbye X."

_xxxxxxxxxx- 100 years later_

_April 14__th__ 21XX_

Doctor Cain and his assistant Carol wondered into an abandoned warehouse that was buried deep within an isolated desert. The two of them didn't know what they were going to find in a place like this. The warehouse looked like the ruins of an old lab or sorts, it was hard to tell because it was so dark and dusty. Carol moved her torch to see, but she still managed to stump her foot on a metal object. The two of them wiped the dust of the capsule and a light appeared on a small T.V screen.

"Hello people of the future, my name is Doctor Thomas Light. What you have discovered is my latest creation, he's a robot I called Megaman X. He is the only robot who can feel, worry and act on his own accords. I knew I would never be able to see the day when X chose his own path and use his special powers for what he deemed as right. I hope that who ever this may be, *cough* that you take care of X." the transition ended.

"A robot who can do all of this, should we take him back?"  
"Yes." Cain pressed the buttons to open the capsule and he got his first glance at X, "Wow."  
"He's a dusty thing."

"I guess the pod must have loosened up over the years."

The two of them carried X back to Abel City using a van that the two of them rented. They returned back to Cain's place of research and the two of them started to dust and polish X up a bit. His armour was actually blue, the two of them thought that it was a brown colour due to all the dust that had settled on it. Cain opened X up to find even more dust that sat on his internal cogs and wires. He pour car break fluid into X's system and he allowed that to flush out his system, before taking the fluid out. He poured oil onto the joints of the blue bomber and then he replaced the break fluid. Carol used her laptop charger to charge X's batteries. The batteries on a robot like X can last for around 2 weeks when active. When deactive they can last for a very long time. X was on his reserve battery, which is the second battery that he had, but it was at 10%. Cain was glad that they found him when they did. X slowly began to open his eyes, he looked around the room a bit and the two humans stared right into his mechanical eyes. This made X jump and he immediately got off the table that he was lying on and hid underneath it. The two humans looked at each other and Carol knelt down to X. The robot jumped again, but this time he didn't flee.

"Hi X I'm Carol and this is Doctor Cain. We are the ones who found you X."

"Found me? Where is Doctor Light?"  
"He passed a long time ago X. He told us to look after you though."  
"Oh."  
"You can trust us X." Carol smiled.

After once X had fully charged his batteries, Carol decided that the robot should got outside to loosen his joints up. The golden haired woman went with the robot, whilst Doctor Cain stayed inside and continued with his research.

Most of the people who saw X looked at him with a look of horror. They didn't know why there was a robot walking around, acting like he was human. Carol couldn't help but smile as X looked around Abel City, he just looked so happy to see the world. The two of them spotted the mayor of the city and Carol tried to pull X away from the press conference that was happening, but it was too late. One reporter and the mayor spotted X, then all the cameras were on the newly discovered robot. The mayor came down from his podium and he put his arm around Carol and X.

"You're Doctor Cain's assistant aren't you?"  
"Yes..." Carol said nervously.

"And who is this?"  
"This is X, he's a robot that me and Doctor Cain found in an underground laboratory."

"Wow. He looks pretty advanced. How old do you think he is?"  
"At least 60."  
"Goodness."

Suddenly, X moved his head like he was hearing something. The robot ran off. He walk jumped up the buildings and the reporters followed him. He came to a bank and he entered with his blaster out.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" X said.

"Alright copper." said the man that was robbing the bank.

When the masked man turned around he was shocked to see a robot had him at gun point. The robber immediately got scared of the blue bomber as the reporters filmed the action and the police finally arrived. The officers went into the bank to see X keeping their robber on the ground.

"X that was amazing, how did you know?" Carol asked.

"Better hearing than humans."

All the reporters were stunned at the robot's heroic act. The mayor came over to Carol and X, as the police took the robber away and the hostages were released.

"Is it possible to create more like him, I would happily fund for this." the mayor said.

"What do you think X?"

"I think it's possible if Doctor Cain was willing to study me enough."

"He's my number, call me when Doctor Cain has come to a conclusion." he said passing her a card with his number.

"Ok."

Chapter 7- Reploids

Doctor Cain agreed to the research and the time that was needed to fully study X. The robot was happy to be studied and he cooperated well, as long as they let him go outside after research sessions. The first robots to be created from Doctor Cain were called Reploids. Sadly, Doctor Cain couldn't fully understand what made X's design, so he used X like a model robot. He drew blueprints using X and the Reploids were made to help with everyday human tasks. Humans and robots could now live together in piece.

X sat besides Doctor Cain's outdoor pool with Carol. The two of them were sunbathing, well, X was charging his batteries using the sun and Doctor Cain was inside making more Reploids.

"Is he ever going to stop?" X asked.

"He makes a fortune you know X. People pay a good price for a defence bot."  
"I know Carol. The city is now flowing with robots. I believe that there are more robots than people in this city."  
"Don't be silly X. You're just miscount-"

The sound of the phone ringing cut her off and she got up to answer it, "Hello? Mr mayor? Yes X is here, why? What? Ok."  
She put the phone down and turned to X, "We have a problem."  
"What is it?"

"Some of the Reploids have turned on their human masters and they have started killing people."  
"What!? We have to tell Doctor Cain."  
"Yes, in the meantime, you need to fight them."  
"What? No, we should build a force to stop these mad robots."  
"That's a good idea X."

The two of them presented X's idea to both Doctor Cain and the mayor. The two men agreed and a massive building was constructed called Maverick Hunter H.Q. It was there where Doctor Cain build the biggest and most intimidating Reploid X had ever seen, Sigma. The huge robot arose to his feet to see his creator, assistant and X all looking at him. The blue bomber stared at the giant robot who stood before him and Sigma smiled at the small blue robot that was almost three times smaller than him.

"Sigma this is X. Say hello you two."  
"Hi." X said.

Sigma didn't replay to X's shy greeting, "So why is he here?"  
"He is the reason why you were created Sigma, he is like the ancestor to all the Reploids that were built."  
"Ancestor? Huh, I really doubt it."  
"We used him as a base or a model for all Reploids." Doctor Cain explained.

"Ok, so what's my rank then Doc?"  
"You shall be known as Commander Sigma."  
"Ok, I'll be seeing you later, X." he said as he walked away from the labs.

"What has he got against you X?"  
"I don't know Carol." the blue bot said.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

A second laboratory was discovered by a group of Reploids that were despatched near the area. They were only a small group, 6 of them, compared to the usual 15 to 20. They looked around, but they didn't discover anything interesting. Until, one of the Reploids found a capsule on the floor, which held a red bot inside. The unit immediately phoned in Commander Sigma.

"Commander, we have discovered a red bot. What should we do?"  
_'The robot maybe very old, like X. When he was first awakened he was very shy to others, so be caution but also friendly, I guess.'_

"Roger that."

"So..." the green bot said.

"We wake him up." the fat yellow bot said.

"Ok." the pink girly bot said.

The brown bot opened the pod hoping that would wake up the robot that lay inside. Nothing. The Pink bot gave the sleeping android a quick nudge. Nothing. It was at that moment that the fat yellow robot noticed some plans for the sleeping robot on a computer screen.

"Guys look at this." the fat bot said.

Bringing their attention away from the sleeping robot was their first mistake.

"He was created by a scientist called Doctor Albert Wily." the orange bot said.

The sound of metal being ripped a part was the first sound that they heard, followed by the scream of their silver comrade. The red bot looked at the remaining 5 robots. 4 of them were gone pretty quickly. The last one, the fat yellow bot Double, managed to escape from the red bot as the mad bot laughed and the blood dripped down his fingertips.

Double ran far away from the red bot before calling H.Q.

"Come in Commander!"

_'Double? What is it?'_

"The robot that we found, he was Maverick!"  
_'Shit. You mean, we released a Maverick on the city.'_

"A powerful one too. He was apparently built by a scientist called Doctor Albert Wily."  
_'I don't care who that thing was made by I want him gone. Retreat Double. I'll send a more advanced team to hunt that red Maverick down.'_

"Yes Commander."

Chapter 8- Epic battle

Doctor Cain came up to X, who was asleep in a pod. The human had a look of worry right across his face as he woke X up from his sleep. The blue bomber awoke from his slumber and he looked at the doctor with confusion.  
"What is it Doctor Cain?"

"X, Gamma's unit has been taken out."  
"What? I guess a Maverick."  
"Yes and a powerful one too. Sigma only sent a small portion of Gamma's unit to the old factory. Well, that's what we all thought it was. It was there were they found a robot, like you. He was left in a pod, but I think he was locked away for a different reason."  
"You think that his old master put him in there because he was Maverick."  
"Precisely."  
"Do you want me to stop him?"  
"No X. We still need you here, I'm trying to draw up some more detailed blueprints from you."  
"Oh, ok Doctor Cain."  
"Good. Don't worry Sigma will take care of that red Maverick."  
"Ok." X sounded a little disheartened.

Sigma's unit had managed to corner the red Maverick in an abandoned warehouse. The Commander came up to two of his Reploid soldiers as they both watch their comrades get torn a part.

"So, do we have him?"  
"He's in there."

"Good." Sigma said, "You two stay here, no one else is to die today."  
"Ok Commander."

Sigma opened to giant double steel doors to the factory, and there he was. The red Maverick. Sigma looked at his design for a second, the robot didn't seem Maverick at all. Until, he turned around. The poor red robot was so far gone into being Maverick that his eyes were glowing red, a slave to the Maverick virus. Sigma almost felt sorry for him, he'd never seen a robot this Maverick before. The red bot looked at the giant Sigma and saw him as a threat or a challenge and the blond bot charged. He threw fast paced punches that Sigma could barely dodge. But the red Maverick was fast, however the punches were still missing. The red Maverick wasn't too far off from hitting the Commander. Sigma had to attack the crazy robot. The giant robot gave a blow to the Maverick. He threw the red bot into the wall and Sigma started to approach him, but the Maverick got up. He wasn't even scrapped or scratched. That's some strong armour. Sigma grabbed the Maverick by the hips and threw him up into the air. The Maverick hit his head into the celling.

But this wasn't over yet.  
The Maverick dislodged his head from the celling as gave Sigma a psychotic light chuckle as the robot came down to give the giant robot another lot of blows.

They all missed.

Sigma jumped onto some sturdy pipes that were above the two of them and the Maverick back-flipped up to them. The red bot grabbed a piece of piping and Sigma pulled out his energy sword. The two of them clashed and the metal pipe that the Maverick was holding broke. The two of them charged at each other and, snap. The sound of metal being ripped off as Sigma charged at the Maverick. Sigma never hit the Maverick with his sword, the Maverick ripped his sword arm off.

Sigma was shocked at the Maverick's impressive speed and strength. The Maverick began to laugh psychotically again as the punches finally started to hit.

Sigma had no defence against the Maverick. All he could do was be a tank wall and hope that the Maverick would stop throwing punches for just a second, then he could counterstrike. But the Maverick never stopped, the punches kept coming. With a blinding fury the punches came, then the Maverick spun his legs underneath Sigma's and the Commander fell to the ground. The Maverick jumped on Sigma's back and held his head in a certain position. The Maverick was going to end it and there was nothing that Sigma could do about it. The Maverick was going to rip his head clean off his body. The Maverick began to laugh psychotically again.

As he did, a light flashed on his solar crystal. The Maverick stopped pulling on Sigma's neck and he began screaming out in intense pain. The red bot got off Sigma to hold his head in the pain as he cried out. The Commander saw this as an opportunity, he used the hand that he had left to punch the blue solar crystal that was on the red bot's head. Sigma destroyed the crystal, knocking the robot out cold.

Sigma finally emerged from the factory, the other robots were happy to see that the Maverick had been delt with, but at a cost. Sigma was badly damaged and he was in a bad mood.

"Well done Commander."  
"Take that red Maverick to the repair centre and call Doctor Cain, I want him to be studied."  
"uhm, yes Commander."

The red 'Maverick' woke up in the repair centre, which isn't like a human hospital. It was much more creepy than that. Most hospitals smell funny and they are just not really a nice place to be in. The repair centre is worse. If a grunt bot is injured then their bodies are recycled to make a entirely new robot. The place looked like a robot graveyard, not the place to send a recovering Maverick. The red bot tried to escape from his shackles but couldn't and then the door went. The recovering Maverick couldn't help put snarl at whoever was entering the room. The offender became cautious of the red bot.

"Hello there, I'm Doctor Cain."  
The word 'doctor' didn't sit very well with the recovering Maverick. He started to growl and snarl again, trying to be as threatening as possible. Doctor Cain shook his head and just deactivate the robot.  
"I shall move you to a different environment." Doctor Cain said as he untied the shackles from the Maverick's wrists and ankles.

Chapter 9- Becoming friendly

"X."

"Yes Doctor Cain?"  
"I need you to go into the isolation part of my labs."  
"Why?"  
"There is a robot in there that could use a friend right now. Carol suggested the idea to me. It's the Maverick."  
"You mean the one that seriously injured Commander Sigma!? No."  
"X please, he's not Maverick. It seems like that it's a programming error. I fixed it but he's still showing signs of-"  
"Maverick behaviour?"  
"No, I think he's feral. That's the only way that I can describe it."  
"So why do you want me to go in there?"  
"You two are roughly the same age and he might recognise you, maybe."  
"Ok, what do I have to do?"  
"Mimic his feral behaviour, until he is comfortable with you."

"Ok."

X entered the isolation room, there was no sign of the feral bot. He slowly entered the room and there he was, hiding behind the curtain. The blue bot crept up to where the feral bot was hiding and he pulled the brown curtain off his frame. The red bot hissed at X and ran on all fours to the other curtain. X found it kind of cute. X decided to lay in the centre of the room where the sun shone on the laminate flooring. After about a half hour of waiting the red bot finally came out of his hiding spot and he came to snuggle up with X, thinking that the blue bot was asleep.

"Hello there." X said.

This made the feral bot jump and he tried to get away, but X grabbed onto him.

"I'm not going to hurt you."  
The red bot looked at X, it was like the two bots had seen each other before. That strange sense of d_éjà vu_. The red bot began to feel more comfortable around X and he began to relax.

"So, are you going to speak?"  
The red robot just looked into X's emerald green eyes and X stared into the red bot's sapphire blue orbs of colour, so beautiful.

"You going to tell me your name?"  
The red bot shyly nuzzled his face into X's chest. The blue bot just held him tighter as the two of them lay together, "It's Zero."

He finally plucked up the courage to speak to X.

"Hi Zero, I'm X."  
Zero looked up at X in confusion, "You mean, you're not Megaman?"  
"I am his younger brother. I don't know what happened to Megaman."  
"Oh. I thought that he had been rebuilt."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"I-I...I killed him."  
"What?"  
"I didn't mean to, the two of us were in a relationship and I was kidnapped and taken back to my creator. Then he changed my body and then I went crazy. I remember a lot of deaths and-"

He hid his face back into X's chest, "It's ok, it's in the past."  
"I'm not that robot."  
"No, you're you Zero." he said giving Zero a kiss on the helmet.

The red bot looked up at X and their eyes met again. There was the spark. The two of them grabbed onto each other and Zero fell on top of X. Zero's hair fell onto X's body as the two of them started to passionately kiss each other.

Carol came up to the door to find the two robots intimately kissing each other. She bust into the room and the two robots looked at her. Zero gave a slight growl, which scared the woman for a second. But she knelt down to them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."  
"Then get out."

"Zero don't be rude."  
"So he gave his name." Carol said, "I'm Carol and I'm glad that you are ok. But why are you doing that to X?"  
"He was in a relationship with Megaman and I have some of his programming."  
"Oh, Commander Sigma wants to see Zero."  
"Sigma?" Zero said.

"He's the guy who you beat shitless."

"What!?"

"No, it was cool. Sigma needed a good kick up the arse."  
"X we nearly lost Sigma."  
"All because of me, I don't remember any of it."  
"Shame, you really tested Sigma's skills and wits."

"Oh, why does he want to see me?"

"He wants to make sure that you're not Maverick any more."  
"I'll come with you." X said.

"Thanks."

The two of them left for Commander Sigma's office. Zero was still a little nervous about entering the office of the robot, who he nearly killed.

The Commander was sat in his chair and he swirled himself around to see the two of them.

"I see you're looking a lot better." Sigma said to Zero.

"I'm fine, I don't appreciate my crystal being shattered though."  
"It was either the crystal or me."  
"So, why is X here? I just wanted to see you Maverick."  
"He's not Maverick!" X said, "His name is Zero."  
"Zero, alright then, punch X."  
"Why would I do that?"

"Because he's annoying."  
"He's not that annoying."

"Alright, punch my face."  
"No, you would just attack me."

"Sigma, what is the point of this?" X asked.

"I'm seeing if Zero can disobey orders that are morally wrong. A Maverick can't do that. Morally wrong is right in a Maverick's head, that is why they kill and don't stop until they are stopped."  
"So then, am I Maverick?"  
"You don't seem to be showing any signs of the Maverick virus. Welcome aboard Zero." he said shaking Zero's hand, "You shall be an A class hunter and will be part of the 17th Elite Unit, along with X." he said as he got up and walked out the door.

"You're with me."  
"I guess so."  
"It's nice to have a friend in the unit."  
"I think we're more than _just_ friends X." Zero said gripping onto X's hips and he pulled his body close to his own.

"Yeah I agree." X said as the two of them shared a kiss.

Arc 3- Vile and the Day of Sigma

Chapter 10- Repliforce

X lay on top of Zero for comfort. The two of them were pretty bored, so they just lay on the floor looking at the celling. The city had become very quiet. It was Zero though, who decided to give X a passionate kiss.

"Zero?" he said retracting from the red bot.

"What? We might as well do something."  
"That's true, but what if someone sees?"  
"We're just kissing."

"I see that you have broken out your shell."  
"huh? Oh, I see what you-"

Suddenly, the siren went off. Blaring noise into the robots sound sensors. The two of them looked at each other, raised themselves off the floor and ran to the command area. As X and Zero raced into the room, Storm Eagle, Chill Penguin, Armoured Armadillo and Sigma were there. Along with two Reploids that X didn't recognize. One was giant, bigger than Sigma and the other was a robotic spider. They both shared the same logo though, it wasn't the Maverick Hunter logo.

"Carol what is it?" X said running in.

"X, one of Dr. Cain's robots have turned Maverick."  
"Which one?" Zero said.

"His name is Vile." Sigma said.

"He's at it again!?" a green bot said.

"Again? Am I missing something?"  
"Yes." Strom Eagle said.

"What am I missing?" X said.

"Vile is a criminal." the giant robot said.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"Oh, I am the Colonel, I'm a member of Repliforce. This is Web Spider."  
"Repliforce? I've never heard of you guys."

"Repliforce are just another group of Reploids created by Dr. Cain. We're on your side X. think of us like the equivalent of the human army" Web Spider said.

"Oh, ok. So why is Vile a criminal?"  
"He destroyed the General's favourite beach."  
"How did he destroy a beach?" the green bot said.

"He just shot everyone there and used explosions dummy." Armoured Armadillo said.

"Don't worry Repliforce will take care of him." Web Spider said.

It was at that moment when Dr. Cain wondered into the room. He moved his walking stick so he could stand up straight.

"What's going on?" the good doctor asked, "Colonel? It's so good to see you, how's your sister?"  
"She's fine."

At that moment there was a transmission, "Hello Colonel."  
"Vile." Sigma said.

The purple bot laughed, "How's Iris?" that's all that he said before ending the transmission.

"Iris? IRIS!" Colonel said, "Spider, he has Iris."  
"What? We've gotta go."

"Thank you Commander Sigma, for allowing us to obtain this new information."  
"It's your sister Colonel." Sigma said and the two Repliforce members left.

"Are we going to help them?" X said.

"No, we have our own problems. On top of Vile showing up again, there have been Mechaniloids popping up all over the city." Sigma said, "I want you and Zero to take a squad team and get rid of it. Chill, you can go too."  
"Yes sir."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

X and Zero raced up to where the giant robot was causing all the destruction. X jumped out from a robotic helicopter, he started to fall from the sky at amazing speeds as he did, he started to charge up his blaster.

As he got closer to the target, he fired the blaster right onto it's back. X jumped over to the wall and landed safely on the ground.

"Good job." Zero said as he grabbed X's hip and pulled him towards the red bot.

Almost after that happened, the giant bot got back up and it managed to grab one of the squad team members that X had taken with him.

"Get the power generator!" Chill Penguin said.

X tried to aim for the generator, but he just couldn't fire. He had a clear shot at the generator, but he just couldn't do it.

"X! The generator!" Chill Penguin squawked.

X just couldn't do it.

All of a sudden, the giant robot was on the ground, the captured robot was on the ground missing an arm and Sigma moved from the back of the squad group to the giant robot. He'd came out of no where and attack the robot.

"Commander Sigma?" X said.

Sigma sighed, "X, there are times that we need to sacrifice something to save others."  
"I know but-"  
"No buts." he said walking away.

"It's ok X, your decision was still justified."  
"You think so Zero?"

"Absolutely." he said giving X a passionate kiss.

"We need to separate those to." Sigma said to Chill Penguin.

"Why?"  
"Look at them."  
"So, X and Zero are advanced Reploids. We don't know exactly how their masters created them."  
"To be enemies."

"What!? But why are they?"  
"A programming error in Zero and X's creator was too lazy to use a complete new memory chip, so he used a chip from a previous robot."

"Oh. I don't think that his creator was that lazy."

"Oh he was."  
"Do you even know who his creator is?"  
"No."

"Than how can you make that assumption?"  
Sigma just walked away from the robotic penguin

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I see that I have been caught." Vile said.

"Was there any doubt that you would be, you kidnapped my sister."  
"So what's going to happen to me?"  
"You will be taken to Dr. Cain for re-programming."  
"So to X?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"He's an intriguing Reploid, isn't he?"  
"I haven't seen what he can do yet. As far as I know, today was his first mission."  
"Really? Go ahead, take me."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Sigma wondered down the hallways of the defence building. He hooked himself close to the wall as he walked, dragging himself with his arms. He knew that something was wrong. The giant bot managed to get into his office and sit down.

As he sat down, he began to have strange thoughts. Most of them were about mass destruction and murder towards the humans.

"I'm Maverick?"

Chapter 11- Honda factory

_Twelve days later... _

"Vile has escaped." Carol said.

Doctor Cain was busy giving X and Zero a quick polish when he heard this news. The two Reploids had got real dirty after the Mechaniloid fight. Cain was not pleased with the condition that they returned in, given that X has become like his pride and joy now. The thick layer of dirt had managed to work its way into both of the bot's internal mechanisms. This meant a strip down and a through clean. Just changed car break fluid that was in their systems. It was a nightmare to get it out of Zero's hair, even though the hair was synthetic.

"What? How?" X said, "Colonel had him under tight lock."  
"Someone must have let him out." Zero suggested as Cain finished up the polish on the two of them.

"Thank you Doctor." X said.

"Yeah, thanks."  
"Did you here? Sigma is trying to keep you two apart." Carol said.

"No, I didn't know that." Zero said hugging onto X.

"He's just jealous of your capabilities. I can't help if you both were built with sex drives, emotions and love." Cain said.

"Yes, maybe he is."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "X, Zero. I have found Vile." said a orange robot.

"Where is he?" X said.

"In an abandoned warehouse, I'll send you the coordinated."

"Ok."

"Be careful X."

"I will doctor, let's go."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The warehouse that the two of them found themselves in was a strange one. It looked like the factory used to manufacture old cars. The place was pretty ominous, with all the hooks that would have been used to carry heavy objects to another area of the factory. X wondered why Vile chose to hid in a place like this. It seemed so off.

"We should split. He could be anywhere in this massive place."  
"Ok." X said.

X went to the left, towards the engine part of the facory and Zero went to the body part of the factory. There was no sign of Vile anywhere. X had his blaster out just encase Vile decided to try a sneak attack.

All of a sudden, X couldn't move. His feet felt like they were standing in semi-dry cement. He was standing in something, but it was so dark that he couldn't see what it was. It wasn't until he started to sink that he knew what he'd stood upon.

"Looks like you're in a pickle there buddy." Vile said.

X pointed his blaster at the robot, "That lemon shooter isn't going to do much to me X. I just came up with a good idea."  
"What's that?" the sand was now up to his knees.

X thought that he would have been completely consumed by the sinking sand by now, being made of metal and all.

"I could dismantle you right here and now."  
"No!" X desperately tried to wriggle out of the grasp of the sand.

"It's no use X." Vile laughed.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Zero found himself in a body shop. He flipped the switch for the lights and to his surprise, they worked. He didn't expect this place to have power but it did. But at the moment that he turned the light on, he turned everything else on. He must have flipped a master switch.

It was at that moment, when something climbed onto his head and it stabbed its tail into the back of his neck. Connecting itself to his main control wire. His whole body was now being controlled by this little bug bot.

"Crap a Pararoid." Zero said desperately trying to shake the thing off.

He couldn't stop firing his blaster or stop jumping. He felt broken. The Pararoid forced Zero to bounce onto the convertible. It moved to some paint sprayers. The fine tips of the gun spat out a thin layer of paint onto Zero's new polished armour, but Zero didn't know that he'd been gratified, the stupid Pararoid was blocking his vision.

One a hook pulled him off the convertible, he managed to get into the room where X was.

"Oh my, just look at you Zero." Vile said.

"I kind of can't."

Vile kindly decided to shoot the Pararoid that was on Zero's head, only for his own amusement.

"WHAT!?" Zero said looking at himself.

Vile couldn't stop laughing at him, Zero's beautiful glossy armour had changed from a powerful crimson red to bright pink. Zero was so angry right now, even his hair had been pained, but where the Pararoid had been wasn't pained.

But the first thing that Zero was mainly concerned about was the fact the Vile had now vanished after his massive laugh and that X was lying on a table dismantled.

"X!" he screamed running over to him, "Don't worry, I'll call for help. Hello, HQ...Anybody!"  
_'Zero?'_  
"Doctor Cain. X is in a bad way."  
_'I told him to be careful.'_

"You were foreshadowing there. He's been completely dismantled."

_'What? And what about you?'_  
"I've got bright pink paint all over."

_'For Gods. Is it dry?'_

"I don't think so."

_'Then ask a near by human if they can get a hose on it. We'll find X. just sort yourself out before it dries.'_

"Roger." he ended the transmission.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Zero ran as fast as he could to get to the local square quickly, before the paint dried. He found a couple that looked approachable. The man was tall for a human, Zero was taller though. He had light blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a large black coat that travelled all the way to his feet. He also wore a black hat and black trousers. The woman carried a newborn in her arms, she too was blond. She wore a pink dress that matched the colour of Zero's new paint job.

"Excuse me, would it be too much trouble to ask if the two of you own a hose back home?" the Reploid asked.

"We do, why?" the woman asked.

"Could you help me wash this paint off? This would be the second time that I have come back from a mission with my armour messed up like this."  
"Alright." the man said, "We were returning home anyway, it's no bother..."

"Zero."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Richard and this is my wife Maddy and our daughter Mary."

"Nice to meet you all."

The two humans led Zero to their back garden. The garden was huge. It had beautiful flowers, ranging from rare ones to the common ones. There was a trampoline, swing set and a swimming pool. Richard pulled out the long garden hose and spayed Zero with it. The paint almost fell from his mechanical body and hair.

"Oh, thank you. That would have been a nightmare to get off if it had dried."  
"Happy to help ones that protect us." Maddy said.

"How did you know that I was a Maverick Hunter?"  
"You were all over the news Zero. When you were Maverick that is."  
"I really don't want to remember that." he said, "I have an idea."

He made a slip of paper teleport in his hand.  
"How did you do that?"  
"I'm an android."  
"What is it?"

"This coupon will give you 50% of any defence bot you fancy."  
"Thank you." Richard said.

"Hey, you helped me."

Chapter 12- Missiles

X lay there on the table, Doctor Cain had managed to reassemble him back together. Zero waited patiently for the doctor to activate X again. Cain moved himself over to where Zero was waiting, just as Sigma and the Colonel walked into his labs.

"What happened?" Colonel said.

"Vile, he escaped and he trapped X in quick sand, then dismantled him." Zero said feeling disheartened.

"That's terrible, is he fixed?"

"I just need to wake him up." Cain said.

The doctor moved himself over to the computer to activate the blue bomber, the robot's eyes began to fill with artificial life as he did so. X looked towards Doctor Cain with a look of failure and sadness.

"What's wrong X?" Cain asked.

"I-" he said as Zero couldn't help but give the blue robot a massive hug.

"I'm so glad that you're ok."  
"Me too." X gave the red bot a hug back.

"I thought you announced that you wanted the two of them separated?" Colonel said.

"I do."

"I think we should leave the two of them alone." Cain said as he directed the other two robots out of the labs.

"I missed you so much X." the red bot said as he dragged X down onto the table.

"I missed you too." X was now lying underneath Zero.

The two of them decided to share a passionate kiss, followed by a few more. Zero put his hands around X's chest and X began to stroke Zero's green solar crystals. Zero's hand continued to travel up to X's neck. He pulled X's USB from the computer and he yanked his lips away from X's. He sat up and place the wire for the USB suggestively in his mouth.

"Oh Zero..." X panted, "I will quite happily do it with you."  
Zero teleported the double plug USB cable, the same one that he used on Rock. Zero knew this just from X's reaction, it was the look of 'I've seen this before.'

"Where did you get that from?"  
"Don't be scared of it. I kept it in a safe place. Its the only one of its kind. It's a modified receptacle and plug USB cable. It only has two plugs, your creator made it."  
"What? Why?"

"I don't know, I just pulled it out one of his draws. Maybe he wanted to daisy-chain some computers together. Do you want to?"

"Ok."

Sadly, just before Zero could slip one end of the plug over X's USB, the two of them got a call from S.O.P.H.I.E, standing for Series One Processor Hyper Intelligence Enc-operator. She was the only robot who's name meant something like that. She was a pink haired robot who commanded most of the Reploid units.

_'X, Zero, come in.'_

Zero sighed, "What is it?"  
_'We believe that Vile has attacked again. We need you to-'_

"No way S.O.P.H.I.E, X has only just been rebuilt. Vile dismantled him."

_'Oh I-I didn't know.'_

"We'll be there S.O.P.H.I.E."

_'Thank you X.' _end transmission.

"X, what are you doing?"  
"S.O.P.H.I.E needs out help. I don't care about what Vile did to me. It was my own miscalculation. He needs to be stopped Zero. We'll continue this later."  
"ghah, fine." he said teleporting the cable away.

"Thank you." X said as he passionately kissed Zero.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

X and Zero rode all the way to the missile base. This is where S.O.P.H.I.E said that Vile was hiding out. The two of them got off their bikes and went on in. The first thing that they saw was a bunch of Reploids lying on the ground, sparking away to themselves. Zero bent down to inspect them. Every blow was directed at a weak spot. The red bot grabbed X and moved him closer to him.

"It doesn't look good, does it?"

"No, but this isn't Vile's work X."  
"Wait, it's not?"  
"No, he doesn't have a sabre."  
"That's true."

It was at that moment when the two of them heard the sound off footsteps in the control room. The two of them ran into the room, with their blasters ready. To their surprise, Commander Sigma was in the room. He turned around to face them when X told him to freeze.

"X, I'm glad that you're feeling alright after your incident."  
"Thank you Commander. I feel fine."  
"Good."  
"Commander Sigma, what are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"Investigating, it seems like the Mechaniloids was being controlled from here." Sigma explained.

"That's why the signal was hard to trace." X said as the two of them walked over to the massive computer.

"Yes." Sigma said as he began to walk forwards.

Without either of the other robots noticing, Sigma pulled out his Beam Sabre and he attempted to stab Zero with it.

"Commander Sigma! Zero!" X screamed.

Zero wasn't penetrated by the sword. He'd grabbed onto Sigma's arm and blocked the attack.

"humph, I'm impressed Zero. How did you expect that?"  
"The robots out front, you killed them. The sword wounds and the fact that they were all hit at a weak spot. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."  
"I have to congratulate you on your detective skills Zero. But it is X who I should be applauding." he said grabbing Zero by the head.

"Zero!" X sounded very distressed.

The sound of his lover struggling to break free of his Commander's grasp was some hard news to take in. Sigma had become Maverick.

"Let him go!" X ordered.

"Why should I X? If you want me to let him go, then you will have to shot, destroying your precious boyfriend in the process."  
"No."  
Sigma began to laugh, "You can't do it. Even to save thousands of innocent people. All you have to do X, is destroy one robot."  
"..."

"X shoot!" Zero screamed.

"I-I can't."  
"X just do it! I don't care."  
"NO!"

"I didn't think you would."

Sigma tossed Zero up into the air and he sliced him with his sabre. The sound of Zero in agony pieced X's sound receptors so badly that he froze up, as he saw his love fall to the ground. Sparking.

X was grabbed by his neck and he was suspended in the air.

"I guess you're not as strong as your creator thought you were. Your worrying is your greatest weakness X. Are you going shoot me now X?"

No answer.  
"I didn't think so." he said.

Sigma prepared the missiles to fire. To fire right at Abel City.

Suddenly, just before Sigma pulled the trigger, Zero fired his Z-Blaster. This knocked Sigma back and he dropped the remote for the missiles. Zero plucked up the strength to roll on the floor and grab the remote and X fell to the floor.

"Zero, are you ok?"  
"I'll be fine, we need to get out of here."

"Do you have the energy to teleport?"  
"I think so."

"You're not going anywhere!"

Sigma phased behind X and stabbed him through the abdomen. Zero grabbed onto X before Sigma could do any more damage.

Arc 4- Megaman X, the first struggle

Chapter 13- The ice caps

"I have studied Megaman X inside and out. There is no trick he can pull that we won't see coming." Vile said.

"Good, but what about Zero?" Sigma said.

"We still don't know who his creator is. But I can confidently say that he is roughly the same age as X."  
"And?"  
"I got nothing after that."  
"Perfect...Round up the other Mavericks. It's time to destroy Megaman X."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Zero teleported into the laboratory of Doctor Cain. He rushed into the room as he supported X's body. It was horrifying to the blue robot in this way. Zero quickly placed the robotic body on the table as the doctor dashed over to where the red bot had placed his lover. It was at that moment, when Cain noticed that Zero was also badly sparking.

"I don't know which one of you to fix first."

"X, sort him out. I'm a lot more complex than him you know that."  
"True, alright Zero. Reserve your strength."

The former Maverick sat and waited for his lover to receive the repairs that he desperately needed.

Doctor Cain worked as quickly as his human hands would physically allow him to. Sigma knew that X would survive his blow, he also knew that it would be an easy fix for the human. The quicker X was fixed, the quicker they could stop Sigma with what ever he was planning.

X was activated about two hours later, after once all of his repairs were done. Zero took a little longer, about four hours. Doctor Cain sat down in his exhaustion and looked at the two robots.

"X, Zero. I should probably tell you, S.O.P.H.I.E found Vile at the Central Highway. I don't think you two should go, he would have all of his robots there."  
"So." X said, "I'm going."  
"Are you sure?" Zero said giving the blue robot a passionate kiss.

X latched onto his lover like he was a dead weight. His left hand clung onto Zero's lush blond locks and his other hand grabbed his lover around the bottom of his back. Cain tapped the both of them on the shoulder to get their attention.

"Go." Cain said.

X nodded and gave one last kiss to Zero, before teleporting to the area where Vile was.

He arrived in a blue beam of light onto the highway. The area had been completely taken by Maverick Reploids. X made quick work of the different types of robots that were coming at him. Most of them only taking about two or three shots from his blaster. Things were easy, until he came up to a giant bee Maverick. It fired out smaller robots out of its side as it fired missiles at X. The bee continued to fire the missiles at the blue robot, but the robot was no match for the creation of Doctor Light.

X soon found himself in front of a massive helicopter. First a bunch of Mavericks in cars drove out of the helicopter, then a Ride Armour came out, shaking the whole highway with its weight.

"Why hello X, it's so good to see that you are functional again."  
"Vile!"

"I shall assure you that you won't be working ever again." he said.

Vile began to fire electrical blasts at the blue bot. X tried to dodge them, but it was no use. The blue bot was soon caught by them. He couldn't move, the electricity was messing with his circuits, preventing him from moving.

Vile just walked up to the blue robot, shaking the ground as he went and picked the bot up off the floor.

"You're just a waste of metal X. I should put you on the next express train to the nearest scrap yard."

Out of nowhere, Vile's Ride Amour's arm was shot off by a powerful plasma blast. Soon after, X fell to the ground, Zero dashed up the highway with his blaster charged up to a level 2 shot. The second shot sadly missed its target and Vile escaped.

"You ok?" Zero said as he helped his lover off the floor.

The red bot hugged the other as X grabbed onto him.

"I'm not strong enough Zero."  
"You're as strong as you need to be."  
"That's not enough to stop Vile and Sigma."  
"You know, there's a capsule right up at the top of the North Pole. It can't be opened, but it has the initials TL. The Colonel found it whilst he was chasing Chill Penguin."  
"Did he find him?"

"Sadly no. But I think that the capsule is meant for you."  
"You think so, what could be inside."  
"There's only one way to find out. We can destroy Chilly on the way."

"Ok."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The two of them had informed base that they were now in pursuit of Chill Penguin. The two of them were given the co-ordinates for the icy region up north. The place was an iced armoury. The two of them travelled through the thick snow and ice, until they came to the capsule that Zero was talking about. X walked up to the capsule and it activated.

"X, my greatest creation." a familiar voice said.

"Doctor Light!" X said.

"I thought so." Zero whispered.

"I have a gift for you my son."  
"But it's not my birthday."  
"Let's pretend that it is."

"How? How do you know what I am going to say?"  
"You are my creation X, I programmed you to think, feel and act on your own. Of course I'm going to know what you're going to say to me."

"That's amazing."  
"Yes it is Zero."  
"I think he's a psychic doctor." the red bot said.

"I'd have to agree with you there."

"Sadly, I haven't got a gift for you. But I do have one on its way for you."  
"Thank you." Zero said.

"Now X, step into the capsule and your agility will be increased."

X placed himself in the capsule and a light began to surround him, when the light vanished his legs had been replaced with new shiny stronger white armour.

"Dash boots." Zero said.

Chapter 14- Icy troubles

X was so happy about his new upgrade, he grabbed onto Zero's body and gave him a passionate kiss. The two of them shared a passionate moment for a while, before the two of them heard the sound of screaming. They both raced to the scene, to find Toxic Seahorse. The whole bottom half of her had been frozen over. She was so scared. Zero was the first one of them to race over to her. She grabbed onto Zero's armour, in a desperate attempt to pull herself out from the freezing water that had frozen over her.

"Toxie stay calm ok. X call the Colonel."  
"I feel really cold Zero."

"You'll be ok, scratch that. Call Flame Stag."  
X began the make the call, he waited a few seconds, then Stag answered.

_'Hello? Oh hi X, what's the matter?'_

"Toxie is stuck, her legs have been frozen over."

_'Are you kidding me? Ha! I guess you want me to thaw her out do ya?'_

"Please, she's in a really bad way."  
_'You mean, she's freaking out.'_

"Ok, yes she is. Zero's on hand to help out."  
_'Good. I'll be right over.'_

Flame Stag appeared on the scene around about five seconds later. He locked onto their coordinates and he teleported to where they were. When he saw the condition that Toxic Seahorse was in, he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Why don't you just materialize out of it you diva?" Stag said.

"I would loose my legs, ok? Just thaw me out already."  
"Fine, fine. I don't know why the good doctor would build a girl Reploid."  
"Sexist."  
"Do you want to be free or not?"  
She stayed silent after that, Stag fired his Speed Burner at her feet and the ice melted away.

Zero knelt down to check if she had any injuries. She seemed ok, but her metal was freezing.

"You'll be a little cold for a while. But you'll be ok."  
"What are you doing here Toxie?" Stag said.

"The Colonel sent me here to defeat Chill Penguin. Well more to investigate if he had gone Maverick or not."  
"Well he has?" X said.

"Yes he has, he was the one that shoved me in there. I'm obviously not built for this kind of terrain."  
"Obviously, hey Toxie. You fancy having a sunbathe together?"  
"Hell no. You took the mick in my moment of need."  
"Sorry."

"Well, I need to go to Doctor Cain anyway."  
"Why? You're fine." Stag said, "You look kind of hot to me."  
"Stop hitting on her, she's not your type." X said.

"Really. I guess I'll be going then."  
"Before you go, thank you for coming." Toxie said.  
"It was my pleasure."  
"How's Kuwanger?" she asked.  
"He's Maverick Toxie."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you two were close." X said.  
"Yeah. I guess Sigma got to him." Stag said.  
"I see." she said as Stag teleported away.

"Are you ok Toxie?" X said.

"Yes, do you mind if I come with you two? Until we get back to base."  
"Sure, but why?" Zero asked.

"I think my teleporter is broken."  
"Ah, that sucks." Zero said, "Sure you can come with."  
"Thank you." she said grabbing onto Zero and X.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Zero, she's weak to ice. As in Chill Penguin."  
"Nah I'm weak to Frost Shield."  
"Yes, but Shotgun Ice is still going to do a lot of damaged to you."  
"I'm coming with you. That's final."  
"X, don't argue with a lady."  
"Fine." X sighed.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The three of them came face to face with the Maverick Chill Penguin. He smiled as they walked into the room with Toxic Seahorse by their side.

"Hello, X, Zero. Why isn't Seahorse dead?"  
"Because we helped her out of her situation." X said, "I can't belive that you would do such a thing."  
"He's Maverick X, you have to remember that." Toxie said.

She stood ready to fight the small penguin and so did her new companions.

Chill jumped up into the air and grabbed onto a hook that was on the celling. It was at that moment when he summoned a strong blizzard to attack the three of them. Seahorse fired her Acid Burst at the penguin that was just hanging there. As she fired it, Chill dropped down, which was a good thing. He landed right into the attack, it would have been too short of he hadn't have let go.

"You should have stayed put." X said.

"Damn you." he said wiping the acid off his metal.

He then fired the Shotgun Ice at Seahorse. Well, that's where he was aiming, but X dashed into the attack and fired his buster in intercept it. He blast cut the special attack in two, which was dangerous. The twin blasts now bounded against the wall, but they stopped after a few bounces.

Zero charged up his buster and hit Chill with a direct hit from it. He smacked against the wall as Zero charged up for a second shot. Which also hit his body where it hurt. X charged up his buster as Chill charged up his special weapon and fired it at X. Which hit him, forcing him into Seahorse. She charged up her special weapon and fired it, leaving a massive puddle of acid on the floor, next to Chill's feet. But the penguin wasn't down just yet, he fired another Shotgun Ice at Seahorse. She wasn't expecting the blast and she was hit by the blow and he jumped back up onto the celling and summoned another blizzard. Seahorse managed to get up and she fired a charged Acid Burst up right at his backside. Which forced him to drop to the ground in a hep. He began to spark as X came over to him.

"Please X have mercy!"

"I can't, you're a Maverick Chill. You are dangerous to mankind."  
"But Doctor Cain, he can fix me. Can't he? Like he did Zero."  
"He only narrowly fixed me. I was nearly gone. The Maverick virus could still be flowing in my circuits."  
"I thought it was a program error." X said.

"Oh...In that case then, he won't be able to. X, kill him."

Seahorse covered her eyes as X gave Chill the last blast to his head. It was at that moment that X received the special weapon from Chill Penguin as he touched his body after the Maverick died.

Chapter 15- A little screw up

The three of them returned back to base to see that the Colonel wasn't in the best of moods. He stood there, tapping his left foot impatiently on the ground and his arms crossed. The Reploids knew that something had cracked off at base whilst they were gone to get him in such a sour mood. Toxie noticed that on one of the many computer screens it said that Spark Mandrill was missing. He was nowhere to be found apparently, Sigma probably took him to his secret hideout.  
The Colonel sighed as he saw Toxie leaning over to the side, taking a look at privet matters.

"Chill Penguin has been defeated sir." X reported.

"Good, but we have other matters." said Dr. Cain as he popped out from behind the Colonel.

"What's the matter Doctor Cain?" Toxie asked.

"We have reason to believe that Vile has taken Spark Mandrill to the past."

"What!?" Zero said, "How did he get the resources to travel back in time?"  
"We are not sure Zero, but Doctor Cain has managed to replicate it." the Colonel said.

"We think that Sigma found some plans for an old time machine that the Great Dr. Light built. It was only meant to be an experiment of his, but it worked and it sent Megaman sixty years into the future. A future where his nemesis had taken over the world."  
"So Sigma took the plans and made a time machine, great." Toxie said.

"That's all the information that we have." the Colonel said, "We are going to send myself and the three of you to get them back."

"REALLY! You mean I might get to meet the Great Doctor Light?"  
"No, they can't see us. Or more like, try not to be seen. Your technology is more advanced than what they have in that time." the large robot said.

"But sir, both me and Zero were built by Doctor Light, are we not advanced?"

"I don't think I was made by Doctor Light X."

"Whatever, the point is, don't talk to anyone Toxie." he said.

"Ok fine." she pouted.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

It was at that moment when a spiral of green and blue energy appeared on the wall, it was similar to a whirlpool. The portal appeared on the some labs. Bubbling test-tube bottles were scattered all over the shelves of the labs. A metal table was in the centre of the room and all of the wall of the lab was made out of a metal material that was similar to steel, but it looked a lot stronger and greener. The two robots slammed themselves on the cold hard metal floor as they were tossed though the portal. The two of them looked around, the lab almost felt like a prison. There were no windows and there was no sign of a door. There either wasn't one, or it blended into the walls so well that it was hard to see.

The armadillo walked through the portal with his sparking prize.

A pair of red Maverick eyes shone in the corner of the lab. The male robot became defensive of the other robot. The Maverick started to laugh.

"Cute." he said.

As he spoke the lights in the lab started to brighten up, revealing six other robots in the room. An armadillo who was holding him, a kuwanger, a chameleon, an eagle and a mammoth; those were the animals that they looked like. The six one was just a giant.

"What do you want?" the male robot said, "And where are we?"

"Ah, you see puny bot. My name is Sigma and you are in the future."  
"The future...? That's a lie!" his whole body sparked with more electricity.

"A lightning robot eh?"  
"Did we pluck out the right one?" the armadillo said.

"I was hoping for Sparkman." Sigma said.

"What would you want with Sparks?" the electricity began to build around the robot's fingers.

"Why would we tell you that?" the eagle said.

"Otherwise, I'll release all of this stored electricity all over your faces." he said allowing the sparks to fly off his body a little quicker, he couldn't keep it in any more.

"Really. A puny robot like you." Mammoth said as he burst out with laughter, "You couldn't even stand up to the tiniest of Mavericks."

The lightning robot gritted his teeth and allowed all of the electricity that he'd been storing up come out in a massive Thuder Beam, forcing the two Mavericks who were standing close enough, the armadillo and the mammoth to short circuit.

"What the-?" Eagle said, "How could he-"

Sigma walked over to the little robot and picked him up by the head. The robot attempted to struggle his way out from Sigma's grasp, but it was no use.

"What should we do with him" the eagle suggested.

"That's soon lightning you've got there, we could use him to power the portal. I'm not sure if we have enough raw electricity to run it here. Well, not without the Maverick Hunters knowing of our location at least."

"Let go of me."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Chameleon said.

The robot grabbed onto Sigma's hand and shocked his entire arm, causing it to malfunction and it released him. The lightning robot began to run for the door, it wasn't as camouflaged as what they first thought. He managed to race out from the labs with the occasional zap that he fired to keep the Mavericks off him.

He ran for what seemed like forever, until he came to a small town, he was relieved to see it. The town was pretty busy, saying that it was so small. It was decorated with an array of different types of flowers that the lady robot seemed to stare at in amazement. The homes were in an old Victorian style and they had wooden panelled roofs. People roamed the streets wearing old fashioned Victorian suits and dresses, it was a really strange sight. The lightning robot walked up to a lady, she had long custard blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her dress was a vibrant green that brought out the true colour of her eyes. Her hair was styled in circles, long was that ran over her shoulders and down her back. She wore glitter in her hair and underneath her eyes.

"Hel-"

"MAVERICK!"

"What? No, no."  
"Someone call the Maverick Hunters!"

The robot didn't even get a chance to finish greeting the lady as one of the other villagers pulled out their mobile and filled out her request.

"They think I'm evil..." he was guttered.

His bad reputation had come back to bite him in the ass once again. Even the future thought that he was an evil robot, just programmed to obey Doctor Wily's commands.

Chapter 16- Misunderstandings

Two Reploids teleported to the crime scene. The lady who had called for them was beginning to shake in her little high heeled shoes. The two that came for the Maverick were a beetle and a tiger. The two of them looked fierce and ready for combat, this future was beginning to suck for the Robot Master.

The robot tried to get his fingers to spark, however, due to his last encounter he was feeling practically drained of anything. He felt like he was going to collapsed due to the lack of power that he had in his system. He tried as best as he could to stay on.

"Give up Maverick." the Tiger said.

"I'm not, what you, call Maverick." he was finding it way too hard to keep his system running, his batteries were running low, that's why he felt so drained.

He felt a sudden wave of unconsciousness come as he felt himself powering down. He fell to the ground with a metallic thud.

"So what do you think Doctor Cain?" X said.

"He has electrical power that I've never even seen before. Well, until I made Spark Mandrill."  
"His power rivals Mandrill?" the Colonel said.

"I believe so, he's extremely weak though now. I think he must have used up everything that he had at one point before being caught by our forces." Dr. Cain explained.

The young Robot Master began to awaken from his long slumber he looked around the room, his vision was still a little blurry from the knock out.

"Where am I?" he struggled to say.

"You're in the Maverick Hunter HQ safe and sound." X said.

"We thought you'd fried your circuit board." Toxie said.

"WHAT?" the robot said.

"Calm down." Dr. Cain said, "Like X said, you're safe."

The robot saw that he was connected to a massive generator, the doctor who had saved his life, had taken his armour off and exposed his electric veins. He felt so vulnerable without his armour on, but his attention was brought to another matter. He glanced over to X with the look of d_éjà vu._

_"__Rock?" he said._

_X just looked at the other robot with a confused facial expression._

_"__It's me Elec, your brother."_

_"__X what's going on?" the Colonel said._

_"__Have we just found another creation of Doctor Light. Elec, what's your serial number?"_

_"__DLN-008." he said._

_"__Doctor Light Number 008?"  
"So he is a Light creation them?" the Colonel. _

_"__Yes, and I'm the only one of his original eight creations to return."  
"Return?" X said._

_"__Do you not know about Doctor Wily?"_

_They all shook their heads._

_"__Where do I begin with that giant story?"  
"We could just look into your memories and watch them."  
"TOXIE! That is not an authored thing to do. Especially since he's not a Reploid." the Colonel said._

_"__Nope, I'm one of the seventy eight Robot Masters."  
"Robot Masters?" Toxie asked in her confusion._

_"__We were all robots that were taken and reprogrammed by Doctor Wily to do his bidding to take over the world, but not all of us were one of Light's creations."  
"But you were reprogrammed?" X asked._

_"__Apart from Rock and Roll, I was Light's most greatest and fastest creation."  
"Fastest until Quickman was built." X teased._

_"__Oooo don't even speak about him." Elec's fingers started to spark up. He was kind of shocked by this._

_"__I see that your electricity is back." Doctor Cain said, "I'll start placing your amour back on."_

_Doctor Cain came closer to the lightning robot, as he did Elecman had a build up of electrical energy. It shocked Doctor Cain and he fell to the ground as the electricity went though his body._

_"__Doctor!" X said.  
He slowly managed to get himself up, "Nothing to worry about, it's just a build up of static electricity. I'll be completely fine."  
"Are you certain?"  
"Yes, we just need to get rid of it that's all."_

_He placed two crocodile clip wires on a finger on each of Elec's hands. All his electricity would go into a battery that they could use to restore his strength later. _

_"__So what were you doing in the streets like that?" X asked as Zero walked into the recovery room._

_"__Oh I'd just escaped from a guy called Sigma."  
"Sigma!?" Zero said. _

_"__Do you know him? Because he's not very friendly to someone who his robots just dragged from the past."  
"Hang on, the past?" X said._

_"__Yes, this Spark Mandrill that you spoke of came from the future with a robot who went by the name of Vile."  
"They went into the past?" the Colonel said._

_"__Sigma must need Elecman to power the time machine. It might need an intense amount of electrical energy and with Spark Mandrill needed for the mission, him and Vile wouldn't be able to return back to our time." Doctor Cain said._

_"__So Mandrill shocked the portal open, then someone grabbed Elecman and then they are going to go through the past."  
"Nice summary X." Toxie said, "I need to digest that." _

_Doctor Cain started to place the armour back onto Elecman's body, as he did this the old man smiled at the robot._

_"__The past was more advanced than I thought." Doctor Cain said._

_"__What do you mean?" X said. _

_"__We can always learn from the past X, you need to be aware of that."  
"Yes, we would have been clueless about Doctor Wily if it hadn't have been for Elecman." Toxie said._

_"__Agreed. Elecman, do you know if Vile and Spark Mandrill have gone back to your time get?" Zero asked._

_"__Where I come from they already came to my time I think."_

_"__Well this helps us a lot Elecman." Doctor Cain said, "We need to get into the past to stop Vile, do you think you can help us?"_

Chapter 17- The generator

The Colonel smiled at the young lightning robot, who was actually a lot older than he was. He admired his loyalty to help them in a time of crisis. Once Doctor Cain had screwed on Elecman's armour he allowed the robot to stand up, disconnecting him from the mains.

"I went ahead and changed your battery pack for you." the Doctor said.

Elecman looked at him with a shocked look, "Was that a good idea, I mean, I'll be returning with future batteries."  
"Well yes you will be, but they are the same ones found in X so there is nothing to worry about. Your battery pack was leaking, you'd popped it open. It was quite a serious case."

Elecman knew that it was probably that giant magnet that cause the battery pack to burst like that, he was surprised that he was still functional and able to give Sigma such a powerful Thunder Beam with technically no battery.

"So what is it you need?"

"If you don't mind, we would like to use your electricity to power our own time machine. Doctor Cain started to build it a few months back ,once we had reports that Sigma was planning on making one. We need you to power it." the Colonel said boldly.

"Don't you have a lightning bot to use?" Elecman started to panic, he never used his Thunder Beam for its actual purpose before.

"We would but the only other lightning robot that we have is Volt Catfish, but he's down in the recovery wards, he was severely injured on his last assignment." Toxie explained.

"That's not what happened Toxie. But he is in recovery." the Colonel said.

"I see…..I'll help you then. I'm not too sure how long I'll hold out for."  
"Don't worry Elecman, the new battery pack is from a reserve patch, so you should you have of the energy that you did before." Doctor Cain.

Elecman allowed his fingers to spark up, noticing that the electricity was a light blue rather than the electrifying yellow that he come to know and love.

"That's the batteries, you're more powerful now." the Doctor said.

The Colonel brought Elecman and the others down to lab six. Doctor Cain had plenty of labs; he had medical labs, research labs and labs where he kept all of his materials and where he would build the Reploids. Lab six was where he kept the time machine that Elecman was going to be operating. The lab walls were made of a metal that Elecman didn't recognise, it was a blue material. He just assumed that it was a future metal. There were test tubes that had a rainbow of different types of chemicals in them, they were all neatly placed on the table. Then in the centre of the room was the generator for the time machine.

"There's the time machine."

The part that Elecman's eyes gazed at before was just the generator, the actual machine itself was around fifteen feet tall. It was placed on top of the cylinder generator with long thick black tubes that gave the machine an oil like fluid to power it. The part of the machine that had a massive laser gun that had several rings on its nozzle before it got to the ball end of the gun, which is where it fired from. Elecman wondered if it really needed to be that big, but if it was necessary.

"Right then, we did use Volt Catfish to test it out of it worked. He had to give out around fifty thousand kilowatts to get it to work."

Elecman was shocked at that number, he would fry his motherboard if he even got close to that number.

"That's kind of one of the reasons why he's in recovery though." Toxie said.

"Those pipes are filled with an eco-friendly liquid that's made from plant matter, soil, dead animals and a tiny bit of molten lava."

"Lava?" Elecman became even more nervous now, so nervous that he could help but let his fingers spark.

"Yes, now it should need around half of the wattage that it did before."  
"If it goes according to plan." X said.

Doctor Cain walked Elecman into glass container of the generator, he hooked up a bunch of wires to the lightning robot, before walking out and closing the glass door.

"Now Elecman I will need to warn you of something." Doctor Cain said.

"Shoot."

"If you don't give the correct amount of watts needed then the machine will drain you of everything that you have."  
"WHAT?" the Colonel said.

"That will kill him." Toxie said.

"Well it would make him broken beyond repair."  
Elecman gasped, he didn't think that helping these people out would cost him his life.

"I took precautions, the batteries should give you the power that we need. So start charging your Thunder Beam." the good doctor said.

Elecman took in a deep breath before allowing his body to spark. The 'glass' was made of a conductive material that would measure how much electricity the lightning robot would give off.

"You will all need to take these."

Doctor Cain placed what looked like a radio onto X and Toxie's left arms.

"They should be able to tell us your location and give you directions on where the Maverick are."

"Ok."

"Do it!" Elecman said.

His entire body was sparking and the electricity was bouncing off the walls of the generator like when a child has too much sugar. Doctor Cain pulled the lever to turn the machine on and the lightning robot slapped both of his hands on the walls of the glass generator. He screamed as he fired a high powered Thunder Beam from his hands. He made so much electricity that the whole room shone with yellow and blue lights.

"Thirty five thousand." Doctor Cain mumbled, "I'm impressed, keep it coming Elecman."

The machine's nozzle stated to charge up, electric currents bounced from one ring to ring to another as it slowly started to come to life. A purple and blue ball of energy started to form at the end of the gun. Then it was fired, opening a portal that distorted space and time.

"The three of you go, I don't know how long Elecman can keep that open for." the Colonel said.

"Right." X said as the three of them jumped though.

Once they were safely though, Doctor Cain gently allowed the power to start coming down, before he turned it completely off. He raced over to Elecman, his body was still giving off an intense amount of sparks as he collapsed in the generator.

Doctor Cain opened the glass door, "How are you feeling?"

Elecman opened his eyes, noticing that his body was slowly calming down, "Like I could challenge Quickman to see if he could dodge my thunder now."

Chapter 18- Short burst from the past (the year is 200X)

X and Toxie appeared behind a building in the city, X placed his back against the wall like a ninja, peeking out to make sure that there was no sign of the two Mavericks. Once he knew that the area was clear of any sign of Mavericks, the portal that they came through shut. The street that they were on was a narrow space between the road and the houses. The cars raced on the roads like they owned the place, getting ready to cause an accident. Buildings were high in the sky as smoke filled the blue sky from an explosion. The two of them dashed down the streets, trying to keep out of the civilians that were on the path and not moving out of the way.

The explosion came from a tip. A roaring fire rose from the hills of scrap metal and plastics, creating a foul scent in the air. They raced over to the area to where it came from to find a man with a large bearded, surrounded by reporters. Robots were scattered around the area as two of them fought on the hills. A blue one that looked similar to X and a stubby fat robot who was carrying bombs in his hands. He threw the bomb right at the Reploids as they jumped into the area. Toxie flicked her tail, knocking the chubby robot over and onto the floor.

"Please don't hurt me!"  
"Where is Vile!?" she demanded.

The humans that were in the area stood there in shock, a Wily bot surrendering to whoever this was. Doctor Light shook himself out of the initial shock of the situation. He placed his hands on Toxie gesturing her to back off. She looked down at the man, her long neck wrapped around his shoulders.

"X look."

"I know Toxie." he said as he grabbed her neck and gently pulled her off his creator.

"What is all this about?" Doctor Light said as Quickman returned back to the scene.

"Where's Elec Alisa?" the red robot said.

"He was taken." she sobbed, "And it's all your fault."

She walked over to the speed robot and she karate kicked him in the abdomen, which sent the robot flying into one of the many metal hill, "I guess you couldn't dodge that."

X looked at the female robot with wide eyes, "Elecman is safe."

"WHAT?" she hugged onto him, "What happened to him?"  
"Well, he was taken by Armoured Armadillo to a robot called Sigma so he could power his time machine. Because two of his soldiers are in this time."  
"So you're from the future? Amazing…" she was fascinated with all of this.

The cameras were still rolling, which Toxie realised and she flicked her tail at the cameraman to knock it out of his hand, "HEY!"

"Sorry it was irritating me." she said.

"We should go somewhere a bit more secretive." Doctor Light said.

He brought the future Reploids back to his lab where Roll was watching the town's security cameras like she was watching a soap. She spun around on her chair as she noticed them all walk in.

"Who are those two?" she said as Rush started to bark.

"I am X and this is Toxic Seahorse."  
"You can call me Toxie, everyone else does."

"They have come from the future Roll." Alisa said.

"The future, wait, how?"  
"All thanks to Elecman." X said.  
"Lecky? Is he ok at this moment?" Alisa said.

"I would imagine that he'd be resting after powering the generator to get us all here."  
"Lecky did all of that? I'm so proud of him right now." she said.

"I didn't think that he had that sort of electricity." Doctor Light said.

"Well thanks to some new batteries cuz his old ones had burst, he managed to generate thirty five thousand watts." X said.

"Holy crap! Imagine if Wily got Elecman back." Roll said.

"I really don't want to think about that Roll." Alisa said.

'Megaman to anyone. Megaman to anyone, please respond.' the radio said.

"Megaman?" Roll said as she picked up the radio from the table, "What's the matter, over."

'There's a robot, and my buster doesn't seem to be doing anything to him. Over.'

"Crap, we shall send back up, where are you? Over."  
'Near the mayor's house. Over.'

"Toxie and I will go."  
"Are you sure X?" Roll said.

"He's the Reploid who we have been looking for. Come on Toxie."

"Right."

The two of them teleported to Megaman's location, only to find that he was getting his ass kicked by Spark Mandrill. The giant Reploid had him pinned to a wall using his high current electricity powers. X charged up the Shotgun Ice that he received from beating Chill Penguin and fired it at Mandrill, forcing him to freeze in place and freeing Megaman. Toxie went over to see if the robot was ok, before firing her Acid Burst at the enemy. Mandrill punched X in the jaw, which sent him flying across the mayor's front garden. X fired up another icy blast and released it, however, Mandrill jumped over the blast so it missed and hit Toxie. The blast smacked her into the building, but she materialised into thin air. Megaman fired another blast, but it just bounced right off Mandrill's body.

Toxie reappeared just above Mandrill and she spayed hot acid all over his body, both X and Megaman stayed clear of the attack.

"Now Doctor Cain." X said as the acid travelled down Mandrill's face.

A time portal opened up where the wall was, both X and Megaman kicked Mandrill through the portal, "We'll finish him off."  
"Ok." Megaman said as he watched the two of them race through the portal.

Mandrill was smacked right into Doctor Cain's labs, X and Toxie ran through the portal as it was just about to close, "Where's Vile?" X said as the generator started to calm down.

"After once we ambushed that Doctor Wily, I fell through the floor. I would imagine that it was a glitch with the time machine that we used and I reappeared in that junk yard."  
"So he fell into the future, but probably by a few days." Doctor Cain said as he pulled Elecman out from the generator, "Zero returned with Vile a while ago."

"That's good." X said as Spark Mandrill attacked.

He fired his Electric Spark at X, causing him to be catapulted into the generator. Smoke poured out from the broken machine as X slowly got up. Both Elecman and Doctor Cain were shocked at the fact that time time machine had been broken with such little effort.

Chapter 19- Mandrill and Armadillo

X stood there shocked, puzzled on what was going to happen to Elecman. He was going to be stranded in the future for who knows how long. He emerged out from the broken glass and sparking wires, firing a Shotgun Ice. It hit Spark Mandrill in the chest and it sent him flying though the entrance to the labs. Elecman pulled himself away from Doctor Cain's body that was keeping him up and he fired his Thunder Beam the the Mandrill. The Maverick laughed as he charged over to Elecman and punched him, knocking him into X. The pair of them got up slowly as Mandrill charged up his Electric Spark. Elecman jumped in the way of the attack, absorbing the blow. His entire body started to spark up again, he charged up his own lightning and fired a powerful Thunder Beam at the Mandrill.

"That's not going to do much against me." Mandrill said as Armoured Armadillo teleported into the lab.

"Sigma sent me to fetch you little robot." Armadillo said.

"You're not taking Elecman, stand back Doctor Cain." X said as he fired another Shogun Ice.

Armadillo blocked the attack using his shield ability and he rolled into a ball, before charging at X, Elecman and Toxie._The two of them managed to dodge out of the way and Armadillo smashed into the control pillar for the time machine. Elecman only just managed to dodge that attack, whilst the armadillo was stuck the broken metal he fired a powerful Thunder Beam. The armour that was strapped onto the animal's back flung off his body like an elastic band. Armadillo looked around and saw that his armour was no where to be found. He panicked for a second before charging at the little lightning robot. Elecman fired another Thunder Beam at the armadillo, which hit him directly in the forehead. _

_Toxie fired another Acid Burst at Mandrill. He flinched as the acid ran down his face, the dark green liquid was beginning to dissolve his metal. X charged up a Shotgun Ice and fired it at Mandrill, knocking him on the floor. As he fell to the ground, he fired his Electric Spark at X. He screamed out in the pain as the lightning coursed though his body. Toxie watched in horror as this happened, but she plucked up the confidence to ram her body into his, throwing his aim off from the continuous electric beam that was hitting X._

_X managed to collect himself from the attack that Toxie had defended him from. She smiled at he got back up and he quickly recovered from the attack. He fired another Shotgun Ice at Mandrill, who was looking like he was about ready to be defeated._

_Armadillo managed to roll straight into Elecman, the lightning robot's body was sent flying over the lab and into the broken time machine. He got himself back up and he fired another Thunder Beam. The zap from all of the electricity brought the armadillo to his knees. About time too, Elecman was beginning to run out of electricity. Due to having just generated a shed load of electricity for the generator to bring X and Toxie back from the past, he was feeling a little drained from it._

_Toxie fired a Acid Burst at Armadillo this time, her hot sticky liquid clung to his armour like some kind of green goo. He pulled at the acid, but the more that he pulled at it the hotter it became and it started to dissolve the ramming parts of his armour. _

_"__You shall join us one day." Mandrill said._

_"__I am loyal to the Maverick Hunters." she said boldly._

_She spat out another Acid Burst at Mandrill, she didn't know why he was taking all of her hits. She fired another one, but he still did want to move from his position. He smiled at her, a sarcodic smile, before he fired a purple Electric Spark at her. She screamed as it shocked her body and it stuck much more than his ordinary special attack. She knelt to the ground with her body smoking. _

_Armadillo smiled as both him and Mandrill started to spark. X and Elecman combined their powers together to create a Thunder Shotgun Ice Beam. The two of them fired the combo power at both of the Mavericks and Toxie managed to charge her Acid Burst to add it into the mix, before the two Mavericks were defeated. X took both of the Maverick's weapons; the Electric Spark from Spark Mandrill and the Rolling Shield from Armoured Armadillo. _

_Toxie fell back down to the ground once again in an immense amount of pain. Doctor Cain rushed over to her aid and he helped her into the other research lab.  
He placed her on a orange metal table and he placed monitor wires all over her body.  
"Will she be ok?" X asked._

_"__She's been infected." _

_"__WHAT? NO!" Toxie said, "I can't go Maverick, I-I don't want to go."_

_"__It's ok Toxie, I won't allow you to turn in one of them." Doctor Cain said._

_"__I guess you have no way home." Toxie said to Elecman._

_"__It's ok." Elecman said weakly._

_"__He would've had to wait until Volt Catfish has recovered before he could go home. But at the moment, you are my priority Toxie." _

_"__Alright, just don't spend too much time on me."  
"How long is too much?"  
"Until you are falling asleep whistle you're trying to fix me."_

_"__Ok Toxie." Doctor Cain said in a sweet and calming voice, "X can you take Elecman to the hospital please."_

_X nodded and he picked up Elecman and placed him in the recovery rooms. The room was massive, it was filled with metal beds, much like a human hospital. It was as busy as a human hospital. The walls were the same colour as the rest of the labs and the nursing staff were all humans. Some of them were robots that had been built to assist, but most of the staff were humans. X placed Elecman onto one of the spare bed and a human nurse came over to them. She has long golden locks that reached down to the bottom of her spine. She wore blue scrubs and she had a thin layer of make-up on her face to bring out her ocean blue eyes. She smiled as she picked up the clipboard from the bottom of the bed and a pen from her pocket._

_"__Who is this then?" her voice sounded so soft and elegant._

_"__This is Elecman, and he just needs a recharge." X said._

_"__Alright!" she cheered. _

_Chapter 20- Launching the Octopus out of the water_

It would be a while until Elecman was fully charged, so X went to see if Zero had returned safely. Of course he did, it's Zero. he found the red Reploid speaking with the Colonel after what had happened. X wasn't aware of what had happened whilst he was catching Spark Mandrill. The Colonel walked away from Zero and he went to speak to Sophie. X stood by Zero's side until he noticed him.

"X? I didn't see you there."  
"So how did it go with Vile?"

"Good, until he escaped."  
"What?"  
"Once Doctor Cain opened the portal to return back to our original time and we went though, he suddenly started to struggle and I got a plasma blast to the face, forcing me to let him go."  
"Oh Zero." X placed a sympathetic hand over his shoulder, "The main part is that you're ok."  
"True."  
"So what were you and the Colonel talking about?"  
"Oh we need to go over to the Marine Base, Launch Octopus has been violently attacking there."  
"I see…"

"Is something wrong?"  
"No, it's just that… I never really like the Marine Base."

"Well it needs saving X."

"You're right."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The two of them teleported to the Marine Base, their feet landed in a small body of tropical water. X looked down at the water that was on his metallic feet, he didn't like getting wet that much. Zero placed his hand on X's shoulder and the two of them dived into the water like two synchronized swimmers.  
The two of them dropped to the sandy bottom like a pair of heavy stones. X looked back up to where he'd fallen from, the surface was cloudy and it was too dark to see the surface. X couldn't even calculate how far they'd fallen from the surface, but they had to get moving.  
There were no sign of any Mavericks at the bottom of the ocean, but some would show up soon and one did. It was a giant sea serpent like robot. It burst out of the sand like a rocket taking off into the outer atmosphere. The robot swum like it was levitating in the water and as it swam it spotted the both of them. Its red metal shone in the light that refracted in the water and into the Reploid's artificial retina. It roared at the both of them as each section of the robot moved individually as it swam. The robot fired several missiles at the both of them. Zero jumped, but couldn't get much of a lift due to the pressure of the water. He only just managed to dodge the attack from the robot. X jumped into the water and he managed to catch the serpent on a low swim and he landed on its back. He started firing his Mega Buster at the back of the serpent's head. Zero managed to jump onto the back of the head as well, the serpent shaking its body violently desperately trying to get both of them off. Zero fired his strongest charged blast at the back of the serpent's head, forcing it to explode and face plant the sand in its defeat.

"That's one massive Maverick down." X said.

The two of them fought their way through the other small hordes of Mavericks to get to Launch Octopus. He stood in an underwater arena and was ready for a battle. He smiled as the two of them entered his arena of solitude.  
"You ready to die X?" Octopus said.

"No."

X charged up his buster and sent a plasma blast aiming for the octopus' face. This catapulted him into the wall, the sound of a crack filled the room. Zero fired his own blast, this made the wall break completely and it sent Octopus flying. The two of them went after him, Octopus recovered from the attack, he started firing his own missiles at the two of them, firing three missiles at a time. X tried to dodge them, but most of them managed to hit his armour, which sent him flying in the water. Zero fired a second charged shot at the octopus which sent him flying out of the water and onto the land. The two Reploids chased after him and found themselves on the sandy beaches of the Marine Base. X fired the Rolling Shield that he acquired from Armoured Armadillo, he allowed it to hit the octopus and it sent him flying on his ass.

"No fair X."  
"Since when did Mavericks play fair?" Zero said.

Zero fired another fully charged shot and X let loose another Rolling Shield, defeating Launch Octopus. X walked over to the body and took his special weapon from him; the Homing Torpedo.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I only just managed to escape from him." Vile said, "We have four Mavericks left."  
"I am aware of this Vile!" Sigma said as his gaze returned to the countless number of computer monitors, "I just watched them destroy Octopus, I think I have a clear IDEA OF WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Yes but you have no plan."  
Sigma turned around to Vile, who was sitting in the chair next to him with a smug feel to the way that he was sitting, "No plan? No PLAN!"

"I think you've lost it. We need to get X away from Zero, he's way more powerful than X. That's why he's beating them so easily."  
"Zero is helping him to gain more power…. Vile, destroy Zero."  
"What? How?"

"I don't know use your brain."

"Riiiiight…...Technically I don't have-"

"Don't finish that."

Sigma's attention was brought back to the monitors; '_Well done.' Zero said._

'_You know I feel like you're doing most of the work.'  
_'_I'm helping you take down the Mavericks so you can get stronger.'_

'_Thanks, but can I try and take down the next one with little help from you?'_

"No help from Zero? See, even X is sick of it." Vile said, "But why is Zro protecting X like this?"

"I'm not sure."

'_If that's what you want.' Zero said as he pulled X closer to him._

"No." Sigma screamed at the screen.

Zero came closer to X and the two of them shared a passionate kiss.

"NOOOO!"  
"What is it?" Vile looked at the screen, "Oh, that makes far too much sense."  
"It's horrible."  
"You need to remember, X has human-like emotions."  
"You have a point there Vile."

Chapter 21- The exploding Kuwanger with fire

X and Zero returned back to the Maverick Hunter HQ, the Colonel was waiting anxiously for their report. The two of them saluted to their leader and the Colonel smiled at his best soldiers. He was just about to say a congratulations, but he felt something poking at his leg. His little sister, Iris was stood there annoyingly prodding her brother. He gave the girl an irritated gaze before allowing it to drop and smiling at the girl.

"Ha, I won you over brother." she said in her cute British accent.

"Yes, I guess you did." he said picking the girl up, "No what is the matter?"  
"Nothing I am just bored brother."

"Well why don't you find something to do?" X bitterly said.  
"Don't be rude." Zero said.

"Let me finish with these two and I will come and find you. How is that?"  
"Ok brother." she said as the Colonel gently placed her down.

She ran off in the opposite direction to the way that she snuck up on her brother, she skipped as she ran.

"Well, she's irritating." X said.

"Do not speak like that about my sister!" the Colonel said with a powerful booming voice.

"Yes sir." X coward to his superior.

"Good, so how did the mission go?"  
"Launch Octopus has been defeated sir." X said.

"Excellent, that is one less Maverick to deal with."  
"Who's going to attack next?" X asked.

"Well we have information that Boomer Kuwanger has started killing innocent Reploids that aren't even part of Repliforce or the Maverick Hunters."  
"Well that can't be good." Zero said, "Where is her hiding out?"  
"As far as our Intel goes, he's somewhere in the city."  
"WHAT? This is dangerous, he could start burning the humans." X started to panic.

"X calm down, that's why I'm sending the two of you right away. Just don't destroy too much of the city when you fight him."

"Alright." the two of them said as they teleported away.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The city was actually quite peaceful for once, normally it is busy with cars and crowds of people trying to get to work and school. The city was so crowded that the mayor has been practically begging Doctor Cain to build a home teleporter so the citizens could get to work if the streets were too packed. The good doctor said no, but only because he didn't want to make the human species even more lazier than it already is. He's being paid a lot of money to build such thing, but he still refuses. Doctor Cain needed to work on rebuilding the Time Machine to get Elecman home and X still didn't know how long that was going to take. He also needs to fix Toxic Seahorse, making her operational again.

X wondered if someone had seen Boomer Kuwanger and they told the mayor, maybe he order everyone to stay inside until Kuwanger was dealt with. X could only hope that's the truth. The two of them scanned the area for any sign of Maverick. There were lots of deep gashes on most of the building, the glass on them had either been slashed or broken. The work of Kuwanger's Boomerang Cutter.

At that moment a strange noise filled the air, the sound of fast moving nail on a chalkboard filled the skies. X looked around to see Kuwanger climbing on one of the massive blue skyscrapers. He charged up the Homing Torpedo at the massive stag beetle. He jumped off the building, allowing the rockets to crash into the building as he landed debris fell from the building. X and Zero fired their Arm Cannons at the falling debris to shield themselves. Kuwanger smiled at the two of them and he fired another round of boomerangs at the two of them. Zero saw it coming, but X didn't look in time and the boomerangs knocked him back onto the ground. Zero helped him back to his feet, but Kuwanger fired some more boomerangs at X. As they came full speed towards X, Kuwanger jump kicked Zero out of the way. X fired his Mega Buster at the boomerangs to deflect them.

"Very good X." Kuwanger said.

"I am impressed by his abilities." a familiar voice said.

"Vile?" Zero said.

"Ahhh yes, hello again Zero. How do you like my new suit?"  
Vile had encased himself in a Ride Armour Suit, a massive mechanical battle armour that increased the; strength, speed, defence and firepower of the user. "This one was custom made." It explains why it's purple.

"I'm taking you down Vile." Zero said, "X you deal with Kuwanger."

Kuwanger fired his Boomerang Cutter at X, he managed to dodge like a ninja to avoid the attack. Vile stood there and watched the two of them fight and Zero saw this as a perfect opportunity to strike. He fired a full charged shot at Vile. The purple Reploid wasn't phased by the attack, he turned around and smacked Zero into a building with the armour's giant hand.

"Zero!"

This distraction made X get hit by Kuwanger another wave of boomerangs. It knocked the blue Reploid into the same wall that Zero was smashed into.

"Oh really Zero. Stop with all the love, it's not natural." Vile said as he clicked his fingers.

"Weeeeeeeee!"

Flame Mammoth jumped from the top of one of the buildings as he landed a gigantic crater was made where he hit the ground. He looked up at his two opponents. X and Zero were out numbered; Vile in a Ride Armour, Flame Mammoth and Boomer Kuwanger.

"This is bad." X said his voice sounded like he was becoming distressed.

"A little out numbered X?" Mammoth said.

"Damn it." Zero cursed to himself.

Flame Mammoth started to laugh before he took a deep breath, he was ready to use his special weapon the Fire Wave. As he breathed in a deep breath, he was suddenly slashed by a blur. Mammoth fell to the ground in the pain, letting out black smoke from his trunk. The brave soldier stood proudly as he stabbed his glowing sword into the ground. He looked back at his peers with a smile.

Chapter 22- The Colonel's fight

X opened his eyes, expecting that Flame Mammoth's Special Weapon was going to roast him alive. No such fire came. He saw the Colonel standing proud in front of him. He didn't think that the Colonel left the HQ, but he must have seen X's difficult situation and came to assist. Flame Mammoth got himself up off from the floor and he almost growled towards the Colonel, which brought the massive Reploid out from showing off in his amazing stance. The Colonel quickly dashed into Mammoth with his sword bent outwards, striking the Maverick's body. Mammoth started to breathe his Fire Wave all around the area, attempting to hit the Reploid that was way out of his league. The stronger Reploid teleported to dodge the attacks, but each time that he reappeared, he smashed Mammoth with the blade of his sword.

It wasn't before long, when Mammoth couldn't move any more. X quickly stole his Special Weapon, before the Maverick was completely destroyed.

"Holy crap..." Kuwanger said as he held his boomerangs.

Vile also looked up at the fight that had broken out, Zero too was also distracted by it.

"No one messes with the Colonel." Zero said.  
"I can't believe it..." Vile said.

The Colonel gestured Vile to come closer to him to battle, but of course Vile didn't want to end up like Flame Mammoth. Vile knew where his strengths were, he would never be strong enough to beat the Colonel. Kuwanger decided to throw a boomerang at the Colonel, who just grabbed the boomerangs in mid-air. He threw them back at Kuwanger with a higher velocity then what the Maverick had originally threw it at. Kuwanger was knocked to the ground and the Colonel jumped into the air, stabbing his sword into the core of Kuwanger. X dashed in to grab Kuwanger's Special Weapon before he too was destroyed.

Vile had retreated whilst the Colonel was showing off.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Vile teleported back to Sigma's base to report what had just happened. He knew that his leader wasn't going to be happy with the outcome of the last battle. Plus, they only had two Mavericks left, Sting Chameleon. Not the best Maverick to be left with and Storm Eagle, who could defeatedly put up a challenge for X. Not if what happened just a second ago happens again. Vile started to freak out as he walked down the long corridor to where Sigma was planning his next move. They can't double team them again. The first attempt the Mavericks became out numbered with it being three to two, then the second time the Colonel showed up. What if the next time they tried a double team attack the General appeared instead of the Colonel. The thought of that sent shivers down Vile's spin. He walked into the room where Sigma was and took in a deep robotic breath.

"Sigma, we lost both Kuwanger and Mammoth."

"What the-? How?"

"The Colonel attacked them. Kuwanger and Mammoth had a good idea as well, weakening X down then Mammoth came was ready to kick his ass."  
"And then the Colonel came." Sigma said.  
"We're you watching?"

"No, I just knew what you were going to say, Eagle was the one who was watching."

"Right... Considering that you have access to every camera in the city from that little perch of yours." Vile sighed for a moment, "I think we should try and get the Colonel on our side."  
"You would have to have lady luck on your side to do that, since he's mainly based in the Repliforce base."  
"Then we go to the Repliforce base and infected him with the Maverick Virus whilst he's charging up." Vile suggested.

"I'd rather get Zero out of the way first."  
"Zero? Why Zero?"  
"Because he's X's greatest ally. Get rid of him, X is on his own."

"Ok so what's the plan?"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

X looked back at the Colonel who was standing tall on the rubble of the buildings that had been brought down. Zero came to meet the both of them as the Colonel sighed.

"This may be the last time that you see me."

"Why?" X questioned.

"The General has requested my return to the Repliforce base as soon as possible."  
"Oh..."  
"But you did well out there X I am impressed with the way that you fought Boomer Kuwanger. The same with you Zero."  
"Thank you sir." the two of them said.

"But why did you help X out?" Zero said.

"Well I was on my way back to the Repliforce base when I saw the two of you in such an unfair situation that I thought that I would swoop down and give the two of you a hand."  
"By hand, you mean beat the crap out of Mammoth and Kuwanger." X said.

"Well, I tend to get a little carried away you see."

"A little? You got pretty carried away." X thought for a second, "Wait, if you're going to go and see the General, then who is going to be keeping the Maverick Hunter base operational?"  
"Oh I'm still going to be in charge. I won't be too ling, hopefully, the General likes to talk you see."  
"Ah..."

"I recommend that the two of you return to base though and report back to Sophie." he said as he teleported away.

"Well I guess that we will be on our own for a while..." Zero said.

"Yeah, who are the other Mavericks that are out there?"

"Storm Eagle and Sting Chameleon." Zero answered.

"Well Chameleon won't be that hard to take out."  
"It's just Eagle, isn't it?"  
X nodded, "He's just so fast."  
"Then you have to be faster, be faster than the wind."  
"How can you be faster than the wind? When I weigh more than titanium."

"You'll figure something out..." Zero said.

Originally written in 2015

Last written in 2016


	2. Chapter 2 How to Train your Dragon

Chapter 1- Dawn of the New Riders

_This is Berk. _

_The only island in the sea that allows Dragons to fly freely amongst its borders. Every Dragon on the island has an owner and each Viking knows how to ride one if they need to. Like if a family member was in danger. A few months back, Berk was attack by Drago and his Alpha Dragon, so the island isn't in the best condition right now. _

_On a brighter note, the Dragon School has opened up again. It closed due to the damage sustained on the island. Thanks to Toothless we can all sleep again at night. _

_We have several new students in the school at the moment, all learning how to care for a Dragon._

_Who is training them?_

"So what type of fish are Dragons afraid of?" Hiccup asked.

"Eel. It's slimy and tastes horrible to them."  
"That's correct, nice Servine. And that concludes the pop quiz for today."

Servine was the average girl, he was around Astrid's build and she adored writing. Which gave her the nickname, Servine The Writer. She had light lime green hair, which looked almost blonde in direct sunlight. Her eyes were a pale grey and her clothes were also similar to Astrid's, but she wore brown and white wolf fur around her waist. She used it as a jacket in the harsh winter months. She was the one that updated the sketches in the Book of Dragons. Fishlegs would normally be the one to update the book, but with Meatlug having babies, he's a bit busy. So she offered to help and that's what got her into liking Dragons. She's always been fascinated by them, but with the constant attacks that Berk used to get from the giant reptiles, she became scared of them. She knew the ins and outs of the Dragons, but she wouldn't go near one. The headmaster was losing hope for her and she began to fall behind her classmates.

So Hiccup offered to teach her how to get used to a Dragon, using Toothless as the example. Sadly, her whole body even quivered in fear just thinking about being near a Dragon.

"So are you ready to try stroking Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Servine shook her head as her hands began to shake again. Hiccup sighed and looked down at the ground as he come up with an idea.

"Servine, I have another test for you."  
"Ok."  
Hiccup placed a blindfold over Servine's eyes as he did, Toothless came up to his rider like a ninja. He placed her hand onto the Dragon's head and allowed her to feel his scaly skin.

"What are you touching?"  
"Dragon Scale, no wait."

Toothless sneezed and she knew what it was. She backed away from the Dragon and ripped the piece of cloth off her face as Toothless hid behind Hiccup. His bright sapphire blue markings shone right into her eyes, beautiful. She loved the Dragon, but she couldn't understand why she was afraid of a such a friendly Dragon.

"It's useless Hiccup." she sighed.

"Hey come on. You just need to overcome your fears. How about you tell me why you think you're afraid of Dragons."  
The two of them sat on the hard cold training floor as Servine began to tell her story.

"Well, when I was around eight, my brother would tell me scary stories about Dragons brutally murdering people. I never believed a Dragon could hurt someone. Until one of them attacked my father."  
"Do you know what type of Dragon it was?"  
"Skrill."  
"Ah yes the Skrill."  
"Are they trainable?"  
"Any Dragon is Servine. If you know how."

"Hiccup! The docks are being attacked by a Dragon."  
Fishlegs ran straight into the school, he didn't notice that Servine had stopped shaking even though Toothless was standing right next to her. Hiccup jumped onto Toothless and flew off into the distance. Servine started to run after him, when she was stopped by Fishlegs.

"It's too dangerous."  
"I could help."  
"It's a Dragon attack. Hiccup's got it. Now stay here."

Fishlegs ran out from the school, leaving Servine alone.

The young rider stayed in the school, that was until she heard the sound of something landing on the roof. She dashed out from the school to find a black Dragon, which was around Toothless' size on the roof of the school. It had little white dots on its wings and red ones on its body. The spots appeared to change colour in the light, which Hiccup found to be quite amazing. Servine stayed still as Hiccup flew round on his Dragon and so did Fishlegs.

"Is that a Night Fury?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm not sure."  
It was at that moment, when the Dragon flew down off the roof and it began to evil eye Toothless. The Dragon knew that it was on an Alpha's territory, but it didn't seem to care for Toothless' land. It came down the building and it allowed its black wings to spread out and catch the air as it flew from the school and it grabbed onto Servine using its claws. The girl froze as the Dragon flew off into the forest with her.

"SERVINE! Come on Toothless."  
"Hiccup wait." his mother said, "That Dragon will not harm Servine."  
"Why?"

"That Dragon is looking for Servine."

Chapter 2 An old friendship reforged

"Mum what do you mean?" Hiccup said.

He was beginning to panic, he feared for Servine's safety as she was taken by a breed of Dragon that was unknown to him.

"Is it a Night Fury?" Fishlegs said.

Valka laughed at the boy's comment, "No its a Sand Wraith."  
"Sand Wraith?"  
"They're a Tidle Class Dragon that mainly live in the sand or in water. They can camouflage into the ground using the spots on their back."  
"Mum one just grabbed Servine."  
"I know."  
"Can we go after it?" Fishlegs said as he mounted his Dragon.

"No."  
"Why?"

"That story she told you about the Skrill."  
"Yeah..."  
"She saved that Sand Wraith."  
"What?"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The Dragon gently dropped Servine to the ground. It looked at her with the biggest yellow cat eyes that she'd ever seen from a Dragon. But she still stayed the hell away from the Dragon. It started to pace around her as the girl began to shake in her boots. It came over to her and pulled its whole body over Servine's. This made her extremely nervous and frightened of the Dragon, but she knew that it meant her not harm. She tried to relax a little as the Dragon started to growl at the sound of wings flapping in the air. A Monstrous Nightmare came flying in with Snoutloud on its back.

"Hey sweet cheeks." he said.

The Dragon that was around Servine's body began to open fire at Hookfang. The blasts were like it was firing hot sand mixed with a crimson hot flame. Hookfang dodged out of the way as Toothless came flying over with Hiccup on his back. Cloudjumper flew in with Valka on his back. The Dragon that was holding Servine hostage became very defensive of the girl and it didn't want to let go of her.

"Help."  
"Calm down Servine. We'll get you out." Hiccup said.

Valka jumped down off her Dragon, which made the Sand Wraith turn extremely defensive, it wrapped its tail around Servine so she wouldn't run to the woman.

"We don't want to take Servine away from you, she just needs to understand how you feel. She probably doesn't remember that day."

"What day?" Servine said.

"When your father died-"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Oh..." Servine began to cry.**_

_**Tears began to run down her face, the salty substance began to go into her mouth. As lightning began to strike again, the Skrill flew away from her father's lifeless corpse and towards the other people of Berk. **_

_**Servine ran into the forest, the thick branches cut into her skin like she trying to run through a throne bush. Upon the other edge of the trees was a little black Dragon. Servine stayed away from the reptile. It started to raw, crying out for its mother, who never came for it. Servine noticed that the Dragon's left wing was broken. The wing was kept low against the Dragon's body to reduce its pain. Servine ran over to the Dragon and picked up the reptile. **_

_**She brought it home, which was a dangerous thing at the moment because the Skrill was still attacking Berk. She bandaged up the wing and she hid the Dragon under her bed. After the attack the Dragon stayed in the house until the wing was healed, but attacks were constantly happening in Berk. **_

_**Servine was out with some friends and a horde of Hideous Zipplebacks attacked the island. The three of them ran for their lives, but one of the Dragons managed to corner Servine against a cliff. She knew that this was to be the end of her. This Dragon was the last Hideous Zippleback that the other Vikings hadn't fended off yet. Just as the Dragon was about to attack her, the young Sand Wraith fired a shot into the mouth of one of the Zippleback's heads. The Dragon flew away.**_

_**Servine allowed herself to calm down before stoking the Dragon in praise. It was at that tender moment when a net was cast over the little Dragon.**_

"_**Don't hurt her."**_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"She managed to escape from the net after Gobber knocked you out so you wouldn't remember. Then your brother's told you all those stories, so you wouldn't go after her." Valka explained.

"So she's my Dragon?"

Valka nodded her head.

"Say hello to her then." Hiccup said.

The Dragon allowed Servine to get out from underneath her and the girl gingerly hugged onto the Dragon.

"There's no need to be afraid of her." Valka said.

"So what do I call her then?"

"You can name her what you like." Hiccup said.

"Ok...How about...Sand Duster?"

The Dragon growled to that name.

"Sandcutter?"

She turned her head to the name.

"Black Beauty?"

Her head turned even further away from her and Servine started to think long and hard for a while.

_**'I'm going to name you...Darkshadow. There, how does that sound.'**_

_**The Dragon jumped up to the name that the child gave to her.**_

"Darkshadow..."

The Sand Wraith's ears perked up to the familiar name and she nuzzled her face into Servine's body.

"I do remember you."  
The Dragon almost gave a smile as she sat down next to her rider.

"Now you need to learn how to ride her." Hiccup said.

"You have got to be mad."

"I'm serious. I believe that you can do it and so can Darkshadow."

"I'm sorry that I abandoned you Darkshadow."  
The Dragon gave her an 'you're forgiven' look before licking her face, which brought her down to the ground.

"I guess Toothless isn't the only Dragon that will lick you till you fall."

Valka laughed at her son's comment as she came to stroke Darkshadow.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Sir, we have found a Monstrous Nightmare, a Stromcutter a Sand Wraith and a Night Fury. What's our next move?"  
"I want the rare ones Sebastian. GOT THAT!"  
"Yes sir."

"Good..."

The man sat back on his chair as the soldier left his sight.

written in 2016


	3. Chapter 3 Devil may Cry 3 (M rated)

Chapter 1

Vergil had finally reached the rank of Demonic Lord. This had taken him a good three years to get to and not to be detected by the Demon King Mundus, it's quite an achievement. The new Lord now had his own small army of Demons. His army only had around 400 different species of Demon in it. It wasn't a lot, considering that Mundus' army had over one million. Vergil had a long way to go before his plans could go underway. One of Vergil's Single Headed Shadow Demons appeared to him. The wolf appeared from her master's own shadow as she growled and her eyes shone a crimson red.

"What is it?" Vergil said.

_'Some of our Demons have vanished, by my count we've lost over one hundred.'_ the Demon sat by her master's side as she gave her report.

"That's quite a lot. You don't think that it was them?"  
_'No, the Order didn't kill them, because they're not dead my Lord. They have been captured.'_

"I see, well. I guess I shall have to cut them."

_'Humans my Lord.'_  
"Ah."

_'There have been rumoured that Demons have been going missing and have been captured by a group of humans that breed them.'_

"Lovely. Where do the children go?"  
_'These humans have sold their soul to the Demonic Lord Deymox, the first Lord of thunder, the second was Alastor.'_

"Do you know where they're located?"

_'I do, since my sister was taken. But she's with Mundus. I might be able to get her to your side if we help her.'_

"Alright then."

_'You're going to have to be in Demon form my Lord. If you're human than they'll just think you as just a passerby.'_

"Ok. You ready Bhairava?"

_**'If they try and breed me then I'm killing all of them.'**_

"You have full permission to slay those humans."

_**'Thank you.'**_ he said as Vergil allowed his Devil to sprout from his body.

Bhairava picked up the young Demon and flew with her in his arms.

Midnight, which was the name of the Demon that Bhairava was holding, lead the two of them to the nearest ocean. The Illuminous devil dived into the water with no splash. The wolf Demon that was in his arm jumped out on to the pier. It was at that moment when Bhairava's form began to change. His wings fused with his body to form beautiful fins, that shone a light crystal blue, at the start of the fin they were a lavender colour. His claws became webbed about half way up the sharp weapon. His hooves had also become webbed to form flippers. He formed fins on his arms, legs and his tail now resemble that of the mythical mermaid.

The water Demon allowed his head to come out from the water as Midnight gave a dog smile.

_'You're looking for a boat called the S.S. Marine X. Ok. If you get caught in one of their nets, then you'll be taken to their breeding grounds. This is the only way that I know to get in without using the shadows. I'll meet you there my Lord.'_

_**'Alright Midnight.'**_ Bhairava said as the wolf vanished.

The S.S. Marine X just looked like the average fishing boat, it was completely white, apart from where she touched the water. That was painted a ruby red, she'd obviously just been repainted. Her nets were deep in the water, trying to catch some fish for the Demons that lay back at their base, either that, or this was how theses humans made some money. But the Demon Lord Deymox would pay them a lot for breeding powerful Demons.

Bhairava swam up to the net and allowed himself to be caught by it. The humans pulled the massive net up using a crane and allowed the fish to fall into the containers. Bhairava pretended to play dead as the crew members sorted out the daily catch.

"Oh my..." a human said.

"What? Oh... Captain! We have a Demon."

The blond captain raced over to his two crew members to look at the Demon.

"Finally, we have another powerful water based one. Place it in the water container. I don't want its scales drying out."  
"Yes sir."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

On the sail back, Bhairava had actually fell asleep. The water that he was being kept in temporarily was warm enough for a quick cat nap. When he woke up, he was in a much bigger tank. He was in an aquarium. The Demon swam up to the glass, even though it was one way glass, he knew that it was there.

It was at that moment when a woman walked up to Bhairava's tank. She was a blonde with plaited pigtails. She had a navy pinafore dress and a stylish hat that matched her clothes, which also has a white feather in the hat. She held a clipboard and a pen as she smiled at the new arrival.

"Valerie." a male voice shouted.

"Yes?" the girl was no older than sixteen.

The man looked around forty, with his bald head and scrappy bark brown beard. He was much taller than the girl, making her look like a six year old in compassion. The man wore the same coloured clothing as the girl.

"I see that the new arrival has woken up."  
"Yes, its a healthy male, but I don't know his species."  
"I've not seen anything like him before. I think we might be able to cross-breed him with another water based Demon."

"Who do you prepose?"  
"Tabith."  
"Tabith? What is he a she now?"  
"Yes, his particular breed of Demon can preform a gender swap, like some fish can. He's been a she for sometime now. I just jabbed him with oestrogen."

"Ok, I'll get her."

The young girl ran off, dropping the clipboard as she left the room. She operated a crane to lift the sleeping Tabith into the same tank as Bhairava. The Illuminous Devil growled as the young lady carefully dipped Tabith into the water.

Chapter 2

It had been thirty-two days since his brother finally found him. Tony Redgrave, now known as Dante was on a quest to find his uncle Temen-Ni-Gru. His uncle had vanished. He was not in America any more, and given his breed of Demon, he could be Australia. The Illuminous Devils were bred for long distance flying and combat. Their glowing patterns are to warn off lower Demons that decide to attack them. No one in the right mind would. Sadly, they are near to extinction. Majority of them were killed in the war with Mundus. They had been known to control a verity of elements and the Demon King wanted them in his army.

The best way to go around finding Temi was allowing him to come to him, it worked last time when he destroyed San Francisco. He will turn up, eventually.

His brother had also vanished too, but it was for different reasons. He went to Greece to check if the green Devil had gone there for some reason. Dante didn't know why Vergil was trying.

The white haired teen sat on his chair, eating pizza. Well he was going to, until Andreas stopped him. He hadn't been able to eat any crap since the red Devil had been awakened. It was getting old, real fast. The Devil would force his tail out of Dante's body and flick the pizza out of the young man's hand.

"Come on Andreas."

_**'It's bad for you.'**_

"It's food."

_**'Don't get smart with me mister. You are suppose to be looking for Temen-Ni-Gru.'**_

"Uncle can wait, I'm hungry." he said picking up another slice of pizza.

_**'No!'**_ the tail flicked again.

"Come on Andreas, stop it."

_**'Hell no. Do I have to give you a proper meal?'**_

"Human meat? Not into cannibalism."  
_**'I don't eat people.'**_

"Sure you don't." he said sarcastically.

_**'I guess I shall have to show you.'**_

"No, don't." he said as Andreas forced his human body to Devil Trigger.

The fire Prince had been released and he made short work of the flat's windows, as he pulled them open and vanished into the night.

Andreas flew on his giant wings that illuminated the sky with a red light. He flew of to the local butchers and crashed into the building. Luckily, no one was in, they were all asleep. He started to dig his teeth into the lush meat the was to offer. There was a lot to chose from; bacon, sausage, gammon and more bacon. He was enjoying his meal, until he heard the sound of the door go. The Devil heard the faint sound of tiptoeing as he stopped eating and hid.

It was a woman. She had short black hair and two different coloured eyes. The woman held a gun in her left hand and a knife in the other. Andreas hid behind the counter, but his glowing patterns gave away his hidey hole. The Devil just jumped out at her. He growled and snarled as his body collided with hers and the woman fell to the floor.

The woman was shocked to find that a Demon had broken into a butchers. As the Demon snarled at her, she gave it a sharp stab to the abdomen. The Demon got off the woman, but before he did, the Devil gave her a slash across the face. He backed into a corner and he tried to spit fire at her. But nothing came. Just little lava dribbles.

"Guess you're all outta fire. That just makes you easy to kill."

Andreas tried one last time to get some fire out, but nothing. Instead he came up with an idea. He continued to try to bring some lava up to distract the woman and the he slapped her with his tail. Andreas then used her to jump out the window.

"GET BACK HERE!" she said shooting out the window.

The Demon continued to run on all fours. He knew he couldn't hurt this woman, even if she was a Devil Huntress. He could fly away, but where's the fun in that.

He came to some stones near a church. The Demon smashed the rocks and started to eat them, as he did a priest walked out from the holy building. Andreas hid away from the holy man's sight as he ingested the stones. The huntress came running by the church and she seemed shocked to see the priest.

"Mary, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question, I thought you had given up your _holy_ duties."

"I had for a while, now answer my question."  
"I'm hunting a Devil."

"A Demon? There are none around the church, why would they come any where near one?"

"That's a good point." she said with hatred in her voice.

"Now run along my girl. You should be revising for exams, not fighting Demons, and where did you get all this from?"  
"I'm not telling you that."  
"Fine, be that way." she said.

The priest returned back inside as he did the woman noticed the red glow. He was still eating the rocks, it was a miracle that the two humans didn't hear him. She pointed the gun to his face and fired. This made the Devil growl for a second, but he returned to devouring the rock afterwards.

"What the hell? What are you? You have to be a high Demon. Are you?"

He was still eating.

She secretly pulled out her camera and she took a picture of the Devil, once she had turned on the flash. The light from the camera annoyed the beast. As he began to growl even more, the priest dashed back outside to see what was going on.

To his horror, he saw the Demon. He became quite frightened of the beast as he continued to growl at the woman.

"I think it's friendly."

"Are you mad?"

She knelt down and placed her hand in front of the Demon as a sign of friendship. The Demon bit the woman with his large teeth. Blood poured out from the wound as the priest smacked the Demon.

"Friendly..." he said.

The Demon finally decided to fly up into the sky and return home.

The woman returned to the older man. She placed her guns on the table and handed him the camera.

"What do you make of this Wilson?"

Wilson was an old man that had a long history with making unique firearms. He knew Mary from when she was about fourteen. The man typically wore his work dungarees with his glasses, but today he wore a suit. His goatee had been combed and so had whatever hair had been left on his bald head.

"An Illuminous Devil? These are rare." he said in a broad farmer's accent.

"I thought so. Should I kill it?"

"No, the Dark Knight Sparda belonged to this breed, they are powerful, intelligent and- why did you ask?"  
"It attacked me, after I shot it in the face."  
"You provoked it."

"Ah, now why are you wearing that?"

"I have a date with my wife."  
"Oh. I hope it goes well."  
"It will."

Chapter 3

The Demon that those humans named Tabith, sank into the tank where Bhairava was. The sleeping Demon quickly fell to the sand at the bottom of the tank. The tank was decorated with different coloured coral and rocks that made the tank look pretty to the public that came to see the creatures in this unique aquarium. Bhairava swam down to the bottom of the tank to support Tabith, who was just opening his/her eyes. Tabith was a Mermalic Demon. They are usually found in tropical areas of the ocean, they attack cruise ships in large packs.

The Demon that Bhairava held in his hands had no legs. Where her legs would be, was a long turquoise mermaid tail. Her skin was a blue colour and it remained that colour until her tail. She had long flowing beautiful green hair and where a human's eyebrows would was long ribbon like appendages that were silky to the touch and were almost transparent. These ribbons were also on her shoulders, hips and there were shorter ones the middle of her tail. She had fins on is elbows that were a transparent pink, the same ones were on her back and part way down her tail. Her hands had long nails and her fingers were webbed together.

She smiled at Bhairava as the two humans left the lover fish alone.

_**'You are not mating with me.'**_ Bhairava said.

_'I wasn't planning on doing that. You may be and Illuminous Devil, but you're not fit for a 'Queen'.'_ she said as she swam out of his arms.

_**'I thought you were Queen, Leron. How have you been?'**_

_'Sorry, but remind me who you are.'_

_**'Oh, it's Bhairava.'**_

_'Yes, I remember you. Swimming into our waters in the Demon realm, before we moved here. I've been fine Bhairava. I wish I wasn't stuck in this awful place. Deymox has managed to breed a lot of powerful Demons over the passed three hundred years.'_

_**'Three hundred years?'**_

_'Yes, my Water Prince. That young girl is the daughter to that man. He sold his soul along time ago. Valerie hasn't yet, she can't until she's eighteen.'_

_**'That poor girl.'**_

_'I know, it's a horrible fate for such a young girl. She hasn't even lived yet.'_

_**'How long have you been here my Queen?'**_

_'Not long, around about ten months. Yes, I know that is a while, but, I've been trying to escape for a long time.'_

_**'I'm not surprised. I only came here to get my human's Demons back.'**_

_'I see, you might be able to gain more allies from doing this. I'll have a chat with the King to see if we can assist you in anyway.'_

_**'Thank you my Queen. How do we escape then?'**_

_'Well, I've noticed that there is a pipe that pumps in fresh water. It's located in some of the coral. I nearly managed to escape in my old tank, before I was moved to this one.'_

_**'Alright then.'**_

The two of them swam around the coral in the tank, looking for this pipe that Leron spoke of. As the two of them swam around the tank, Valerie's father walked back into the room with a shed load of visitors. The humans that he brought pulled out their cameras and began snapping photos.

"No flash remember."  
"Mermaids exist." a brunette lady said.

She held her camera out high and snapped as many pictures that she could.

"Yes, but this is the only one that we have come a cross. At the moment its a she. Merpeople can swap gender, depending on how many there are of each gender." the man explained.

_'That's false, it depends on which one wants to be the female in the relationship.'_

_**'So you wanted to be Queen?'**_

_'Well, I have been a female for a long time. It was only when these humans injected me with testosterone when I became a male for the first time. I'm just happy to be female again.'_

_**'At least you have a choice.'**_

_'Most prefer to be male though.'_

"What about that one?" a young blond man said.

"We currently don't know of his species, but he seems to get along with her. Now, who wants to go swimming with them."

_**'Is he nuts!?' **_Bhairava said.

_'Yes, he's sold his soul. Other human safety is not his concern.'_

A handful of people volunteered, to well, practically die. This was suicide. The man got the four humans ready to jump into the tank with the two Demons. The four of them were in diving suits, they all climbed up the ladder one by one and jumped in as the lid to the tank was opened. Bhairava was irritated by these mortals, when him and the Queen were so close to escaping. The stronger Demon was just about to slash one of the humans, when Leron stopped him.

_'You'll break those claws. Those suits are made from some strong material.'_ she said.

_**'But my claws are practically unbreakable.'**_

Valerie's dad grabbed onto Leron's tail, her ribbons wrapped themselves around his body. She allowed her body to materialize into the water to escape his grasp. The humans that were in the tank began to dance with the Queen of the sea, because they were just ordinary humans that thought that she was some beautiful Mermaid, she allowed them to dance with her.

After about fifteen minutes another employee came over to the tank. He knocked on the glass, telling Valerie's father that the humans needed to move on. The four humans got out from the tank, but Valerie's father stayed in the tank with the two Demons. He managed to grab the Queen and hoist her out of the tank.

_'Bhairava, look for the pipe. I will distract them.'_

_**'Ok.' **_he said swimming away from the glass.

Valerie's father pulled off his oxygen mask off as he came down the ladders. He placed Leron on the ground so all the visitors could see her.

"Now I trust Tabith to be with you guys. You can all stroke her if you like." he said.

Only so many of the humans were brave enough to stoke her, those did have her ribbons wrapped around them.

"Right, my associate Richard will take you all to the next tank."

Richard was the man that knocked on the glass of the tank. He wasn't as tall as Valerie's father, but he was still tall for a human. The man had night black hair and he wore the same coloured clothing as Valerie.

Richard took the group of humans away from the tank as Valerie came over to her father.

"You might want to check if she's in heat or not." Valerie said.

"You're right."

Valerie grabbed onto Leron's underarms and she held the Demon still as her father placed his hand into her hole, that was located at the top of her tail, roughly where a woman's hole would be on a human. As he stabbed his hand into her, he felt a strange pleasurable feeling as he moved his fingers around, checking how moist she was.

"erm... Valerie. Could you go and make sure that Richard is ok? Whilst I place Tabith back into the tank."  
"Is she in heat?"

"Not yet." he lied.

"Ok." she smiled as she allowed Leron's back to drop to the floor.

Chapter 4

Andreas returned back to Dante's flat as he did the Devil allowed the human to return back to normal. Dante sat on the chair, with Andreas' tail and wings still out.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The young Demon slipped on his dressing gown and answered the front door.

A man stood there. He was tall, wore a large brown coat, a hat the same colour. He had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Are you Dante?" the man said.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"My name is Morrison. A relative of yours told me that you were in need of some 'dirty' work."

"And who was this?"

"Emugen."  
"Who? I don't have any relatives with that name."

"Maybe he was a distant cousin. He said that you were good with a sword."

"Yeah."

"I have a Demon that needs taking care of. You worked for Enzo?"  
"Yeah. He's dead."

"No, he's in a coma right now, well he was before he woke up."  
"He's alive! What about Nell?"

"He's gone."  
"Oh." he sounded sad.  
"I guess you need a new manager."

"I guess."

"You mind if I take up the job?"

"No, I don't."

_xxxxxxxxxx-(m rated bit)_

Valerie's father pulled his hand out from Leron's hole as he did he used his other hand to pulled down his trousers, revealing his erect penis. The Queen of the sea tried to get out from his grasp, but due to the man on top of her being so abnormally large, he was too heavy for her to move. She violently swished her tail on the floor as he began to shove his penis into her. Her long nails dug into the soft skin of the human that was trying to rape her. He managed to keep her tail down on the floor using his long legs. Once his penis had become fully erect he kissed the beautiful Queen on the lips, realising that she had razor sharp teeth that bit down on his tongue. His mouth began to flow with blood as she dug her nails in deeper, cutting the skin. The crimson red blood ran down the side of the giant man that lay on top of her. He placed his penis right near her opening and he began to thrust into her. It wasn't an easy task though, were her opening was being difficult to shove into.

_'Oh, please stop. You humans are disgusting.'_

But sadly, humans can't understand the Demonic language that she was speaking. To him it sounded like a bunch of growl that would come out of a dragon.

He thought that she was practically useless, all of her abilities needed her to be near the water, or so he thought. But she smiled as he attempted to penetrate her. Leron's pink iris turned from a peach pink to a deep dark blue as the blood that was in the giant man's mouth soon began to pour out from his throat, as his lungs began to fill up with water as he drowned.

Leron sighed as Bhairava was still looking for the pipe that the Queen spoke of earlier. The sea Queen hoisted herself onto the ladder and looked into the tank.

_'Bhairava! The lid of the tank is open.'_

_**'Why didn't you tell me earlier?'**_ he said as he jumped out of the tank.

_'I was in the process of being raped.' _she said as Bhairava transformed back into his human form.

Vergil pulled out Yamato as the Queen jumped down off the ladder, he looked around and saw the man that had been drowned on land.

"I don't want to mess with your species." Vergil said to Leron.

_'So what should I call the human form?'_

"Vergil." he said picking her up, "You don't mind do you?"

_'No, I guess you were conscious when you were in Bhairava's form.'_

"Yes I was, I apologize for that human scum trying to do that to you."  
_'It's ok.'_ she said as Midnight appeared from the shadows of the tank.

_'There you are my Lord, I had a hard time finding which room you were in.'_

"That's ok Midnight, so where are all of my Demons being kept."

_'Well they are in multiple rooms my Lord, it depends on their element. This place is massive. Are you going to be carrying her as we save the Demons?'_

_'Yes, you low level. He's rescuing me.'_

_'This sounds like a fairytale right about now.'_

"She is a Queen, Midnight."

_'Oh, I am so sorry.'_

_'It's fine, you're a land Demon anyway.'_

_'Thank you your Majesty.'_

The three of them went around all of the expeditions, freeing all of Demons that were imprisoned by these strange humans. But at the time when Vergil was ready to leave with the Queen, Valerie came over to them. She stood in the only exit, the girl stood firm to the Demon Lord. The girl had tears running all down her face, her father was dead.

"Why did you kill him?" she said.

"I know that Leron is a Demon, but your father tried to rape her. What did you expect." Vergil said coldly.

"Leron? It's not Tabith?"

"No. She's the Queen of the sea and the Mermalic Demons."

_'You tell her master.'_

"I'm not letting you have her." she said rubbing her eyes.

The three Demons watched as her massacrer began to run down her face, due to her tears. She pulled out a piston from the belt around her waist. She pointed it at the three of them and began to fire it, she had a terrible aim. Vergil placed Leron on the floor and dashed up to the girl, he held Yamato firmly against her neck.

"Just give it up Valerie. This is not the way to treat any creature."

The girl placed the gun back into her belt and she moved out of the way of the door as Vergil placed Yamato back in its sheathe. The girl's tears still ran down her face as the half-breed picked up the sea Queen, as he did Leron hugged on to her rescuer for dear life as he carried her out from the massive Demonic zoo.

Vergil carried her over to the beach, he placed her into the water as he did she gave the Demonic Lord a kiss on the cheek as her body hit the water. He smiled as her body touched the cool water. She smiled back at him as she still clung to his shoulder.

_'You should come and visit me and the King.'_

"I have my own plans at the moment. I can visit at any moment though, right?"  
_'Of course Vergil. In fact, take this.'_ she gave him a blue amulet as she swam further out into the ocean, _'It's a Mermaid stone, you can summon me as long as the water you're near is a large body of water. Ok?'_

"Alright." Vergil said as she took a dunk into the ocean.

_'I guess we have more Demons now.'_

"We have plenty now, but we could do with more."

_'Ok my Lord.'_

Chapter 5

Mary ran across the road as she fired her guns up at the sky. She was chasing a Demon. This particular Demon was completely black and had glowing green patterns. She fired her rocket launcher up into the sky and it was a hit. The beast came crashing back down to the world in a spiral of air. The huntress ran over to kill the Devil.

The beast lay on the ground with its left wing crippled and broken. The woman soon realised that she had shot down an Illuminous Devil, she felt kind of sad for the thing. As she began to approach the creature, another one appeared. This one had blue patterns and it started to growl at the human. The green Demon started to get up onto its feet and it slapped the blue one with its tail.

The two of them growled at each other.

Mary could only guess that the green one was telling the other one off for growling at her. The blue Demon was only growling because Mary attacked the green Demon.

Despite its broken wing, the green Devil still managed to fly away from the woman.

The two Demons flew away from the woman and transformed back into their human forms. The Devil that was green was not happy with his nephew.

"You can not do this Vergil."

"Temi, I must gain father's power."

"No, Sparda's power should not be brought back. Bhairava's power is more than enough."  
"I'm going to fight Mundus."

"What!? No, I refuse. It took all four of us to-"

"Yes I know, but-"

"No buts Vergil. Bhairava and Andreas need to be reunited. Only then will you gain the true power from your Devil."  
"And why is that?"

"They are connected Vergil. The Princes of Fire and Ice. You never saw one of them alone."

"Yeah. I'm still doing this."

"No, think of all the innocents that-"  
"Screw the innocents. Mundus is still alive down there."

"The only way to destroy him, is to go in there and kill him. Your father didn't want to risk it. Hell is not as glamours as it sounds."  
"I didn't think it was Temi. I'm kicking Mundus' ass and you can't stop me." Vergil said teleporting away.

"Damn it."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"So who's the unlucky bastard?"

"Its a Shocker Demon." Morrison said.

"A what?"

"Shocker Demon. There bodies are made from pure electricity, so I wouldn't recommend using that sword, or a gun."  
"How the hell do I fight them off?"

"Your cousin said that you would figure it out."

"Damn it."

Dante headed over to the area were the Shocker Demon was first spotted. It was a power plant, obviously. The place had been abandoned for almost three days now and the place is still producing power to the city. However, when ever someone turned on an electrical appliance, they would get zapped by high current electric shock. Most people were ending up in the hospital for the injuries. The white haired man could see where Morrison was coming from. If these Demons were made just from electricity, then Dante's sword would conduct the electricity.

He walked in to the power plant and its abandonment showed. There was coal everywhere, it was littered all over the place. No sign of the Demon though. Until it came out from no where and shocked the hunter anyway. He was catapulted into bag of coal. The hunter got back up from the blow, he continued to dodge the lightning attacks, until he suddenly coughed up lava. The Shocker Demon was dead in a matter of seconds from the sheer heat from the hot magma. Dante stared at the hot orange liquid as it started to cool and harden, that was when he heard it.

The sound of clapping.

Dante's whole body jerked up to where the sound was coming from. It was a man that the white haired man recognized.

"I knew that you would figure it out." he said jumping down off the large windowsill.

"What do you mean?"  
"The Shocker Demon is weak to magical attacks."  
"Lava is magic?"

"Yes, it takes Demonic magic to make it from the stomach." he said stepping into the light.

"Uncle Temi? Where have you been?"

"Trying to stop your brother from getting Sparda's powers. I failed, sadly."  
"Why does he want those?"  
"He wants to destroy the Demon King. He's a real asshole you see."

"Temi, could you train me to use my Demonic abilities?"  
"Sure, but after you have spoken with your brother. He's waiting for you at your apartment."  
"Ok."

"I shall return to you." he said transforming into his Demonic form.

Temen-Ni-Gru retuned to Dumary Island, Matier was waiting for him as he flew into the area. He turned back into human form, but his tail and wings remained out. He could make the plants bloom this way. The elderly woman allowed the Demon to transform back without anyone seeing him.

"So, have you located your other nephew?" she said.

"Dante is safe, but Vergil."  
"Oh God."  
"He's going after Mundus. I tried to talk him out of it."  
"Bhairava is bent on getting his revenge for his death. I'm surprised that Andreas isn't going too."  
"Yeah, you would have thought that the two of them would have teamed up. I guess Vergil wants to keep all of this away from his little brother."  
"Maybe, you need to keep an eye on the two of them."  
"I will do. Sparda would want me to."  
"I know he would have."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Tony. How are you today?" Angula said as the two of them walked into school.**_

"_**I'm fine."**_

"_**You have blood all over your polo shirt."  
"Yes I know Angula, but there was a Demon on the street for some reason."  
"What the hell?" she said as the two of them walked through the school gate.**_

_**The first lesson that they had was science. The teacher that they had... She was crazy. This lady was obsessed with Vocaloid and she'd dyed her hair like Hatsune Miku. Beautiful. Tony put his feet on his desk as the teacher handed jelly babies to each member of the class. **_

"_**Today we shall be putting these sweets into some acid."**_

_**The class got themselves all set up for the experiment. As each student dropped the sweets into the acid, the noise that the reaction made sounded like a screaming baby.**_

_**The next day only a quarter of the students in the whole school turned up.**_

_**Servine; I warn you all now that this has turned into a Vergil x Dante. Yes I know, it's sick and disgusting. Whatever. I hinted at it in From Dante to Tony. When Bhairava said that he wants to find Andreas, because they love each other. Any way enjoy.**_

_**Dante; Are you seriously going to do that to me?**_

_**Servine;... ….. …. Hi Dante. What are you doing here?**_

_**Dante; Answer the question. (puts Ebony to my side)**_

_**Servine; Ah! If you want, I can have you and Trish later on. (panicking!)**_

_**Dante; (sighs) alright then, but it can't be all about me and Vergil**_

_**Servine; Ok. (Dante walks out) Oh my goodness, that was scary. People, don't annoy him. Let's get on with this.**_

Chapter 6

Dante came out from his daydream as the twin came to him.

Vergil placed himself in his brother's favourite chair as the white haired brother walked into the door of his apartment. The flat was a mess. Dante hadn't cleaned it in weeks. There were clothes all over the floor, old pizza boxes were all over the place, water bottles, a few sweet wrappers were left lying around and there were socks by the windowsill. The flat had a kitchen, one bedroom, a bathroom and a living area. The curtains were a dark red, the walls were a light brown and the chairs were a beige. Dante was shocked to see that his brother in his favourite area to sit after a hard Devil hunt.

He looked at his brother, who had a smug look on his face, "Hello Dante."

"Hello, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see you, sit."

Dante followed his brother's commands like a small puppy. The crimson Devil hunter sat next to his brother as the older twin placed his hand over his brother's.

"Dante, there is something that I must tell you."  
"Go on."

"I love you."  
"erm, thank you."  
"No, I don't mean brotherly love."  
"You mean... Why and how?"  
"Andreas and Bhairava, they were mates."  
"Oh..."

"They have been separated for almost 2000 years, don't you think it's about time that we brought the two of them back together?"  
"I guess so. But-"

Dante never got to finish what he was going to say. Vergil had locked their lips together. At first it was a strange feeling, but it soon became to feel like a normal thing. For the first time in Dante's life, he actually felt the compassion and love towards Vergil's Devil from his own. The two Devils clearly loved each other. The twins shared a passionate kiss, before Vergil tackled his brother down onto the floor.

The two twins looked at each other, Dante's eyes were filled with passion for his older brother. Sadly, Vergil couldn't tell if it was Dante or Andreas' passion.

The older twin was the first one of them to allow his Demonic parts to show, his wings and tail sprouted as Dante followed suit. Vergil lay on top of his younger brother as the coats came off. The two of them made sure that their coats were off before they allowed their Demons to spread their wings out. The two of them soon lay, one on top of the other, naked.

_(M rated bit)_

Vergil managed to part his brother's legs without the younger one knowing. Dante's face turned a bright red as his brother moved his legs, placing his semi-hard erection at his entrance. As his length approached the younger one's entrance, the younger brother's cheeks became even more red as his brother came closer to his face. Vergil gave his brother a passionate kiss as the older twin tried to thrust into his brother. The fact that he wasn't ready get made his brother cry out in pain as the older one gave his brother another hard thrust.

"Vergil..." Dante said through the pain.

The older one ignored Dante's painful cries as he started to lick his brother's chest. This came as a shock to the younger one and it make him relax a little from his brother's cool tongue. The younger brother's body began to become very hot, to compensate for his brother's cold body being on top of his own.

By the time that Vergil had stopped licking his brother to death, he had become hard. He started to thrust back up his brother. As his member entered Dante's cavern, the twin spread his legs out wider and he lifted them up a little, inviting his brother in. Vergil couldn't resist it, he started to thrust harder and faster into his brother in desperation for his brother's love. The two tails that were showing, started to cling to each other and wrap around the other. Tangling themselves, proving that their Demons were enjoying this as well. Vergil allowed a Demonic groan to escape his mouth and his brother started to growl as his brother thrust into him with inhuman speed.

Suddenly, Bhairava's claws began to show on his host's hands. He began to scratch at his brother's hips with the long thick claws. Dante was acting like he couldn't feel them cutting his skin at all, it just fuelled his Demonic moans.

"Ah, Vergil... Harder." his brother said in a Demonic language.

Vergil understood what his brother said and gave one last giant thrust into his brother, before releasing his Demonic seed.

The two brothers collapsed on each other afterwards, completely happy with what they had done.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"_**Oh Vergil!" the woman screamed out.**_

_**The eldest son to the legendary knight Sparda had just made love to a woman.**_

_**He'd known her for a while now, about a year. She was a blonde woman with deep blue eyes and pink cheeks. She was just stunning. So about a year after they met, they decided to have sex, or mate in Vergil's case. However, she didn't know that Vergil was a son of Sparda.**_

_**Nine months later, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy and that was when she saw it. Vergil and her son had been kidnapped by a group of people, she thought that they were members to the Order of the Sword. extremists she called them. They took her baby because of his arm, he arm shone blue when ever his father was around him and she didn't know why.**_

_**On the day of the baby's kidnapping, Vergil when out to hunt the asses that had taken his baby. Both the mother and the father found their child at the same time, but. **_

_**Vergil was in Devil form. Bhairava had killed the kidnappers. The Prince of ice was known for his killings, that's why Mundus wanted him on his side in the war, plus he was 2000 years older than his brother, Andreas. The blue patterned Devil stood over the baby on all fours, protecting the child as one of its own. **_

_**It was at that moment when a Devil hunter appeared, a member of the Order. He was the father to Credo and his wife was pregnant with a girl. He pulled out his sword to show that he meant business to the beast. But the Devil stayed and did not move. The hunter stabbed his sword into Bhairava's chest, rendering him unconscious.**_

Vergil woke up, sweating. His brother lay asleep underneath him. The older twin pulled out from his brother and tried to get back to sleep.

"Those damn swords." his mumbled.

Chapter 7

That event was almost a year ago now.

The identical twins had been no where near each other since then. Dante vanished to train with Temen-Ni-Gru and Vergil, well. His brother's training had gone well, he was fully capable of taking up the hordes of hell. But Vergil knew that his son was his main priority. When him and his brother made love, his mind flashed back to the day that his son was lost to humanity.

Dante sat in his favourite chair, in his flat. His uncle sat next to him with some herbal tea in his hand. The Earth Demon got up for a second and looked towards his nephew.

"I shall take my leave now Dante."

"Why? You can stay for longer if you like."  
"That's kind nephew, but I must be of. I need to check on your brother."  
"Yeah, were did he go?"  
"I don't really know. I shall track him down though. Take care."

"You too Temi." Dante said hugging onto his uncle.

The Demon soon vanished away from the flat, the younger man's eyes peered over to see a magazine. It featured a massive building up for sale. He looked at the building for a second, before calling the number and placing a bid.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Vergil stood in the middle of a library, eyeing the books on the shelves. He was looking for a particular book. However, he felt the presence of his uncle Temen-Ni-Gru. He didn't strike, the blue coated twin turned around to look as the Demon.

"What are you doing here Temen-Ni-Gru?"

"I was just checking up on you."  
"I don't need checking up on. Now leave."

"But Andreas has been-"  
"I don't care for that Demon."

_**'That's harsh, he's my-'**_

"Shut it Bhairava."  
"Now you stop that, don't be mean to your Demon."  
"Why should you care?"  
"Now you are being an arse."

"I know. I am busy uncle, could you please leave?"

"No, I want to know what you are doing in this place."  
"It is none of your business. Now leave Temen-Ni-Gru."

"Is it about Nero."

"How did you-"

"Of course I know Vergil, I have been watching over the two of you."  
Vergil sighed, "I need to gain the power of my father to overcome those who defeated me before."  
"What? You have enough power as it is."

"No I don't. If I did, Nero would be safe and my mate wouldn't have died."  
"I didn't know that she-"  
"She did, right after he was taken. I felt it."  
"Oh..."

"I just want my son back."  
"Maybe Dante could help you, the two of you are stronger together."  
"So you keep saying." Vergil said pulling out his sword, "Now leave."

Temi understood what his nephew was saying and he left the twin to his own devices.

"Having a spat with a relative I see." a man said.

The man held a book in his left hand as he approached Vergil, "What do you want?"  
"I am here to help you with what you seek."  
"Ok."  
"I am Arkham."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The Demon Temen-Ni-Gru came to an area that he knew was safe. He had returned to Dumary Island, as he sat on the grass of the island, Matier came over to him. The elderly woman sat beside the brother to the legendary knight Sparda. She sighed as she did.  
"What's wrong Temi?"  
"They don't need me any more..."

"Of course they do."  
Temi shook his head.

"Why don't you ask Sparda?"

"Good idea."  
Temi rose himself back to his feet and a Demonic pentagram appeared beneath him. A crimson light shone from the floor as the spirit of the legendary knight Sparda came from the grave. It felt strange to his brother to be summoned after he'd passed, but he was happy to help his brother in any way he could.

_'Temen-Ni-Gru, it is so good to see you, but why have you summoned me?'_

"It is good to see you too brother. It is about your sons."  
_'Oh, go on.'_

"They do not require my guidance any more."

_'Are you sure?'_

"I believe so brother."

_'Because Vergil plans to revive that tower.'_

"What?" Matier said, "You don't mean Temen-Ni-Gru?"

_'Yes.'_

"I thought that was what he meant." Temi said.

_'You must stop him.'_

"Yes brother." he said as Sparda's spirit returned to the other land.

"I guess you're going again?" Matier said.

"Yes. I shall see if I can persuade Vergil to stop."  
"Ok, good look Temi."

"Thank you."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Dante had won the auction for the building, he was now skint. He spent all the money that he had on his new place. It was a spacious building, he even had space for a pool table. He sat on the chair at the desk, with dripping wet hair and the phone rang. He bashed his booted foot on the table and the phone came flying into his hand.

"Sorry, not open for business yet." he flung the phone back, "I haven't even come up with a name for this place yet and customers are already harassing me with calls."

He picked up a slice of pizza. As he did some strange man wondered into the shop. He walked in without knocking and his dragged his fingers across the pool table.

"Are you Dante?"  
"No."

_**'Oooh good one.'**_

"Yes you are, your brother sent me."

_**'Can we see him again? I want to see Bhairava. And stop feeding me pizza!' **_Andreas said as he forced Dante to place the pizza back on the table.

"Damn you." Dante said to himself.

"Do you want to see my magic trick?"

_**'No.'**_

"Not really."

Without warning the man flipped the whole table. Dante was forced to flip himself over the table and land on it, as the table fell onto its side. He pulled out one of his guns from his trousers, as he did the man had vanished. Dante jumped off the table and the pizza box fell into his hand, with the added bonus of the pizza inside. He was just about to take a bite of another slice.

When he was suddenly impaled...

Chapter 8

Dante looked at the Demons that had just impaled him. There were a good number of them, standing there with their scythes in the body of the halfling. A big mistake.

The white haired male shoved the Demon in front of him. The Demon's body vanished as it smacked against the wall, leaving its head in Dante's hand. He walked over to the jukebox as the Demons clung onto their scythes. He slung the clingy Demons off his body and stood at the music box.

"This party's getting crazy." he said pressing one of the buttons for the shuffle.

Nothing. He pressed it again, nothing. Again, nothing.

_**'What a fail.'**_

He just punched the jukebox at that point,_**'There was no need for that.'**_

"Yes there was." he said as a song started playing.

He shove the slice of pizza into his mouth and started kicking, punching and smacking the Demons that were still attached to him. They really wanted to kill him.

Dante pulled out one of his guns, he yanked Ivory out from his trousers and he twirled it in his finger to acted as a shield from the Demon's scythe.

He shot the Demon with the gun and he used the creature's body as a sled so he could get to Ebony faster. Once both of the guns were in hand, he spun around on the Demon's body and began to fire at all the Demons. He picked his sword up and sliced as many Demons with its blade. He even cut up his pool table and smacked the two halves of the table into the table.

The white haired Demon hunter grabbed his crimson coat and he kicked his doors down.

_**'I think you're the one with the fiery temper.'**_

"Yeah whatever." he said as more Demons came up to him.

However, before he fought on the wave of Demons, he threw his sword up into the air and preformed some clothing gymnastics. Once he'd done his sword just dropped into this hand.

He suddenly sneezed. And his shop, well it fell down.

_'Ha!'_ the Demon said.

"M-my shop. Alright, I hope that you have some money on you."  
_'And what if we do.'_

"Then hand it over."

_'No.' _they said as they attacked.

The Demons were not that hard to take out, until the big one arrived. It could teleport at will and its scythe was a lot bigger than his minions. When he vanished away, he belted out a cackle that sounded like an old witch. Dante attacked the Demon every time when it popped up from the other dimension.

Once Dante had beaten the Demon, it jump onto some buildings. Sadly, it was too fast for Dante to attack with his guns and it escaped.

"Shit."

"Watch your language." a voice said.

"Uncle Temi? What are you-?"

"It has begun."  
"What has?"

"Your brother has revived the ancient tower Temen-Ni-Gru."  
"Aww, it's named after you."  
Temi smiled, not going to correct his nephew that it's the other way round, he was younger than the tower.

"Why would Vergil do this? I thought him and Bhairava were happy with me."  
"It's a personal reason to Vergil."  
"I guess I best stop him."  
"Be careful Dante. Not all of Andreas' power have returned yet. His fire hasn't been lit yet."  
"And that means?"  
"He can't use any fire based powers, he can still spit lava though."  
"How do I get them to awaken?"  
"Demonic contact. I want you to figure it out. But Rebellion did belong to Andreas before he gave it to Sparda on his death bed. The same with Bhairava, Yamato belong to him."

"I see." he said looking at Rebellion.

"I shall track down Vergil, I'll see you in the tower."  
"Alright then."

As Temi left, Dante felt this strange feeling of loneliness. He knew what it meant. Andreas didn't want to have to fight his brother and mate. The white haired warrior hoped that Vergil felt the same way.

"Is your fire really gone?"

_**'It's been gone for a while, I feel powerless without it.'**_

"Damn it. How do we awaken it?"

_**'I don't really know. I think Temi was hinting in on something there.'**_

"Yeah maybe."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Vergil stood at the top of the newly resurrected Temen-Ni-Gru. Arkham stood next to him, reading from the book as the Demon that Dante failed to kill jumped up the tower. Vergil looked at the thing in disgust as the creature bowed to his feet. The white haired man showed no emotion in his action as he pulled out Yamato and sliced the beast in two.

"Very well done." Arkham said.

Vergil didn't say anything to his human companion as he placed the sword in the sheath.

_**'Are you done with the slicing?'**_

"Yes."

_**'Then I'm hungry. I fancy some leg.'**_

"Leg?" Vergil said.

Arkham looked at the son of Sparda with a confused look in his eyes.

_**'Yes.'**_

"Later Bhairava."

_**'Are you not hungry?'**_

"Famished. Or are you just thirsty? You consume a lot of water."

_**'Point, I believe it's hunger. We could eat Cerberus, make him into a hot dog.'**_  
"He's more of a cold dog at the moment, plus I'm leaving him to Dante."

_**'Ok.'**_

"Fine, come along Arkham."  
"Fair enough."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Dante walked into the tower that his uncle was so afraid of. He was afraid of the hordes of Demons that would emerge from within its walls as it came up from beneath the roads.

The first thing that the hunter saw was a giant wall of ice. The ice began to shatter as Dante walked up to the wall. A giant three headed dog was hiding underneath there. He didn't seem happy.

_'I am Cerberus, the ice guardian of Temen-Ni-Gru. State your name and purpose.'_

"I'm Dante and I'm looking for my brother."  
_'You mean Vergil? I'm not letting you passed without a fight son of Sparda.'_

"Damn it."

_'Prepare to die!'_

"How about I just take you for a walk instead? Come on puppy. Come on." he said clapping his hands trying to get the massive dog to come to him.

_'You cowardly worm. I will destroy you!'_

"Yeah I don't think so." he said pulling out his sword.

_**'You made him mad. It's a shame that my fire isn't lit. I could have blazed Rebellion for you.'**_

"Yeah, it's a shame." he said as he jumped over Cerberus' icy blast.

"Easy fido, just calm down." he said as the door froze over.

_'I will fucking murder you!'_

"Well, there's no need for that doggie."  
_'Ahhhh!'_

Chapter 9

Agni and Rudra sat sleeping and protecting the Firestorm Chamber. The pair almost stood there as the younger brother to the Dark Knight Sparda walked into the room. Agni was the first of them to spot their guest. The crimson Demon's body picked up the head and practically stabbed the aqua Demon with the blade from the head. Rudra awoke to see the guest, who smiled to the both of them and bowed receptively.

The two Demons looked to the other as Temen-Ni-Gru raised his head to the both of them. The two Demons that were standing in front of Temi began to laugh for some odd reason. The Earth Demon looked at the two of them funny before pulling out his sword. The blade shone with Demonic energy, and lightning.

"Alastor..." Agni said.

Like all Devil Arms, they were crafted from a Demon's soul upon defeat. Temi defeated the Lord of the Thunder Plains, an area in the Demon world. The Earth Demon held the sword with a brutal look in his eyes, he was not about to spare them any mercy.

"Why were you laughing?" Temi said.

"Oh...The last time we laid eyes upon you, you were just a weak little thing. We doubted your power, but now Alastor has been slain..."

Temi allowed a low growl to escape him, as his eyes flashed white. The beginning of Demonic transformation. The two Demons that stood before him knew that they had no chance against the brother to Sparda, so the two heads began to sweat in the fear of death.

"What do you want?" Rudra said.

"Nothing really." Temi said as he calmed himself, "I just want to watch my nephew fight the two of you."  
"Oh, it's entertainment you want? Ok, I think that's a fair deal for our lives. Where is your nephew now?" Agni said.

"Cerberus. But that dog shouldn't be too difficult for him."  
"I see. You may stay until he gets here. We could so some magic tricks." Rudra said.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**'You sure that you're strong enough to fight Cerberus?'**_

"I've played Pokémon, fire is strong against ice."

_**'umm...Yes that is correct. If I had my fire.'**_

"Crap, I forgot about that."

_'Are you going to fight me you worm?'_

"Yeah, yeah. Come at me." Dante pulled out Rebellion as the Ice Guardian charged at him at full force.

However, the giant dog was stopped by the chains that were attached to his body. The dog growled as Dante began to attack. He began with his favourite sword technique, Stinger.

The ice that was protecting the dog's skin began to break with each swing from the blade. The son of Sparda was only attacking at the giant paws, the half-breed tried to jump up to the faces, but he couldn't reach the heads. The dog began to laugh as he fired an icy blast from one of his mouths. It was at that moment, when his ice armour had returned back onto his body. Dante tried as hard as he could, but this dog was a significantly higher level than the weaklings that were outside. Every time that his ice armour shattered off his body, he replenished it again a few minutes later. But Dante was not going to give up now, he continued to slash at the beast's armour as it broke and came back before his eyes.

_**'This isn't getting us anywhere Dante.'**_

"Do you have any ideas then?" he asked as Rebellion hacked away at the icy armour once again.

_**'I do actually.'**_

_'What are you doing?' _the dog said as he looked down at his paws.

Dante had stopped attacking, he placed himself in the centre of the room as Andreas' tall came out of his host's body. Cerberus stood confused, but ready for whatever trick his opponent was preparing. Dante became low to the ice cold ground as he began to hurl like a cat.

_'What in the name of Mundus are you doing?'_

Soon afterwards, the half-breed spat out a small ball of lava on to the floor. He allowed Andreas to take control over his right arm, for now. As he picked up the ball and threw it into the air.

_**'For!' **_he said smacking the ball with his tail.

The ball of lava hit Cerberus right in the chest, preventing his middle head from replenishing that ice armour. Mainly because it was now unconscious. Dante used Andreas' tail to jump into the air and hack off the sleeping head. As the head fell to the ground, Cerberus was shocked at this. The Ice Guardian fired another icy blast at the half-breed, which missed and just froze the floor. Dante took another jump using Andreas' tail and he slashed at the second head, this one took more effort than the first head the almost dropped from the dog's shoulders.

_'Ok! You win, please!'_

_**'He wants mercy? Don't give it to him Dante, he's just another-' **_Andreas was interrupted by the sound of his host's stomach growl, _**'Ah.'**_

"Damn I'm starving."

_**'Why am I not surprised?'**_

_'You're not human are you?'_

"Did the tail give that away?"

_'No, it's the Prince of Fire isn't it. He lives within you. Yes I can feel his dormant power flowing within you. Your power shall return to you.'_

"He knows. Now how about I cook you up."

_'Oh please no. I shall aid you on your quest.'_ his whole body shone in a white light, as he transformed into some cold nunchucks.

"Cool." he said as a motorbike crashed into the room.

_**'Hey, it's that bitch that tried to kill me.'**_

"Oh did she."

"What are you mumbling about?" the girl said.

"Nothing that would interest a pretty girl."

_**'Oh for the love of- THIS CHICK TRIED TO KILL ME DANTE!'**_

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, just shut up!" she said as she fired her rocket launcher, at Dante.

Yes, at Dante and he jumped on the bullet like he was riding some waves at the beach. The bullet flew around the room for a bit, before crashing into the top of the area where the Ice Guardian once was. The crazy lady revved her bike up and jumped right over Dante and escaped through the newly made whole.

_**'What the-?'**_

"I guess chicks can do everything."

Chapter 10

The woman who encounter Dante earlier had entered into a large spacious room, she thought it was nice to see a room that wasn't overrun by Demons. She looked around a bit, and it wasn't before long when she saw a man in a clown suit holding a staff. He was a strange looking man, who smiled as he walked towards her. The woman pulled out her pistol and she was ready to fire.

"Now hold on there girly. I'm not going to hurt you."  
"I _hate _clowns."

"Oh, well...I'm sorry there my darling. But I love these clothes."

"Yeah, ok." she said allowing the gun to fire at him.

All of her shots missed, sadly. She would have looked to have taken him out. It was at that moment, as she was firing her gun, when he clicked his fingers.

There was a giant roar from the opposite end of the room to where she was standing. Then a light shone from the darkness of all of the holes. It scared her deeply, what could it be. She knew that it was a Demon, but what type of Demon could it be? The woman began aiming her shots into the glowing holes, but the Demon continued to roar monstrously. She took several steps back before firing again.

That was when the beast grabbed her...

The creature had been sitting, waiting for almost half an hour now. The woman was caught in its feather tentacles, trapped like she was in a metal cage. She tried to struggle to get out, but the Demon had her along time ago.

"Well, I'll be seeing you. Have fun." he said vanishing away.

"You basta-" she said as her mouth became covered by a tentacle.

Suddenly, Dante entered the room to see the giant tapeworm, Gigapede. Holding the girl that could have ran him over. The son of Sparda fired Ivory off at the Demon's spine, forcing it to drop her. She fell to the floor in a hep as the Demon fled back into one of the holes.

"You ok?" he said helping her back to her feet.

_**'Such a gentleman.'**_

"Shut up?"

"What?" she said.

"Oh, sorry I-"

"You're a Demon aren't you?" she said pointing the pistol to his forehead.

_**'Crap.'**_

"erm, no, why would you think that?"

"You spoke to your Demon just now. I'm not an idiot!"

"Sorry, ok. I'm a Demon, but not one that's going to hurt you. I'm Dante and you are?"

"Call me what you want."

_**'Wow.'**_

"Alright then Lady, fancy teaming up?"

_**'Are you sure Dante?'**_

"Yes."

"You're confirming that with your Demon?"

"erm, yes."

"So, why won't you kill me then?" she said investigating the holes for the beast.

"Because I'm not like the other Demons."

"Ha! That's a load of bull."

"It's true Lady." he said looking into the same hole as her, "I'm a half-breed."

"No, t-that's not possible. There's only one set of hybrids."  
"Yeah, the sons of Sparda. That's me and my twin brother Vergil."  
"This can't be real."

"Well, it is. The legend of Sparda isn't a myth Lady. It's real, so deal with it." he said as the two of them saw the white light again, "MOVE!"

The two of them cleared a path for the beast as it flew up and was moving to a new hiding spot.

"What should we do?" Lady said.

_**'Shoot at it, until it falls.'**_

"Keep firing at it Lady."

The two of them continued to shoot at the giant worm until its body began to disintegrate from all of the bullet shots. Its body crumbled to the ground, like a cookie.

"He was a lot easier than Cerberus..." Dante mumbled to himself.

_**'I agree.'**_

"So, we're partners now then?"

"I guess so. But why are you here?"  
"My father."

"Brother."

"Maybe they have teamed up." Lady suggested.

"I think they might have, considering that your father delivered me a message from my brother."

"Then the likelihood is high. Great."

Dante was the first to try and open a giant crimson red metal door. He tried punching it, kicking it and even a jump kick. Nothing. Lady face palmed herself and she stole Dante's sword off his back. She tapped the stone box that was next to the door. As the door opened, Dante had just gone for another jump kick. So he fell on his backside. Lady couldn't help but laugh as it happened.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The two of them walked into the Firestorm Chamber. They didn't see any kind of danger at first, until the two of them saw something. The stone statues moved. They both thought that they were statues. It was at that moment when Temen-Ni-Gru jumped down from behind the aqua statue.

"Hello Dante!"

"You're cheerful, what's got you in a good mood."

"These guys are so funny. But sadly their jokes are too old for you."  
"I'm nineteen."  
"I know, but you wouldn't understand them. We're talking a few centuries too young."  
"Ok, fine Temi."

"I love your girlfriend." just as that left Temi's lips, Lady placed a gun to his forehead.

"You a Demon too?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Just wondering, that's all."

"What a rude girl." the red Demon said.

"I agree with you." the other one said.

"So who are these two?" Dante asked.

"Agni and Rudra."

"Hello." the two said as they jumped down.

"This is the fire brother isn't it Temen-Ni-Gru?" Rudra said.

"Yes."

"Ok, just making sure."

"I want you to fight them." Temi said turning to Dante.  
"Uncle, I'm supposed to be going after Vergil."  
"I know, but they guard the area to where he is."  
"How did he get by?" Dante asked pulling his sword out.

"He used a coupon." Agni said.

"A coupon?" Dante confirmed.

"Yes." the aqua Demon said.

"Alright then, let's do this."

Lady pulled out her guns, ready for this next battle, but Temi pulled his arm out. Telling her not to fight.

"They agreed to fight Dante and Dante only."

Chapter 11

Vergil had been at the top of the tower for quite some time now. His brother hadn't followed him all the way up yet. The older twin needed Dante, he needed what he had. But he missed his little brother in a different way. He was only doing this to gain more power to save Nero. Since the Order of the Sword nearly killed him, he was desperate to get his child back. But what his uncle had said to him annoyed the hell out of him.

"We're more powerful together." he said.

_**'But we are though. Temen-Ni-Gru isn't lying Vergil.'**_

"I didn't say that he was Bhairava. I-I."

_**'Just love Dante so much and you don't want to lose him as well. I understand.'**_

"You hit the nail on the head there."  
_**'Thank you. Dante has my little brother inside him. I know how you feel. It's a shame that Andreas is nearly powerless.'**_

"Yeah." he said as Arkham began to come from behind him.

"Talking to the Demon I see."

"Arkham, what do you want?"  
"Just to tell you that Dante has reached Agni and Rudra. They are being defeated as we speak."  
"And of my uncle."

"He's with them."

"Kill him."  
_**'Vergil!'**_

"I'm sorry Bhairava I can't have him interfering any more."

_**'Vergil... I won't allow it!'**_

"What?"

_**'I've been sympathetic up to this point, I know what it's like to lose a son. Sparda is my descendent. Mundus killed the most of your family on your father's side, before Sparda rose up. I'm not letting Temen-Ni-Gru die.'**_

"He would kick your ass anyway." Arkham said.

"Are you challenging me?"  
"No, just that, your uncle is a lot older than you. He's better skilled than you are."

_**'Please don't kill him.'**_

"I'll think about it."

_**'Thank you.'**_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The three of them began to engage in their fight, as they did, Lady and Temi sat down to watch. Agni and Rudra were skilled sword fighters, not many have defeated them. Dante began to attack Rudra first. But when he attacked both of them with Stinger, they both blocked the attack. He kind of expected that. The half-breed waited until they were about to strike and he went into a surprise attack as they went for their attack. Agni stabbed his sword into the ground, which created a wave of fire across the floor. The fire that sped across the stone ground had burnt the top of Dante's left arm. It went underneath his coat and onto his arm as the he dodged out of the way.

Rudra did the same, this cast Dante away. Forcing him to crash into the wall from the high powered wind current. The half-breed slid off the wall into another sword attack. This attack went through and the both of them were slashed with one sword swing. Dante allowed Andreas to sprout his tail, he placed the Cerberus into the tail and his Demon got the idea. Andreas swing his tail with the Cerberus wrapped tight in it, smacking the crimson Demon on the mouth as the tail flailed about. Whilst this was happening, Dante attacked the aqua coloured Demon. The three of them fought for a long while before both of the Demon's bodies fell to the floor like a dead pig.

"Damn those nunchucks were cold." the crimson sword said.

"Well done Dante." Lady said.

"That was pretty clever, using Andreas' tail like that." Temi said.

"Thank you uncle."

"We are happy to have been defeated by such a skilled warrior as you. Please take us with you." Agni said.

"Ok." Dante said picking them up.

"Yay we get to help this brave warrior." Rudra said.

"One rule, no talking."

"Yes master." they said.

Dante smacked both of their heads together, "No talking."

_**'Dante, I'm sensing a strange presence. It wasn't here a few minutes ago.'**_

"Where is it?"

_**'At the top.'**_

"Ok, Temi. Do you sense something at the top?"

Temen-Ni-Gru took a moment to close his eyes before answering, "Yes. It's big."

"Huh, that's what she said." Rudra said as Dante smacked him one.

"Shut, up... …. ….Thank you."

On the spur of that moment, that clown appeared right behind Temen-Ni-Gru. The Earth Demon wasn't phased at all. The clown had Temi by the neck with his long fingernails that were about to cut his throat. Lady fired a single bullet at the clown. However, she didn't predict him using Dante's uncle as a meat shield. The older Demon fell to the ground as Lady's bullet penetrated his skull. The clown laughed as the two of them ran over to Temi's side.

"Well, he's dead. That's my job over and done with."  
"Temi, speak to me!"

"Yeah alright." he said getting up and walking off the wound like it had never happened.

When Temen-Ni-Gru had got himself up, the clown had vanished.

"Damn it!" Temi said, "I'll be leaving you Dante."  
"You going after that clown?" Lady said.

"Yeah." he said as the vanished.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The two of them came to the top of the tower, both of them were fearing what Demon was at the top. They both knew that Vergil would be waiting and there might be a slim chance that Lady's father could be up there with him. It was clearly obvious that Vergil had summoned a Demon to fight Dante. When the two of them reached the door to the top they could barely see anything. The sky was filled with darkened storm clouds. The wind was strong, but it had a strange warm feel to the blow. Lady held out her gun ready to strike when the Demon shows its ugly face. Dante had his sword ready, from what Andreas was sensing this enemy was a lot more powerful than any of the monsters that live in the tower. This made the son of Sparda quite nervous as the two of them walked closer to where the Demon was. They were ready and waiting for it to strike.

The only thing that they could see was six glowing red eyes.

"Hello there, human scums." it said.

**I think this one is actually finished, though it's here because I was planning to rewrite this and From Dante to Tony**

originally written in 2017


	4. Chapter 4 Vanguard Rp

Cardfighting was slowly becoming more and more popular by each passing moment. People were picking it up at a younger age; the hot one right now was Cardfight Vanguard.  
Again she was talking to herself again... Kaiyō Arashi was a young girl, fifteen and she was in Cardfighting. She was short for her age; only just barely touching five foot and she got picked on at school for it. She attended the Hitsue middle school, the only school that she could get into because of her strange obsessive nature. She stood over to the mirror that was in the right corner of her room, long platinum blond hair ran down her face and over her chest. Her ocean blue eyes, stared back at her, taking note of her pale complexion. Picking up the booster pack that was on her dressing table as she also grabbed her hairbrush. She opened the pack... Marron, Wingal, Bahr, Shout and Flogal... nothing good.  
"Kaiyō! You're going to be late!" Her mum yelled.  
"Coming!" She ripped the brush through her hair and dashed downstairs. Gave her mum a kiss, before dashing outside.  
Another boring day...  
"Nii-san, it's morning. wake up already."  
At his younger sisters prodding, Enshirou Akihiko stirred from his sleep, frown on his face. "Already?" he asked. "Tell Amaterasu to take a nap."  
"She sleeps when her husband does his work, nii-san." His sister replied, poking her brother's cheek in an attempt to irritate him out of bed.  
"Aya, knock it off."  
Hearing her brother's lacklustre tone, Enshirou Aya sighed once, before gaining a determined expression. "Very well, nii-san, just know you asked for this."  
"Asked for wh- OWW!"

"...Was that necessary?"  
"I have no idea what you mean, nii-san." Were it not for the smugness in her voice, and the 'oh so innocent' smile on her lips, he might have believed her.  
Enshirou Akihiko, Akihiko to most, and Aki to a select few was a boy of seventeen, and whose white hair, a result of pigment deterioration that ran in his family was the most defining thing about him. He was tall, reasonably fit for his age, had decent enough looks... all ruined by his unruly, messy nest that he called hair.  
A result of bed head, of course.  
Naturally, he had tried to fix it, his mother had tried to fix it, as had his sister, to no avail. It was permanently stuck that way.  
And he was fine with that.  
"Now now you two," A voice that called form the other end of the table said. "Bicker later, eat now."  
"Yes Kaa-san." both siblings replied, not willing to argue with their mother.  
Enshirou Tsubaki, mother of two, manager of a small business firm, nodded in happiness and resumed eating.  
Kaiyō dashed straight down to Cardshop Handsome with some money in hand, she entered and fights had already begun.  
"I ride, Captain Nightmist!" She heats as she entered.  
"Ahhh, hey Kaiyō!" Gouki said with a smile.  
Kaiyō bowed, "Hello sir!"  
"Hey calm it, you know I don't like formalities. What ya 'ere for girl?"  
"A booster, please. I'm trying to score a Grade 3."  
"No luck eh?"  
She shook her head and handed the money in exchange for the booster. Nothing; three Pale Moon units and two Kagero. Not even her clan.  
"Anything?"  
She shook her head, "It's not my day."  
Gouki could see that she was holding her tears back, Nagisa did the same.  
"Why not have another booster? It's on the house!"  
"Gouki? No I can't that would be wrong..." she looked at the clock, "Omg! I'm late!"  
"Take the pack anyway." He said handing her one.  
She bowed again, "Thank you!"  
Then she left.  
Racing onto the school campus, she stopped for a moment to open the pack. Maybe some of Gouki's luck might have blessed her... nope. 3 Kagero units and 2 Nova Grappler units...  
The school bell went. Time for another boring day.  
Akihiko sighed, tapping his foot to the ground several times in impatience.  
"Sorry!" With a cheeky glint in her eyes, Aya raced down the stairs.  
"How come despite always waking up last I'm always the one waiting?" he asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.  
"As if you'd know what efforts a girl takes to look her best nii-san."  
"Don't get cheeky with me young lady." Akihiko opened the door and let both his sister and himself out, locking the door behind him.  
After seeing his sister off, Akihiko raced to his school, Miyaji Academy.  
Nothing interesting happened during Kaiyō's day. She just got ignored for most of it, making her feel invisible. When the other kids did remember that she was there, they threw writing utensils at her, one of them poured PVA glue in her hair. She rushed off to the toilets before anyone noticed the embarrassment. That was the last lesson of the day, she spent half of it in the bathroom, crying and getting the glue out of her hair.  
The bell went, breaking through the sound of her almost silent sobbing and she left to go home.  
But she didn't go just yet, she walked for a little bit before finding a nice bench to sit on that was near the Miyaji Academy. She sat on it, closing her eyes.

_When she opened them, she wasn't sitting on a bench. She was surrounded by trees, rapeseed which was bad for her hay fever and lost of lush green grass. Flapping wings was the next thing that she heard, she looked up.  
"Gancelot!" She yelled.  
Gracefully, the Pegasus swooped down and her rider dismounted. Kaiyō hugged the large six foot Elf, she looked like a small child compared to him and for once he wasn't wearing any armour.  
The two of them sat on the grass together and Fate lay beside them, "I guess today wasn't a great day." The Elf said.  
She shook, "Nope. For starters, I still haven't got a Grade 3 in my deck. Secondly, a kid poured glue in my hair. I spent ages getting it out!"  
"Ouch... Well look on the bright side, your hair looks great."  
She smiled at him before laughing, "Gancelot. I was being serious!"  
"Sorry." He said as Fate gave a nay, "Just thought I would make you smile. I do hate seeing you like that. Human boys are a cruel race."  
"That I can agree on."  
"Would you care for a ride back to the palace? I am sure the King would love your company."  
"I'm not so sure about that, he's not as friendly as you."  
"Give him a chance Kaiyō."  
"In a bit. I'd rather not see the King whilst my body is sitting on a bench."  
He gave a half smile to that one, "Alright milady. Just do not keep the King waiting. He is planning a feast for-"  
"My birthday? That was last week."  
Gancelot's ears flopped down like a depressed dog, "...Why did you not say anything sooner?"  
"Sorry, I was going to... you can still have the feast. I'll just pretend that I'm still fourteen."  
"You know that I can not lie to the King."  
"Or anyone. Just stall him until I get home."_  
_He rolled his eyes, "As you wish."_

Her eyes opened again, all the Miyaji kids were out... Oh well, none of them would notice her.

The day had been average for Akihiko. He'd written some notes, spoken to some friends, ignored the smug looking student council president when he crossed by him in the hall, the usual stuff. Before he knew it, the day ended and he was ready to head home, picking up his sister from Miyaji's middle school division as he went.  
Or at least he would have, had he not noticed the girl sitting by her lonesome on a bench across the street from the academy building.  
_'That uniform's... Hitsue's I think; it's middle school divisions if I remember right.  
That's quite a way's away, what's she doing here?  
Waiting for someone... no, if that was the case I'd have seen her before  
Taking a rest... no, she looks like someone who'd just run away from something?  
It that... glue in her hair?  
A bully victim then.'_  
He should just leave it. While it might sound cold, it just wasn't his business. Besides, she clearly wanted to be left alone...  
And yet, he walked to her regardless, unknowing changing the course of his future.  
"Well, you look like you had a rough day."  
A voice.  
"I'm sorry Gancelot. Someone's talking to me."  
_'Probably your mother.'_  
She nodded and her body opened its eyes.  
A BOY!  
In her mind, she was freaking out, but her clan was going to support her, always. He was a Miyaji student, had to be from the high school.  
She heard what he said, "Yeah... this is every day for me." She smiled, "Must be nice in that school. I'm not smart enough to go there, but I hope that you do well." She got up from her seat.  
She was totally brushing him off, walking away from him, she was afraid that he'd attack her, all the other boys do.  
_'Introduce yourself!'  
'Gancelot?' _  
_'You are not alone wolf Kaiyō, befriend him.'_  
"Umm... I'm Kaiyō by the way." She said as she turned to face him.  
"Enshirou. Enshirou Akihiko." he introduced himself to the girl, whose eyes seemed almost glazed over, as if in another world. "Have you talked to your teachers about this bullying? Or maybe your parents? Carrying the burden is fine and all, but asking for help isn't a sign of weakness... sorry, I must be coming off as a little overbearing. It's just, my sister went through some bullying when she was younger so I figured I'd give you the same advice I gave her."  
She smiled, "Tried all that, the school doesn't care. Mum is aware of it and she has gone to the council about it, but no results. Teachers say that I'm an easy target for them because I'm socially awkward and I don't talk to strangers."  
Suddenly she was confident, she's didn't really know where it came from but she was rolling with it.  
"Thank you for the advice, but I have friends back on-"  
_'Do not mention Cray!'  
'But I made it obvious! Ahhhh!'  
'Pretend that your head hurts.'_  
She placed her hand on her head, looking as if she was in pain. She stumbled back to the bench, "I'm sorry I get frequent headaches at random." She sounded as if she was in pain.  
Akihiko resisted the urge to facepalm. He had just told her he had a younger sister, did she really think he wasn't used to spotting fake illness

as a result? Her acting wasn't even that convincing either.  
Even so... he dropped it. She clearly didn't want to elaborate, so he'd let it slide... this time.  
"...Right, your bad acting aside, why haven't you sued the school for breaching its obligation to look after its students then? If it's as bad as you say then it shouldn't be a hard case to lose... or does the idea of going to court make you uncomfortable?"  
She looked up at him, "More like mum doesn't want to pay the legal fees. This is all because I said that the start of Middle School that I liked Cardfighting. Man, I was so stupid, I was just asking to get picked on with that one." She looked back down to the ground, as if her hobby was a curse, "I'm not even that good at it." She said under her breath.  
"Oh, you play vanguard too?"  
Her face was covered in a blanket of embarrassment, "Y-yes...But I'm not very good. I usually play at Cardshop Handsome, but I lose all the time." She looked down again, "But that doesn't matter..."  
_'Challenge him to a game.'  
'But I'd just lose.'  
'Believe in yourself.'_  
"C-can we have a game?"  
Akihiko blinked in surprise, not expecting the question. "Sure, let me just-"  
"There you are, nii-san." From behind, he heard the cry of his younger sister.  
He had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry for keeping you waiting Aya, I just-"  
"It's fine, I can see you were quite 'busy'" She interrupted, looking at Kaiyō with a glint in her eyes that made him feel uncomfortable.  
"Whatever you're thinking, you're probably wrong."  
"Then why... were you chatting up someone else's girlfriend? I expected better of you, nii-san!"  
"Saying that doesn't have much impact when you're holding back laughter Aya." He turned from the grinning sister to the downtrodden kouhai. "Sorry about her. This is my younger sister Aya."  
Kaiyō smiled, "Oh that's fine, I don't have any siblings so I don't really know what it's like." She looked at the sister, "Ummm... hi there, so you're the younger one, you seem like the older one if you ask me." She smiled again.  
Aya returned a grin. "I know right. You should see him in the morning, I'm practically his alarm clock."  
"And I'm your lightning rod during thunderstorms." Akihiko retorted.  
Kaiyō smiled, "Oh that's fine, I don't have any siblings so I don't really know what it's like." She looked at the sister, "Ummm... hi there, so you're the younger one, you seem like the older one if you ask me." She smiled again.  
Kaiyō tried to hold back her laughter, their relationship was too cute, "Well that's a nice sibling you have there. You wanna have this Cardfight at Cardshop Handsome. I know it's a walk away from here, but it's my favourite shop... plus I don't know any others around here."  
At hearing the word Cardfight, Aya's eyes lit up. "Ooh! You play Vanguard too!? What's your clan!? Who's your favourite vanguard team!? Do you have any rare cards you can show me!? Can you-"  
"Aya, you're causing a scene." At her brother's prompt (and noticing all the stares from the remaining students) Aya did indeed stop, muttering an apology. "As for cardshop Handsome, sure. Never been before so it'll be nice to meet the team."  
Kaiyō gave a smile, "You can see my clan when we get there."

role played in 2018


	5. Chapter 5 Final Fantasy VII

_**Servine; I have finally got round to writing this after... three years... goodness...I'm too lazy to write an intro to this because I just want to write. So let's get into this!**_

Chapter 1

Sephiroth flew up ontop of the Church roof where Aerith's children, Ann-Marie and Leon were playing below him. Their mother was close by attending to the flowers that were in the Church. The flowers that grew there looked like yellow and white lillies. The people of Midgar loved her for bringing them some joy into their lives, now husbands could give their wives flowers like normal married couples. The children helped with picking and selling of the flowers, which brought in more customers for them.

"Mother?" Leon suddenly said, "Do you think that the Angel will fall through the roof?"

Aerith looked at her son, that's something that Zack would randomly come up with to make fun of someone's weight, "No dear. I know that this church is old, but it has a good roof."

She continued to pick, until she heard a not so friendly sound come from the roof. Sephiroth had started to growl, it sounded like a defensive growl. Which was then followed by the sound of an explosion. Aeirth rushed out to see what had just happened, "Seph, do you she smoke?"

The creature shook his head, whilst they were still trying to figure out what had happened, a large scream filled the sky which was soon followed by a smash in the roof.

"Oh my... Seph could you stay there?"

Sephiroth scoffled to himself as he peeked through, he took one look down and teleported away. Aerith gave a confused look as her children called her into the Church.

The blond haired male had fallen right into her flowebed, she could feel her anger levels rising, but it wasn't the man's fault. He couldn't help where he landed.

"Did he fall from above the plate?" Ann asked.

"I think he did." her brother responded.

"It's a miracle that he's alive..." Aerith said.

She gently tapped on the man's head to try and get him to wake up, he did but it was very slow and extreamly groggy.

"He's ok!?" Ann said.

The man placed his hand on his head, "Owwwwwwwwwww..." he looked around, "Where am I?"  
"Church in the Sector 5 slums." Leon said.

"Thanks kid."  
"So what's your name?" Ann said.  
"Cloud, I'm an ex-SOLDIER."

"Well, it's very nice to you, I'm Aerith, these are my two lovely children, Leon and Ann-Marie."

"Cute, say you were the flowergirl that I saw yesterday."  
"Oh, I see so many new faces everyday so I lose track of people."

"Hello?" a shy voice said.

A crimson haired male in a Turk's uniform stood at the doorway with a baton in his hand. Cloud immediantly stood in a defensive possition with his massive sword ready for battle. The Turk juttered back, but he slowly gained his confidence back and he pulled his top forwards.

"I'm here for the Cetra." he said placing the baton on his shoulder.

The kids quickly hid behind their mother as Shinra Merceneries charged into the Church with their guns.

"Aerith, take your kids and run."

The mother grabbed both of her kids by the arms and dragged them around the back of the Church, one of the Merceneries pointed their gun at Cloud. The warrior started to charge at the armed man and the man flinched. Cloud stopped in his tracks, seeing his oppitunity he runs to the back of the Church to follow Aerith and her kids.

The group managed to make it up onto the beams of the roof, the Merceneries started to shoot at them.

"There are kids up here." Aerith said.

"Pick them up and move."

Cloud grabbed Leon and the two of them managed to get onto the roof of the Church. They jumped down the metal panels to get away from the Shinra enployees, the group ran over to Aerith's mother's house.

"Mother, can the kids stay with you for a while?" she asked.

"Sure sweetheart. But why?"  
"Shinra are-"  
"Say no more, I understand. Go, do whay you need to do."  
Aerith said goodbye to her children, they were sad to see her go, but it had to be done for their own saftey. Cloud took Aerith to the Tifa's bar so he could keep an eye on her. Shinra wanted her, but he didn't understand why...

"She's cute Cloud, new girlfriend?" Barret said.

"What? No, I fell on her flowerbed."  
"I bet you did..."  
Tifa rushed into the room as soon as she heard Cloud's voice. She hugged onto him as a relife that he was ok, "I'm so glad that you're alright." she said as she let go of him.

"It was quite a fall though." Aerith said.

"This is Aerith."  
"Well she's a looker." Wedge said.

"Hell ya." Biggs said placing his hands onto her backside and slapping it.

Aerith turned around and slapped the man on the face with a firm backhand, her nails scratched his face, "Oooo she's fighsty. She might be fun to pl-"  
"BIGGS! That's enough." Tifa said, "I thought you could behave yourself in front of a lady."

"Thank you..." Aerith didn't know the nice lady's name.

"Tifa, this is Barret, Wedge, Jessie and Biggs."  
"And I'm Marlene!" a young girl said from behind the bar.

Aerith looked at the girl with a questionable look, "Who's child is that? Why is she in a bar?"

"Oh she's mine."  
"Daddy loves me."  
"And you let your daughter stay here whilst you do God knows what?"  
"I'm savin' the planet here lady."

"Oh really."

"They've got a bomb on the support pillar." one of the customers said as he burst into the bar.  
"You want to run that by me again faggot." Barret said.

"Shinra, they're gonna blow up the support pillar!" the man started to freak out.

The members of AVALANCH, including Aerith ran out from the bar to see Shinra armed forces on the support pillar, with the bomb.

"Oh shit." Barret said.

written in 2017


	6. Chapter 6 D Gray Man (possibly M Rated)

_**Servine; Hellow, welcome to this new Fanfiction and it has finally arrived my new D. Gray-Man fic. I'm soooo excited. I've been putting this off for quite a while and it needed some power and ability planning. So let's get to it. Just saying, the start takes place a few weeks after Yeegar's death, I can't seem to fix why they returned back to the order anywhere in the story, so I'll just say it here. Once Yeegar died, Allen needed some time to recover after the trauma from the death, so him and Lenalee, stayed to recuperate together. **_

Chapter 1- Like a dream

_'Where am I?'_

_**Allen slowly opened his eyes to see a black starry sky gazing back at him. He sat up off the ground with his eyes darting everywhere. His gaze was immediately drawn to the lake that sat to the right side of him. He looked within the pool of water that was closer than he first thought. The pool was covered in a thick layer of ice that trapped the whole lake in its ice grasp. As Allen looked around, snow slowly started to fall from the darkened sky. He looked up to see a crescent moon that gleamed in the sky, the only light came from it, the moon was almost as bright as the sun. It gave off a strange light that was unfamiliar to Allen. The grass that he sat on was cold and it was a darker shade than what grass normally is. Some parts of the grass were frozen and it snapped like glass when Allen moved his left hand over them. He looked around at the leafless stick thin trees that were around him. The trees looked sad without their leaves, almost to the point that they were trying to hide their embarrassment because Allen was looking at them. **_

_'The winter's chill has taken them.' __**a voice said.**_

_**Allen gasped and looked to the hills that were covered in a thick powder of snow that as it fell it touched the ground like a feather, stretched as far as the light would go. The frozen lake that Allen was near also gave off some light, but not much. There were visible cracks in the ice, he peered into the cracked ice to take a look. **_

_**The dark sky started to creep in on him.**_

_'Allen...' __**said a voice.**_

_**The albino shocked his head to the direction of the voice. He'd never heard the voice before, but it sounded familiar to him.**_

_'Mana?'_

_**The voice did not replay. All it did was chuckle to itself. Allen gritted his teeth and stood up, the wind blew his hair forwards as he raised himself from the ground.**_

_'Who are you?' __**he shouted.**_

_'All shall be revealed my dear little-'_

"Allen? You ok?"

Lavi's face was plastered right in the boy's eyeline. It was morning. The boy had fallen asleep on the train, as per usual. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Krory were sent on a mission to nab some Innocence before the Clan of Noah get to it.

"You seem a little pale Allen." Krory said.

"Oh, I'll be fine." the boy said.

The sound of the train driver tooting the whistle made Allen almost jump out of his seat. He wasn't paying any attention to where they were going, so he had fallen asleep.

"We need somethin' to pass the time." Lavi said.

"What do you have in mind?" Lenalee asked as her beautiful long hair flowed in the wind of the open window.

Every strand had its own individual gust of wind that blew it up into the air and the hair shone in the different beams of light that hit it, giving it a sparkly appearance.

"Have you done something to your hair?" Krory asked.

"Oh, I gave it a good wash before we left."  
"It looks really nice." Allen said with a massive smile on his head.

"Why thank you. Well, Allen, why don't you tell us about the dream that you had?"  
"It was the same one that I had last week before we left."

"The one with the snowy hills and the frozen pond?" Lavi asked placing two of his fingers to his forehead.

"I didn't know that Allen was having strange dreams." Krory said.

"I've had them since I injured my left eye after Lenalee and I encountered the Noah Road Kamelot."

"What exactly happened?" Krory asked.

"Well, I was hit by several of her flying candles and I passed out, I think. It's a little hard to remember Krory, it happened a month and a half ago."  
"Oh..." Krory said sounding disappointed.

_xxxxxxxxxx- (6 hours earlier)_

A loud scream came from the direction Komui's office. Kanda sighed before he walked up to the man that needed him. He found Komui in quite a state. He was on the floor, surrounded by papers with Bak on top of him. The two men looked like they were both in some pain as Kanda grabbed the blond Sorcerer's hand and helped him up from the ground. Bak brushed himself off as Komui got himself up.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he looked like he was going to blow a fuse.

"A potion went wrong." Bak said.

"Oh, practising again I see." Kanda said.

The Chang family were known throughout the Black Order for having powerful abilities. They didn't possess any Innocence, so the origins of their powers are a bit of a mystery to the Order, but they come in handy. The family are trained to use a variety of spells and if they worked hard enough, they can defend against Level 3 Akuma. They have a pair of matching tattoos or birth marks on their arms that signifies the Clan and it also signifies their oath to God.

The common abilities that the Chang learn at an early age is controlling fire and lightning. But Bak was a little different, he learnt how to control water which was a strange thing to learn for the family.

Komui got himself up and stretched his back out, clicking as he got up. Bak looked behind him to see Komui's beetroot face turn a deeper shade of red as his anger began to boil.

"Komui, it's an emergency please calm down."

The Chinese male took in a deep breath and sat back on his chair, "What is it? You could have phoned instead of dropping in."

"Sorry." Bak gave Komui a guilty look.

"What is the problem Bak?" Kanda said.

"I was doing a Sensory Spell and I got the faint feel of a piece of Innocence in Europe somewhere. So I teleported here to get a better reading."

"If I'm not mistaken, you need For." Komui said.

"I can just summon her here. For!"  
The deity appeared in a cloud of yellow sparkly mist. She didn't look happy with the youngest Chang member. She gritted her teeth as she reared her body up, getting ready for a kick. Bak didn't see it coming and she smacked him straight into the book shelf to the right of Komui.

"THAT'S FOR SNEAKING OUT." For yelled.

Bak rubbed his head, "I may have sensed Innocence."  
"Oh, I take my kick back."

"Thank you."

"I'll get you back for it though." she said and then sighed, "Get in position then."

Bak sat in the centre of the room in a sitting yoga or meditation position. For smiled to him, "Since it's in Europe, if you feel funny please say. I don't want you to collapse like last time."  
"I will For." he said as he closed his eyes, "I'm ready."

For lined the floor with a crimson red powder, she drew a circle around him and from the moment when the two ends met, his breathing immediately started to slow down.

For watched and waited in anticipation, a little while later Bak opened his eyes, but he was still under the effects of the spell. His whole eye had a green neon glow to them.

"He's got something, Bak, where is the Innocence?" For said to him.

But he didn't replay, "Bak?" she started to get worried.

"Is everything ok?" Kanda said.

Komui reached for the phone that was on his desk and called the Asian Branch, "Hello, can you get Zu Mei-?"  
For stole the phone, "Get Old Man Coffin Dodger! Bak's in a-!"

Before For finished her sentence, Bak collapsed on the floor, she gave the phone back to Komui. Kanda was about to kick some of the sand out of the way, "Don't break the circle! He'll go into cardiac arrest."  
"I think he's already there For." Komui said.

He flicked the phone back on the desk and he kicked some of the sand out of the way and he lay Bak on his back, starting CPR.

"Hang in there Bak." For said.

Chapter 2- The surface

Allen, Lenalee, Krory and Lavi were brought into Komui's office to be briefed on the assignment that they were going to be going on. He looked pretty stressed out. Sweat clung to his hair like he'd just come out of the shower, it dripped from his brow and onto the floor. He looked to the four Exorcists who stood before him and gave a loud exhale.

"We went though a lot to locate this piece of Innocence." Komui started.

"There's Innocence? Where?" Allen said.

"In a small town along the coast of Spain, Valencia."  
"Valencia?" Lenalee said, "Are you sending all of us there brother?"

"Yes, Bak sensed-"  
"Hold it! Bak! You used BAK to sense for Innocence?" she slapped Komui over the head, "You know that's dangerous!"  
"Lenalee, what's going on?" Lavi said.

"Bak's still in magic training with his Granduncle. He hasn't learnt to use that spell correctly. It was dangerous for Zu Mei Chang in his youth."  
"Well, Bak was training and he felt a faint trail of Innocence coming from Europe."

"But he can only sense raw active pieces." said Lenalee.  
"So it's causing strange phenomenons?" Allen asked.

"Yes, we need you to go and find it before the Noah can get their hands on it." Komui finished.

"Alright." they said in unison.

_xxxxxxxxxx- (present time)_

"Don't worry about it Krory." Allen said.

"So how much longer do we have to go." the Vampire Exorcist moaned like a woman.

"Around two more hours, maybe." Lavi said as he placed his hands over his head.

"That's going to take forever..." he moaned harder and more annoyingly.

Krory's eyes gazed out of the window and he saw a beautiful shore. The orange and pink from the setting sun bounced of the purple ocean and into Krory's eyes. The sight of a beach made him itch to get off the train like a young child, anticipating the time on the beach. The city of Valencia was crowded with Victorian styled houses that were closely packed together. Allen could tell that the thin streets and alleyways would make it a difficult fight if the group were to run into any Akuma. The sky was full of a mixture of colours, from black blending into red, into orange into yellow. It shone on the surface of the water and it had a strange feel to it. Allen felt exposed for some reason, then his left eye changed, sensing Akuma.

"Can't we enjoy the view for once?" Lavi said.

"Allen where are they?" Lenalee said.

"ABOVE US!"

Just as Allen yelled, an Akuma fired its bullets though their carriage. The bullets rained though like they were machine gun bullets and the carriage was made of paper. Allen jumped out of the opened up the window and activated his Innocence the other Exorcists jumped with him onto the roof. Once they were outside, the train was surrounded by a massive swarm of Level 1 Akuma.

"I thought we might be able to play with you again, Allen."

"That voice? Road?"

"Correct."

Road stood on top of a Level 2, it was a massive Akuma. It looked like a giant beetle crossed with a mosquito wearing medieval battle armour. The armour was a dark dull purple and its body was an ash grey.

"Do you like my new play toy? I think its wonderful." she said playfully.

"It looks great Road. Lenalee take Krory and find the Innocence. Lavi, you're with me."

"Alrighty then." Lavi said.

"Ok, come on Krory." Lenalee said.

Lenalee activated her Innocence and she flew up into the sky as graceful as a butterfly. Krory swiftly followed behind her, biting the Akuma as he jumped from their dropping bodies.

"Awww, at least now this will be fun." she said licking her lips.

"We're only here to collect the Innocence, Lero."

"Quiet!" she said smacking the umbrella's head against the armour of the Akuma, "We do things my way."

Allen jumped into the air, slashing any Level 1 Akuma as he tried to get himself to Road.

"Oh Allen, we have to stop meeting like this."  
Allen's Innocence changed into a cannon, "I don't want to do this Road."  
"Why? Because you know that you can't defeat me?"  
"She has a point, Lero."

"No, I don't want to harm you." he said.

"Oh really, but you would happily harm my Akuma."  
"Of course I would, Akuma are weapons created by the Millennium Earl to-" he suddenly stopped speaking.

"To what exactly?" she then sighed, "Kill them, I'm taking their Innocence."  
"Yes Road." the Akuma said.

Allen's body suddenly felt really heavy, his vision became blurry like a thick fog covered the area where they were fighting on. He felt as if he was losing his balance, the feeling of falling consumed him.

"What's wrong Exorcist? Feeling under the weather?" she said sweetly, almost mother-like.

"Allen? You ok?" Lavi said.

His heart began to beat faster and his breathing became slower, but his body moved on its own. It dashed over to Road, smacking her with the Innocence Cannon, driving her into the ground.

"Miss Road!" the Akuma yelled.

"That wasn't very nice." Road moaned as she got up from the ground.

The dirt clung to her like she was a sticky lollipop. The Akuma attacked Allen, but he was too fast for the Akuma, so fast that he managed to jump and land on the Akuma's head before it moved a finger to attack. Allen stabbed his right hand into the Akuma's head and jumped off it, cutting the Akuma in a dark beam as he descended down the body. As he landed on the ground, the Akuma exploded and Road started to back away.

"What the-? Lero."

"How did you-? You're not that powerful." Road said.

The girl was shocked to see that there was no weapon in his right hand, his Innocence was no longer activated, so how did he kill the Akuma?  
Lavi jumped and landed on the ground where Allen was standing, he exhaled as he saw what he'd done to Road. She was in her human form, but Lavi had never seen a Noah before, so all he could think was that Allen just beat up some random little girl.

"Allen." Lavi grabbed onto his arm to get his friend's attention.

Allen practically growled as he yanked his arm away from Lavi's grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lavi asked.

"You have no idea Bookman." his voice, it sounded similar, but not the same.

"Allen?"

Road looked at the albino boy for a second, but she just saw Allen, nothing else. Strange.

"I think Allen is feeling a little under the weather."

"Really." Allen said.

The clouds suddenly began to close in, they were an light ash grey colour. As Road looked up to the sky, snow fell down from them and it wasn't the nice kind of snow. It was the blizzard kind.

"What the-?" Lavi said over the sound of the strong icy winds.

"I wish that you give to me the piece of Innocence that you posses. It is was is causing this blizzard to occur." Allen said.

"Is it now. Fine." she said tossing the Innocence to him,"Take it."

"What are you doing? Lero."

"My uncle collected three this morning. It's enough to play a round of baseball with." she said opening up one of her doors, "Let's play again."

Once Road had left, all of the Akuma that were in the area vanished, Lenalee and Krory returned.

"Did you find the Innocence?" Lenalee jumped off the body of an exploding Akuma, the last one that was in the area.

"We sure did." Lavi said.

Allen placed the piece of Innocence in his right hand and he squeezed it in his hand.

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee said, "We need to get that piece of Innocence back to Headquarters. Do you want me to hold on to it?"

"No, it is fine." he said firmly.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Krory said as he begun to shiver.

"Well we can't stay out here all day. There is a hotel that Komui booked for us to stay in. Come on!" Lavi said.  
The Exorcists started to walk away from their comrade who was still carrying the piece of Innocence.

"Do you want to freeze to death?" Lenalee said.

"I shall be fine."  
"What's gotten into you? I mean you- Come on." she said dragging his arm.

He pulled away once again, she tried to grab onto his right arm, but as she saw a massive green flash of light as the Innocence was reduced to a powder.

"What the-? Allen." she was shocked she didn't know what to say, "H-How could you?"  
"More like, how did he?" Lavi said, "Only a-"

Allen suddenly felt funny again and his body collapsed, he was rendered unconscious and Lenalee caught him, "Let's take him to the hotel." she said.

Chapter 3- The Awakening

The hotel that Komui had picked out for them was a lot bigger than his sister had expected. The hotel felt bigger on the inside, then it did on the outside. The reception had a desk that was a chestnut brown and it looked as if it was made from oak. It was smooth, probably it had just been varnished a few days ago. Lenalee rubbed her hands over the slippery, smooth surface, her fingers moved as if they were on ice. She rung the little bell that was sitting on the side. As she waited for the owner to come to them she had a look around the place. The ceiling was supported by thick, coal, black beams of wood, brown floorboards lined the space in between the beams. There was a small pine tree in the corner of the room, its pot sat on the recently mopped wooden floor. The walls were painted with a light burgundy colour on the wall behind the desk, the rest of the walls were painted white. Lenalee assumed that where the desk was it was a feature wall. It was a good room to use. The curtains, that were next to the only potted plant in the room, were a sapphire blue colour they were pinned back to allow the light into the room.

Lenalee's attention was brought to the woman who walked in from the back door that was behind the desk. She smiled and moved her rosy red long hair out from her ocean blue eyes. Her hair was in loose curls and most of it was pinned back into a bun, allowing some of them to come out from the bottom of the bun like a bird's tail feathers. Her fringe was the only part of her hair that wasn't curled, she moved it away using a hair slide to keep it from getting in her face. Lavi could see that she was wearing purple eyeshadow that brought out the true colour in her eyes. Her lashes were long and flawless. Her lipstick was a cherry pink colour and she gave a kiss over to Lavi's direction. He wanted to fall on the floor and be in a land of dreams with her.

The dress that she was wearing was a simple looking one, but it still looked nice on her. It was a vibrant blue and it blended into turquoise at the bottom. It also had a flower pattern that went down one side of the long dress. As she walked out, all of them heard the sound of her high heels.

"Hello, you must be from the Black Order." she said recognising their coats.

"Yes, we have a room booked." Krory said.

"Ah yes. The nice lady has her own room, here you go." she said passing the two sets of keys to them.

The four of them went up the large staircase, Krory held on the banister as he went up. The top floor was a long corridor that had plenty of rooms spare. The hotel was mainly used for Exorcists that were out on assignments, they would often stay here and the Order paid the owners a lot of money to allow them to stay. The rooms that they had were rooms three and ten, Lenalee was given room ten. But there was a matter that she wanted to settle first, she dragged Allen into the third room and the other two followed.

The room that the boys were given had three beds; two next to each other and the last one was against the wall near the door. The window was on the wall in the middle of the sets of beds. The walls were covered in a brown and cream striped wallpaper that had lavender flowers in the cream section of the paper. The carpet was a deep blue colour and the curtains were of a similar colour as that of the floor. The door was a dark brown colour and that too had just recently been varnished. The beds had just recently been made, clean white quilts and pillows had been placed neatly over the light brown wooden bed frames. On the opposite wall to the window, a mirror was left on the wall, on top of a dressing table.

Lenalee threw Allen onto one of the newly made beds that were the closest away from the door. She slammed it behind her as Allen gave a low growl like a defensive cat.

"What the hell is wrong with you Allen?" she yelled, "Why did you destroy the Innocence?"

On their way to the hotel, Allen had regained consciousness and Lenalee was relieved, but she knew that he still wasn't acting like himself.

"You've been acting strange since Road appeared. Is it because of what happened? Are you afraid that she might do it again?" she asked with a gentle tone.  
"I am not scared of a thirteen year old girl!" he yelled.

"He really doesn't sound like himself." Krory said.

He pouted and crossed his arms as Timcampy flew out from his pocket, "Tim? Where have you been?"

The Golem shrugged, "I see…" Allen said.

Lenalee gave Allen a hard slap across the face, causing his face to become red from her imprint. He looked at her with an angry face and he started to growl again.

"Will you stop that!?" she said.

As he continued to growl, his eyes slowly started to change colour. They went from their normal purply blue colour to a light amber colour. When they first showed their true colour, the eyes shone with a glowing amber light, but then reverted back to being a dull amber.

"Noah?" Lavi said.

Allen stopped growling, his eyes darted towards the mirror that was on the wall and he gasped. Lenalee grabbed the Noah by Allen's shirt and pulled him up to her face.

"What have you done with Allen!?" she said angrily through her teeth.

"I do not know what you are talking about milady."

"He's really polite." Krory said.

"Lenalee calm down, the Noah just surfaced and took control over Allen's body. No biggy." Lavi said.

"Ok then Lavi, which Noah is he?" Lenalee said as she let go of Allen's shirt.

Lavi looked at the Noah with a puzzled expression, "I'm not sure. Could you tell me your name?"  
"No, I am quite secretive. I have been awake since the incident with Road though."  
"You have?"  
"She woke me. My dearest Allen suffered a great wound and the pain caused me to surface, but only for about ten minutes. It was long enough for me to grasp what was going on."  
"Did Road know?" Lavi said.

"She was paying too much attention to big mouth here." he said pointing to Lenalee.

"How dare you!?"

"Lenalee, please try to stay calm." Krory said.

"The blizzard, was that caused by you?" Lavi said.

"What gave you that suspicion?" the Noah said his posh British sounding accent coming through.

"When you passed out the blizzard came to a stop. Which Noah are you?"

Before the Noah could speak, there was a knock at the door. The door creaked as Krory opened it revealing Bookman.

"PANDA!" Lavi said.

The moment when that left the ginger man's mouth the old man kicked him halfway across the room, "Stop doing that!" Lavi said.

Once Bookman had entered the room, the Noah that was in possession of Allen's body started to tense up.

"What are you doing here Bookman?" Lenalee curiously said.

"Well, I thought Lavi needed a good kicking. But I'm glad that I am here." he said looking at Allen's amber eyes, "Clearly I am needed. I'm surprised he's not restrained."  
"He can't really do much." Krory said.

"He took out a Level 2 with one slash and there was no weapon in his hand!" Lavi stressed.

"I thought that it might have been you, Fourteenth." Bookman said.

Chapter 4- Blooming

The Exorcists looked at each other with a look of horror. None of them knew who this Noah was and what his powers were. Lavi looked towards Bookman, who seemed to have all of the answers as to who was taking control of Allen's body. The panda eyed old man looked back at his student before sighing to himself. Bookman took a hold of the Fourteenth's hands and looked into his dull amber eyes. The others were worried for the old man's safety, so Lenalee activated her Dark Boots. The Noah rose up from the bed, moving Bookman to one side and allowing his fingers to extend. A strange large navy and dark purple crystals came from the end joint of his fingers. They looked sharp and intimidating, the crystals took a similar appearance to that of a sword. He drew them up to Lenalee's throat. Her breathing started to quicken as her heart did too, the feeling of panic started to boil in her blood. Her whole body froze as the crystal blades came closer to her neck. Lavi activated his Innocence as well, but that wasn't a very good idea. The Noah dashed over to where Lavi was, his speed was inedible. The Exorcist didn't even see him move, he was then had his blades around Lavi's neck. However, the Noah looked like he was out of breath, he started to pant like a tired dog. Lavi looked over his shoulder to see that the Noah was fighting the sweet releasing feeling of sleep. His blades suddenly vanished in a cloud of sparking mist, it looked like they broke from the joint on his finger into the mist. He then collapsed, but Lavi managed to catch Allen's body. He lay in the ginger Exorcist's arms, panting franticly. Bookman came over to the Noah and he helped Lavi lift him onto the bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Krory asked.

Bookman sighed, "His Dark Matter hasn't fully awakened, he will need human blood."

"H-human b-blood." Lavi stuttered.

"Now why on Earth would he need that?" Lenalee said.

"Noahs drink the blood and then turn it into Dark Matter so they can use their abilities. If they don't receive any blood when their eyes are dull, then they can die." Bookman explained.

"Will Allen?" Lenalee didn't want to ask.

"Yes, Allen will die along with the Fourteenth. The Noah can not live without the human and vice versa."

"Oh, but where are we going to get blood?" Krory said.

"It is in your bodies." the Noah said weakly.

"You don't sound too good." Lavi commented with a smile.

"Are you wishing for your friend's death!" the Noah snapped.

Bookman gently cradled the Noah's head like a newborn baby and he slit himself on his wrist. The old crimson liquid started to drip into the Noah's mouth, as it dripped the Noah grasped onto the old man's wrist with an iron grip. He lapped the blood up like a cat licking milk up from a bowl. As he fed from Bookman, he let out a low growl it sounding similar to a cat again. Slowly but surely, his eyes started to glow with a golden amber light, he withdrew himself from Bookman.

"You can have more if you like Fourteen."

"I am all right, your blood tastes horrible anyway. But thank you."

"You are most welcome. Now can you allow Allen to come back to us please."  
"There is something that I need to do first Bookman." the Noah got himself up from the bed and he walked out of the door.

"Should we go after him?" Krory said.

Bookman nodded.

They found the Noah in the hotel's garden. It looked pretty bland, most of the trees had little green buds on, where the leaves were waiting to bloom. The flower beds were full of dead life, nothing good came from them. There was a small rusted table that was in the centre of the garden, that was surrounded by three new looking turquoise green chairs. The Noah walked down the stone pathway and he kicked the table out of the way. He then lay on the floor on his side, with his fingers stretched out over the stones. The Exorcists watched as the Noah closed his eyes and his breathing began to slow down.

"What is he-?"  
"Shush! Lavi, he needs time to concentrate." Bookman said.

"But what is he doing?" he still persisted to ask.

Bookman sighed, "I am not quite sure. In all of my years, I've never seen all of the Fourteenth abilities. Most of them are unknown to me."

Lavi gave his mentor a nod, showing that the student understood.

The Noah lay in the centre of the garden for a while, before the trees that surrounded the area started to blossom. The baby pink and cherry red blossom blew, mixing in with the currents of the wind. The flower beds started to grow beautiful flowers that ranged from colour and species, the most common ones were lilies, daffodils, pansies, snowdrops, bluebells and dahlia. They bloomed like they'd just woken up from a long nap in the soil, waiting for the day when they could come back to see the light of day. As the Noah slowly opened his glowing yellow amber, the Exorcists were suddenly bound by huge, thick dark green rose vines. The thorns dug into them as they tried to escape from their painful grasp.

"What is the meaning of this Fourteenth?" Bookman said though the pain that the thorns were giving him.

A crimson red liquid fell from the end of the thorns and it ran down the plant's green body and onto the floor. The Noah started to get up off the ground, Lavi noticed that his eyes had a very faint green wash to them, possibly due to the power that he was using.  
"Release us!" Lenalee said.

"Why? You shall only get in the way of Lord Millennium's plans." the Noah said.

"I thought you were no longer loyal to him Fourteenth, you betrayed them." Bookman said.

The Fourteenth turned to them all with a gasp and a shocked look in his eyes. He allowed the vines to drop them onto the hard stone floor as the vine pulled their thorns away and gently wrapped around Allen's body.

"That is right, I completely forgot." the Noah mumbled.

"He betrayed them?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, he killed most of the other Noah, all except Road, her uncle, her father and the Millennium Earl. The Earl managed to put a stop to the Fourteenth before he could harm the remaining Noah." Bookman said.

"I guess I can never return to them." he said stroking one of the vines.

"I'm sure that you can return back to- What's wrong?"

The Noah suddenly felt an overwhelming pain to his head whilst Lenalee was running her jaw again. She rushed over to him though, despite the fact that he was her enemy and she held onto his body as the vines started to whip the air in an uncontrolled fashion. They soon vanished, along with the Fourteenth's pain.

"Lenalee?" his voice was different again.

"Allen?" she hugged onto him.

"We're going to need to return to the order." Bookman said as Allen blacked out once again.

Chapter 5- The start of the exam

Once they returned to the order, Allen was sent straight down to the science department. They knew that there truly was a Noah inside of Allen, but what they didn't know was how he got into Allen in the first place.

He'd been down in there for quite sometime, and still no sign of getting any answers. The Noah was remaining silent for all of the test and Allen had regained consciousness. Allen laid still on one of the many metal examination tables, as Jonny poked and prodded him with sharp needles. He flinched at the pain every time when Jonny gently placed the needle into one of Allen's veins. The fifteen year old couldn't really deal with the pain of having a needle shoved into him every five minutes. Jonny didn't really want to put Allen through having needles into him all of the time.

"Chief, Allen is safe. There are no sighs of any Noah in him." Jonny said as Komui took a sip from his morning coffee.

"Not from what Lavi, Krory and MY Lenalee reported. They all saw the traitorous Fourteenth come out within Allen. Based on that, it's not good news."  
"Are we going to have to call the Central?" Jonny said.

"I really don't want it to come down to that." Komui said.

"Well, we're having CROW members come here next week." Russell said.

"WHAT!? WHY?" Komui started to stress out and almost drop his morning coffee.

"The examination of our science department and Exorcists that they have to do every five years. Remember? I got a phone call from them, they despatched an inspector to HQ around three days ago, so they should be coming today."  
"OH GODS!" Komui said.

"Komui what's going on?" Allen asked.

Komui managed to calm himself down and then he sighed, "Allen, did General Cross ever tell you about the Exorcist Assessment?"  
"He never mentioned it."  
"Then you have never been assessed. Ok I shall explain." Komui sat down on a chair with his coffee on his lap, "The assessment is a practical test that is quite simple, but really easy to mess up on."  
"Oh, what's it for?"  
"It proves how well an Exorcist can preform in battle, the test is vital to see if you need to be sent to training or if it is necessary to strip you of your Innocence completely."  
"What? Strip me?"  
"Yes, the test is out of 250 points."  
"Do they have categories?"  
"That they do; how you preform on the travel there and back is worth 50 points all together." Komui said.

"How do I get a good score on that?"  
"Don't do what Lavi does when he's on a train ride and you'll be fine."  
"Ok."

"Your footwork is worth 25, how you use your Innocence is worth 50 points."  
"How I use my Innocence?"  
"So since you have a level 2 Innocence, when is it the best time to use your Arm Cannon?"  
"When a swarm of level 1's are surrounding me."  
"You'll be fine in that on Allen." Russell said, "You can get 25 points from your plan of attack. I recommend taking out any level 1's first before going after the level 2, if one is there."  
"Ok." Allen nodded.

"Your tactics are also worth 25 as well." Komui said.

"There is also a massive 50 point bonus as well." Jonny said.

"How do I get all 50?"  
"Well you need to be confident with you abilities, that gets you 10 points, stamina and recovery time are worth 5 each. You also get 20 points for showing off like Lenalee does, she always gets high bonus marks. There are also 10 points for saving the assessor." Jonny explained.

"Saving the assessor?"

"Yes, you start out with 25 points before you begin the test. You keep all of these points by not letting the assessor get attacked. If they have to step in to help you, then they can also take points off. If you managed to save the assessor then you get an extra 10 points." Komui said.  
"Why would the Akuma target the assessor?"  
"They carry raw Innocence on their person. Around two to five pieces." Jonny said.

"FIVE!"  
"It attracts a lot of Akuma, so please be careful." Jonny said.

"Allen, are you aware that the Noah that may or may not live inside you destroyed a piece of Innocence." Komui brought up.

"WHAT? No, I wasn't." Allen said angrily, "Are you worried that he might attack the assessor?"  
"Yes, I am." Komui sighed, "It's hard for me Allen, I trust you, but not-"  
"You don't trust the Noah. How much does Bookman know about him?"  
"Not much, I don't think. He refuses to tell us anything. He said that the only person that might have any real information is General Cross."  
"Why Cross!? Why is it ALWAYS mastERRRR!"

_**'Because we have a history Allen.'**_

Allen's eyes became dilated as he heard the strange voice in his head, "GET OUT MY BRAIN!"

"Allen calm down." Komui said.

"He's talking to me Komui!" Allen was beginning to freak out.  
"Calm down, why don't you say hello to him?"

"Hello...?" he said quietly.

_**'Oh, we are being formal now are we? Hello Allen.'**_

"Are you friendly?"  
_**'I mean no harm to come of you.'**_

"I asked if you were friendly."  
_**'Well, that one depends on if you are referring to me being friendly towards you or your so called friends?'**_

"Everyone."  
_**'I shall have to think on that one.'**_

"This is so strange Komui." Allen said as Bookman entered the room, "I can't live with my enemy."

"You're going to have to, you life depends on the Fourteenth's survival." Bookman said.

_**'Your life is my life now Allen.'**_

"WHY did you chose me!?"  
_**'I am not telling you that. Find Cross.'**_

"What's you history with him?"  
The Noah stayed silent for a second,___**'Not telling.'**_

"Can you behave during this?"

_**'No promises.'**_

"Please."  
_**'I only intervened during your fight with Road because that Akuma was too big for you to take down. I only take control to protect you Allen.'**_

"Ahhh, that's sweet, but you nearly killed my friend."  
_**'Protect you, not them. Understand.'**_

"Yes."

_**'Good.'**_

Chapter 6- Barcelona

Allen proceeded to get himself changed into his Exorcist uniform and he followed Komui up to his office. Whilst they walked up, Allen could see these strange people wearing a cream mask and long rose red robes. He didn't stop to look at them, he continued to follow Komui.

"You'll meet your assessor with Lenalee in Barcelona."

"Barcelona? You mean I'm going back to Spain?"  
"Yes."

_**'Are you complaining? Spain is a beautiful place.'**_

"Why do you like Spain so much?"

_**'It is where I... was found by the Earl.'**_

"That's a lie."  
"Allen..." Komui sighed, "You can't speak to the Fourteenth during your exam. I don't want the Central finding out about him."  
"What would happen if they did find out?"  
"I sadly don't know." Komui sighed.

"Alright then, I'll go to them."

_xxxxxxxxxx- (In Barcelona)_

The man that was meeting up with Allen was a tall lemon blond male, he was only a few inches taller than Allen. He looked very smart in his CROW uniform, he had two red spots on his forehead. He bowed to the Exorcist. The two of them were on the outskirts of the city walls. Barcelona's main feature that the two of them could see from where they were was the massive cathedral that was in the centre of the city. It stood tall and proud for everyone to see it. The walls that were around the city looked to be pretty tall as well, Allen wasn't too sure why the wall around the city was originally built, he wasn't too familiar with Spanish history. The two of them stood over the lush grass land that was on the border of the city.

"My name is Howard Link, I will be your assessor for this test." he said.

"I have no problem with that."

"Good, what about my assessment for the train ride?"

"There was a secret finder on the train with you, he gave me your score."  
"Oh alright, should we get moving into the city."

"I belive that we should."

The two of them walked into the overcrowded city, people flooded the streets like an angry lake on a stormy night. Allen could see that all of the merchants were closing up their shops, but it was only mid afternoon. The young albino looked around his surroundings, he knew this scenario all too well, it was fear. Akuma were near, even though his left eye detects them, he didn't need his eye for this.  
A Finder ran up to the both of them, "Hello, thank goodness you're here Exorcist. Allen?"  
"Hello again Devon, this is Howard Link."

"Yes, a CROW?"  
"I am an Inspector, thank you very much."  
"I'm on an examination mission."  
"Ah, well you picked a _great _spot to have it." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean?"  
"We have reports that there are going to be three or four massive swarms of Akuma that will be coming by nightfall. We're glad that you are here, but this many Akuma."  
"It will not impact on his mark. Allen isn't the only Exorcist that will be coming here on an examination mission. Kanda, Daisya and Noise shall be coming with separate assessors."  
"Don't tell me that all of them have Innocence on them!?" Allen said.

"All assessors have to have one piece a of Innocence with them at all times during the assessment."  
"YOU HAVE INNOCENCE WITH YOU!" Devon said.

"It's part of the test, Finder." Link said.

"Oh, I see. Well best of luck to you Allen."

"Thanks."

"We need to get moving if they are going to be here by nightfall." Link stressed.

Allen nodded and the two of them started to patrol around the city for any sign of Akuma or General Tiedoll. It was Kanda's job to look for his mentor, but there was no harm in Allen taking a quick look for the General.

The narrow streets were clear and there was no sign of any Akuma, even Allen's eye wasn't picking anything up. The Exorcist knew that they were near by, Allen stood on guard and waited.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Oooo, these look delicious." the suited man said to the elderly merchant, "I think I might take one."

The sky was now in twilight, a mix of bright orange and dark blue mingled into each other with the coming stars. The man paid for the apple and the elderly merchant smiled at him.

"You can take some more if you like." she said.

"Ok." he pulled his top hat off and started to fill it with apples, "My niece could make a pie with all of these."  
"Apple pie is gorgeous. I bake one every Sunday. If we all survive, I'll bake you one."  
"If we all survive? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, some random people in funny hoods were running around like complete idiots, shouting and screaming. Telling everyone to hide."  
"Did you believe them?"  
"Not a first, but they wouldn't shut up, so I'm closing up my shop early. They said if I didn't I would be killed in the murder that's going to happen later."  
"Murder? That is awful." the man said, "You should not have to stand for that."  
"What you're saying is kind, but I'm just an old lady. What can I do?"  
"Anyone is dangerous with a shotgun." he said casually.

"Oh...At least you're being truthful."

"Thanks again for the apples my dear." he said walking away.  
"You're sweet, have another apple." she said throwing it at him.

The man caught the apple and gave a nice farewell to the lady.

"Hey ya Tyki." the little girl jumped on her uncle from behind one of the many alleyways, "When are we launching the attack?"  
"Not right now."  
"But I want some bloodshed NOWWWWW!" Road said.

Tyki shook his head, "Lord Millennium made it perfectly clear to wait until nightfall and THAT is what were are going to do."  
"Twilight is basically nightfall."  
"No, nightfall is nightfall."  
"Ohhh..." she pouted, "Can we at least order the Akuma to get their fat asses moving?"  
"Sure Road, whatever makes you happy." he said in a sarcastic tone.  
"YAYYY, wait... Hey, that was cruel."  
Tyki smiled to himself as the sky slowly became darker, "Time to tell the Akuma."

Chapter 7- The Blood shedding begins

"The Akuma are coming in." Devon said.

The sky had turned extremely dark, the night time clouds covered the it like a giant deep blue blanket and the Akuma were the rain that was going to be falling any minute now. Allen's left eye had detected them, so they had to be close. The boy laid low, feeling pretty anxious, even more so when random bolts of lightning fired off in the sky. The sudden crash from them made Allen jump a little, but it was barely noticeable to the Inspector. A man wearing a similar coat to Link ran up to them in their hiding spot. They hid down in an alleyway that was covered by the citizen's washing on the lines. The man was thinner than Link, he had jet long black hair that reached to midway down his back. His eyes were as blue as the tropical oceans and his skin was so pale that he looked like he was suffering some kind of terminal illness. Allen knew that it was rude to assume that about someone. The man's boots were army styled and black, his coat was a light peach colour and he stood with a black moustache.

"Link, I have reason to think that a storm coming." the man said as another bolt of lightning flashed in the sky.

"I have to agree with you Sebastian." Link said.

"Hi there, my name's Allen Walker."

_**'Do not introduce yourself!' **_the Noah hissed.

Allen ignored the Noah who was clearly had been ticked off by something, _**'Do not ignore me!'**_

As the Noah grew angrier, so did the storm. The lightning stuck with more of a force, even hitting some of the buildings, forcing them a blaze.

"We have fire!" Sebastian said.

"There still might be people in those buildings." Link stressed.

Just as Link spoke, Akuma bullets started to rain from the sky. The three of them took cover.

"Great, they're here." Sebastian said.

"I'll deal with the Akuma." the albino said confidently.

"Alright, the citizens are our priority." Link said.

Allen jumped up to one of the rooftops and he started to fire at the Akuma that were surrounding him. They started to fire and Allen dodged it with the quick reflexes that he had. The Akuma missed every shot that they fired at Allen. The lightning struck again, but the storm had began to calm down, which was strange.

"Hey Noah."

_**'Oh, are you finally talking to me?'**_

"Yeah, what's up with the lighting?" he said as he continued to dodge and attack the Akuma.

_**'Ah...Yes, I am a little nervous you see...'**_

"You control lighting?"  
_**'More than just lightning.'**_

"What else?"

_**'All shall be revealed in time, young Allen.' **_

"So how can control the lightning when you're not the one controlling my body?"  
_**'That is actually because I am in control.'**_

"No you're not, you can't be."

_**'Your right arm.'**_

He had a point, Allen's right arm did feel a little strange, it all started with the storm and his arm felt numb since he got into Barcelona, "So I don't have any control over my arm?" he said trying to move it.

_**'You remember that dream that you had?'**_

"The one with the snowy dark hills?"

_**'Yes, you saw a lake? Correct?'**_

Allen nodded.

_**'That lake allows me to control any part of you body if I put the corresponding part into it. For example, because my right arm is in the pool I can subtly control your right arm.'**_

"Subtly?"

_**'Controlling a part of your body without taking complete control, I am just going to make you aware that there is two other Noah in the area.'**_

"Noah? Where?" Allen stressed.

The Noah that was in his head didn't speak, but an Akuma flew itself right up near Allen, he tried to move, but it was like his legs were stuck with hot glue.

"Noah, release me!"

_**'What?'**_

"Don't be like that!"

_**'Then allow me to take full control. I have some unfinished business with the two of them.'**_

"Never!"

"What the hell are you doing Moyashi!?"

It was Kanda, he'd grabbed onto Allen's body to save his ass. He placed the albino on another building and killed the swarm of Akuma by using his First Illusion.

"The hell made you stiffen up like that Moyashi?"

"The name's Allen, first Short Stack now, Mayoshie?"  
Kanda sighed, "Moyashi. Learn Japanese."

"Your Japanese?"

"Yeah, what of it." Kanda said followed by an icy glare from the samurai.

"Nothing!"

"Good. I'm not going to be saving your ass again."

_**'Ooooooo tension.'**_

"Will you just clam it!?"

"Excuse me!" Kanda said.

Allen's heart skipped a massive beat, in fact, several beats. As it did, the Noah allowed another lightning bolt to strike in the sky, making Allen jump.

"What is wrong with you today?" Kanda asked.

_**'Awww, he cares.'**_

"I'm just having an off day."

_**'More than just an off day.'**_ the Noah laughed.

"Will you shut up!?"

Kanda turned around and punched Allen in the nose and the albino was knocked to the roof.

"Thank you, Itsuki." Allen's voice had change and Kanda was shocked at the sound of the strange name.

Allen jumped over the roof and then he fell to the ground, before the albino jumped off the side, the illusionary lotuses turned from a light pink almost white colour to a deep purple to almost black colour.

"Noah...?" Kanda said.

The Fourteenth who was in complete control walked along the streets of Barcelona. He was tracking the other two Noah's Dark Matter, he was hoping that he didn't show up on their radars.

"Do you have any last requests?"

"No, just do it." the weakened Exorcist said.

The Fourteenth peaked around the corner of the building to see a man wearing a full black suit complete with a top hat and the Exorcist who was wearing a hood. The Exorcist was being hung upside-down, the suited man levitated up into the air as the black butterfly landed on the Exorcist's chest.

"Very well." the suited man said as he forced the butterfly into the man's body.

A flash of purple light came from the Exorcist's body as the man gently came down. As the man hit the floor, the Innocence cracked and broke as it came out from the bell.

"That is my day over with." the man said.

"Tyki..."

The man looked over to the direction of where the Fourteenth was, the younger Noah was quick to hide himself before the older one could see. The suited man was then tackled by a young girl.

"ROAD!" the man scolded her.

"Harsh, is he dead?" Road said as her uncle got himself off the ground.

"Not yet but he will be, soon." Tyki brushed himself off, "Let us get going Road."  
"Ok!" she said happily.

Once they had vanished into the door, that Road summoned to take them away, the Fourteenth came out from his hiding spot. He walked up to the Exorcist's body, his eyes turned a neon green as two vines came up from the pavement to take the body from its death post.

"Who are you?" he coughed.

The Fourteenth pulled out one set of the crystal blades on his right, which made the Exorcist start to squirm, "Stop that, you will make me miss."  
"So you're putting me out of my misery?" he said weakly.

The Noah didn't answer, he brought the blades closer to the man's chest and he slashed the flesh open. He put his other hand to pull the butterfly out of his body. He then wrapped the Exorcist's body in a cocoon that was made from thin vines.

"I do hate your kind, humans. They can be a waste of space on the world, but they are intriguing. How they are so determined to win this war, but that will be their downfall. Tim, I know that you are in my pocket."

The Golem quickly flew out from the Noah's pocket, "You are a devil."

"Daisya..." another Exorcist said from behind the Noah.

Chapter 8- Accidents happen

The large blind Exorcist had a look of horror as he took notice of his friend in the vine cocoon. He placed a hand over his mouth as the Fourteenth narrowed his gaze so the Exorcist didn't catch a glimpse of his eyes. The samurai wasn't too far behind his friend and neither was the man who was testing the host. They all looked in shocked horror, acting like it was Allen who did this to their comrade. The Noah kept his face down.

"Allen, what happened?" Link said.

The Fourteenth had thrown himself to the wolves at this point. He couldn't turn to face them, due to the fact that they would more than likely recognise his Noah eyes, he also couldn't speak because they wouldn't think that it was Allen. The only thing that he could think to do, was allow Allen to come back. Which he did, Allen's body dropped suddenly, like a stone drawing in a deep body of water. Link quickly dashed over to catch the boy and prevent his head from falling onto hard stone. The boy's eyes gently started to open.

"Link...?" he said softly.

"Allen, are you alright?" Link said.

That's when a shock of thought came into the Noah's brain, he had to keep in control, otherwise the vines around the Exorcist would vanish and he would more than likely die. The Fourteenth took control again, but he closed Allen's eyes to make it look like the boy had lost conscious again.

"Great." Link said, "We need to transport the two of them back to Head Quarters."

"Daisya yes, but not Moyashi. He can live." Kanda said.

"But we don't know what caused him to pass out." Link said.

"Exhaustion. Trust me, the kid will be fine."  
"No, we are transporting him!" Link insisted.

"If you are so worried then take him and Daisya to the hospital. There is one in Vilanova that is supported by the Black Order, have Chief Komui go there." the blind man said.

"You are right."

Once in the hospital, Komui came as fast as a boat would travel. He looked over Daisya's cocooned body with huge confusion. The vines had stretched all the way from Barcelona's town centre to the hospital. It was an odd occurrence.

"We need to take a look at his condition." Komui announced, "Stand back!"

The scientist grabbed a sharp dagger from his lab coat and he started to hack away at the vines, to which they start to hear screams of agony from the other room. The screams were so loud that they could break a wine glass. Komui went to see what the source was, only to find Allen in uncontrollable amounts of pain, his whole body started to flail around on the bed with no reasoning as to why. Komui threw the knife to Reever, who had came with him from Headquarters.

"Cut the vines again." Komui ordered.

The man waited for Reever to cut the vines, when he did, Allen's pain started all over again, "That's enough!"

Allen opened his eyes and Komui noticed that it wasn't the Exorcist who was in control. The man gently closed the door and sat by his bedside.

"I am sorry about that."

The Noah suddenly sprung up and grabbed onto Komui's shirt in a threatening manner, "Those vines are the only thing keeping that Exorcist alive right now." he lay back down, "Let nature do what she needs to do."

"I understand." Komui smiled, "At least I know that you are on our side."  
"I am not on your side. I hate your kind." he said through Allen's teeth, "But if felt wrong to allow that Exorcist to die."  
"I know, watching someone die is not the nicest thing in the world. But how long will it be until Daisya is stable and we can take him out of the cocoon?"

"About an hour, the vines will naturally retreat once he is strong enough."

"I see... So is this one of you powers? Can you do it to yourself?"  
"Yes, of course I can." the Noah snapped.

Komui nodded and he got up, opened the door and walked out of the room.

_xxxxxxxxxx- (Asia Branch)_

Bak sat in one of the gardens in the branch, it was the only safe place where he could practise his magic without causing anyone any harm, by setting them on fire or electrocuting them. The garden was surrounded by rocks and that was the boarder of it. Below the rocks were a variety of Japanese plants and pink cherry blossoms that were in bloom. The blossom blew in the wind and they landed in the river that ran in the garden that was supplied by the waterfall, which came from the rocks. The ground mostly had no grass on it, only the parts around the flowerbeds had grass around them. The rest of the ground was covered in flatted out rocks so they were easier to walk on.

For was nowhere to be found for once. She usually 'supervised' him so he didn't screw up a spell and end up in America, but was really there to kick him if he did screw up. With that threat lingering over someone's head, why would they screw up in the first place. He was practising pretty early, for once he had no paperwork to do, so he took the morning off to practice. Maybe that's where For was, sleeping, resting so she had more power to kick him with. The magic user stepped into a circle of red power, in the centre of the circle was a small Chinese bowl that was full of spell ingredients. Bak held another bowl of white power that was made from ground up toadstools in his left hand, he grabbed and hand full of the power and he slung it into the pot. As he threw the powder, he spoke some magic words and closed his eyes.

Once he opened them again, he wasn't in the Asian Branch...

Chapter 9-Big Mistakes

Bak found himself in what looked like a living room, most of the walls were either a really dark purple or black, it felt like there weren't any walls. The only light came from the burning fireplace which added a bright orange tint to the walls. There were candles dotted around the room, but they were mainly to show the small paintings that were on the walls. Bak slowly stood up, taking notice that the bowl that he was holding had vanished. He was shocked, were could it have gone. He looked around for a second, but all he could see was darkness and the area that was illuminated by the candles and the fireplace. He started to walk along the corridor, when he stumped his foot on something, he quickly put his hand to his mouth so he didn't make a noise, it was just a rocking chair.

"There is a reason why I called you all here." announced a voice.

Silently, Bak crept closer towards the sound of the voice. Once he'd reached the end of the corridor, he could see that the voice came from a pudgy man in a white suit and a black top hat that was decorated with blue roses and dark green throned vines. He also had a massive smile, that almost didn't look real. Another man with a top hat came to sit at the table, he pulled out his chair and sat down around a table that had a white cloth over it. The table was beautifully set, with silver plates and cutlery. Crystal wine glasses and a centre bouquet of flowers, but dinner looked like it had already been eaten. There were six of them, a cat and an umbrella that were around the table. One of them was a little girl who looked no older than ten, her hair was purple and it was spiked up like a boy's, but she didn't seem to care. She was writing in a book that was clearly her homework that she didn't want to do.

"Lord Millennium, can you do this question for me?" she asked so politely.

_'Lord Millennium? That's the Millennium Earl?'_ Bak said thought, _'I have stumbled upon the Noah's hideout. Not good. I need to get out of here, but I don't have the correct ingredients.'_ Bak started to mentally stress.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely." he said taking the books from her.

"So why did you call us here?" said the Noah with the make-up.

He had black hair and lots of make-up around his eyes, more around his left than his right. The Noah who sat next to him, Bak mistook for a girl. But he had suspicions that it was actually a guy. His long blond hair made it difficult to tell. The last one of them was pretty buff, Bak did not want to get into an argument with him. He was like For, but male and on steroids.

"Well, we need to discuss our best plan of action. We need to get to those Generals before the Exorcists do." the Earl said, "Tyki so kindly already put that one in Holland to rest."

_'General Yeegar?'_ Bak thought.

"So how many Generals are there?" the big one said, he didn't sound too bright.

"Well, the only one we need to really worry about is Cross." the Earl said, "He's the biggest pain in my ass. If the Exorcists pair up with Cross, it will make things very difficult for us."  
"I see." the black haired one with the make-up said, "So do you have any leads on where he might be to give us a hand?"  
"No..." the Earl sulked.

"Oh well, it will just mean that the search is going to take longer." the one with the top hat said.

"Tyki, my boy, are the Exorcists any closer to finding Tiedoll?"  
"I think they have already found him."

"Damn..." he sulked again, "Not fair, I wanna kill one." he perked himself back up, "No matter, there are still three left."  
"Three, is that more than two? I can't count that high." the big one said.

"Yes Skinn three is higher than two." the girl sighed, "So what are the names of the other Generals."

"General Socaldo, General Klaud, and of course everyone's favourite General Cross." the Earl said.

"I don't really like the idea of going after their Generals. I know it's a big thing for us if we knock them out, but-"  
"No buts Devit! We are going after the Generals." the Earl snapped.

"Shouldn't we go after their Headquarters or take out the Chiefs, without them, they can't go on missions." Devit said.

"For once you have your brain on Devit, but the Chiefs can easily be replaced, the Generals, not so much. Why did you suggest that?" the Earl said.

"I just, don't wanna go after a General if it's not necessary."

"Now you're starting to sound like Wisely." the girl said.

"Really... Maybe I should throw myself in a-"  
"Please don't continue! His death was revolting." the girl said, "I hope Wisely will come back, hey Tyki, where's daddy?"

"He had some business to take care of, I'll fill him in on our discussion when I see him next."  
"Ok!" she said happily.

Bak needed to get into their kitchen to see what type of herbs that they had stocked in there. He doubted that they would have Mandrake root stored in there, it's not commonly used for cooking. He wondered if he could trick the little girl with Devit's make-up to get him out of the hideout.

All of the Noah left the table, as the Earl excused them and Bak snuck out from his hiding spot, following Devit.

Devit and the blond Noah that was following went into a room, Bak with some stealth, snuck into the room without them noticing. In the room was filled with selves that had a range of make-up sets on them. A massive mirror, black curtains, two massive single beds, two oak wardrobes and a dresser that was underneath the massive mirror. Bak made a silent dash to hide under one of the beds. The two of them sat in front of the giant mirror as they attended to their make-up.

Chapter 10- Disguise

"You really don't wanna do this do you." the blond Noah said.

"Not really Jasdero...I just don't wanna die, you know?"

"I hear you. We could goof off for a while."  
"That would get us in trouble." Devit said as he put more eyeliner on his face.

Jasdero looked towards the other with a warming smile, "You know we have been tasked with finding General Cross."  
"CROSS!?... …..Great we're dead for sure."  
"Don't be like that..."

The two of them finished with their make-up and left the room, slamming the door behind them. That's when Bak sprung into action. One of the many things that his cousin, Renny taught him when they were young was how to make a believable disguise. He knew he was going to need to dye his hair, his blond locks could be fixed later. He sat up at the mirror and looked in the table and on the selves. The first thing that he found was henna powder, it is a plant that is used to dye the hair. He the found some lemon juice, which Jasdero probably used to lighten his hair. He poured roughly 100g of the powder into a bowl and then added about a cup full of the lemon juice to the mix. He then saw that the two Noah had an on-suite bathroom, he quickly went in there and filled half a cup of water, then poured it into the bowl. He stirred it until it was almost like a yogurt. If what Renny had told him, he was going to need to leave the mixture over night and some of the morning before he could put it in his hair. He made up a second batch so he could put it on his white jacket, he really hated to do that, but he needed to blend in. Bak hid back under the bed with both of the bowls until the morning.

Once the two Noah had left the room, Bak re-emerged out from under the bed, he took a look at the dye that he created, it looked fine to him. Once he put the henna paste in his hair and clothes, he then had to let it sit for three hours. It was at that moment, when he heard the sound of them returning, he hid back under the bed.

"I am borrowing your mascara." a lady said, Bak hadn't heard her voice before.

"Fine, do what you like Lulu. Just save some for me." Devit said.

Lulu walked into the room, not noticing that Bak was hiding under the bed. She sat at the mirror and placed the bell that was in her long black hair on the desk. Devit tried to walk in, but Lulu was quick to keep the door shut to prevent him from coming in.

"Lulu? What the hell?"

"I need to use your shower, the Akuma are fixing mine."  
"And how long will that take?"

"Probably till the end of the day."  
"What? Jasdero and I like to take a nap."  
"I will be out before then." she said locking the door.

"You bitch!"

"Sorry girl needs to shower, I smell like kitty litter."

"Lovely...Fine take my shower. Lord Millennium doesn't want his cat stinking up the joint." Devit said as he started to walk away with frustration in his strides.

Lulu started to get herself unchanged, sexily dropping her night gown and standing there, naked in the mirror, "So sexy..." she said admiring herself.

Bak tried so hard not to look at her, he knew that if he did his hives would flare up and it would be all over for him, so he moved further underneath the bed so he couldn't see her. She gracefully walked into the shower and she closed the bathroom door. Bak quickly came out from under the bed to make sure that the henna hadn't been disturbed and to check if his hives had come out, they hadn't which was a relief. He then hid back under the bed and waited for her to come out.

She spent forever in the bathroom, her shower was an hour long and then she spent two hours getting herself ready and looking nice, placing the bell back into her hair took fifteen minutes because she wouldn't stop faffing with it.

"Things are so difficult without Mimi." she said.

Once that had left her mouth, the sound of Bak's stomach growling filled the silence in the room. Bak could shoot himself right about now, Lulu looked around for the source, but she couldn't find it. She soon walked out from the room and Bak came out from underneath the bed. He then continued with the hair dying process. The next thing he needed was indigo, which was another plant. He mixed the indigo that he found on shelf with warm water from the bathroom and added one teaspoon of salt that was in the room for some reason, the salt will make his hair go darker. He mixed them until they reached the consistency of yogurt and then left it to sit for a minute. Bak then took his clothes off, praying that no one walked in right now, he rinsed the excess henna out with warm water and he looked in the mirror and his hair had gone from blond to an orange colour, the indigo will turn it black. The dried his hair and he added whatever essence Devit had in the room, which was lavender. He then gave it another stir before placing it in his damp hair. He left it in for about fifty minutes before he washed the excess out with warm water and he did the same to his jacket, the both of them were black now. He then placed the foundation colour that was the closest to the Noah's skin on his to make him look like one of the ones that had passed away. He then uttered some magic words and threw some purple powder from his pocket onto his closed eyes, turning his eyes gold.

"Sometimes, we got to love illusions."

Sadly, small illusions were the only thing that Bak knew how to do, which was a shame, otherwise he wouldn't have had to dye his hair. He also quickly cast an illusion on the Black Order symbol on his jacket. He walked out from the bedroom and the Noah, who the Earl called Tyki, was standing there with a lit cigarette.

Tyki looked at Bak for a second, took a puff from his cigarette, "Tryde?" he said hugging onto Bak, "Welcome."

Written in 2017


	7. Chapter 7 AVGN Fic (M Rated)

Chapter 1 Glitchy Bastard

The Nerd sipped on his fridge cool bottle of Rolling Rock from his hand as he placed Pacman into his NES. The console start up put the pixels looked discoloured and disfigured. The Nerd pulled his glasses up as he stared at his T.V screen in disbelief. He pressed the rest on the Nintoaster, but that didn't work. He blew in the cartage, nothing. He placed Super Team Game into the system, however the problem only got worse. Lines darted across the screen as the Nerd's anger only rose to new levels.

"Don't you just hate it when that happens? You'll be playing a game and all of a sudden, it starts glitching up. If only this was an LJN game." he said as he pulled Metal Gear off the shelf, "I wouldn't want to play an LJN game but if this was happening to one of their games I would- Oh great Metal Gear's fucking up now."  
All the characters on the screen just looked like a pixilated box that didn't resemble anything that it was supposed to be. The Nerd blew in the game but nothing happened, it was still the same.

"God damn." he cursed.

"Good day to you Nerd." a little green Irish man said.

"Who the fuck are you?"  
"Why I'm the Glitch Gremlin and I've got glitches in me britches for ya Nerd."

"I'm gonna lay the fuck smack on you! You don't think I can't still play."  
"You're dying though."  
The Nerd couldn't see where he was controlling his character, he also couldn't see where the enemies were on the screen. So the Gremlin was right.

"You son of a bitch."

He pulled the game out of the console and saw that the Gremlin was indeed inside of his game.

"Try and switch the games if you like, but I can switch me glitches tonight, AHH!"

He threw Metal Gear on the floor, forcing the Gremlin out from the game as he shoved Mike Tyson's Punch Out into the Nintoaster. The game turned on fine but the title screen started to glitch up. The Nerd pulled up his glasses in the shock as he took in the Gremlin's work.

"And here we have Punch Out starting Iron Mike Tyson. I just ironed out his face. How do you like that? We'll call him shit face Mike Tyson."  
"You little fuck nugget get out of my game."  
"I dare you to blow that game out." the Gremlin said.

The Nerd didn't give a shit about what the Gremlin said, he just wanted to play a good game for once. He blew in the game and placed it back in the console, but the glitches kept on coming. The Gremlin jumped on top of the T.V screen with an angered look on his face.

"Well, if you're gonna play dirty, then try this on for size! Ping!"

The Gremlin pointed at the Nerd and Mario's hand suddenly came out from the screen and forced him inside of the game.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Bald Bull came charging towards Dan. He came with such a tremendous force that Dan missed the timing on the punch and got knocked right on his ass.

"You always do it too early." Arin said.

"I'M THE WORST, i-it's so hard not to be like- OH God he's too close, you know, like I-I guess I get scared."  
"That's ok, we all get scared sometimes."

Bald Bull fell to the floor and then Danny relaxed for a second.

"Look look, try to picture him naked."  
"Ohhh God, it's horrible."  
Arin laughed like mad in the background as the two of them looked at the top of the T.V screen to see a little green man.

"Ping!"

The next thing Dan knew he was inside of a boxing ring with a man on the floor as Mario shuffled on the floor counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9."  
The man got up on the nine and Dan literately shit his trousers. Arin looked up at the gruesome image as Bull smacked Dan right in the jaw. He fell onto the ground as Bull went for a second punch. In the beat of the crowd's cheers, Dan gained a wind of confidence and smacked Bull clean off his feet and right onto his ass. This time, Mario counted all the way to ten and it was match over.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Dan said as he walked over to Arin, "Were are we?"  
"Not sure dude, but it's weird." Arin looked around.

The whole crowd was cheering for Dan as the two of them looked confused. The little green man appeared to them again.

"Ok, what's going on?" Dan said.

"Oh, I'm punishing another gamer who didn't appreciate my glitches."

"And why are we here?" Arin asked.

"I wanted to give him some company."

The small man vanished in a pixilated cloud of dust as the someone tapped onto Arin's shoulder. The man swung around to see a man wearing a white shirt, glasses and had pens in this pocket.

"Oh I know you, you're the Nerd." Dan said.

"Yes, Dan and Arin right?"  
"That be us." Arin said, "Do you know why we're here?"

"That little fucker sent us here because glitched the shit out of Punch out."

"Who is he?" Dan asked.

"Glitch Gremlin. He'll reduce any game to a pixilated mish mash of garbage." the Nerd said.  
"I see. So that's what happened to your Nintendo when we were playing Megaman three in Snakeman's stage."  
"What when the game started fucking up?" Arin replied.

"Was that him?"  
"Yeah he got inside your game. The little shit." the Nerd said.

"I guess it wasn't your cable Arin."  
"Thank you. But now do we get out?"  
"I think we have to play though the game." the Nerd suggested.

"What? So I'm now Little Mac?"  
"I think that's what the Gremlin wants." Arin said.

"But what happens when you die?"

The Gremlin appeared on the Nerd's shoulder, "You all have three 'lives' in each world. Once all three are gone. Well... You die."  
"Like for real?" Dan said.

"Yep. Good day to you all. Also there will be more games after this one. After you beat a game you shall be glitched to the next game."  
"Lovely." the Nerd said as the Germain vanished again.

Chapter 2 Beaten up

"Wait, so we have to get ALL the way to Mike Tyson?" Dan said.

"I think so dude."  
"I've never beaten him. Oh God."

"You just smacked the shit out of Bald Bull." the Nerd said.

"This is brutal. Where did that Gremlin go?" Dan said.

"Right here." he appeared on Dan's shoulder.

As the three of them looked towards the little Gremlin, the next opponent came into the ring it was Don Flamenco. He held a rose in his mouth and slung it into the audience. The fan who caught it fell onto the floor in her shock. Flamenco moved his eyebrows up and down as the Nerd stepped into the ring. The moment that the Nerd placed one foot into the boxing ring, he took on the appearance of Little Mac. Arin leaned on the side of the ring and he gained the appearance of Doc Louis. Dan scratched his head as he looked at the little Gremlin.

"It's part of the glitch, once you enter the game you become that character."  
"So are you just going to watch us get our ass kicked?"  
"Of course."  
"This is because he's an asshole. I'd rather lick the shit out of a Unicorn's asshole as it releases the shit into the Glitch Gremlin's mouth."

"Hey, that's not nice Nerd." the Gremlin said.

"You ready for me Mac." Flamenco said in a flirtatious manner.

"HIT HIM IN THE BA-GINA!" Arin shouted out trying to encourage the Nerd.

"What is that like a vagina? You know, I don't give a shit. This guy sucks monkey fuck."

"I'm gonna send you crying to your mother." Flamenco said.

"Oh yeah. Take this you shit face."  
The Nerd punched poor Flamenco right in the jaw. His whole face flung backwards to the point that the Grumps thought his head was going to fly off his shoulders, like in Castlevania when Simon whips Dracula's head and sends it to the moon. Flamenco lay on the ground for a second as the Nerd's rage continued, bringing his piss to a boil. Mario shuffled into the ring and began the count down.

"You little shit nugget."

Flamenco got back up on three, that really pissed the Nerd off. The Spanish boxer came at him with full force, he punched the Nerd right in the ribs. His glasses fell to the floor and his opponent stepped on them with a dirty grim on his face.

"Oh now that's just unfair." Dan said.

"Why can't the Nerd just beat the crap out of him?" Arin said.

"But he can." the Gremlin said.

"NERD! Kick his ass like you did Bugs Bunny." Arin shouted.

The Nerd knew what he had to do, he grabbed Flamenco by the head and forced it to the ground. Flamenco's nose slammed into the floor, forcing it to bleed like he'd just popped a blood vessel. He put his hand up to Mario and called it quits.

"HA! Eat that you piece of shit!"

The Nerd stepped out of the ring and his appearance retuned back to normal. Even his glasses were back.

"Well he was easy, but Mr. Sandman is next." Dan said.

"Oooooooo. Mr. Sandman! Who's kicking his ass?"

Dan sighed before his friend could even look at him, "I'll do it."  
It was at that moment when Mr. Sandman jumped into the ring. The ground shook as his entire body nearly landed on Mario. Dan walked into the ring as he could see the immediate size difference between him and Mr. Sandman. He felt very intimidated by the massive man who stood before him. Arin was also frightened for his best friend in this situation. The light bulb suddenly came on inside of the Nerd's head. He grabbed onto Arin and dragged him into the ring. The two of them turned into Little Mac, so there were now three Little Macs. Mr. Sandman thought he was on some kind of hallucinogen drugs.

"I don't care how many of you there are, I'm still going to kiss you good night."

The Grumps knew what was on the Nerd's mind, the three of them surrounded Mr. Sandman and Arin gave the Nerd a boost, catapulting him onto Mr. Sandman's shoulders. The Nerd started to punch Mr. Sandman in the eyes, whilst Arin kicked and punched him in the stomach and the balls. Dan stood from the sidelines as the Glitch Gremlin began to become annoyed with the two of them.

Everyone in the area stopped, including the 8-bit Punch Out music that played in the background of the fight. The only ones that didn't freeze were the Grumps, the Nerd and the Gremlin.

"You have to stop playing dirty!" the Gremlin said.

"Oh so you want us to play by your rules? Well fuck you."  
The floor suddenly vanished and turned into a pixilated void of no return. It sucked them into the floor as the Glitch Gremlin began to smile sadistically.

The three of them woke up in another world, the Nerd looked around as he noticed the sleeping body of a woman. Arin and Dan woke up, the three of them knew what game they were in.

"Are we in Zelda two?" Arin asked.

"I believe so." Dan relied.

"So you're just going to send us through a library of shitty games!" the Nerd shouted to the Gremlin.

"Let's hope we don't have to go through Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Dan said.

"Don't joke about that game!" the Nerd said.

"Dude calm down. I don't think the Gremlin is going to put us through that type of hell." Arin said.

"Oh he might, he's an asshole like that."  
"Well we best get going then." Dan said.

Both Arin and the Nerd stood looking to the rising sun in Link's tunic as the over world theme from Zelda the Adventure of Link started to play. Dan flew onto Arin's shoulder as the little blue fairy that the glitch had turned him into.

Chapter 3- Link's the shit

Danny looked around for a second and he noticed that the world of Adventure of Link that there were in all of the crystals had been gathered. He breathed a quick sigh of relief as the other two looked over to him. The tiny fairy smiled to the two of them and he flew back down to the two of them.

"We have all of the crystals guys."

"Oh shit, you know what that means?" Arin sounded far too excited.

"Dark Link." the Nerd said.

"Hey don't spoil it for him." Dan said.

"The internet probably did that for him anyway lad."

There he was again, the Glitch Gremlin in all his glory. He smiled at the three of them, before they noticed that the world looked funny. The bed that Zelda was sleeping on became just a bock that was covered in zeros and ones, soon the entire area that they was in began to look like that...And the floor too.

The three of them began to fall at a rate which felt like forever, but they soon hit the floor, right on their asses.

"Ow." Arin said.

"Sorry Arin."

"Oh you're fine, you can float."

"Yeah you asshole."

Danny laughed, "Well sorry. I can't hel-"

he was cut off by the sudden sound of a sadistic laugh. It became louder as red eyes lit the dark end of the room. Arin and the Nerd pointed their swords towards the danger as it came closer to them. It was another Link, only it was like he was trapped in a black and white television. The only colour came from his red eyes, the whole of his eyes were blood red. His albino hair swished in the movement as he flicked his head back and pulled out his sword.

He came out from the corner of the room and went straight for the Nerd. He managed to dodge out of the way, but Dark Link's sword just managed to clip the clothes on his arm, so he took some damage.

"Nerd you have level eight life by the way." Dan said.

"Why would you say that Dan? It was so random."

"Only he can see the player can not." the Gremlin said, "Have fun."  
"Dan! Keep an eye on how much life I have." Arin said.

"Yes because we all know how much Arin sucks a video games."  
"Dan!" Arin said in his furry.

"Come on ya piece of shit."

Dark Link managed to dodge all of their attacks, nothing seemed to be working. Arin tried the old cheat of crouching in the corner to beat him. But Dark Link charged over to him, slicing his should clean open.

"Ow shit, ow. Shit, shit, shit."

"Arin you ok buddy?"

"I'm fine Daniel."

"Ok." he said smugly.

The Nerd tried to use the down thrust on the foe who was bringing the beat-down on Arin, Dark Link wasn't expecting the attack and he managed to stab his sword into the other Link's shoulder. He fell to the ground for a second, before attacking Arin again. He swiftly moved out of the way of Dark Link's attack, bringing the enemy into the Nerd fire spell. The blazing balls knocked Dark Link into the wall, causing the wall to crack and it started to glitch. The wall became very fuzzy and hard to see for the three of them, but they couldn't concentrate on the wall right now because Dark Link was coming right for them. He jumped into the air and he allowed his sword to drop on Arin, but he quickly moved out of the way before the sword hit him. Arin used the up thrust to catch the other Link off his guard, but that sadly didn't work. He had placed himself in a vulnerable position by doing so. Dark Link mug-stabbed Arin in the abdomen, he fell to the ground for a second whilst the Nerd stabbed the other Link.

"Arin you're beepy."

"Shit." he said as he started to get up.

"Why does this really remind me of that Battle Kid?"  
"Don't, even, fucking mention that right now."  
"Why cuz you hit end using Ross' magic?"  
"Maybe that's why you hit end." the Nerd said.

Arin used his life spell to heal him from his wounds, "I'm going to improvisation dance."

"Ok, do it bro."

"I walked down to the pizza shop." he started.

Dark Link was closing in on him, his sword was sharp and was ready to kill Arin, "I went to the counter and said to the cute lady who was there 'do you know where the restroom is?'"

Arin was trying to hard to dodge Dark Link's sword, attack and preform at the same time, "She said 'we don't have a restroom.'"

The sword nearly slashed right through Arin's chest, so close.

"I asked her 'why don't you have bathroom?'"

Dark Link was just about to slashed Arin in the face, but the Nerd managed to counter it by blocking it with his sword.

"She said, 'well someone is in there right now.' I asked her who it was. She sighed before her replay left her mouth."

Both the Nerd and Arin slashed Dark Link using the down thrust, he lay on the ground defeated.

"So what was the end?" Dan asked.

"Oh, she said that it was Professor Oak shitting his pants."

Danny started to laugh, he couldn't help but say, "Was Crondor in there like, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Arin started to laugh as well, "Yes."

The two of them laughed for a while before the floor beneath them began to crumble like a biscuit into another game.

The three of themselves in a world that was unfamiliar to the Nerd. It felt like Megaman, but lacked the robots. It was kind of Castlevania, but it didn't have the correct feel to it and it sort of felt like Duck Tales. The Nerd couldn't figure out what it was.

"Oh my- SHOVEL KNIGHT!" Dan said as he looked over to Arin who was in a suit of golden armour.

Danny was in a suit of green armour and the Nerd, well.

"Why am I a fucking fish?!"  
"Awww he's so cute, he's a little Troupple."

The Nerd looked at himself, realising that he was some sort of apple trout hybrid.

"What the fuck?"

"Hey, it's Shovel Knight." Danny said.

"I haven't played it. I shall have to try it."  
"I guess we're going in rotation on who can and who can't play the game. So Nerd where are we?"  
"Well, according to the paused map screen, we should be heading to the Tower of Fate." he said.

"That's the final level of the game." Danny said in excitement.

written in 2017

**Yes the James was asked to use the Nerd character and no I'm not giving his email out. I did try getting the Grumps permission but they**  
**never got back to me so that's one of the reasons why I stopped this one **


	8. Chapter 8 Devil May Cry 4

Chapter 1

Dante returned home after a hard long day of Devil killing. He'd been sent on a mission by Morrison to eliminate some Demons in New York. He didn't remember any of the trip there. Half way there he passed out on the train, or more like fell asleep. Luckily, the train's services woke him when the train reached the stop.

He came to sit in his favourite chair and he lounged his feet up on the table, just as Patty wondered into the shop. She came in holding a strawberry sundae and she placed it on the table with a smile on her face.

She can be cute sometimes. He'd been gone for a whole two weeks. Why? Well, the Devil Hunter got a little side tracked. He found a hotel that was like Heaven. It had lovely beds, amazing room service and a pool. A pool equals hot babes with giant boobs in bikinis. Score.

"So, how did the mission go?" she asked.

"Fine, the bastard is dead."

"Hey, watch your language."

"You are telling an adult that...So what's with the sundae. Are you going to eat it in front of my face like last time?"

"Cranky as ever, no I made it for you, as a well done present."

"Oh, well that's sweet of you. I didn't think that you could make sundaes."

"Morrison let me use your kitchen."

"I hope you cleaned up."

"Yep. It was fun."

"Well I'm glad you had fun." he said stabbing the spoon in the ice cream.

"What was the Demon that you had to fight?"

"Shadows."  
"Are those dog things?"  
"That can morph at will to strike its foes down. Can only be fought with projectiles."

"That must have been tough."

"Nah." he said as Lady walked into Devil May Cry.

Dante could tell straight the way that she wasn't wearing a bra. The top that she was wearing proved that fact. He couldn't help but look at her as she walked over to his desk.

"Dante."  
"Yep?" he said through the spoon.

"We have a Demon situation."

"What am I your mom now?"  
"Seeing you female is not a pretty sight."

"Yeah whatever. What about this Devil?"

"They are Blood-goyles."  
"Cool."  
"Dante." Patty said, "Listen to Lady."

"Thank you Patty."  
"Look, I've only just got back from my last mission Lady, give a guy a break."

"Fine, but this needs to be-"

Ring, ring, ring, ring.

"Devil May Cry. Oh, hello." he said answering the phone, "Haven't seen you in a long time." he said taking another spoon full of ice cream.

_'What are you eating?'_

"Sundae."

_'Stop eating shit.'_

"It's not."

_'Whatever, Dante I need you to meet me.'_

"Ok, why don't you just come round here then we could have a party?"

_'Later Dante.'_

"What's eating you?"

_'A Demon.'_

"Ah, I thought you sounded pissed. Now take a few breaths in and out."

_'I'm not a child.'_

"Waw." he said sounding like a baby.

_'Oh shut up.'_

"Sorry, am I making you feel bad?"

_'You're a real asshole.'_

"And I love you too, so where do you want to meet."

Lady looked to Patty with a massive 'what the hell?' face.

_'You know what, the Demon can wait, I'll come by yours at seven.'_

"What? (oh my god) Alright then, I'll be here."

_'In fact, I'll be over in fifteen minutes.'_

"What? Are you trying to inconvenience me?"

_'No babe.' _she hung up.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Patty said.

"Nothing."

He quickly gulped the sundae down his throat, giving him slight brain freeze. The hybrid began to clean up all of the pizza boxes that were left lying around on the floor and on the sofa. Lady was impressed, she wondered if it was Morrison on the other end. Sadly, he wouldn't act like this if it was.

"Was that, Trish." Lady said.

"Who's Trish?" Patty said.

"Dante's girlfriend."

"Oh you mean the woman in that picture?" she asked.

"That's my mother."

"Really? You don't look like her." the young girl said.

"He's like his father Patty."

"Do you know him?" Patty started to help Dante with the cleaning up.

"He died a long time ago Patty." Lady replied.

"Oh, how did he-"

"I don't know. A bunch of Demons told me that he'd been dragged away by the Phantom, a giant lava spider."

"A sp-sp-spider?" she said.

"Yeah, but that thing wasn't so tough and I defeated it. My father would never lose to a weakling like that."

"Did your father hunt too?"

"Yeah, he was known for his skills. Dante's father made the Demon Lord quiver in fear." Lady said.

"And so do I."

"He's gone now."

"For now." said a voice.

Dante froze as his ass was clenched by firm hands. He turned around to see Trish. His whole body jumped and he grabbed her by the hips.

"Cute." Patty said.

"No you are." Trish said.

"Careful, she bites."

"No I don't!"

"See, it bites." Dante said.

"I see. Honey, we need to set things straight."  
"What? You didn't call about Demons then?"

"No dear, I just wanted to see you."

"I think we should leave them alone Patty." Lady said.

"Yeah." the girl said.

Chapter 2

Patty and Lady allowed the couple to have a moment together, but before they could began the phone rang again. It was Morrison.

_'Dante, I have another job for you.'_

"Is it about those Blood-goyles?"

_'Yeah, how did you know?'_

"Lady told me. She came here to harass me with her work."

_'They need taking out.'_  
"They can wait. Trish is back."

_'Oh, well they can't.'_

"Of course they can, I'll deal with them afterwards."

_'Dante.'_

"How many? And how much?"

_'About 70 and I'll pay you 450.'_

"If I do it now?"

_'650 if you do it now.'_

"Sure." he said putting the phone down.

"You're going then?"

"Hell no."

(M rated part, read at your own risk)

Trish gave Dante another clench to his rear as he gripped her with his firm hands. The half breed started to passionately kiss his blonde lover. The two of them danced over to the sofa as Andreas allowed his tail to come out from Dante's body. Trish landed on the sofa first and her lover fell on top. She smiled as the tail began to twirl around her left leg. The glowing tail felt warmer than her lover's skin. Andreas also allowed his wings to come out to full stretch as Dante took his coat off.

The she-devil started to take off Dante's shirt off with her teeth and the silver haired man pulled off his lover clothes as the two of them now lay naked.

"Are you sure about this?" Trish asked, "We'll become mates."  
"I know, I think we're ready for it."

'You're already naked.'

"Someone is eager." Trish said.

The two of them shrugged their shoulders and continued to kiss passionately. Dante began to lick his lover on her chest. He started gripping her breasts with his warm hands as his Demon flexed his wings out over the two of them. But suddenly, Trish wriggled herself out from underneath the both of them. She pulled all the blinds down in the building, making the room dark. The only light came from Andreas and his luminous red tail and wings. She soon returned to Dante with a smile on her face.

"..."

"I thought it would be romantic to be illuminated by Andreas' light."

"Fair enough."

Dante moved himself down his lover, once she sat back underneath him. He began to lick her lady area as she gripped onto his hair in the sheer pleasure of the act. He was playing with her. He didn't stop. The feeling of his warm tongue brushing over her womanhood. It was unthinkable. They were both Demons after all. He began to lap up the liquid that started escaping her. She began to grip onto his hair with more strength, her nails dug into his scalp as the tongue explored her innards.

"Dante..." she squealed.

In all the excitement the Lightning Demon accidentally shocked her lover with her abilities. The electric shock ran out of her fingertips and onto Dante's body, because her hands were on his head, he immediately dropped.

"Dante?" she sounded worried.

Trish didn't even realise that she had shocked him with a high voltage bolt, he's ok. Right? She suddenly felt the feeling of a tongue on her womanhood. Dante looked up at her and he traced his tongue from her area all the way up to her breasts and then her face. She couldn't help but cry out in the pleasure as he gripped her around the hips.

He couldn't hold his own pleasure any more. They were both virgins and he just couldn't hold on to it, he instinctively began to shove up his lover. He found it easy to enter her, with how moist she had become. As Dante entered her, Trish gave his body a second electric shock. This time it seemed to fuel his sex drive, making him thrust into her harder. She gave him electrical shocks that she couldn't control, he just ignored them. They were not as strong as the first one or the one that she gave him when they first met.

Their rhythm had become matched as Dante started to thrust into her with inhuman strength and speed. Dante continued to thrust into his lover as his Demonic seed finally was released. The heat began to calm down and Dante lay on top of his new mate as she stroked his chest.

"Oh my god." a voice said.

Andreas went into immediate defence mode, to protect his new mate. He started to growl at what ever questioned Dante's love for this Demon. He got his fire ready and he was ready to strike.

"Andreas, it's ok." the voice said.

"Who's there?" Trish said.

"I'm Dante's nephew, Nero."

"So this is your uncle, his he making a cousin?"

"Kyrie!"

"What?"

"Stay out my personal life!" Dante said.

"He's a lot different than I remember." Nero said.

"Could you give us a minute?" Trish said.

"Sure." both of them walked out from the building as the couple got themselves changed.

"Who the hell were those two?"

"They seemed to know you darling."

"Yeah, I don't understand. How did they get in here? Perverts."

"Dante. He said that he is your nephew."  
"Vergil didn't have any kids."  
"That you know of."

"That's true."

"He might have had some before Mundus took him and before he became corrupt. He may have had some before all the shit with Temen-Ni-Gru."

"Maybe."

"Right, you can come back now."

As the two of them returned back into the building, Dante still had Andreas' wings and tail out. He kept his coat off so the wings didn't wreck the coat.

"What are you both doing here?" Dante asked sitting back on the sofa.

"We're from the future. We were brought here by the Demon Geryon."

"That time steed?" Trish asked.

Nero nodded.

"I killed him."

"You killed a future version of him, he moved in time before you came to face him. So there is always a version of him galloping through time." Nero explained.

"Why did he bring you here?" Dante asked.

"To save the future." Nero said.

Chapter 3

Trish and Dante looked at each other, neither of them believed this bizarre story that these two were reeling in. Sadly, it sounded very plausible. Dante knew of the blue fired horse's ability to manipulated time. He gained the ability to slow time down from that horse. The white haired male looked at his blonde lover and she smiled back at him.

"Ok then. Say the two of you are from the future, what kind of future did you come from?" Trish asked.

"A terrible one. You're dead in the future." Nero said to Dante.

"What?" he replied.

"It's true."

"How?"

written in 2016


	9. Chapter 9 Pokemon Johto

_**Servine; Hello everyone and welcome to this Fanfiction. I don't know how many of you know that this is not my first attempt at a Pokémon story, called Around the Regions. I had one up on the site nearly two years ago. I took it down and I regret it because I have lost all plans and the original story because I lost all of the data on my memory-stick. I managed to recover all of my other fanfictions but any that wasn't on the site was lost, and that was quite a few. Richter's Past was a lucky one, due to technical difficulties between Microsoft word and Open Office, I had to put it one to Google Docs. Luck was on my side that day, kind of. Anyway let's get started.**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything. **_

Chapter 1-New Adventure

"_**... … Yaaaaaamn... …. Huh? What!? Is it already that late!? Oh no! I overslept! Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Professor Oak. But everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor. Before we go any further, I'd like to tell you a few things you should know about this world. This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon."  
"durr, they are the only thing besides humans that live near me."  
"Quiet! You're interrupting my speech, anyway. We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends."**_

"_**So how come we have criminal organisations like Team Rocket then?"  
"Because we just do! Now shut up! At times we play together and at other times we work together. So people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them."**_

"_**No..."  
"Be quiet! Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Are you a boy or a girl?"  
"What the hell?"**_

_(Insert G/S New Bark Town theme)_

I jolted up from my bed and my pet was fast asleep at the bottom of the soft quilted sheets. She woke up and started to growl at me for waking her up. The little Growlithe was never a morning dog. I stroked her and she stopped, the little dog decided she wanted some love and she tried to nuzzle herself next to me. But I had to get up. Today was my birthday and I was to get my first Pokémon.

I was so excited. I picked Nini off the bed and placed her on the floor. I got myself changed and ran down the stairs.

My mum was preparing breakfast and my brother... Where was he? The nerve. He didn't show up on MY BIRTHDAY. That ruined the day for me.

"Mum, where's Joshua?"

"He's talking to Professor Elm darling. He'll be back shortly. Don't get mad at him."  
"I'm not mad mum, I just wanted today to be prefect. I wonder what type of Pokémon the Professor has picked out for me."  
"Well, you have the choose one."  
"Yes mum. Is breakfast ready?"  
"Not yet, why don't you go over to the lab and pick your Pokémon."

"Ok." I said speeding out of the door.

I was so excited. The lab wasn't too far from my house, but I didn't see the boy who I crashed into. He wore a black and yellow hat, a red jacket and black and yellow shorts. The boy hit the ground hard.

"Watch where your-! Cassy? Oh I see you're going to the labs too." the boy said.

"Yes Will, I was just soooo excited and I ran and then I-I'm sorry."  
"It's ok birthday girl. Let's go and get our first Pokémon."

"YAY!"

_(Insert Professor Elm's Lab)_

Joshua stood next to the Professor. He was a tall twenty-three year old Pokémon Breeder and that's how we got Nini. She was bred from Joshua's Arcanine, Summer and a friend's Infernape. We don't know what the little pup can do, but we didn't really care. Joshua always wore a long sleeved top and black trousers. His hair was brown like mine and his eyes were a dark brown.

The Professor smiled at the two of use. Newbies at to the world of Pokémon training.

"Right, who wants to pick first?" Elm said.

"Cassy should, it is her birthday." Will said.

"Ok."

The Professor held three Pokéballs in his hand and he allowed the Pokémon to come out. The first was Chikorita a grass type, next was Cyndaquil a fire type and last was Eevee a water type. They all looked so cute. I couldn't decide. This new friend was going to stay with me forever, I have to pick carefully. But the Eevee, it looked sick for some reason

"Professor, there's something wrong with Eevee."

"Oh, she's just not fix for it today. Maybe you should pick another."

"Ok, Chikorita."

The professor gave me the Pokéball, but the moment that he did the young grass type began to but me. It even started attacking me with its leaf.  
"I'll have Cyndaquil."

The Professor gave Will Cyndaquil's Pokéball as Joshua frowned.

"I have a better idea, a Pokémon that's better suited for you."

He threw the ball into the air and an Eevee came from it.

"You can have her." he said.

"Really!?"

"I think she'll be a much better match." he said handing me the Pokéball.

"You know you can give the Pokémon a name." the professor said as I handed Chikorita's Pokéballs back to him.

"Ok, I'll call Eevee...Sephora."

Sephora started to dance on the floor and jump in glee with her new name, she was a happy Pokémon.  
"Cyndaquil is a boy."

Will decided to not give his Pokémon a nickname, he was a boring person like that.

_(Insert New Bark Town)_

The two of us returned home to show our parents what Pokémon we chose, and so I could have breakfast. Nini wasn't too happy about seeing another Pokémon in the house. She started to jump on Sephora, it was cute. Mum made some pancakes for breakfast. Joshua shook his head at the unhealthy food that his mother was feeding me.

Will knocked on the door and mum let him inside. She was delighted to see that we both got ourselves some cute Pokémon.

Suddenly, the announcer on the news started to speak again. This grabbed all of our attention.

_'This just in, there has been a robbery at Professor Oak's lab. The Professor was in the Johto region when the event took place. His staff said that it was a young boy, but that's all we know about him. We also know that he stole an Eevee from the lab. We don't know why. If you see a young boy with an Eevee, please contact your local authorities.'_

We all looked at each other with blank looks on our faces as I ignored the news report and was still stuffing my face with pancakes. So good.

"Well, that's not good. I guess we should keep our eyes open." mum said, "Right you kids get going then. Cassy here's your Pokégear."  
"Thanks mum."

The two of us left the house with Sephora and Cyndaquil by our sides. On to Route 29.

"Hey, mum have you seen Nini?"

She shook her head, "NINI!"

Chapter 2- Queen Bee

_(Insert G/S Route 29 theme)_

I ran straight into the wild grass, with Sephora behind me. I was in my own little world. Today had to be the single greatest moment of my life. I got my first Pokémon, I got to travel with my best friend. It was going to be amazing.

We travelled along the route with ease, next to now Pokémon came to attack us. I guess it was because I was being too loud for the Pokémon that live on the route. I hoped that we would see some interesting Pokémon on the way to the next town.

The route had a lot of trees and grass, not much was left to say about it.

Suddenly, I saw something in the distance. A little orange Pokémon. Nini? I ran over to the Pokémon and cradled the little dog in my arms.

"What's Nini doing out here?"

"She must have followed us. Should we go back?"  
"Keep going, we're not that far from a Pokécentre. We can phone Joshua or your mum from there."  
"Ok. I guess you missed me huh Nini?"  
The little Pokémon barked in happiness and she started to brush her fur against my feet.

_(Insert Cherrygrove City music)_

We entered the next city that isn't big enough to be a city. Oh well. A strange man came over to us and he smiled. He was completely bald and he wore some bizarre looking shoes. He looked at the two of us and he somehow knew that we were both new trainers.

"Why hello there. My name is Jimmy and I'll be your guide for today, where would you like to go?" the jolly man said.

"The Pokécentre please." Will said.

"Alrighty then."

The man dashed away quicker than anything we'd seen before. He came back and said that it was the shoes that he was wearing that made him run fast. Personally I think he's on some kind of speed inducing drug.

He showed us where the Pokécentre was and the both of us were so tired we could sleep on a pile of nails. Jimmy dashed away on his questionable shoes and the two of us walked inside.

_(Insert Pokécentre music)_

"Why hello there, would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" the nurse said.

"No thank you, can we use the phone please?" I asked.

"Sure." she said pointing over to the phone.

I punched in my home phone number, praying that they were still at home. Mum's face popped up on the screen.

"Cassy? Oh hello, you haven't seen Nini have you?"  
"Yes she's here with me. She must have got out and mum you forgot to put Joshua's phone number in my Pokégear."

"Oops, his number is 015095003, ok?"  
"Got it. So what do we do about Nini?"  
"I guess she wants to come with you on your journey. I'll tell Joshua that she's ok. I'll send over her Pokéball."  
"Thanks mum, love you." I said hanging up and the Pokéball came through on my end.

"So we can keep her then?"  
"Yes, come on Nini. Sephora, you don't mind going into your ball for a while?"

Sephora crossed her arms in annoyance, she wasn't happy about the pup taking my love for the little fox, but she agreed and Nini was happy.

We walked out from the Pokécentre and Jimmy follow us when we tried to go to Route 30. He came up to us with a grin on his face.

"Do you to know how to catch a Pokémon?"

"Yes." Will said.

"Oh, well I'll give you five Pokéballs each ok."  
"Thank you Jimmy." I said.

"Have a nice day kids."

"That was sure nice of him." Will said.

_(Insert G/S Johto wild battle music)_

It was at that moment that we saw our first wild Pokémon. The two of us stepped into the wild grass of Route 30 and encountered a Weedle. I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**'Weedle, the Hairy Pokemon. Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies. It attacks using a two-inch poison barb on its head. It can usually be found under the leaves it eats.' **_

It jumped onto Nini's fur thinking the Growlithe was a walking blanket. I quickly brushed it off Nini's fur, but it attacked.

It first used Poison Sting. It spat out small needles from its mouth to attack Nini.

"Nini, use Tackle."

The Pokémon looked at her trainer with a confused look. Obviously, Nini didn't know Tackle. The Weedle managed to hit the little pup with its String Shot. Nini was now covered in sticky spider webs.

"Do you even know what Nini knows?"

"No,...use Ember."

She looked blank again, it was like her trainer was speaking a different language to her, "Nini return. Go Sephora."

The young cute Eevee was ready for battle, " Sephora use Tackle."

Sephora raced up to the Weedle and attacked it with her body. The wild Pokémon wasn't too happy about this swap of opponent. It spat out some more sticky web at Sephora, but my Pokémon dodged its attack. Sephora attacked again and I threw a Pokéball at the Weedle. One, two, three, click. I caught it.

I picked up the new Pokémon and let it out the ball.

"I'm sorry for attacking you. Can we be friends?"

The Weedle looked at me then it nodded in forgiveness, "So, are you a boy?"

The Weedle shook its head violently. It was a girl then and I had the perfect name for her.

"I'll call you Queen Bee, ok?"

The Weedle nodded her head, "Queen Bee?"  
"Yeah, Weedle evolves into a Beedrill next."

"No Kakuna next, then into Beedrill." Will corrected.

"Oh ok." I said returning Queen Bee back into her ball, "Maybe I should phone Joshua to find out what Nini knows."  
"Good idea."

I pulled out my Pokégear from my back and phoned Joshua.

_**'... …. …. Hello? Cassy? I hope Nini is ok?'**_

"She's fine, I called to ask you, what moves does she know?"

_**'Oh, well she knows Roar, Close Combat, Flame Charge and Fire Blast. Ok?'**_

"Thanks Joshua. Bye." I hung up on him, "She knows Roar, Close Combat, Flame Charge and Fire Blast."  
"Ok, that's a good move set you know."  
"Yeah come on let's keep going."

Chapter 3- The Rival

_(Insert G/S Route 30 theme)_

The two of us continued up the route, fighting Pokémon. Mainly Rattata and Weedle. Nothing else came at us. Will was hoping to catch a Pidgey soon, but no birds were showing up to us. Suddenly, it started to rain and we legged it. We found a small house at the top of the route. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hello, oh do come in." the man said.

We allowed ourselves in and the main gave us each a towel to dry off with.

"I am Mr Pokémon and this is Professor Oak." the man said.

"Oak huh? Do you see my gender now you old fart face?"  
"Cassy?"

"What was that all about?" Oak said.

"Sorry I had a dream last night and- I don't want to get into detail. I'm sorry. Do you know about the Eevee that was taken?"

"What?" I said.  
"Yes, it was my Grandson's Pokémon. He bred the little thing for me so I could have some cute company in the lab. The police haven't found anything get."  
"That's a shame." Will said.

"Does your Grandson know?" I asked.

"I believe he does. That Eevee was so cute though and rare."

The rain lasted for a good hour and a half before it showed any signs of stopping. Mr. Pokémon looked into his glass cabinet and he pulled something out.  
"Kids, I want you to go deliver this to Professor Elm for me."  
"Ok." I said as he handed me the Pokémon egg, "What's inside?"  
"I don't know. Now off you go."  
"Hang on, let me give you two a Pokédex each."

"Thank you Professor."  
"Travel safely you two." Mr Pokémon said as we left his house.

We raced back to Cherrygrove City so we could get to Professor Elm's lab quicker. Suddenly, a young boy crashed into me and Will. I nearly sat on Sephora.

The boy was a red-head, he wore black and he wasn't happy about running into the two of us.

"Get out my way weaklings!" he said.

"Weaklings? You don't even look like a Pokémon trainer." I said.

"Neither do you. Now get out the way!"  
"Make me." I said firmly.

"Fine."

_(Insert Silver battle theme)_

"Go Chikorita!"

"Go Nini!"

Our two Pokémon flew out from their trainer's hand and onto the battlefield. I saw a cloud of worry over the boy's face, he know he was at a type disadvantage. But he shrugged it off.

"Chikorita, use Tackle."

The little grass type slammed its body into Nini's and it managed to knock her off her feet.

"Nini use Flame Charge!"

The little pup was surrounded by a cloak of fire as she came hurling towards the innocent grass type, it move out of the way and Nini slammed her head into the nearest tree.

The boy chucked, "Use Tackle."

The attack landed. Nini got back up into her feet and I told her to use Fire Blast. The Chikorita was fast, it dodged the fire that came towards it with ease.

"Use Close Combat."

This move was too fast for the little Chikorita and it was hit and the boy's Pokémon fainted.

"Yes! Well done Nini." I returned her back into her ball, "You got any other Pokémon?"  
"Go Eevee."

_'Eevee.'_

"Where did you get that Eevee from?" Will asked.  
"My mother gave it to me. Are you still fighting?"  
"Fine, go Queen Bee."  
"Why don't you use the Eevee? My Eevee could easily knock out that Weedle."

"Oh, I was hoping that she would evolve soon, but ok. Return. Sephora do you mind."

_'Eevee!'_

"So what's your name anyway? I'm Cassy and this is Will."

"humph, it's Silver. Eevee use Tackle."

The brown Pokémon charged at the target and it hit. Sephora was flung back onto the floor.

"Sephora use Tail Whip."

The Eevee stared down her opponent and the Eevee pulled its body low to the ground, "Now Tackle."

"Tackle."

Silver's Eevee hit my Eevee first, but Sephora still managed to attack the opponent.

"Use Sand Attack."

Eevee used its paws to slap sand into my Eevee's eyes. Sephora couldn't see and then she was hit with another Quick Attack. Fainted.

"Oh. Good battle." I said, "Do you want to go to the Pokécentre to get your Pokémon healed?"

"Cassy why are you being so nice to him?" Will whispered.

"He's a nice kid. Come on let's go."

_(Insert Pokécentre music)_

Both me and Silver handed out injured Pokémon to the nurse who stood behind the counter. She was a very nice woman and she was very cheerful. Silver sat down whilst we waited for our Pokémon to recover.

"So what's in the egg then?" the red-head asked.

"I don't know. It could be anything. We were on our way to give it to Professor Elm. Do you know him?"

"Not personally."

"So Silver, where are you from?" Will asked  
"Viridian City in the Kanto region."

"So why did you leave? Johto is quite far away from home." I said.

"I don't really want to talk about that."  
"That's ok."  
"Do you know a girl called Kris?" Silver asked.

The two us shook our heads.

"Oh, I saw her in New Bark Town a few days ago. I guess she must have left."  
"Is she a secret admirer?" I asked.

"What? No, she just annoyed me that's all."  
"Your Pokémon are ready." the nurse said.

"Thank you." both me and Silver said.

"You're both welcome, come back anytime."  
"Right I have to get going, I'll catch you later." Silver said as he walked out of the Pokécentre.

_(Insert G/S Johto wild battle music)_

The two of us returned onto Route 29, where we were ambushed by two Pokémon. A Skarmory and a Pidgeotto. The two Pokémon were after the egg which I was holding.

"Go Nini." I said putting the egg down.

"Go Cyndaquil."

We both pulled out our Pokédex to check.

_**'Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon. And the evolved form of Pidgey. It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey. It renders its prey immobile using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nest.' **_

_**'Skarmory, the Armour Bird Pokémon. Its sturdy wings look heavy, but they are actually hollow and light, allowing it to fly freely in the sky. After nesting in bramble bushes, the wings of its chicks grow hard from scratches by thorns.'**_

The two wild Pokémon saw this as war. The Pidgeotto released a powerful Gust attack on our two Pokémon, while the Skarmory swooped down using a Drill Peak, which hit Nini.

"What the hell? How does Skarmory know Drill Peak?" Will asked.

"I don't know, Nini use Fire Blast."

The stared attack hit the Skarmory with a clean hit, but it wasn't down. The ironed bird came back down with a second Drill Peak, but this one missed this time.

"Cyndaquil use Tackle."

Will's Pokémon slammed himself into the Pidgeotto and then into the Skarmory.

"Nini use Flame Charge."

The little pup cloaked herself in fire and raced into both the Skarmory and the Pidgeotto.

"GO POKÉBALL!" we both said.

Mine hit the Skarmory and Will's hit the Pidgeotto. One, two, three, click. We claimed our Pokémon and smiled at each other.

I allowed the Skarmory out of the ball, "Are you ok?"

The Pokémon seemed shocked to be asked that question. It nodded.  
"Ok, I'm still taking you to someone who can heal you. Are you a boy?"  
The bird shook its head, "Oh, ok, I'll call you Scar."  
The Pokémon looked at her and smiled with its iron jaws.

"Let Pidgeotto out maybe its a girl too."  
"Ok." Will let the Pokéball fly into the air allowing the Pidgeotto out.

Immediately the two bird Pokémon started rubbing their heads together.

"Aww, the Pidgeotto is a boy."  
"They're in love, that's adorable." I said.

Chapter 4- New Pokémon's first battle

_(Insert Professor Elm's lab)_

The two of us ran into the Professor's lab with the newly acquired Pokémon egg. What we found was pretty confusing. There were police everywhere. They were checking for fingerprints and pieces of hair. The Professor was very shaken about the whole ordeal. I ran over to him first with the egg in hand. I place the egg on his desk and patted him on the back to free him from the shock.

"You ok Professor?"

"...Yes, yes, perfectly. It's just that the Chikorita that was left was...Stolen."

"Stolen?"

"Not another one." Will said.

"What do you mean?" the Professor asked.

"Well, Oak said that an Eevee was taken from his lab. His Grandson bred it for him." Will replied.

"That's terrible. Why is this crook targeting us?"

"Maybe because you're mainly all alone in the lab and then there would be no witnesses." I said.

"Maybe?"

"Anyway, Mr. Pokémon told me to deliver this egg to you."  
"Another? Oh ok, I'll take a look at it."

I handed him the egg that was on his desk, "Right we'll be going now."

"Alright then..." the Professor said.

_xxxxxxxxxx-(insert route 30)_

I was the first of us to go back onto Route 30, with Queen Bee on my shoulder. She nuzzled against my neck, but I was happy to see that she was getting used to me. Will had his Pidgeotto flying beside him, I still think he should give the poor bird a nickname. However, it's not mine.

Suddenly, two young boys came over to us. One wore a purple hat, a yellow shirt and blue shorts. Whist the other wore, no hat, a green shirt and long black trousers. The boy without a hat had blond hair and the other had almost black hair.

"Hi again, this is my friend Todd. We'd like to have a battle."

The boy with a hat was Jimmy and the other was Todd. The two of them smiled, they really wanted a battle.

"How about a two on two? If you both have two Pokémon." Todd asked.

"We do. We accept." Will said, he didn't even confirm with me.

"Alright then." I said.

_(Insert G/S Trainer battle)_

We all moved a good distance away from each other before we allowed our Pokémon out. I sent out Queen Bee, Will sent Pidgeotto. Jimmy sent out a Rattata and Todd sent out Pidgey. The boys looked very confident in their Pokémon. Of course, they got the first move though.

"Rattata, use Tackle!" Jimmy screamed.

His purple rat ran forwards with quite some speed, attacking Pidgeotto. The bird wasn't pleased. It attacked without Will saying so, but it only slapped the Rattata back with its wing.

"Pidgey, use Gust on the Weedle."

"Crap! Queen Bee, use Sling Shot."

The Pidgey was just about to flap its wings to create a super effective Gust attack, when Queen Bee's Sling Shot trapped Pidgey in a sticky web.

"Pidgeotto use Gust."

Will's bird just pulled his head to one side saying, 'I'm not doing that move.' But the Pidgeotto did do something though. The bird flew up into the sky and it began to glow. First into a blue sparked charging light and then into a crimson attack. It hit the Pidgey with such force that it fainted the poor thing on impact. But the Pidgeotto looked like it took some damage from doing that.

"What kind of attack was that?" Jimmy said.

"Sky Attack?" Todd suggested returning his fainted tiny bird.

"No." Jimmy replied.

"It looked like Brave Bird to me." I said.

"How did you get a Pidgeotto with Brave Bird!?" Todd shouted.

"I just found it in the wild. I guess you're not a normal Pidgeotto, are you? But why didn't you listen?"

"Let's just continue." Jimmy said, "Rattata use Tail Whip on Pidgeotto."

The small Pokémon rubbed its curled tail at the bird, who wasn't happy about that either. The Rattata was whipped up by the bird's uncommanded Sand Attack.

"What the hell? Pidgeotto stop that and listen to me!"  
Again the bird didn't care and it just scratched its claws on the floor in frustration.

"Queen Bee use Poison Sting."

The Weedle shot out millions of white needles at the Rattata. The rat retaliated with another Tackle, which hit my Weedle. She lay on the ground for a few seconds and then she got back up, attacking with another Poison Sting. Which poisoned the Rattata.

"Oh no, return. Go Caterpie."

"Go Sentret."

The two Pokémon came onto the battlefield with strong battle cries. I allowed my Weedle to take a break and I sent out Scar. When the two birds looked at each other, they rubbed their heads together. The two of them were acting like they hadn't seen each other in months.

"Caterpie, use Tackle."

The little bug came racing into Pidgeotto. But the bird flicked its wing again and the bug was sent back.

"Scar use Peak."

_'Oh, not you too Scar.' _She was doing the same thing as Pidgeotto. Not listening. The poor Caterpie got a Drill Peak that came right for it. Poor thing. Fainted. Jimmy returned his Caterpie, feeling a little disheartened.

"Sentret use Scratch."

"Pidgeotto use Gust."

Again the bird didn't listen to him. This time he didn't even was to attack. It was like Pidgeotto was showing off to Scar.

"Scar use Leer."

Nothing, but Scar used Peak instead. Lovely.

"Use Sand Attack." Will shouted.

Pidgeotto stood there and took the Scratch.

"Use Scratch again!"

Scar was getting annoyed at the little rat rabbit that stood before her. Both of the bird decided to do a combo move. Drill Peak and Brave Bird. That poor Sentret...Fainted.

"You big meanies!" Todd said returning his Sentret.

The two of us walked up to the two birds after the young boys had left.

"Scar, what was that all about? You seemed fine with me when I first caught you."

She lowered her head in shame, but Pidgeotto kept his head up high when Will tried to tell him off.

"Should I phone Joshua?"

"Go a head." Will sounded frustrated.

_**'…. ….. ….. Hello?'**_

"Hi."

_**'What is it now?'**_

"Will and I caught a Pidgeotto and a Skarmory."

_**'Really,...Ok what's the problem?'**_

"They have Brave Bird and Drill Peak."

_**'They're bred then, Skarmory's father is a Fearow and Pidgeotto's father might be a **__**Staraptor**__**.'**_

"They don't listen to us."

_**'They're pre-owned Cassy. It will take a while for them to get used to battling with you two. Is that all?'**_

"Yes bye."

"So..."

"He thinks that they are pre-owned."

"That would explain a lot. They must have been treated very badly to end up like this."  
"Yeah."

We returned the two birds back, but I looked around for Queen Bee. Where is she?

"Will have you seen Queen Bee?"

"Not since she left that battle."

Suddenly, I felt something rubbing at my leg. It was a Kakuna? I knelt down to it.

"Queen Bee?" the Kakuna tried to nod, "You evolve. Oh my goodness."

I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**'Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon. And the evolved form of Weedle. Although it is a cocoon, it can move a little. It can extend its poison barb if it is attacked. From this form, it will grow into an adult. As its body becomes softer, the external shell hardens.'**_

"Cool, I guess they evolve pretty quickly."

Chapter 5- Sprout Tower and the abandoned Pokémon

"This place is a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be." I said as Queen Bee got herself conformable.

"It is pretty big. We should head over to the gym."

"Right."

The two of us ran straight to the largest building in the town. I was so nervous. I wondered what type of Pokémon that the gym leader might use. He/she could use any type. My nerves were running off the charts, until a guy informed us that he wasn't here.

"WHAT!?" I said.

"Yes leader Falkner is not here. He ran over to the Sprout Tower after the elder informed him that a Pokémon had been abandoned there."  
"Oh, that's so sad. Should we go and see him?"  
"If we want a battle with him, then yes." Will said.

As the two of us stood in front of the massive tower, the sound of rushed footsteps broke the sound from the breeze of the wind.

"AHHHH!" she said falling over the bridge.

The girl was about the same age as us. She had light blue hair, a darker blue cap and white Carnegie. She also wore a red shirt and she had a black mini skirt. She looked up at the two of us as her Marill bounced on her head.

"Don't do that!" she scolded the blue creature.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Kris. OMG! You have a Kakuna. Is it going to become a Beedrill soon!?"  
"I don't think so. Hey, do you know a red haired boy named Silver?"  
"Oh, I do. Me and him had a battle just outside of Cherrygrove. Well it was more on the route after the city. You two want a battle?"

"Ok." Will said.

_(insert G/S Johto battle music)_

The two of them moved to a side of the stonework, which was just outside the tower. Will sent Cyndaquil out to battle, whilst Kris sent Marill.

Will pulled out his Pokédex.

_**'Marill, the Aquamouse Pokémon. And the evolved form of Azuril. The tip of its tail, which contains oil that is lighter than water, lets it swim without drowning. The end of its tail serves as a buoy that keeps it from drowning, even in a vicious current.'**_

"I'll go first. Cyndaquil use Ember."

Both Will and Cyndaquil had been doing some last minute training before their gym battle. I had been doing a little bit of it myself, but less than what Will has. Unlike him, I don't just have one party member that will listen to me.

The little flame on the back of Cyndaquil's back lit up and the battle started to get heated as the fire type shot small bullets of fire at the opponent.

Marill didn't really like this very much, "Marill use Bubble."

The blue Pikachu spat out the dangerous bubbles at the fire type, Cyndaquil immediately ran away from them, "Use Smokescreen."

The black mist of smoke poured from the fire Pokémon's mouth, blinding Marill's vision.

"Now use Tackle."

"Marill use Roll Out."

Marill's attack missed though, Cyndaquil was too fast for the blue Pokémon to hit and Marill was taken down. But the blue Pokémon got back up.

"Roll Out."

Once the smoke had cleared, Marill could see where Cyndaquil was. The poor fire Pokémon was struck by the Rock move. The fire Pokémon still stood up strong and Will couldn't help but smile at his partner's determination.

"Use Leer."

Cyndaquil's let out a quick flash to weaken Marill's defences, "Now Tackle."

Cyndaquil rammed its body into the other Pokémon, fainting it.  
"Marill!"

"I guess we win."

Cyndaquil pulled up a victory pose as it was picked up by its trainer.

"Well fought. Maybe we could battle some other day..."  
"It's Will and this is Cassy."  
"Nice to meet you. Are you going to find Falkner?"  
"Yes, we would like a battle." I said.

"Wow, we could all go together." Kris said retuning Marill back into its ball.

"Alright then." Will said.

_(insert Sprout Tower music)_

The tower had a lot of statues of Bellsprout for whatever reason. Every person that walked around in the tower had this green sprout Pokémon with them. The three of us made it up to the top of the tower with no trouble what so ever.

The elder of the tower was an old man in a ceremonial robe. He held in his arms was a Pichu. It was a small fragile thing, cuddled up in the elder's arms. Falkner was there with him.

I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**'Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself.'**_

"So you think this Pichu has been abandoned?" the gym leader asked.

"Yes I believe so. Oh hello children."  
"Are you all here to challenge me?"  
"Yes, we would like a battle with you." I said.

"After once I deal with this Pichu. She's lonely."  
"How about I take her?" Will offered.

"Are you sure? Hummm...What do you think Pichu?"

The young Pichu looked at the elderly man, she first gave a scared nervous look, but then it turned into a happy one.

"Alright then young trainer. Take her."  
"Thank you." Will said as the elder handed him the Pichu, "Welcome to the team."

"Right then, meet me at my gym tomorrow." the gym leader said as he walked away.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Hey Cassy, you fancy doing some last minute training with Queen Bee?"  
"What brought this on Will?"  
"I thought we might be able to get her to evolve."

"Alright then."

The two of us trained for a while, it was around five o'clock by the time that we finished training. More like when we decided to stop to give the Kakuna a break.

Suddenly, as Queen Bee was taking a break, she was taken. I looked back over where she was resting and she was gone. I stood up and searched for her, she had vanished.

The two of us ran straight to Falkner, who was in his gym meditating.

"You two are fighting me tomorrow, correct?"  
"Yes, but my Kakuna has gone missing."

"Missing? Why didn't you say something? Pidgeot."

The giant bird was released out of the Pokéball and it flew out of the open skylight, "Let's get going."  
The three of us searched for a long time, there looked like no sign of hope.

Chapter 6- The first Gym Battle

Ash Ketchum a boy from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, with his friends Misty and Brock, had just walked into Violet City. The boy did have a Pikachu with him, but the electric mouse had vanished. He'd been stolen...Again, by a band of thieves known as Team Rocket.

The three thieves had been caught. Ash ran up to them a demanded his Pokémon back.

"Give Pikachu back!"

"erm, no." the man said.

"Ash, look. Meowth is holding a Kakuna." Misty said.

"And who's Pokémon is that?" Brock said.

"I don't know." the talking cat said.

"That Kakuna's trainer must be worried sick about it." Misty said.

"Yeah, go Heracross!"

The giant blue beetle flew from its ball and went straight for the balloon, until Meowth threw some honey out from the balloon. Heracross flew right down to it.

"Heracross! This is no time for that."

Suddenly, the three of them saw a hang-glider. The trainer on the glider sent his Hoothoot to grab Pikachu, who was sitting in a glass cage. He flew down with Pikachu, but forgot about the Kakuna.

"Arbok, Poison Sting."

The giant cobra fired small white needles, which pierced the wings of the glider. The trainer abandoned his glider as he did Pidgeot flew around just in time.

"Pidgeot, fly close and pierce the balloon with your Quick Attack."

The giant bird charged at the flying Meowth at tremendous speeds, cutting the surface of the balloon. That's when the Kakuna fell out.

"QUEEN BEE!" I screamed.

"That's your Kakuna?" Ash said.

"Yes, Falkner catch Queen Bee!" I said.

"Pidgeot."

The bird flew as fast as it could to try and catch the falling Kakuna, but the bug type had too much of a head start. It was at that moment when a light shone from the cocoon and a beautiful bee was free. Falkner was pleased to see her take flight and return back to me.

"Queenie look at you." I said pulling out my Pokédex.

_**'Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. And the evolved form of Kakuna. It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms. It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison.'**_

The Beedrill nodded her head, "I'm so proud of you."  
"That's some good timing that is." Brock said as Falkner landed and handed Pikachu back to Ash.

"It sure is." Falkner said.

"Thanks for getting Pikachu back for me."

"No sweat, I just wish that Pidgeot would have flown faster to catch Queen Bee."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, she evolved in the process. I know that's not the most efficient way to evolve."  
"Can I challenge you to a battle?" Ash said.

"You will have to wait, I promised this girl and her friend a match first."  
"It's Cassy and Will." I said as Will rushed next to me.

"Cassy? You don't happen to have a brother named Joshua?"  
"Yes why?"

"Oh, I never got to thank him for this Hoothoot. How about as a thank you, I teach Queen Bee Aerial Ace?"  
"Beedrill can learn Aerial Ace?" Ash said.

"Yes, bug types can learn flying moves." Brock said.

"Ok then."

Ash watched the two of us train as he realised how fast my Beedrill was. The Queen was fast and she was a little unpredictable. The Kanto trainer couldn't wait for our match, it was Will that was going first.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"The match between Will from New Bark Town and Falkner the gym leader is about to begin, please choose your Pokémon."

"You have a choice Will of which set of Pokémon that I use."  
"A choice?"

"Yes, I fight people from Kanto as well you see. If a challenger comes from Kanto they automatically get the B team. You can choice the A team if you like, but that means Cassy has to fight the B team."  
"What's the difference?" I said.

"A team is a little easier and is meant for new trainers. All trainers in Johto and Kanto operate Gym Battles like this."  
"Oh." Ash said, "So if native to the region you get set A, if not then set B. Ok."

"Exactly. It's only because Kanto trainers are stronger because they would have already won eight badges."  
"Ok, I'll take B." Will said.

"Do you have three Pokémon?" the referee said.

"Not really, fine I'll go A."

"Ok then."

"Let the battle begin!"

_(insert Johto gym leader music)_

"Go Pidgey."

"Go Pichu."

Both Pokémon were ready for battle, "I see you're using the new Pichu."

"It's so cute." Misty said.

"Use Gust."

The little bird flew up into the air and flapped its wings creating a powerful blast of wind that knocked Pichu over.

"Use Thundershock."

Pichu but her hands next to her cheeks and blasted what looked like a quick spark of lightning. This shocked the little bird Pokémon and it fell to the ground. But just before it did, the bird opened its eyes and flew back up.

"Sand Attack."  
The bird rushed back down to the ground and it carried the ground as it dashed passed Pichu.

"Pichu, use Volt Tackle."  
"What?"

The small baby electric mouse began to charge with a lightning current at the small bird. The bird flew high up into the air to try and dodge the attack, but Pichu jumped up on her own accords and went for the strike. She hit and the bird came crashing down.

"Pidgey is unable to battle."  
"I must say, I wasn't expecting that from Pichu. It begs the question of, why she was abandoned?" Falkner said as he returned Pidgey.

"Maybe she kidnapped by the same people that stole Queen Bee."  
"She wouldn't have gone in your Pokéball then." he said throwing his next Pokémon into the sky.

Pidgeotto was ready to fight whatever Will was going to throw at him.  
"Pichu, do you need a rest?"

She shook her head. She was a proud and powerful Pokémon that wouldn't back down.

"Use Volt Tackle."

"Dodge."

Falkner knew that if Pichu could hit Pidgeotto with her attack then the wind would fall from his bird. Pidgeotto flew high up into the air, higher than what Pidgey could every dream to go. Again, Pichu jumped after the bird, but she lost momentum and she plummeted to the ground. Will ran out onto the battlefield to catch Pichu.

"You ok?"

She nodded her head.

"Pichu is unable to battle."

"Why Pichu is fine?" Ash said.

"Are you objecting?" Falkner said.

"Because Ash, if Will wouldn't have caught Pichu then it would have been the end for her anyway. Will made the right decision to jump in and catch her."  
"Yes, I agree. Like I say to most trainers, it's the trainers decision to accesses the condition of their Pokémon and to judge if they are fit to battle." Falkner said.

Will placed Pichu next to him and he let his next Pokémon leave his hand.

"A Cyndaquil." Misty said.

"Will's Cyndaquil's fire burns very hot." I said.

"Cyndaquil use Leer."

The fire Pokémon let out a flash to blind the other Pokémon. Pidgeotto squealed at the intensity of the light.

"Use Tackle."

"Fly up."

Cyndaquil's attack missed. The fire type was beginning to get a little angry with the bird.

"Use Aerial Ace."

The bird came swooping down from the lush blue sky with amazing speed for a secondary evolution Pokémon.

"Smokescreen."  
Cyndaquil blew out all the smoke that it could muster to stop the attack. Pidgeotto couldn't see, so it flapped its wings. Cyndaquil hand gone.

"Use Ember."

Turns out that Cyndaquil was right behind the bird and it fire out the bullets of the hot substance at the bird.

"Use Tackle."

Cyndaquil rammed its head right into the bird and forced it to slam into the ground. It began to get up.

"Use Roost."

"What?"

Pidgeotto got back up and allowed the feathers of healing to cure it from its wounds.

"Use Tackle."  
"Dodge."  
But Pidgeotto was still in the middle of healing itself and it wasn't fast enough to finish healing then move. Cyndaquil bashed its head into the belly of the bird one last time before the bird lay on the ground.  
"Pidgeotto is unable to battle. Will is the winner."

"I won?"

Cyndaquil began to jump up and down in joy as Falkner walked over and handed over the badge, "Well done. You have earned it."

Chapter 7- Birds and Bugs

"I'm sorry Cassy, but you're going to have to face my team B Pokémon. I use these guys to fight Kanto trainers I hope you have three Pokémon."

"One doesn't listen to me."

"Why didn't you say before the match whilst we were training Queen Bee? Send it out."

I allowed Scar to come out from her Pokéball. Falkner was shocked that I owned a Skarmory when I was so new to all this. He looked at the iron bird, inspected her wings, tail and beak. She didn't mind him looking at her.

"So what's the problem?" the blue haired gym leader.

"She didn't listen to me when me and Will were in a tag team battle. He had his Pidgeotto out."

Scar began to blush at the mention of Will's Pidgeotto's name.

"I see, your Skarmory is trying to impress Will's Pidgeotto. I guess that Pokémon doesn't listen either."  
"He doesn't."  
"Ok, if Skarmory starts not to listen to you then I shall subtract one of my Pokémon."

"Thanks." I said.

Scar moved by my side and the match begun.

"Alright begin!"

_(insert Johto gym leader music) _

"Go Hoothoot."

"Sephora."

"An Eevee. Do you still think that she has a chance?" Misty said.

"Sephora is a tough cookie. She'll do it." Will said.

"Sephora use Baby-Doll Eyes."

The young fox closed her eyes and she pulled a cute face, this lowered Hoothoot's attack.

"Hoothoot, use Peck."

As the brown bird charged at Sephora, the fox moved out of the way. She punched the bird as it came for a second peck.

"Use Tackle."

Sephora jumped up into the air and took the bird down, but the bird came round with its own Tackle. Sephora's dodged this move.

"Sephora use Sand Attack."

Sephora used her back feet to kick sand into the bird's eyes. Falkner knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this, but before he could call out a move that might do some damage and hope that his bird didn't miss its mark.

"Use Tackle."

Sephora jumped back up into the air and hit the bird, as she landed the bird came crashing to the ground.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle."

"Yes! One down."

"Indeed. GO Dodrio."

The three headed bird flew from its ball, despite the fact that this Pokémon is a flightless bird.

"Use Drill Peck."  
"Dodge and then use Tail Whip."

Sephora jumped on top of one of Dodrio's heads and then she wafted her tail over the bird. But doing this left her wide open.

"Use Drill Peck."  
Sephora was in the perfect position to get stabbed by the three beaks of Dodrio. Sephora lay on the ground for a second, but then got back up.

"Use Tackle."

Once again Sephora charged up at her opponent and attacked the three-headed bird.

"Use Tri-Attack."

Sephora was quickly hit by fire, ice and electricity, she was out cold.

"Eevee is unable to battle."

"Are you ready Scar?"

The Skarmory nodded her head before flying into the air.

"Why don't you use Queen Bee?" Falkner asked.

"Because I want to give Scar a chance."

"Ok."

_'I completely forgot about Queen Bee.'_

I didn't plan this out very well. Unlike Will, I don't have the type advantage that he had with Pichu. Poor Queen Bee, she's going to get squashed.

"Scar use Drill Peck."

The iron bird swooped down from the sky and the opponent bird was struck by the steel beak. Dodrio was forced onto the ground it got back up though.

"Use Tri-Attack."  
Dodrio charged up another multi-type attack, but it missed and then in the blink of an eye Dodrio was struck down by my bird's Drill Peck.

"Dodrio is unable to battle."  
"How is she doing this? She's a newbie. Humph, go."

And there it was, the Pokémon that I had been fearing the whole match, Pidgeot.

"Scar, use Metal Claw."

The Skarmory's iron talons shone with a white light. She flew up to the bigger bird and she managed to hit it. Pidgeot wasn't phased by Scar's efforts. Falkner knew that a Skarmory is not an easy bird to take out with Normal and Flying moves.

"Use Wing Attack."

Pidgeot charged up to Scar with amazing speed, the iron bird was hit.

"Scar use Drill Peck."  
"Agility."

Scar flew up to the giant bird and she was about to attack it when it vanished behind her, she was struck by a sudden Quick Attack.

"Use Wing Attack."

Pidgeot charged at Scar for a second time. The Skarmory managed to dodge out of the way, but Pidgeot swooped back in for another attack and this one hit its target directly.

"Use Drill Peck."

Scar charged at the massive bird, hitting her target. Pidgeot fell to the ground, but it got back up pretty quickly and retaliated with another Wing Attack. Scar fell to the ground.

"Skarmory is unable to battle."

'It all rides on you Queen Bee.' I thought as I released her out of the ball.

"This is bad." Brock said.

Ash nodded his head.

"Alright then, let's see what this bee can do. Pidgeot use Wing Attack."  
"Dodge it and use Poison Sting."

Queen Bee fired her small white needles right at the massive bird, which worked it was such a good hit.

"Use Agility."

"Use String Shot."

Queen Bee waited until the bird returned back into her vision before firing the silk web from her mouth. It stuck to Pidgeot's feathers.

"Use Aerial Ace."

"Dodge it."

But Pidgeot was too sticky to move, it could barely stay in the air. Queen Bee came crashing into the bird.

"Fury Attack."

Whilst Queen Bee was still next to Pidgeot, she jabbed the bird with large stabs from her stingers. The giant bird fell to the ground.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, the winner is Cassy."  
"Queenie we won." I said running over to her and giving her a giant hug.

"Here, take it, I'm actually very proud to have lost that battle."  
"Thank you Falkner."

Chapter 8- Water and Caves.

(Insert Union Cave theme)

Sephora kept herself close to my feet, I didn't understand why she was doing it, but it felt nice to have her there. The little brown fox wanted me to pick her up, so I did and she felt conformable in my arms. The three of us wondered down the lush fields of Route 32.

The two of us wondered into a cave, the Pokémon that were out with us became scared of the cave and started to back away, but we walked in. The cave was surprisingly bright inside, the sound of dripping water made me feel like I needed the bathroom. The cave teeth were wet and slimy and so was the floor. All of us made sure not to drip over.

As we ventured further into the cave, we saw a bright light coming from the distance. I ran towards it and Sephora followed, Will didn't even get the opportunity to tell me to wait.

It was a Pokémon, a small blue one with two little lights. The two of us looked at the worried Pokémon, I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**'Chinchou, the Angular Pokémon. It shoots positive and negative electricity between the tips of its two antennae and zaps its enemies. On the dark ocean floor, its only means of communication is its constantly flashing lights.' **_

"So you're a Chinchou? Cute."

But upon closer inspection of the Pokémon, I could see that it was injured. I gasped at injury and picked the Pokémon out from the water.

"Cassy, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm su-"

I was cut off by the sounds of footsteps, we all hid behind a rock as several people walked over to the small pond. They all wore a black uniform that included a black hat and they had a red R on their chests.

"Place them there and there."  
"Yes sir." the grunts said.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure, but we should get out of here."  
The two of us placed Sephora and Pichu back into their Pokéballs I held onto Chinchou.

"It's not safe to have Chinchou out." Will said.

"True." I pulled out an empty Pokéball, "Do you mind going in here so I can take you to safety?"  
The Pokémon looked at me with wide eyes of hope, it smiled and tapped the ball with its fin allowing itself to be caught. I placed the ball into my pocket as we both started to sneak away from the gang. However, just as we moved away from our hiding spot, they spotted us.

"Hey, kid!" one of them said, "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Cassy run, take Chinchou to safety!"

"But?"  
"Not buts, just go."

I nodded my head, knowing that Will would be safe.

(Insert Team Rocket battle)

"You looking for a fight then kid?" the leader of the group said.

She was a tall woman, who had crimson red hair and wore white clothes that also had the red R on it. She threw out a Pokéball into the air and a giant snake came from it.

"Crap." Will said as he pulled out his Dex.

_**'Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon. Transfixing prey with the face-like pattern on its belly, it binds and poisons the frightened victim. With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey.'**_

"Are you scared now little boy?" she asked.

"Hell no! Go Cyndaquil!"

The little fire Pokémon lit its flame as it came onto the battlefield.

"Use Ember!"

"Dodge and use Dig!"

The massive cobra jumped into the air, which Will didn't think that it could do and it flicked its tail to gain extra high in the springy jump. The snake drove itself into the ground and came back up to hit Cyndaquil. The little Pokémon went flying across the cave, he got back up though.

"Cyndaquil use Tackle."

"Arbok use Church."

Cyndaquil started to run at the opponent but the snake was a lot faster than Will's Pokémon. The snake used its slender body to dodge that attack and to bite down on the Cyndaquil. It flicked Will's Pokémon to the side.

"I'm surprised that your Cyndaquil is still standing. End this, Arbok use Dig."

The gang Pokémon went below ground again, but this time it was a little different. The ground started to crack around Will's feet as Arbok started to bury under the ground. The floor began to break away, Will and his Pokémon fell down the hole.

"Sorry, I haven't got time for you."

As Will landed on his backside at the bottom of the hole, he found even more water. He looked out to the large, almost lake like water as something came towards him. It was too far in the distance for him to see, but he knew that it was a Pokémon. He pulled out his Dex again.

_**'Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. They have gentle hearts. Because they rarely fight, many have been caught. Their number has dwindled. It ferries people across the sea on its back. It may sing an enchanting cry if it is in a good mood.'**_

"Oh, I wonder." he said as he picked up Cyndaquil, "HEY!"  
The shadow figure of the Lapras looked over to him and it swam over as fast as it could.

"Hello there, my Cyndaquil is injured, do you mind helping me out?"

The Pokémon nodded in agreement as Will hoped onto its back.

The Lapras took him right out, but as Will tried to get off the Lapras kept nudging its head on the human.

"What? Oh, you want to come with me?"

The Lapras smiled as Will pulled out the Pokéball, "Alright then!"

_xxxxxxxxxx- (Insert Pokécentre theme)_

I ran into the Pokécentre at full speed. As I did, the nurse reared herself back. I placed Chinchou's Pokéball onto the counter as the nurse smiled at me. At the same time when the nurse took Chinchou, Silver walked into the Pokécentre.

"Hi Silver."  
"Oh Cassy, I guess you're here for the gym."  
"Yes, but I found an injured wild Pokémon, so I brought it here."  
"Cute. Where's Will?"  
"Oh, he told me to run."  
"Why?"  
"There were some people wearing black and had a red R on their shirts."  
At the moment when I said that, Silver's eyes went wider in the shock.

"You don't happen to know them, do you?"  
"They're called Team Rocket. A band of thieves from the Kanto region. Don't mess with them ok Cassy, they're bad people."  
"Ok. Are you worried about me?"  
"WHAT?" he said as he started to blush, "I care about you a little. But I couldn't give a damn what happens."  
"I thought you were a nice boy."  
"Well, I care more about the fact that you ran into Team Rocket to be fair."  
"Oh..."  
"I wonder what they're up to this time."  
"Did something happen with them before?"  
"Yeah a while back. A young trainer attacked and kicked their asses, putting them at a loss. Their leader vanished, never to be seen again."  
"How do you know this?"  
"I'm not telling you that."

The nurse came back into the room "Your Chinchou is all healed up. It was just a minor wound, but it could have gotten worse if you hadn't brought it here."  
"Thank you." I said picking the Pokémon off the table.

"A Chinchou."  
"Yeah, but I only promised to bring it here and let it go."  
"That's a shame."

Just as Silver said that the Chinchou jumped into my arms and did not want to let go.  
"Aww, look Silver it likes me."  
"It seems that way." the nurse said.

"Ok then, I'll call you... …. … Star Light. Sound good."  
The Pokémon smiled at its new name as Silver just looked away from the two of them.

Chapter 9- Bugs, Bugs and more Bugs

Silver had already won the gym in this town, but he offered to watch. For his own amusement. Damn him, he said that I would loose to Bugsy's first Pokémon. I'm going to prove him wrong. But I was still really worried about Will, I hope he's ok.

Before we walked in there was a Pokémon sitting outside of the gym. I tried scanning it with the Pokédex, but it came up with Pokémon unknown, no available data. Silver just looked at me and that's when I noticed that the Pokémon was tied up with a chain. It was a little green snake looking thing. I undid the chained collar that was around its neck and Silver just rolled his eyes. As I picked it up, the little thing hugged onto me.

"We should take it back to the Pokécentre and call Professor Elm."

"Nah, I'll wait here."

"Alright then."

I walked into the Pokécentre again and after the unknown Pokémon was healed up and had some food, I phoned the Professor.

'Hello there, oh Cassy. What is that?'

"That's why I called Professor."

Elm nudged his glasses up on his face, 'I'm not sure, but I do know someone who might. I'll but you though to her.'

"Ok."

I waited about ten minutes before another Professor appeared on the screen. It was a woman with brown hair, looking pretty cheerful.

'Hello there Cassy. Elm told me you had something to show- OH MY A SNIVY!'

"A Snivy?"  
'It's a grass type Pokémon that you can receive from me in the Unova region.'

"You travelled a long way."  
'She seems happy with you Cassy. If you think you can handle her.'

"I can, she just needs a name now... Misaki."

'That's a cute name for her. You can call me at any moment, K?'

"Ok."

I ended the call and looked down at the little Snivy that was in my arms. I hugged onto her, "Welcome to the team."

Misaki smiled at me, she seemed like a cute little healthy Pokémon. Why would someone abandon her?

I walked out of the Pokécentre and met back up with Silver.

"Took you long enough, you keeping that then?"  
"Yep."  
"Great... Let's go. I want to watch you fail."

I walked into the gym and detained a battle with the leader. I had to sound confident, or he wouldn't want to fight me.

The gym leader was a girl or boy... I couldn't tell, with purple hair and he was no taller than I was. He held a bug catching net and a Weedle sat on his shoulder. When he spoke, I could tell that it was a guy.

"Hello there, I am Bugsy. I see that you brought that ass back with you."

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"I beat him."

"Yeah, of course you did."  
"Silver." anger hit my tone.  
"He defeated me with a Bayleef." Bugsy sobbed.

"Quit your crying and fight Cassy."  
He wiped his eyes before speaking to me, "Do you know him though?"  
"We've only met once or twice. I can hardly say that I know him."

"Good. I'll fight you then."

The referee went over the rules and this time it was a three on three match. With my team of five Pokémon, I had to pick carefully who to use. Nini and Scar were obvious chooses, but I wanted to go for something a little abstract.

"Choose your Pokémon."

(insert Battle! Johto Trainer from the anime)

"Go! Spinarak!"

"Go, Star Light!"

The two of them were ready for battle. Bugsy was shocked to see a Pokémon that wasn't a flying or fire type come out from my side. He smiled to himself.

"This is going to be an easy win. Spinarak, use Poison Sting."

"You think so, Star Light use Supersonic."

"Crap."

Just as the Spinarak was about to fire its attack at my Pokémon, Star Light quickly moved her antenna to create a loud frequency wave, that made Bugsy's Spinarak become confused.

"Use Electro Ball!"

"Dodge it using String Shot."

Star Light began to charge up a ball of electricity as the spider still stood there. Its head was spinning all over the place, but it still managed to fire the String Shot up into one of the trees. My attack missed. The spider attempted to swing across the trees, but it hurt itself on the confusion when it tried to use the sticky web again. The spider fell to the ground.

"Spinarak, use Poison Sting."  
"Star Light, use Water Gun."

Star Light spat her water out at a high volosity, hitting the spider and forcing it into a tree. The spider still go up though.

"Spinarak use String Shot."

The web came out of the spider's mouth and it latched onto Star Light.

"Gotcha now."

"Use Electro Ball."

Star Light charged up the ball of lightning and fired it at the spider. It hit the spider, knocking it out.

"Spinarak return."

"How did you like that Silver?"  
"Bayleef had defeated that in half the time."

At this point I was extremely frustrated with the red haired asshole.

"Go Metapod."

The little green cocoon was ready for this. But Star Light looked a little tired from battling with Spinarak.

"Do you mind if I use a different Pokémon?" I asked the referee.

"Go ahead."

I returned Star Light back into her ball and sent out Misaki.

"What the hell is that?" Bugsy said, "I've never seen that Pokémon before. It looks like a grass type."  
"She is."

"Is she native to the Johto or Kanto region?" the referee said.

"No, she's called a Snivy and she comes from the Unova region. Am I still able to use her?"

"I don't see why not." Bugsy said, "There is no rule saying you can't use Pokémon from foreign regions. I see Sinnoh Pokémon all the time here. Metapod use Harden."

I saw a flash of light on the cocoon as its outer shell became tougher.

"Misaki, use Growth."  
The little Snivy channelled all of her energy which raised her attack and special attack, "Now use, Leaf Tornado."

A swarm of leaves began to swirl around Misaki's tail and she flicked her tail, forcing all of the leaves onto Metapod. This created a massive crater in the ground where the tornado had hit.

However, Metapod still stood up after that.

"Metapod use Tackle."

"Vine Whip."

But Metapod dodged my attack and it hit Misaki. The cocoon continued with its Tackles and Misaki's Vine Whip actually hit. She wrapped the vine around the cocoon, and smacked it into the ground.

"Metapod is unable to battle."

"Damn!"  
"Well done Misaki."

She gave a proud look to me as Bugsy threw his last Pokémon onto the field.

"What is that?" I said as I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**'Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track. When it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective colouration makes it invisible.' **_

"Beautiful." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're dead now." Bugsy said.

"By the way, this thing is tough. I suggest using Nini." Silver said.

"Hey you're learning my Pokémon's names."  
"No I just remember the Growlithe that's all."  
"You have a Growlithe with you. Were are you getting all these Pokémon from?"

"Well, the Chinchou I found in the Union Cave, the Snivy I found right outside your gym. How did you not notice her?"  
"Oh, she must have been put there within the last half an hour or so."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I only came back about half an hour or so. I was catching bugs in the forest. And where did you get the Growlithe?"  
"Oh, she's the family pet, but she wanted to come with me."  
"I see. Well are you keeping with Snivy?"

"Misaki, do you want a break?"

She nodded her head and she came back by my side as I slung the next Pokémon onto the battlefield.

"A Beedrill? That's what I like to see."

"Queen Bee, use Aerial Ace."

"Aerial-Crap. Dodge it."

The Scyther tried to dodge it, but Queen Bee was too fast. It was a bull's eye. The Scyther lay on the ground for a second, before getting back up.

"Scyther, use Slash."

"Dod-"

Before I could finish my command, the Slash had hit Queen Bee. I started to get scared.

"Use Aerial Ace."

"Not again, use Double Team."

Queen Bee stopped in mid attack due to her opponent multiplying several times. She didn't know which one was the real Scyther.

"Use Poison Sting on all of them."

But before Queen Bee even got the chance to attack, the real one came from behind her with another Slash.

"Beedrill is unable to battle."  
"What?"  
"I'm disappointed, that Beedrill looked a lot tougher."  
"You're screwed now." Silver said.

"Go Star Light."

The Chinchou returned onto the battlefield to see the giant bug.

"Use Thunder Wave."

"Dodge it."

Star Light fired off several of the paralysing waves, but none of them managed to hit.

"Use Slash."

As the Scyther came in for the attack.

"Thunder Wave."

Star Light fired off the attack and it hit this time, but the Slash still hit her.

"Chinchou is unable to battle."  
"I hope you're shaming yourself inside." Silver said.

"Is this how you truly are?"  
"See like I said, he's an ass." Bugsy said.

"Misaki!"

The Snivy ran onto the battlefield with determination in her eyes.

"Use Slash Scyther."

"Dodge and use Growth."  
Misaki just stood there though.

"Oh, please don't be like Scar. Dodge."  
She stayed there though. As the Scyther came towards her, it was stopped by the paralysis.

"Oh no!" Bugsy said as Misaki used Growth.

"Use Leaf Tornado."

The spiral of leaves surrounded Misaki's tail and it hit directly onto Scyther, forcing the Pokémon into the ground.

"Use Fury Cutter."

Just as Scyther tried to move, the paralysis took affect and Misaki ended it with one last Leaf Tornado.

"Scyther is unable to battle. The winner is Cassy."

"Whooooow!" I said as Misaki came into my arms.

"That was a great battle, I'm impressed. Here take this, it's the Hive Badge."  
"Thank you."

Chapter 10- Trouble in Ilex Forest

Will and Lapras travelled out from the Union Cave just as Ash and his friends also came out. There was a body of water by the cave and that's were Will came up from. Ash waved to him as he go off his Lapras.

"I didn't expect to see you here Will, where's Cassy?" Misty said.

"We were separated by a group of people who wore black and had a red R on their chests."  
"Sounds like Team Rocket." Ash said.

"Never hear of them."  
"They're a group of thieves who steal other people's Pokémon." Brock said.

"Ahhh, I see. I bet Cassy has beaten the gym by now."  
"What makes you so sure?" Misty asked.

"She hates to wait around."  
"Why don't you phone her?" Ash said.

"She wouldn't pick up."

"We can just go and ask the gym leader." Brock said.

'Pikachu.'

"Alright then."

The four of them walked into the gym to see Bugsy sitting on the ground, stroking his Scyther. As they came into the room, Bugsy quickly stood up and Scyther jumped up as well.

"Hello there are you here for a battle?"  
"Yes, but have you seen a girl called Cassy?" Will asked.

"She beat me about an hour ago, her and a red head asshole went into the forest. I'm not sure if the red head stayed with her though."  
"You mean she could be going through there alone. Can I fight you now?"  
"That wouldn't be ideal. Scyther is still pretty tired. I suggest you go looking for her. I'll come with you."

Bugsy placed Scyther on the floor, "Rest."

They wondered into the forest but there was no sign of Cassy anywhere. Will was beginning to lose hope. She probably went onto the next town. It was at that moment, when his Pokégear started to ring.

"Hello?"

_**'Ah Will, I'm glad I managed to reach one of you.'**_

"Joshua? You can't get through to Cassy?"  
_**'No, I'm worried. Is she with you?'**_

"Sadly no, we got separated in Union Cave."

_**'Damn.'**_

"Where are you now?"

_**'Ecretik City, I'm with a friend called Bill.'**_

"She'll be going to Goldenrod next..."  
_**'Have you beaten the gym in Azalea Town?'**_

"No, Cassy did that an hour ago. I didn't think she would be able to get far in an hour."

_**'Now I'm really worried.'**_

_xxxxxxxxxx- an hour earlier_

I waited in the Pokécentre for my Pokémon to return from their treatment. Silver was sitting next to me, but I had no idea how long he was going to stay there. Suddenly, the nurse calls my name and my Pokémon were all better. But I started to stare at Queen Bee's Pokéball.

'You beat a Pidgeot, why couldn't you beat Scyther?'

"I've seen that look before, you're doubting that stupid Beedrill."  
"I am not."  
"If the Beedrill isn't strong get rid of it."

"What?"  
"She's no good to anyone."  
"I see that I was wrong about you Silver. Bugsy was right, you are an asshole." I said as I ran out from the Pokécentre.

What he said had hurt me deeply, I couldn't just get rid of Queen Bee because she lost one fright. 'I'm sure she'll win another fight. I'm sure of it. Ok...Were am I?'

I was surrounded by thick dark trees, they were everywhere. I wasn't concentrating on the way where I came from. I looked at my Pokégear so I could call Will, but where ever I was there was no signal.

"Great."

"HA! We have all the Slowpoke tail that we need now."

"We could open up our own restaurant."

Voices?

I ran behind a bush quickly so they didn't see me, but as I took a peek from behind the bush I noticed that they were the same people from before.

Team Rocket.

I was so angry for what they did to Will, forcing me to leave. I got out from the bush, "Hey."  
"Look, it's that little chicken from before."

"I challenge you." I boldly stated.

"Alright then."

(insert Vs Team Rocket)

A woman with red hair and white clothes stood out from the other members, "Fight me then."

She slung her Pokéball into the sky and an Arbok came out from it. I threw the only ball that was in my hand, but it happened to be Queen Bee's. She came onto the battlefield with a confused look on her face.

"A Beedrill, you can do better than that! Arbok use Crunch."

The giant snake came over to Queen Been and chomped right on her body. The snake flailed her around a bit, before tossing her away like a rag-doll.

"Queen Bee, use Aerial Ace!"

"Intercept with Crunch."

As Queen Bee came over with her attack, the Arbok clamped its jaws right down on her body. Flailing her about once again. As Queen Bee was flicked to the side again, I became extremely anxious for her.

"What you going to do kid?"

"She's screwed." one of the grunts said.

"I have that Beedrill cornered."

Just as I'd given up hope a Hyper Beam came out from nowhere. It hit the Arbok directly, knocking it out. As the Arbok fainted the Pokémon came in from the sky and landed on the ground.

"Oh my." I said pointing my Pokédex at the beast.

_**'Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon. And the evolved form of Dragonair. It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people. It also has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble.'**_

It was the biggest Dragonite that I'd ever seen, according to the Pokédex it was suppose to be seven foot and three inches, but this dragon was way bigger than that.

The mighty dragon roared as it was about to fire a second Hyper Beam. The Rocket grunts fled for their lives as the red haired woman followed shortly after.

The Dragonite shivered as its trainer slid off its back. The trainer pulled out the reins that the dragon was holding in its mouth. He wrapped the reins up in a cloth and placed them in his pocket.

"You ok?" the man said.

He was also a red head. He wore navy blue clothes that had red lining to them, his cape was also a navy blue colour.

"I'm fine."  
"Your Beedrill doesn't look so good."

'Oh my poor Queen Bee.'

The Beedrill had passed out long after the Hyper Beam had hit the Arbok. I returned her back into her Pokéball as the man dragged me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Lance, I'm a dragon trainer. Now move your ass, otherwise Beedrill isn't going to make it."

Can Pokémon die then?

Chapter 11-The sad realisation

(insert G/S Goldenrod City theme)

As the two of us ran into Goldenrod City, I clenched onto Queen Bee's Pokéball. We ran as fast as we could into the Pokécentre, but the two of us saw something.

A man baring the red R again. He had bluey purple hair and his clothes where white, not black. A red haired woman appeared from behind him and a Meowth.

"Out of the way!" Lance demanded.

"Oh such bold words from such a puny man."  
Everyone in Goldenrod froze dead as that statement left the Rocket man's mouth. They stayed completely still as they watch Lance's rage begin to boil.  
"We don't have time for this. Annie take care of this."

He slung a Pokéball into the sky and a Dragonair came out from the ball. I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**'Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon. And the evolved form of Dratini. They say that if it emits an aura from its whole body, the weather will begin to change instantly. Its crystalline orbs appear to give this Pokémon the power to freely control the weather.' **_

But there was something different about this Dragonair. The one on the Pokédex was blue and this one was a beautiful pink. I felt very privileged to see it.

"Annie, you know what to do. We'll be in the Pokécentre."  
The Dragonair nodded her head as Lance grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the Pokécentre.

Once we were inside, I handed my Beedrill over to the nurse. She frowned at me as she took Queen Bee away. The two of us sat in the waiting room.

"So what's up with the colour of that Dragonair?" I asked to break the ice.

"Oh, she's a rare Pokémon. I bred her from my Dragonite about a year ago. My cousin wanted me to bred her and my Dragonite had quite a few."  
"How many?"  
"Eight in total."  
"That's a lot."  
"When Annie hatched, I thought that something was wrong. So I took her over to Professor Elm."  
"Was there?"  
"Nope. She was just a shiny Pokémon. Just a rare natural discolouring."  
I was shocked, "Do you have any more?"  
"My Flygon is a shiny, but I've never seen any others besides those two."  
"Did you breed the Flygon?"  
"No, I found her in the wild."  
"Ok...How come your Dragonite is giant?"  
"Mystic? She's not that big, she only ten feet I believe."  
"Ten? A normal Dragonite is only seven."  
"She was always like that though. She was just bigger."  
"Cute. How did you get her?"  
"From the Professor. None of the starter Pokémon liked me, so my grandfather suggested a dragon."  
"For your first Pokémon?"  
"He said that I was ready."  
"None of the starters like me. I got an Eevee instead."  
"That's strange."  
"Do you think my Beedrill is going to be ok?"  
"I'm not sure. The thing with bug types is they can take a while to recover from a battle. Did you use her in your fight against the gym?"  
"Yes. She lost and she was the Pokémon that I had in my hand when those Team Rocket members showed up."  
"You should have returned her."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not a bug expert, but I do know that bug Pokémon can become over exhausted from battling, even if you healed them at the Pokécentre."  
"Oh no. I hope she makes it."  
"I have every faith that she will."

The two of us continued to chat until the nurse came out of the operating room. The nurse had been in there for a good two hours. I stood up as the nurse came out. The nurse sadly shook her head at Lance and he knew that there was something wrong. She came over to me, "Your Beedrill hasn't made it."  
"What!?" I said as tears started to fill my eyes.

I grabbed onto Lance as I couldn't control my tears. They just continued to pour down my face, I-I couldn't stop them. Lance gave me a comforting hug as Will and Bugsy finally came into the Pokécentre.

"Cassy!" Will said.

His face turned from happiness to bitter sadness as he watch Lance take my crying frame away. Will walked up to the nurse, "What happened?"  
"Her Beedrill." the nurse said.

"It didn't." Bugsy said.

"The Beedrill over exhausted itself."  
"No..." Bugsy said.

"I'm sorry." the nurse said as she walked away.

"That was her first caught Pokémon as well."

"That's why she's taking it so hard. Bug Pokémon are delicate."  
"Oh..." Will could feel his own tears coming.

_(12 days later...)_

I didn't allow Will to see me throughout those twelve days. I was so upset, my Pokémon started to worry about me. I allowed all of them to come out of their Pokéball so they could understand what has happened. Lance occasionally came in to make sure that the Pokémon and I were eating and drinking.

But Lance came up to me and he looked into my eyes.

"I can't go on Lance." I sniffled.

"Yes you can, you just need to learn how to love a Pokémon again."  
"What do you mean?"

"Even though all of your Pokémon are out, I can clearly see that you have shut an emotional door for them. They are feeling depressed because that's how you're feeling."  
"How do you propose that I deal with my sorrow?"  
Lance smiled to himself as he showed a Pokéball in his hand.

"In here is a dragon, I want to know if you can handle it."  
"I think that I can." I tried not to cry again.  
"Alright. I'm leaving this dragon with you." he placed the Pokéball into my hand.

I allowed the Pokémon to come out onto my lap and it was the cutest little thing I'd ever seen. It looked at me with such cute big eyes and it let out the most adorable little cry.

"This is a Dratini."

I quickly pulled out my Pokédex.  
'_**Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. This Pokémon is full of life energy. It is born large to start with. It repeatedly sheds its skin as it steadily grows longer.'**_

"Can I really take it?"  
"Well I'm giving him to you. He needs a good trainer who I can trust, and what Pokémon to make you feel better than a dragon type."  
"Alright then." I said hastily.

"Are you going to name him?"  
I thought for a moment before- "Magnus!"

"Magnus...I think that suits him well. I think your friend is waiting for you."  
"Lance, I have one last question."  
"Go on."  
"Why did everyone freeze when that Team Rocket member insulted you?"

Chapter 12-That Damn Miltank

I managed to pull myself together after once Lance had given Magnus to me. I had to continue, for Queen Bee. She would want me to. I raced into the gym without Will knowing that I had gone, but Lance knew. He stud beside me as I walked into the gym to claim my third badge.

"I wish to challenge the gym leader!"  
"OooooooKAAAAY!" a pink haired girl jumped out from behind a blue curtain that was at the other end of the battlefield.

"My name is Cassy and I'm from New Bark Town."

"Ooooo, I'm Whitney from, well, here and I accept. OMG! Hi Lance."  
Lance placed his hand on his face, "Hello."  
"Awwwww! He's soooo cute sometimes. What are you doing with this trainer?"  
"He helped me." I said.

"Oh ok! Let's get started. REFFFF!"  
"I'm coming you don't have to be so loud."  
He stood on the sidelines at the centre of the field and called out the rules. Surprisingly, it was a two on two match. I had to close carefully.

"Choose your Pokémon!"

"Go Clefairy!"

"Ok..." I said pulling out my Pokédex.

_**'Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon. And the evolved form of Cleffa. The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in mid-air. Its adorable behaviour and cry make it highly popular. However, this cute Pokémon is rarely found.'**_

"Fairy type? Go Magnus!"

The small dragon flew out of his Pokéball and onto the field and Lance face-palmed again.  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked him.

"YOU CAN'T HELP HER LANCE!" Whitney called out.

"Alright I won't."  
"Oh ok."

Just as I said that, Magnus started to quake in fear as the Clefairy came closer to him. This is a Dragon Pokémon, right?.

"Challenger gets the first move."

(Insert HS/SS Gym Leader music)

"Alright then, Magnus, use Thunderbolt."  
The little terrified dragon looked towards its new trainer with wide helpless eyes. He gave a deep breath, he knew that Lance was watching him. He gave out the most powerful electric attack that the little dragon could muster up. The Clefairy was hit directly by the attack and the Pokémon was hit pretty badly. The fairy got back up onto her feet and was ready for an attack.

"Use Metronome."

The fairy moved one of her fingers on both hands in a stedy beat like it was counting the beat to a piece of music. It started to glow with a slight white light.  
"Magnus, use Dragon Rage."

The dragon fired up a blue fire in his mouth and allowed it to burn out from his mouth. But the fairy wasn't affected by the attack.

"Twister!"

Magnus cried up to the heavens and called upon some powerful winds to attack the little fairy. That was ineffective as well.

The fairy's Metronome was full charged up and ready to spit out a random attack. The Pokémon shone in a different light, it was an orange colour. Then a Twister attack hit Magnus, blowing him high into the air.

"Ha! Copy Cat yes!"  
"Use Thunderbolt!"

Magnus reoriented himself in the air by spinning in motion with the tornado, but the Twister ran out of energy and Magnus fell to the ground before he got to use his attack.  
"Now use, Disarming Kiss."

The fairy came running over to Magnus trying to kiss him, but the dragon slithered away like a snake. That's when I came up with a cool idea.

"Magus use Twister."

Lance knew that I was cooking up a good idea, but he couldn't give me any tips, which was a pain. Magnus called upon a second Twister and allowed it to consume the fairy.

"No jump in the Twister."  
Magnus hesitated a bit before closing his eyes and jumping into the attack that wasn't affecting the fairy.

"Use Thunderbolt."

Magnus let out another powerful electric shock, the tornado carried the thunder, making it an inescapable electric death trap for the fairy. Once the tornado had gone...

"Clefairy is unable to battle."  
"I didn't expect that." Whitney said.

"So you're one of them reckless trainers." Lance commented.

"Hey!"  
"It's fine, those types are the most interesting to battle against."  
"Oh...Do Dragon moves work on Fairy types?"

"No, so the Twist just made it so Clefairy couldn't see."  
"Go Miltank!"

I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**'Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary. If it is around babies, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual.' **_

"Return Magnus."

"Oooo a switchy." Whitney said.

"Go Misaki!"  
The Snivy was flung out of the Pokéball and onto the battlefield in front of the massive cow. Misaki wasn't scared though.

"Misaki, use Growth."

Misaki channelled all of her power into her body to raise her attack and special attack power. Whitney stood there and smiled.

"You're going down now Cassy, I don't care if Lance is there or not. I'm kicking you're ass. Miltank use Roll Out!"  
The pink cow rolled up into a ball and started to charge towards Misaki.  
"Dodge."

Misaki rolled out of the way, "Use Leaf Tornado."  
The Snivy summoned a bunch of leaves at the end of her tail. She smacked the wind infused leaves onto the ground were the Miltank was rolling on. But the cow was rolling too fast and the leaves bounced off. Misaki was hit by the Rock type move, again and again and again. My Pokémon could barely get up after the beating that she just took.

"This is the end for the little grass snakey." Whitney said as her Miltank came cruising towards my Pokémon.

"Misaki use Vine Whip."  
My Pokémon managed to get back up on her feet, but just as she got up the cow came by her and smacked her back down, like a over speeding car. Misaki got herself back up and suddenly shone in a bright white and blue light.

"Oh?" I said.

The light faded away and Misaki had grown bigger. She looked more powerful too, I checked my Pokédex praying that...

_**'Pokémon not recognised...Scanning... **__**Servine, Grass Snake Pokémon. And the evolved form of Snivy. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques.'**_

"A Servine? Awesome! Misaki use Leech Seed."

But the cow was coming towards Misaki. She was about to be hit, but she jumped into the air to avoid the attack. She fired a small seed onto the cow and the Pokémon became wrapped by small vines. The feeling of having it energy zapped forced the cow to stop rolling around.

"Use Leaf Tornado."  
"Dodge it Miltank."  
But Miltank could barely move due to the vines sucking her strength. Misaki charged up the Leaf Tornado and she smacked the cow with the tornado.

"Miltank is unable to battle the winner is Cassy!"  
"I won?"

Lance blinked several times before speaking, "That was a surprising come back."

I ran straight up to Misaki and gave her the biggest hug ever.

_'How did she do that?' _Lance thought.

Chapter 13-A great loss

I walked away from the gym with pride in my eyes I was so happy with myself and with my Pokémon's ability. Lance walked out just after me and even he was happy with what he saw. He was impressed with the way how I handled Magnus and hoped that our paths would cross again someday, and with that knowledge in my mind he flew away on the back of Mystic.

As soon as he left, Will rushed down to see me with such a smile on his head.

"You ready for the gym?"

"Beaten it."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was pretty tough so you might want to prepare. I'd watch out for that Miltank."  
"Oh...Thanks for the advice. Are you going to watch?"  
"I need to heal my team first Will." I said in a cheerful tone.  
"Alright then. Wait for me in the Pokécentre."  
"Ok." I said as I ran towards the Pokécentre.

I handed my Pokémon to the nurse and she returned with them with such speed. I couldn't believe how fast she was. However, there were only five Pokémon when she handed them back to me. She looked down at the tray that carried the Pokéballs on with such confusion, she didn't know where the other one had vanished off to. Just at the corner of my eye, I saw a guy wearing the Team Rocket uniform. I grabbed all of my Pokémon and dashed out from the Pokécentre. I started to run to the man and he had my Eevee's Pokéball in his left hand I became furious and I continued to chase him all the way up Route 35 and up to Ecruteak City.

The Rocket Grunt had vanished.

I couldn't seem to find him anywhere and he had my Eevee. I rushed into the gym and demanded that I spoke with the leader.

"Sorry he's gone." a man said, "He went to the Burnt Tower."

"Alright!"

I felt so emotionally frustrated with myself, first my Beedrill and now my Eevee. I wasn't going to let them take my Pokémon away from me again. I raced into the Burnt Tower to find Silver there. I tried not to notice him as I walked passed his gaze.  
"Hello Cassy."  
"Damn, hi Silver."

"You fancy a battle?" he said holding a Pokéball in his hand.

"Fine." I said with tears in my eyes.

(Insert Silver battle theme)

Silver smiled to himself as the Pokéball flew from his hand, releasing a...

_**'Golbat, the Bat Pokémon. And the evolved form of Zubat. However hard its victim's hide may be, it punctures with sharp fangs and gorges itself with blood. It can drink more than 10 ounces of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily.'**_

The red haired trainer started to laugh at the fact that I didn't even know what a Golbat was. I threw the first Pokéball that came to mind into the air and it was Star Light. Lucky throw.

"Star Light, use Electro Ball."

The little electric fish charged up a ball of lightning and slung it towards the Golbat. The massive bat managed to dodge it.

"Use Air Cutter."

Golbat gave its wings a might flap, causing the air around it to be cut in two and slapping Chinchou in the face.

"Use Bubble Beam."

Star Light spat out a gun like beam of bubbles and they made a direct hit on the Golbat.

"Now use Electro Ball."

Star Light flung herself into the air and hurled the ball at the flying Pokémon, forcing it to faint. Silver returned it and sent out his next Pokémon. A dog.

_**'Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. It uses different kinds of cries for communicating with others of its kind and for pursuing its prey. To corner prey, they check each other's location using barks that only they can understand.'**_

"Houndour use Smog."

The little dog allowed a black cloud of smoke to be released from its mouth and it engulfed my Pokémon. Once the cloud had vanished, I notice that poor Star Light had been poisoned. I returned her back into the Pokéball and threw out Magnus. Silver seemed pretty shocked to see such a rare Pokémon with me of all the trainers in the world.

"Magnus use Slam."

The little swung his tail around and he smacked Houndour right in the face and against the wall. The do was still able to fight.

"Houndour use Howl."

The dog cried out to the moon and allowed power to be drawn from the Howl before attacking, "Bite."

The dog rushed at Magnus with such speed, the little Dragon couldn't see where Houndour was. Until it locked its jaw with Magnus' scales.

"Magnus!"

"Ha! Got it! Now use Ember."

"Magnus use Thunderbolt."

Whilst Houndour was still latched onto his body, Magnus let out a powerful Thunderbolt. The little dog let go and fainted.  
"Damn it." he said releasing his next Pokémon.

"What the-?"

_**'Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon. And the evolved form of Totodile. If it loses a fang, a new one grows back in its place. There are always 48 fangs lining its mouth. It opens its huge jaws wide when attacking. If it loses any fangs while biting, they grow back in.'**_

"What happened to Bayleef?"

"Traded it."  
"WHAT? Why?"

"Cuz it was worthless to me."  
"You're a real douche. Magnus use Thunderbolt."  
"I don't think so...Use Ice Fang."

Croconaw came fully loaded with frost jaw and they were ready to bite down on Magnus. I tried to command the little Dragon to dodge, but before the words could leave my mouth, the jaws were already clamped down on my Pokémon.

"NOOO!"

I watched in fear as that crocodile grabbed my little Magnus by the middle and slung him really hard into the ground. The Croconaw came back in for a second bite and did the same, until Magnus fainted.  
"Damn, I said returning him."

_'I can't use Misaki, she'll just get beaten by the Ice Fang. The same with Scar. Nini is at a type disadvantage. If only Sephora was here.'_ I sobbed.

"Scar, do your best." I said as the Pokéball flew from my hand, "Use Drill Peck."

Silver didn't see that coming and Scar managed to land a clean hit on his Pokémon.

"Jump and use Ice Fang."

The Croconaw launched itself into the air and it latched onto Scar with its icy jaw.

"Use Swift."  
Scar fired a star beam at the water Pokémon until it let go of the Skarmory's wing.

"Now use another Drill Peck."

Just as Scar came for the Croconaw, Silver switched it out and a sheep stood in its place. Scar hit the Pokémon, resulting in her being paralysed.

"That's not fair, you can't switch in the middle of an attack it's against the rules."  
"I don't give two fucks about the rules. Use Thundershock."

The lightning hit my iron bird with such accuracy that I was scared of what Pokémon could beat it.

I returned Scar and sent out Nini.

"You can't do that it's against the rules." Silver said.  
"I waited 'till that thing had finished its attack."

_**'Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon. And the evolved form of Mareep. As a result of storing too much electricity, it developed patches where even downy wool won't grow. Its fluffy fleece easily stores electricity. Its rubbery hide keeps it from being electrocuted.'**_

My Growlithe was ready to take this thing on.

"Nini use Fire Blast."

The pup's mouth began to flow with red hot fire as it allowed the fire to spew out of its mouth and onto the Flaaffy. Silver grunted as his plan was beginning to fail.  
"Flaaffy, use Take Down."

The sheep ran straight up to Nini and smacked her with full force using its shoulder. Nini fell to the ground, but she still got up.

"Use Fire Blast."

The Flaaffy tried to dodge the attack this time, but failed to do so and it fell to the ground. Silver returned his Flaaffy and sent his Croconaw back out. I knew that I was in for it now.

"Nini use Fire Fang."  
"Croconaw use-"  
"STOPP!" a voice said.

Both of the Pokémon stopped dead in their tracks.

"Who the hell are you?" Silver said.

"I am the gym leader of this town and it is forbidden to have any kind of match inside the Burnt Tower."  
"Oh, we're sorry- Did you say gym leader?" I said.

"Please don't tell me that you want a match."  
"No, I was wondering if you'd seen a Team Rocket grunt run though."  
"I'm sorry but I haven't, why?"  
"He stole my Eevee." I said with tears coming down my eyes.

Chapter 14- The sad realisation, but still a win

Silver could see the sadness in my eyes. I knew that deep down he hated my because of my happy attitude towards training Pokémon, but I knew that he hated Team Rocket even more. He's hated them since we first met. The Gym Leader stood there and looked around the ruins of the tower, before an idea struck him. He placed his hands to his lips shushing the two of us, "Don't tell Eusine."

He lead us down an unstable flight of stairs to the basement floor where we saw three dog looking Pokémon. The red and the yellow Pokémon fled as soon as we entered their lair, but the blue one stayed.

"The two of you, meet Suicune. It might be able to help you, tell it what has happened with your Eevee, my dear." the leader said.

Silver stayed silent and still as I approached the Pokémon. It bowed its head as I walked towards it.

"Hello, Suicune. I wish you your assistance."

_'Coooooooonnnnnnn!' _It howled.

"My Eevee was stolen by a member of Team Rocket. They have black clothing with a red R on their shirts. Is there any chance that you might be able to get my Eevee back. Her name is Sephora."

The Suicune bowed its head once more, gazing into my eyes and as I looked into its I saw the fire of determination in the Pokémon's eye. It jumped over all three of us, _'Cooooonnnnn!'_ it howled again before leaving the tower.

"I guess the Pokémon is helping you." Silver said.

"I'm astonished, the Legendary Pokémon Suicune helping a girl recover her lost Eevee."

"I'm glad that Suicune is helping me. I don't know where to look." I said rubbing my eyes, "Can I have a battle with you?"  
"Sure, but don't you want to wait for Suicune to come back with your Eevee?"  
"I think my team will be fine for now."

"Alright then."

(Insert Johto gym leader music)

The referee explained the rules of the match and we both allowed our Pokémon out onto the field.

"I'm Morty by the way."  
"Hi my name is Cassy and thank you for allowing me to battle with you-" I said pulling out my Pokédex.

_**'Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation.'**_

I sent out Nini, for some reason he looked like a grass Gym Leader to me. Maybe I'm just too depressed to care if I win or lose.

"A Growlithe? Not a bad chose... You make the first move."

"Nini, use Flame Charge."  
The little tiger dog started to run at the ghost, self-combusting as it ran and smacked into the Gastly. The opponent's Pokémon allowed itself to get hit by that move.

"Gastly use Nightshade."

The ghost fired a black lighting beam from its eyes at my little dog. Nini smacked herself into the ground of the field as she tired to get up, Morty called another move out.

"Lick."

"Dodge!"

Nini managed to get herself off the floor just as the other Pokémon was coming for her.

"Fire Blast!"

Nini was already in the air and she had a clean shot of the Pokémon, she took a deep breath before firing a smoking hot flames at the Gastly.

"Gastly is unable to battle."

"Lucky win. That Growlithe was a lot quicker than I thought it was. Go Haunter!"

_**'Haunter, the Gas Pokémon. And the evolved form of Gastly. In total darkness, where nothing is visible, Haunter lurks, silently stalking its next victim. Its tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes.'**_

"So a Haunter huh? Alright Nini use, Fire Fang."

The Haunter was a lot faster than Gastly and it managed to doge my attacks with ease. I couldn't believe it.

"Use Nightshade."

As Nini turned round her head was smacked straight into Haunter's attack.

"And now use Lick."

Haunter came so close to Nini that I just had to hope that it would hit again.  
"Fire Blast."

Nini breathed in again and was ready to fire, but Haunter got to her first. All that fire energy that she'd used was gone as she flopped onto the field.

"Growlithe is unable to battle."

I allowed Nini to return back to her Pokéball and I allowed Magnus to come out.  
"A Dratini? Where in the world did you get that?"  
"Lance, it's bred from his Dragonite."  
"So Mystic?"  
"I think so. Dragon Rush."

"Defiantly bred from Mystic."

The puny Dragon Pokémon encased its whole body in a blue fire, making its body look like a terrifying dragon. Haunter attempted to dodge it, but its opponent was too fast with the move. It was hit directly.

"Haunter!"

The ghost wasn't out get, "Use Nightshade."

"Magnus, use Thunderbolt."

The little dragon let out lightning in all directions, some of them hitting Haunter. The ghost fell to the ground.

"Haunter is unable to battle."

"DAMN! Well I can't say I was surprised by a Pokémon who was bred from a powerful Pokémon, go Gengar."

'_**Gengar, the Gas Pokémon. And the evolved form of Haunter. It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared. To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity.'**_

"Magnus, can you still battle?"

The little Pokémon cried out saying that it wanted to, "Use Dragon Rage."

"Gengar become invisible."

"What?"

Magnus couldn't see his opponent any more, this was bad.

"Nightshade."

Magnus took a Nightshade from every direction. He couldn't tell where that stupid ghost was.

"Use Thunderbolt."

Magnus sent a Thunderbolt everywhere, with it eventually hitting Gengar.

"Use Dragon Rush."

Magnus came charging with the powerful attack.

"Shadow Ball."

The little dragon took the ball head on, knocking him out.

"Damn!"

_'Now I really wish that Sephora was here, she'd have the advanta- No she only knew Normal moves.'_

"Go Misaki."

"What is that?"  
"A Servine. A Pokémon that you can receive as a starting Pokémon from Unova."

"Ok? Use Hypnosis."

"Dodge it and then use Growth."

Misaki was too fast for the attack to hit her, then she charged up all of her energy and channelled it to one point.

"Use Leech Seed."

She spat out a tiny seed and it landed on Gengar's head, it was then covered in vines that drained its energy.

"Gengar use Shadow Ball."

Misaki was hit with the ball head on but she still stood strong.

"Use Leaf Tornado."  
Her entire tail became surrounded by a cluster of leaves that spun in a clockwise motion with the wind that she was generating from her tail. She smacked the ghost Pokémon with it, but it was still standing.  
"Use Vine Whip."  
"Go invisible."

But Gengar couldn't, upon the moment that it tried to, it go zapped by the Leech Seed. Misaki smacked it with her vines, rendering it unconscious.  
"Gengar is unable to battle, Cassy wins."

"I won?"

"Congratulations Cassy. Here's your badge."  
I looked at it still feeling some sorrow.

"You're thinking about Eevee aren't you?"  
"Yes. This is my first gym battle without her."  
"But you still need to continue, that's what she would have wanted. As long as Suicune is looking for her then you have nothing to worry about."

"You're right."

Chapter 15- A fight for Cupcake

I returned to the Pokécentre to allow myself and my Pokémon a moment to rest and get some food in us. It had been ages since I'd had some food, but the Pokémon had been fed of course.

Once we had all been fed and water, a kid raced into the Pokécentre with an injured Rattata.

"Nurse there's this REEEeeeeeallly strong blue Nidoran and it beat my Rattata."

"I can see that." the nurse said taking the fainted rat.

She placed it on a stretcher and allowed her Chansey to take it to the emergency room.

_'A blue Nidoran?'_

The boy was left there, crying his eyes out, "Can you take me to this Nidoran?"

The boy nodded and he took me to Route 37 where the Nidoran was. He pointed over to the Pokémon who'd beaten his Rattata. It was a male Nidoran.

_**'**__**Nidoran, the **__**Poison Pin Pokémon. It is small, but its horn is filled with poison. It charges then stabs with the horn to inject poison. It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. It will strike first if it senses any danger.'**_

"That's it!" the boy said.

The Nidoran that I was looking at was a little bigger than the average, my Pokédex said that it was only one foot and eight inches tall, but this one looked about two feet tall. I thought he looked kind of cute. Of course it was blue, but why was it. I threw a ball into the air and Scar flew out from it. The kid was amazed as the armoured bird flew closer, ready for battle.

_(G/S Johto wild battle theme) _

"Scar, use Swift."

Little stars were fired from her mouth and hit the larger than average Nidoran.

The wild Pokémon jumped up into the air and smacked Scar with a powerful headbutting move.

"What the?" I said.

_**'Head Smash a Rock type move that the user delivers a life-endangering attack at full power. The user also takes terrible damage.'**_

"Head Smash? Rock move? Oh no! Scar be careful."

Scar nodded her head as she recovered from the attack.

"Umm miss, what was the idea of sending a flying type out?" the kid asked.

"Well, cuz Nidoran is a Poison type and Poison doesn't affect Steel types."  
"Well it has a Rock move."  
"I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT! Scar use Drill Peck."  
Scar swooped down from the sky, her beak was ready to hit the little Pokémon. It dodged out of the way.  
"WHAT!? Scar use Swift again."

Again she attacked with the starts, the Nidoran couldn't escape that attack.

"Now use Drill Peck."

As Scar came down from the sky the Nidoran hit her with another Head Smash, flinging her back into the sky.

"You're a terrible trainer."  
"Says the one with a Rattata." I screamed as Scar fainted, "Damn it."

As I returned Scar back to her ball the Nidoran started to glow, once it stopped it was a new Pokémon.

_**'Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon. And the evolved form of Nidoran male. It raises its big ears to check its surroundings. If it senses anything, it attacks immediately. Quick to anger, it stabs enemies with its horn to inject a powerful poison when it becomes agitated.' **_

"Cool it evolved." the kid said.

I allowed Star Light to come out from her Pokéball, "Star Light, use Thunder Wave."

The Nidorino tired to escape from the waves, but it didn't really know how to go about doing it. The paralysed Pokémon was almost ready to be caught.

"Go Pidgey!" the kid said.

"What the-? This is my catch!"

"Not any more, Pidgey use Tackle."

The tiny bird slammed its body into the wild Pokémon. The Nidorino took the hit and Pidgey wasn't feeling too hot after that.

"Oh no!"

"Poison Point. Star Light use Bubble Beam."

A shotgun worth of bubbles were sprayed into Nidorino's face, it started to get mad and it started to charge again. I threw a Pokéball at it, but he broke free.

"Damn it."

The wild Pokémon used Peck on the kid's Pidgey, "NO, I will catch you Nidorino!"

The kid threw his own Pokéball at the wild Pokémon, but it didn't want to be caught.

"Star Light, use Electro Ball."

Star Light charged up a ball of electrical energy and fired the ball at the Nidorino. The wild Pokémon fell to the ground and I threw a Pokéball at it. One, two, three...click.

"I got it!" I yelled as I picked up the Pokéball.

"No fair I found it." the kid sobbed.

"We might want to get your Pidgey back to the nurse."

I handed my new Pokémon to the nurse and got him back pretty quickly. I allowed him out of his Pokéball so I could decide on a nickname for him.

"King?"

He shook his head.

"Deadly Nightshade."  
He shook again.

I thought long and hard, "Toxic dino."  
He violently shook his head this time.

"Cupcake." I said out of the blue.

He thought over it for a moment before nodding his head, "You want Cupcake. Is that because I called you cute when you were a Nidoran?"  
He nodded again, "Ok Cupcake, welcome to the team!"

He looked up at me again, "That's quite a fine Nidorino that you caught." said a familiar voice.

"huh?...Joshua!" I said hugging onto him.

"Where's Will?"  
"Him and I parted ways for now, this is Cupcake."

The Nidorino gave a happy cry to Joshua. He bent down to stroke him, "He's a sweet thing and strong. Now I see why you named him Cupcake. You do have a strange taste in names sis."

"Thank you, but what are you doing here?"  
"I had a gift for Will from Professor Oak."

"Oh, no gift for me?"

"Sorry, actually..." he looked on Cupcake's neck, noticing a collar, "Cupcake is your present."

"He is?"  
"Yes, when the Eevee was stolen from the Professor's Lab, this Nidoran that he'd been researching had escaped. He was researching why it had this blue colouring. So odd, it's a shiny Pokémon."  
"Oh cool."  
"So be careful with him, he's quite rare. Well, he's extremely rare."  
"Ok, tell the Professor I said thank you."  
"So where's Sephora?"

I looked down to the floor, I really hoped that he wouldn't have asked me that.

Chapter 16- Will's take over

Will looked back at the battlefield to see Gengar lying on the ground, fainted. He'd won and his Quilava looked back at him with a smile on his face.

Written in 2017


	10. Chapter 10 Shadowhunters

Needs intto

Chapter 1- The Hunt

_Brooklyn Institute 2016_

"Nice one Izzy, Demons dig blonds." Jace said as he brought up their target on the futuristic screen.

"It's platinum." Alec responded to his Parabtai.

"This is our target."

A picture of an elderly Chinese man appeared on the screen, "Yeah for now..." Alec said, "I should get in contact with the Clave."  
"Relax Alec, if you contacted the Clave the Demon would have done his in out job before I managed to take a dump."

"Jace." Izzy sort of scolded.

"What? It's true. The Clave take forever."  
"Fine, do you need to go?"  
"What? For a dump? Nah, I'm good. You stopping by Mags' place later?"  
"Well I live with him..."  
"Just wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner at Taki's Bar." he said as they walked over to the weapon shelf.

Jace picked up his (Seraph) Blade and gave it a quick polish as Alec Runed up his arrows, "You love that place."

"Yeah, cuz of _all _of the babes."  
"Jace, Alec has a lot going on right now." Izzy said as she picked up her whip and a (Seraph) Blade.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Yeah...I know."

"We going?" Izzy asked as she was weaponed up first.

Before the group went out to catch their Demon, a Mundane body was being pushed in on a stretcher by two Shadowhunters.

Izzy was shocked, "What-?"

The two hunters stopped to deliver the bad news. One hunter was named Damien, cousin of the Truebloods. He has brown hair that was cut short and gelled up into big spikes. He was littered in Runes and so was the other one. Damien had sky blue eyes and he wore the Gear that was covered in the Mundane's blood. The other hunter was called Frank, he was a hunter who Isabelle had her eyes on for quite a while before she started to date Fairies. His hair was blond, it was only a tad bit lighter than Jace's. His pale blue eyes and pale completion made him almost like a dream to the eyes. Isabelle couldn't help but stare at him as he walked up to the group.

"Who did this?" Alec asked.

The Mundane's body was covered in around seven deep stab wounds, thick crimson blood still poured from them, the blood was still warm as Jace touched it.

"Seelie." Damien said.

"Seelie? I don't think Seelies are smart enough to pull this off." Jace said.

"Locals said that he struck first, with a gun and the Seelie attack." Frank said.  
"You asked the locals?" Alec said with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Well, people saw him." Frank said, "No Glamour."  
"Pretty stupid Fairy if you ask me. Did you get a description of the attacker?" Jace said.

"Tree like branches and hooved feet." Damien said.

"I don't know any Seelies matching that description... Tell the Clave, we'll keep an eye out for him." Alec said.

"Ok." Frank said as the two of them moved the body for a closer inspection of the wounds.

"Who would have thought, a Fairy attack." Jace said.

"Let's focus on our mission." Alec said

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"One Rock Solid Panda coming up." Clary said.

She picked up the cans of spray paint that was in Simon's van. She started by shaking the cans up before spaying them onto the van and she was soon finished.

"What's that supposed to be?" Moreen said pointing to the unfamiliar picture.

"I don't know, I wasn't even trying to draw that..." Clary said.

"You know, they have confirmed cases of people waking up one morning a knowing a new language and they never even studied it." she said.

Clary just looked at the girl blankly as her and Simon started to place the paints back into the van. When Clary was barged by a blond haired male.

"Hey! Will you watch where you're going?"

"You can see me?" he said.

"That's the point, since you clearly didn't see me."

"You have the Sight." he sounded serious.

"Sight?" Clary questioned with a confused expression, "What is this so called Sight?"

"Jace! Come on!" said a voice and the man left.

Clary brushed it off and returned to her friends, "Can you believe that guy?"

"What guy?" Moreen said.

"That's blond guy."

"Clary, what blond guy?" Simon asked.

She looked around, "You mean you didn't see him?"

"No." Moreen said.

"Ok, will you stop making me feel insane?"  
"Will you stop asking that way?" Moreen said.

Clary made up her mind, she knew that the man who she saw was real and she knew that she wasn't crazy. She ran down into the entrance of the night club, the Pandemonium, and she swore she could hear Simon yelling, "Clary, your fake I.D sucks." before she went inside.

(add in simon turning into a vampire)

_xxxxxxxxxx- a few nights later_

Luke and Alaric drove back to the Police Station as they were called in by the Chief. One of their prisoner's family finally managed to cough up the bail money to get their son out of prisoner, took them long enough. The prisoner was a seventeen year old male and he had been charged with suspected murder. His family knew that he was innocent and they worked with the police to prove it, but he was also in there for robbery and assault of a police officer. So they family had to pay a fine, it took them a while because they were a family that were on the bread line, only had enough money to survive, so they couldn't afford holidays and such.

Smack!

"What the!? Did we just hit a deer?" Alaric yelled.

The two men pulled out their torches and got out the car to inspect, "Oh..." Luke said.

The creature that they ran over a quite muscular creature, he wore no clothes for whatever reason. His legs were horse like, oak brown and looked like Shire Horse legs, the fur looked as soft as silk. He was very light skinned with strong muscles on his abdomen. His hair was long and fine and a dark ginger colour, the hair touched about midway of his back. His wings were mostly transparent, with golden Fairy Dust still falling from them. The wings had black lines that acted as like an outline, he had pink and purple lines that went from the edge of the wing to the outer part of the wing. He had red spirals in the centre of the wing, his wings looked like butterfly's wings. He has long antlers on his head, that almost looked like trees, the two antlers were beginning to sprout blossom. Beautiful.

However, behind all of the gorgeous sparkly Fairy Dust and blossom, there was blood that ran fresh down his antlers and blood that was also fresh on his abdomen. There was also whip wounds along his chest and back, burns that ranged from third degree to second degree along his legs, chest and arms. His hooves were extremely overgrown, they looked painful to walk on and the blossom that was on his antlers were almost dead.

"Oh my." Alaric said, "I think we should phone the local institute."

Luke nodded and he picked the Seelie up, placing him along the back seats of the car. He then sat in the passenger's seat and dialled the institute.

_**'Hello.'**_

"Um hi, this is Luke Garroway. I have an injured Seelie, would you like me to bring him to you."

_**'Yes, just wondering, Jace and I have been on the look out for a Seelie. Does he have blood on his antlers?'**_

"That he does."

_**'He, killed a Mundane.'**_

"Oh... We'll bring him in then." he said putting the phone down.

Chapter 2-?

"_**Magnus, do it!"**_

"_**You can not decieve her for much longer Jocylene."  
"I know."**_

"_**Mom I'm scared."**_

"_**I know Clary."  
"Just do it."**_

Clary was jolted awake by the vivid memory that was in her mind. Jace sat by her bedside as she smiled.

"Jace." she sighed.

"Excuse me?"

Her vision became clearer and she realised that it was infact Simon who was sitting there. How could she mistake Simon for Jace, the two look noting alike.

"Sorry."

Simon shrugged it off, "So what were you dreaming about?"

"Oh just my mom forcing some guy called Magnus to ripping my brains out."  
"Nice... Wait Magnus."  
"You know him?" Clary asked.

"No Cameil, she accused him of taking your memories when I was being held at Hotel De Mort."

"Why are you questioning Magnus?" Alec said as he stood casually at the doorway.

"Oh, he might have been the one who took my memories. You know him?"  
"Know him." Alec coughed, "I'm married to him."  
"Married!? Then why didn't you say that he'd taken my memories?"  
"Well, you was too busy listening to Jace and his idea about taking you to the Silent City that I forgot to mention it. Besides, Mags never had me around when any of his clients were in the appartment."  
"So you never would have known that it was me, that's ok Alec." Clary said, "So when can I see him?"

"Well, I can just phone him."

"Thank you." Clary said with a smile, "But who is he?"  
"He's the High Warlock of Brookyln. Before you ask, a Warlock is a species of the Downworld that is half human half Demon, they can cast spells and summon Demons." he explained.

"Do their hands sparkel blue?" Clary asked.

Alec nodded, "Dot was a Warlock." Clary told him.

The Shadowhunter pulled out his phone.

"A little help in here!" A voice said.

Luke carried the Seelie into the institue with haste, he burst through the doors univited as the Shadowhunters stared at the Werewolf in horror. Green Seelie blood dripped onto the carpet of the insitute, the blood stained it as Alec, Clary and Simon camd to his aid. Alec gestured all of the hunters to move to the sides as Jace rushed onto the scene. The two of them helped Luke bring the injuired Seelie into the hospital ward of the Institue. Alec sent a message to Magnus and the Warlock came through a portal as soon as he recived the message. The Warlock looked down at the Seelie's body and noticed something that Luke failed to see.

"His left leg is broken." he said relining the bone.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a blue sparkling mist started to come out from his fingertips. He ran his hand aong the wounds that the Seelie had and they all started to heal gradually.

"The hooves, magic can not fix. I shall have to do that manually."  
"That's fine Mags, we'll send him to the Clave after once you've fixed him up."  
"Why on Earth would you send a young Seelie to the Clave?"

"He's commited a crime." Jace said.

"Murdering a Mundane." Luke said.

"Hey, that should become a novel." Jace said.

"This is not a joke, we should get his side of the story." Magnus said as the Seelie's wounds were all healed.

He slowly started open his eyes, his unnatural blue filled his iris with a young innocent wonder about the world. The Seelie started to panic, he jumped off the bed and he somehow managed to stand on the cirled in hooves that he had. His antlers were pointed at them like he was a Stag. He spoke a strange language that sounded like a dragon's growl, or similar cry to 'Toothless' from 'How to Train your Dragon.' Magnus almost broke down in tears when what the Seelie was saying touvhed his ears.

"Oh..." Magnus sighed.

"What?" Clary said.

"He was tortured by Valentine. He thinks we're going to whip him or burn him... …. … Awww bless him... Come here chick."

"Magnus no!" Alec said.

But his lover didn't listen, he walked over to the growling Seelie. Magnus quickly grabbed the Seelie by the scruff of his neck and he wipped his memory as quickly as he restrained him.

Magnus caught the Seelie as he fell into his arms from the effect of the spell. The Warlock flicked the blue mist that had the Seelie's memories in it down to the ground.

"Magnus! How are we going to trial him now?" Alec said.

"You don't." Simon said.

"Well, he is a victim of Valentine's torture, a young Fairy shouldn't have to endure that for the rest of his immortal life. He has probably developed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder so he will not trust Shadowhunters if I was to leave him with his memories."

"Wow..." Clary said.

"Those memories are lost, forever..."

The Seelie opened his eyes again and he started to purr in Magnus' arms, "Now that is the tempormaint that I was looking for, hello there little Seelie."

The Fairy roled himself over onto all fours and gently rose up to two legs, but the pain that he felt was too much for him to bare and Magnus lifted him back onto the bed that he was in. The Warlock quickly used his magic to get rid of any signs of the Mundane's blood that was on his horns.

"Does he speak English?" Jace asked.

The Seelie nodded.

"Alright then, who are you?" Simon asked.

He bowed his head a little, "My name is Yharnam, Prince to the Seelie Court."

"Well this is; Jace, Simon, Alec, Luke and I'm Clary."  
"Prince? I wasn't aware that there was a Prince your highness." Jace said.

"Cut the formalities please. I get enough of that back home Nephilim. Nice to meet you all."  
"Fair enough." Jace moved a bit closer to Magnus, "Now I see what you did..."  
"I had a hunch on who he was." Magnus whipered back to Jace.

"So what's with the branches and the horse feet?" Simon asked.

"Oh, my father was a Forest Satyr, I am not a pure bred Fairy."  
"Probably the last Satyr out there kid." Jace said.

Yharnam smiled, "It is good to be different though, different is intressing."

"I suppose that you are right. We'll fix your feet and then you can return to the Seelie Realm." Alec said.

"Let us not be so hastey mister Lightwood. I do not wish to return yet."  
"Why?" Clary said.

"I do not know, I am having a gut feeling that something is wrong... … Has any one seen Levi."  
"Levi?" Simon asked.

written in 2018


	11. Chapter 11 Metal Gear Solid 3

The Case of Big Boss

Chapter 1- Crash Landing

"Didn't you hear the Major? He said put that cigar out." The crew member repeated like a lost parrot.  
John took one last drag from the cigar before flicking it onto the floor, he got up and the hatch opened. He took a few deep breaths, stepping on the cigar with his booted foot. His mind allowed his body to fall. Gracefully, he left the plane, the wind providing an upwards force trying to get him back into the plane. However, gravity wanted him back on the ground. Harsh, powerful wind smacked him harder than the Boss, maybe not that hard. Breaking through the fluffy white clouds he began to see the green land that he desired to see to start his mission. Tanking the cord, a parachute burst out from his back, catching the evil winds creating a force that should have prevented him from certain death. But, fate had other ideas, he pulled on the cord a little too late, he found his way into a colony of trees. Every branch hit him on the way down.  
Then.  
_'Huh?... No my supplies.'_  
They had gotten caught on a branch and snapped off his waist. He detached himself from the parachute before he got himself trapped in a tree, making him an easy target for the enemy. He landed with his knees bent and his arms in the ground. His sharp eyes looked around for the supplies it was only a matter of time before a random animal or the enemy finds them.

_**Bleep bleep, bleep bleep...**_

"Major?"  
_'I see that you landed safely.'_  
"Not really, my supplies are caught up on a branch. I was just about to get them."  
_'Oh, my apologies.'_ The British man said over the Codec, 'Retrieve them and then call me back.'  
"Roger."  
In truth, he still hadn't spotted them. The long, thin, green strands of Jung's vegetation made it hard for him to see. The trees were old, had light brown bark on them and thick complex vines grasped onto their surface, clinging like a baby orangutan onto its mother. Once he was under the trees, there was next to no light, only what peeled out from the leaves, but he could still see fine. Darting his eyes around, he searched for his supplies. Quickly, he spotted them hanging from an old oak. Using the strong vines to climb up, he pulled his weight and got to where the supplies were, obtaining them and returning back down, scaring the birds as he landed.  
He couched, calling the Major back;  
"I got them."  
_'Good work, now your code name for this mission is to be Naked Snake, mine with be Major Tom.  
'We have equipped you with a combat knife, a tranquilliser gun, suppressors and your binoculars.'_  
"Guess the names suits me now, I was just about the question it. But a Mk22 hush puppy, really can't I have something with a little more firepower?"  
_'This is a covert solo op Snake, you can not be seen. This is standard for FOX members, if we gave you anything else the enemy would spot you. As for bullets and cartridges, you're going to have to be careful, your presents is already a violation of international conventions of warfare. There aren't supposed to be any American soldiers in Russia right now. So you can't even let the enemy smell you, you are a ghost. If they capture you, there will be no rescue.'_  
"Lovely, guess I'm on my own then."  
_'Sadly, yes. Although, you have been given a 'fake death' pill encase the enemy spots you. SIS guidelines stipulate that soldiers on covert ops like this one be issued a potassium cyanide capsule, we have taped it to your body, just in case.'_  
"How generous of you."  
_'Only take it if you are captured, it will put you in a state of false death.'_  
"Thinking that I'm really dead... I like it, but how do I come back?"  
_'Just take the revival pill.'_  
"That thing that they placed in my tooth?"  
_'Yes but don't wait too long to take it, otherwise, it may not bring you back.'_  
"Oh... you said this was a solo mission."  
_'Yes, there will be no back up if you fail. But we can keep tabs on you during it over the radio.'_  
"We?"  
_'Yes, joining you on this mission will be me and my new assistant Para-Medic.'  
'Hello there Snake.'_  
"Hello there."  
_'I can help you with advice on what is safe to eat in this environment and can also give advice if you should injure yourself.'_ She explained.  
"Huh... Handy."  
_'She's in charge of keeping track of your physical condition-She's on the ship with me.'_  
"Ok."  
_'So they call you Snake? Can I know you're real name?' _She politely asked.  
"Yeah. It's John Doe."  
_'And that call you Jack...why?'_  
"The Boss."  
_'Oh...'_  
"Can I know yours?"  
_'If you make it back alive... my frequency is 145.73.'_  
_'Ok Snake, this is your mission, is to infiltrate Tselinoyarsk in the Soviet mountains and ensure that Sokolov is safe. We need to bring him back over to the West before he completes the weapon so we can avoid a major crisis.'  
'You should have told him all of this before he jumped.'_  
"…Boss?"  
_'Yes the Boss is with you for some of this mission, not sure how long we can keep her here for though...'_ Tom said.  
_'As long as you need me... Jack how long has it been?'_  
"Five years, seventy-two days and eighteen hours."  
_'That long?...you've lost weight.'_  
"Have I now? Nice to know. Wait, how do you know that?"  
_'I can tell by your voice Jack, I know all there is to know about you.'_  
There was silence for one moment.  
"Why did you leave me?"  
_'Top secret mission.'_  
"Why didn't you take me with you?"  
_'Solo op. Plus I wanted to see how you would do without me.'_  
"But there were still things I wanted to learn from you."  
_'I thought you everything that I knew, but there was only one thing that I could never teach you.'_  
"What was that?"  
_'How to think like a soldier. A soldier needs to be strong in spirit, body, and technique - and the only thing you can learn from someone else is technique. In fact, technique doesn't even matter. What's most important is spirit. Spirit and body are like two sides of a single coin. They're the same thing. I can't teach you how to think. You'll just have to figure it out for yourself. Listen to me, Jack. Just because you have the skills of one does not make you one, you may have the weapon but you may not have the spirit of a true warrior.'_  
"Is that why you left me?"  
_'No. It had nothing to do with you. I already told you, Jack. I was on a top-secret mission. A soldier has to follow whatever orders he's given. It's not his or her place to question why.'_  
Snake groaned, "I will do whatever is necessary to get my mission done."  
_'Good, you are getting somewhere, but you are missing the whole picture.'_  
"What do you mean?"  
_'Loyalty to the end. Do you know what that means?'_  
"No."  
_'It means devoting yourself to your country.'_  
"But, I have. I would die for the president and the top brass."  
_'They will not be there forever Jack. Others will take there place over time once their term is over._'  
"And I will follow them. I don't care who's in charge."  
_'Who you follow doesn't dictate the mission.' _The Boss sighed.  
"Then who does?"  
_'The times. People's values change over time. And so do the leaders of a country. So there's no such thing as an enemy in absolute terms. The enemies we fight are only in relative terms, constantly changing with the times.'_  
"..." he didn't fully understand what she was going on about.  
_'As long as we have 'loyalty to the end... there is no point in believing in anything else... even those we love.'_  
"Is that how all soldiers think?"  
_'The only thing that we can be certain about is the mission, Jack.'_  
"Alright, But could you do me a favour."  
_'What's that?'_  
"Call me Snake..."  
_'Snake? That your new code name, it suits you.'_  
"Really?"  
_'The Snake, it would fit well in my Cobra unit.'_  
"Nice to know that you see me as strong as one of them or equal."  
_'Yeah.'_  
"Boss... It's nice to hear you again."  
_'Same here. I hope you haven't forgotten everything that I thought you, do you still remember some of the CQC?'_  
"Do I remember it? Yeah, I might be a tad bit rusty haven't used it in a while. I've been with the Green Berets for the past few years."  
_'Well, I'll be here over the radio to help you remember, it will help you in this environment if you don't want to get detected by the enemy.'_  
"Gotcha."  
_'If you need to contact me my frequency is 141.80.'_  
"Right."  
_'To recap, your mission is to retrieve Dr. Sokolov. Dr. Sokolov is being held in an abandoned factory located to the north of your current position. Avoid heavy combat and don't let the enemy see you.'_ Tom said.  
"Alright, Snake out." He ended the call.

He was quick to pull out the combat knife, holding it in the other hand, close to his gun. Silent as a mouse, he began to move through the grass that was as tall as his thigh. Hearing The Boss speak again was the equivalent of her kicking him in the ass, he understood now that he could finally show her how much he'd grown without her. Hopefully, all of their training hadn't gone to waste, but he wasn't going to get very far without any food.  
The next area that he came to was swamp-like. Murky muddy water, it didn't look very friendly. Thick and disgusting, he knew it would probably swallow him whole if he didn't move quickly through it. He could make out the rough shape of an alligator lying in the mud pond, aiming with his gun he fired, knocking it out cold. With haste, he jumped into the lake and pulled the unconscious animal to shore. He sliced through its tough skin, killing it and taking its meat. Wrapping the meat up in small pieces of cloth before placing it into his survival pack. He had enough to keep him going for a little while, though he'd never eaten an alligator before. He wondered for a moment how it would taste...Or even if it was safe to eat. The only animal which he knew was ok to eat was rabbit and certain types of snakes. However, he couldn't dwell on what he was going to have for dinner, if he could get Sokolov out of there then he wouldn't have to worry about that.  
Ploughing through the thick mud he continued on, with each step through it he began his inevitable fate, sinking. Using all of his leg muscles he forced his body passed the welcoming grasp of the mud, the sticky wet lake would not have him today. Upon escaping, he was actually out of breath, he was so sure that he was going to go to his muddy grave. Recollected himself, his thoughts and his breath, he continued on.  
Not too far ahead, he came to a long rope bridge, it didn't look that safe. A weak blow from the wind would probably knock him off and into the deadly river below if he wasn't careful. Using his binoculars, he took a quick look for any enemy soldiers, just in case. He was glad that he did, three men on his end and two standing on the opposite end of the bridge. He silenced the two on his end before sliding down the small hill where he was. Tiptoeing across the weak bridge, he got about halfway before taking the other two out.  
If he kept his performance up then the enemy would never notice him and his target becomes that much easier to rescue, but he shouldn't take the enemy so lightly. It's only a matter of time before a complication would decide to ruin the excellent performance that he was displaying.

Chapter 2- Surprise from the wild beast

The abandoned factory was where the Russians were holding Sokolov, Snake escaped the area to have more guards than the ones in the surrounding area. He used his binoculars again to take a look, roughly five on the perimeter and he couldn't tell how many of them could be inside, but he did see one on the roof. He could not be seen by any of them, otherwise, the mission would be over, they would radio for back up and it would be all over. It was a risk he didn't want to have to make.  
Snake looked to his right to see soldiers who weren't in the same uniform as the others, in fact, there were three different uniforms. KGB troops, then two uniforms that he didn't recognise, one wore almost pitch black suits, with a cotton black face mask and a red barrette hat. The others wore camouflage uniforms and had the same face masks as the other ones. Snake didn't really understand why Sokolov needed three separate units keeping him in an abandoned factory.  
"Major, who are the other troopers?"  
_'Well there's the KGB, but I myself am unfamiliar with the other two...sorry.'_  
"That's fine I guess, it doesn't stop me from getting Sokolov."  
_'Good...'_  
"The KGB troops have AK-47's and grenades..."  
_'Be careful Snake your presence in Soviet territory is already a violation of international law. We can't let the Kremlin find out that the CIA and the American government are involved. Contact with the enemy is strictly prohibited. Don't engage them in battle either. This is a stealth mission. Got  
that?'_  
"Yes, I'll just knock them all out. Strange the three groups haven't seemed to notice each other..."  
_'Or they might be working together to keep Sokolov safe.'_  
"Maybe..."  
_'Are you at the factory?'_  
"Oh yeah, but I can't see Sokolov anywhere..."  
_'He's probably being held in the north-east section.'_  
"Okay!"  
"What was that noise?" a KGB trooper said.  
_'Really Jack...'_  
"Sorry Boss."  
_'Be mindful of your surrounding before you speak down the radio.'_  
"Yes mam."  
_'Get Sokolov Snake. Oh, when you find him tell him something from me.'_  
"What's that?"  
_'Sorry for being so late.'_  
The call ended.

Snake started to fire tranquillizer rounds at the KGB troopers and then the two unknown units. They all fell down to the ground in a sleepy heap. But he still kept light on his feet and made his way to the target.  
Silently, he opened the door to find Sokolov throwing something into a fire, upon closer inspection Snake could see that they were papers, probably research notes.  
Creek...!  
Sokolov jumped around, chucking all of the papers into the blaze.  
Snake made one of the floorboard creeks under his large boot.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! W-Who are y-you!?"  
"My name is Snake, I'm with the CIA, I came to rescue you."  
Sokolov seemed to calm down after that, "Ah... I see..."  
"Major Zero sent me to get you, he asked me to give you a message."  
"Oh and what would that be?" he said raising up from his crouched position by the fire.  
"'Sorry for being so late.'"  
"So he is a man of his word...? Oh, we don't have time for this! We have to go before they arrive, the green camo men you saw, they aren't that far behind." he stressed.  
"Who are they?"  
"Colonel Volgin...leader of GRU... You know him in the West as Thunderbolt." his stress levels increased just saying his name.  
"Who? I've never heard of him..."  
"He's not a very nice man, a member of the army's extremist faction. He seeks to seize control of the motherland. He became obsessed over doing this ever since the Cuban Missile Crisis two years ago, Khrushchev has been pursuing a policy of peaceful coexistence with the West. Despite resistance and criticism from hawks in the army, and the provincial authorities, Khrushchev has managed to suppress the opposition so far. But the failure of his agricultural policies has put him in a precarious position. And on top of that... the tragedy last November.  
"President Kennedy's assassination?" Snake said.  
"Precisely. However, Khrushchev has lost his biggest partner, and his power base is rapidly crumbling away. I believe that a certain group is plotting to use this opportunity to seize power by rallying the anti-government forces, overthrowing Khrushchev, and installing Brezhnev and Kosygin in his place. The mastermind behind this plot is Colonel Volgin of the GRU. He has control over another secret weapons research facility much like this one - OKB-812, known as the Granin Design Bureau - and is using it to further his plans. But that is not enough to satisfy him. Now he is plotting to seize the secret weapon I have been developing here and use it as leverage in his bid for power. The intelligence says that they are going to make their move during the test-"  
"Then the soldiers outside..."  
"I'm not sure about the ones in the red, they are new to me...But I'm certain that the green camo ones are GRU."  
"Certain? I need a more definite answer than that."  
"I'm sorry this is my first time seeing them..."  
"Damn it!...

_**Bleep bleep, bleep bleep...**_

"Major? I have Sokolov."  
_'Good work Snake, how was the security?'_  
"No problem."  
_'Ok, we need to get him out of there as quickly as possible.'_  
"I'm on it...Any word from The Boss?"  
_'We have lost contact with her, probably just a weak signal.'_  
"I hope so..."  
_'Your objective is to get Sokolov out.'_  
The call ended.

"Well, we should get you out of here before they wake up."  
Sokolov nodded nervously as the two of them started to head out of the factory. Thankfully, the soldiers were still fast asleep, no sign of them waking any time soon. Snake just had to pray that not reinforcements woul-  
"What the?"  
He was quick to point his gun at the man who appeared with more GRU soldiers behind him. He wore a dull army green suit with matching trousers and a reddish coloured tie. His hat was sorta black colour, it was clear to Snake that he was of Major class. He flicked his shoulder-length platinum blond hair, his piercing light blue looked into the warrior's soul and he gave a smile.  
"And who would this fairy cake be?" Snake said.  
"Fairy cake? I would not cross me if I were you, American. What name do you go by?"  
"Snake, yours?"  
"Major Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov." he said with a fancy bow.  
"Oh no!" Sokolov started to panic again.  
"Now I will be taking him back if you do not mind."  
"I don't see why you're so afraid of him, he seems like a pansy."  
"It's his 'connections.'" he grew more stressed by the second, "He's under the protection of Colonel Volgin."  
"Ok...Why?"  
"You don't want to know..."  
Snake rolled his eyes, but as he did that, Raikov was quick to grab him. His chocking hold was average, there wasn't enough strength behind it and there was no knife, which meant there was no real threat. Interestingly enough, he did pull a Makarov pistol, holding it to Snake's head.  
"You reeeally think you can pull that?" Snake tried to intimidate him.  
"What? Of course, I can, how do you think I got to Major?"  
"From kissing so much ass."  
"Excuse me?"  
"That's one way to put it." a voice said.  
_Bam, bam, bam... _three of the GRU soldiers were down. _Bam, bong,_ the bullet rebounded off a pipe and into one of their necks. Another shot fired and the last GRU soldier lay dead to Raikov's eyes.  
"Ocelot!" Raikov growled as he started to get a little weak in the knees, Snake could tell.  
"Hummmm...? Impressive...?" Snake said.  
"My day just keeps getting worse." Sokolov said.  
"MEEEROOOOWWWW!"  
The troopers wearing the black uniform appeared, "So they are your lot?" Snake said.  
"Yes." he said swirling the same gun as Raikov, "You're not The Boss are you?"  
"Ossy, The Boss is a badass lady."  
"You know The Boss?" Snake asked.  
"Yep, she's a nice lady I brought her round for tea quite a few times," he said with a smirk.  
"That's a lie, she hates tea, plus why would she hang around with a Russian Major? How do you really know her?" Snake struggled a little.  
"Wake up and smell the roses, little Snake, she's a war legend. Her name has travelled far and wide."  
"How do you work with him?" Snake asked.  
"A lot of patience..."  
"You're just as annoying, that stupid can noise you do. Plus did you really have to kill my m-"  
Snake gave him a short sharp pound to the stomach using his elbow, in response, Raikov left go of his grip, Snake was free. He pulled his gun to Raikov, who recovered pretty quickly, grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. Placing his boot on Snake.  
"You know CQC? How?"  
"What?" he questioned as Sokolov ran off, "It's judo. I think you have your self-defence mixed up there."  
"Get off me, I want to see how good your judo is."  
Raikov did as requested and put his gun into his pocket, he quickly got into a defensive stance. Snake attacked first, with his opponent blocking his every move using his arm. He was impressed with his display, Snake used his legs to catch Raikov off guard, bringing him to the floor. The blond male jumped back up onto his feet and performed a quick jump kick to Snake's face, knocking him down to the ground. He too got up quicker, faster than Raikov.  
"Maybe you're not the fairy that I thought you were." Snake taunted.  
Raikov gritted his teeth and gave Snake a hard punch, but it was blocked.  
_BAAAAM! _  
Ocelot fired his gun into the air, stopping their insignificant judo match.  
"Guess we didn't pay the baby enough attention." Raikov said, "You want to beat him?"  
"Sure."  
"Oh, so now you and the American are friends? That's a bit traitorous. Volgin won't be happy with that."  
"You really think he's going to believe you?"  
"I won't tell him if you let me take a swing at him."  
"Fine do what you like." Raikov flicked his hand near his mouth.  
Ocelot reloaded his gun as was ready to take aim, just before he managed to fire, Snake grabbed one of the ocelots and used his gun to shoot the other ones. Their commander was shocked at this, watching his men go down with little effort.  
"Huh...Karma."

Raikov said.  
Ocelot growled, fired his gun, Snake used the body that he was holding as a shield. This fuelled Ocelot's rage, he fired again and his opponent dodged the bullet. Bong, it bounced off a pipe that was behind Snake and straight into Raikov's leg. He fell to the floor in agony, but Ocelot didn't seem to care, Snake was distracted and he decided to try a technique that he had heard about...The gun jammed, Snake grabbed Ocelot and threw him hard onto the ground.  
"No way..."  
"You ejected the first bullet by hand, didn't you? I see what you were trying to do. But testing a technique you only heard about in the middle of battle wasn't very smart. You were asking to have your gun jam on you. Besides, I don't think you're cut out for an automatic in the first place. You tend to twist your elbow to absorb the recoil. That's more of a revolver technique. Plus shooting a comrade, that's not too smart either."  
With all his rage and his remaining consciousness, he rose up with a knife in his hand, only to be brought back down to Earth by Snake's powerful CQC.  
"Although... That was some fancy shooting...You're pretty good."  
"Pretty...Good..." he said before passing out.  
Snake rushed over to Raikov, "You alright?"  
"An American helping a Russian..."  
"You were caught in the crossfire, it would be unfair to leave you here."  
"Fair enough."  
Gently, Snake picked the wounded soldier up, "Why were yours and Ocelot's men here?"  
"They were supposed to be hiding so we could snatch Sokolov, but this lot of KGB troops were friendly with our lot, so the ambush failed."  
"I see..."  
"I'll take you across the bridge, I need to make sure Sokolov is alright before I can attend to you."  
"That's fine, you mission comes first, sweetheart."

Chapter 3- Defecting

It didn't take long for Snake to find Sokolov, the scientist was shocked to see the CIA agent carrying a Russian Major. Then he noticed the large bullet wound and the mass amount of crimson blood that seeped its way out from it. Sokolov's face went pale, looking like he was going to pass out, but he held his own and stayed awake.  
Snake found the weapons scientist hiding behind a tree near the bridge of Dolinovodno. The man placed Raikov down near the tree, he opened his medical supplies.  
"What are you planning to do?" Sokolov nervously asked.  
"Help him."  
"He's your enemy."  
"It's not his fault, he got caught in Ocelot's line of fire."  
"More like you moved and the bullet bounced hitting my leg." Raikov said.  
"Yeah sounds about right..."  
"Do you have a medical license?" Sokolov asked.  
"No, but, I do have Para-Medic."  
Bleep bleep, bleep bleep...  
_'Hello Snake, do you like-'_  
"We don't have time for random chitchat. I found an injured soldier, he was shot by that weird guy who thinks he's a cat."  
Raikov gave out a snicker to that comment.  
_'Oh, where is he hurt?'_  
"Pistol bullet in his left leg."  
_'Ouch... ok, first retrieve the bullet. Be careful of the veins and arteries that run down it, then disinfect the wound. Stitch it up and bandage it.'_  
"You make it sound so simple..."  
_'You might want to tranquillise him, it will save him a lot of pain if you do.'_  
"Ok, sorry Raikov, it's bedtime for you."  
"Wait..." his face was beginning to show the sweat that was dripping from his face, "Volgin... he should be coming soon..."  
"Well, we best act fast." He said firing the tranquilliser gun.  
_'Hold on, you're treating Major Raikov?'_  
"Yes. Like I said he got caught in the crossfire and it felt wrong to leave him to die like that... Why? It's it wrong?"  
_'Well, he's Soviet.'_  
"At the moment he's an innocent dying man who needs medical attention, just don't mention it to anyone."  
_'You know this could be seen as betraying to America.'_  
"He wasn't doing anything during the fight, he was just a bystander of the action, so I'm sorry if-"  
_'Ok jeez, I'll give you any more advice if you need it.'_  
"Thanks."  
He went out like a light and Snake got to work. He drenched his knife in the disinfectant before cutting Raikov's clothes and he flicked the bullet out from the leg. He drowned the wound in the disinfectant, he wiped away the excess using a fresh cloth and gave him a decent stitch. Lastly, he wrapped the leg in a long white bandage and then he checked on Raikov's breathing to make sure he was alright.  
"I think he'll be ok, thanks."  
'Happy I could help, you going to leave him there?'  
"To tell the truth, I'm not sure where to leave him..."  
Suddenly, a loud explosion filled the area, a shell had been fired.  
"Look!"  
"I'll call you back."  
He ended the call to see what Sokolov was pointing at. Snake pulled out his binoculars to get a better look.  
"What is that thing...?"  
He could just make out the rough shape of a giant tank-like machine, it was bigger than the average tank, with an out of the ordinary design.  
"Is that what you were building?"  
"Yes..." he gulped, "The Shagohod a weapon of mass destruction. 'The Treading Behemoth..." You know it's capable of firing nuclear IRBMs."  
"You sound proud of it."  
"Oh I am not, that thing is my worst nightmare... and I built it..."  
"Is that thing finished yet?"  
"No, that is only phase one."  
"Only? What's phase two?"  
"The weapons most deadliest form, if the Colonel gets his hands on it, then it would be the end of the Cold War."  
"The end of it?"  
"The fear will start all over again, and it will lead us into a new World War..."  
"Great..."  
"Sadly, I had no choice but to cooperate... My family, they're in America and I didn't want to die. I wish to see them again. Take me back to America, they can not complete it without me."  
"Ok, let's go." He said picking Raikov up.  
"You're taking him with us?"  
"Just until either I find a safe place to leave him, or he wakes up. Whichever happens first."  
It wasn't before long, that Sokolov's nervousness kicked in. He really didn't want to cross the bridge that could lead too his doom. He kept looking over the side and to the waters below, which just make him worse. At a snail's pace, they started to make it across.  
"Boss...?"  
She stood there at the end of the bridge, carrying two large containers. She started to move further onto the bridge, her hands let go of one container. The bridge violently rocked from side to side, then she released the second one. Again the bridge went, but worse than the last one because the bridge hadn't recovered for the last container.  
"Jack...Good work."  
"Boss...? What are you doing here?"  
"Sokolov comes with me."  
"Boss? No, what are you saying?" He nearly let go of Raikov.  
"I would not drop him if I were you."

_**Buzzzzzz, buzzzz, buzz...**_

"Hornets?"  
They were quick to surround the area, all Snake could see was a black and yellow mist created by the colony of insects. He couldn't even defend himself due to the fact that he was holding Raikov. In all the confusion, Sokolov was abducted by someone, Snake looked up as the scientist screamed for help. It was a man from a helicopter who had Sokolov.  
"My friends, let us fight once more..."  
"I have waited far too long for this." The man with the strange eyes said.  
"One more fight together." The beekeeper said.  
"Welcome back, Boss." The old man said.  
"Now that the five of us are together once again..."  
A light rain shower began, but with one difference.  
"Blood... is he crying...?"  
Snake could have sworn that he saw what looked like a hooded man behind The Boss, he soon vanished along with the rain.  
A large man wearing a long dull green coat started to walk behind The Boss.  
"Kuwabara, Kuwabara... What a joyf- You bastard!"  
The Boss almost jumped to the sudden burst of anger from the man, he started to spark up.  
"What have you done!?"  
"What?"  
The other man's rage began to boil, The Boss understood.  
"The Major, Jack... What happened to him?"  
"Oh, well he and this other Major appeared. Raikov and I had a judo match, which was interrupted by the other one who made strange cat noises to call his cheerleaders and-"  
A chuckle came from Raikov as his eyes opened slightly.  
"Then Major cat challenged me to a dual, Raikov stepped back and we started. I moved, dodging a bullet, it bounced off some pipping and it hit Raikov in the leg. I performed some first aid on him."  
The taller man's anger had vanished, "Oh well I guess I guess I can't be that mad with you... ummm... Thank you. He's my best man you see."  
"I can tell, I mistook his judo for CQC."  
Snake walked over to the taller man and handed Raikov to him, he was fully conscious now.  
"Well thank you again for saving him."  
"No problem, he was innocent and didn't deserve to be left to die."  
"So then Boss, welcome to my country and my unit."  
"Wait what? Boss what's happening?"  
"Jack... I'm defecting to the Soviet Union. Sokolov is a gift for my new host."  
"Plus these warheads, oooooh they will be fun when we try them out later. So who is he then? Another one of yours? Is he coming with us?"  
"I don't think he his... he's sweet but too innocent for The Boss and her Cobras." Raikov said.  
"Where does that put you?"  
He blushed a little.  
"Raikov is right, he is still a child, too pure for us Cobras...he has not yet found the emotion to carry into battle."  
Snake pointed his gun, "What are you talking about?"  
"You think you can pull that trigger?"  
She knew that Snake wouldn't do it, how could he. She was like a mother or him, so he stood there frozen in hesitation as The Boss came right for him. She grabbed the gun, dismantled it and in one quick movement she broke his arm. Pain, he screamed in it as he fell.  
"Ouch..." Raikov said, "But harsh Boss."  
"It has to be done..."  
"Are you alright though?"  
"Oh, I'm fine Volgie." Raikov smiled, "My leg hurts a little, but nothing I can't handle."  
"Even with his sunny personality... he still takes pain in his stride...he has more 'loyalty to the end' then you do Jack."  
"No, he doesn't." Snake said.  
"You sure about that one Boss."  
"Shush, she's trying to make him feel bad."  
"His pain tolerance is still impressive though." She said.  
"True... he's seen my face, he must die. If Khrushchev finds out what we're are planning we're done for."  
"Let me do it, he's my apprentice. Jack you can't come with us."  
She held out her hand, Snake reached out and The Boss flicked him over the edge. He managed to grab her bandanna as he fell to his watery grave.  
"The new blood has been rejected." The beekeeper said.  
"We are done here."  
"Shame I liked him."  
"He's American, our enemy... let's get you seen too.  
"Drift away..."

_**Bleep bleep, bleep bleep... **_  
No response.  
_**Bleep bleep, bleep bleep...**_  
Nothing...  
_**Bleep bleep, bleep bleep...**_

Snake regained consciousness and rolled himself over onto his back, answering his radio.  
_'Snake! Oh thank goodness you're ok.'_  
"Not...Really!" he said in pain.  
_'He's hurt? Where?_' Para-Medic said.  
"My arm, I think its broken."  
_'Not good. Okay Snake get your first aid kit out and find a stick to bite on, this is going to hurt.'_  
"Ok doc."  
He followed her command, but he knew where to go from there. Taking several deep breaths, he yanked on his broken arm, forcing it to straighten. His body was screaming at him to stop it, he only wished that he could be knocked out like what Snake did with Raikov. He lost his balance in the pain and fell back into the tree as the cringe-worthy sound of his bones snapping against each other filled the air. He took several deeper stressful breaths before spitting the stick out and using it as a splint. He wrapped his arm in a bandage to keep the piece of wood in place, then he tied a knot in the bandanna with the assistance of his teeth and used it as a sling.  
_'Good work Snake.'_  
_'Stay where you are, we're sending a recovery balloon to come and fetch you.' _Tom said.  
At that moment, a large red and orange mushroom of fire and smoke filled the sky. Snake could feel the heat radiating from the blast, a nuclear bomb had been fired.

Chapter 4- You're not ADAM, are you?

Gently, Major Zero opened the door to the ICU where Snake was, the soldier was sitting on his bed smoking a cigar. The Major could tell that it had only just been lit. He walked over as Snake took another puff from the cigar.  
Zero looked around for a moment, "Looks like you have been treated well, though it's not polite to smoke in a hospital. Especially not an ICU ward."  
"Sorry, I didn't realise you had suddenly become my doctor. Remind me to explain to you what the proper visiting hours are. I keep getting pestered with nosy reporters for the media, what's with that? It's not like I betrayed the US, it's The Boss who they need not me."  
"I can see that they have agitated you. But we have a problem."  
"What's that?"  
"They think you are a traitor."  
"What?"  
"Until proven otherwise. They believe that you helped The Boss with her defection."

"They're just looking for a good hit for people to read...However, doing so, FOX may go under."  
"That's not good."  
"But we do have one last chance to clear FOX's name Jack."  
"Ok how?"  
"The situation has changed, I had a meeting with the CIA."  
"Oh, what did they say?"  
"The president got a call from Khrushchev yesterday...Johnson explained everything that he could to Khrushchev, well to the best of his knowledge anyway. To put it simply, in order to avoid a full out war with the Soviets, we have to prove that America was not involved in that explosion..." he didn't want to have to say it, "Killing The Boss with do th-"  
"WHAT!? How will ending her do that?"  
"I'm truly sorry, but the higher-ups decided this and they thought you were the only one capable of pulling this off, being her apprentice and all. I'm sorry Snake..."  
"It's fine."

_**11:30 PM August 30, 1964 Arctic Ocean airspace...**_

_'Currently flying over the Arctic Ocean. Altitude 30,000 feet. Approaching Soviet airspace. Arriving at the designated drone launch point. Drone oil pressure and voltage are nominal. Payload oxygen supply is nominal. Power supply to payload antifreeze system shows no problems. No gusts. All systems go for drone detachment.'_ the pilot said.  
Snake was crammed into a small rocket like-plane, he was aware that it had thrusters, but he didn't know what half of the stuff was on the dashboard.  
_'Ok, we can't risk what we did last time. The airspace has gotten tighter, so we can't get you so close to the ground like we did. Fail this, then it will be the firing squad.'_  
He could hear the bumps that were caused by trees hitting the shell, it was at that moment when he knew that he had crash landed. He kicked his way out the shell and rose to his feet.

_**Bleep bleep, bleep bleep...**_

_'Snake do you copy?'_  
"Yes, so are the Russians backing us up in anyway?"  
_'Sort of, the KGB gave us one of their communications satellites so we can talk. We also have a couple of insiders.'_  
"Oh..."  
_'They defected in 1960, two NSA code breakers. They have infiltrated Volgin's ranks and are codenamed ADAM and EVA. You should be able to meet up with ADAM near the where you found Sokolov.'_  
"Ok."  
_'Let's go over your mission, Rescue Sokolov. Find out what's happened to the Shagohod - then destroy it. And finally, eliminate The Boss.'_  
"... … … … eliminate The Boss..."  
_'Yeah...For that reason, this mission will be codenamed 'Operation Snake Eater.'_  
"SNNNAAAKKEEEE EEEAAATTTERRRRRRRRR!"  
_'… … What was that?'_  
"Oh sorry, I had to do that... The Boss sang it once back when we were training. I asked her if she'd ever eater a snake before and she suddenly came out with that."  
_'… Ok...Don't forget about her Cobras and Volgin.'_  
"Ok I'm an assassin now am I?"  
_'Well those were the demands.'_  
"I thought that it was a request, but whatever.  
_'When you meet ADAM ask him 'who are the Patriots?' and 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo.'_  
"Ok, Snake out Tom."  
_'Hold on, I'm changing my codename back to Zero.'_  
"Why?"  
_'Well it was a reference to-'_  
NAAAAAYYYYY!  
"I gotta go Major."  
He ended the call.

Cautiously, Snake walked over to where he heard the noise, he soon came to Dremujich and he found a lone white horse. He made sure that he didn't make a noise as he crept over to it, with a knife in his hand. It cried again, but louder than the first, rearing onto its hind legs.  
"Looks like death was not ready for you yet Jack."  
"Boss...?" he branded his gun to his former mentor.  
"Does that arm still hurt?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
With haste, Boss grabbed the gun from her student, disarming him. She broke the gun and flipped him onto the ground.  
"Go home!" she said throwing the broken gun at him, "You have no chance of finishing this mission." she turned away from him.  
"BOSS! Why did you defect?"  
She ignored the question and pulled out her machine gun; Patriot...  
Allowing the rounds to fire at the landing pod, watching it go up in dark could of smoke and hot fire. She turned around and got on the horse.  
"I didn't. I'm loyal... to the "end." To my purpose. What about you, Jack? What's it going to be? Loyalty to your country, or loyalty to me? Your country, or your mentor? Your mission, or your beliefs? Your duty to your unit? Or your personal feelings? You don't know the truth yet. But sooner or later, you'll have to choose. I don't expect you to forgive me. But you can't defeat me, either. You know me too well. Just look at that bandanna. If you can't put the past behind you, you won't survive long. If we meet again, I'll kill you."  
The horse reared up and stomped on Snake's hand, he screamed in agony as he watched her vanish.

_**Bleep bleep, bleep bleep... **_

"Major, I was ambushed by The Boss. She blew up the pod it's up in flames."  
_'That's not good.'_  
"You're telling me."  
"I lost my gun... Boss took it apart."  
_'I know how you feel. I can't believe that she should go over and side with the Russians... It doesn't make much sense to me... but the sooner we accept that she's now the enemy, the easier it may be to beat her.'_  
"Are you high? I'll never be able to beat her, in terms of sheer technique she outclasses me in everything."  
_'You have got to do it Snake that is your mission and she is the enemy.'_  
"We trained for over 10 years and now she's suddenly the enemy?"  
_'Yes now, rendezvous with ADAM.'_

It was nightfall when Snake arrived at the area where he first found Sokolov, there were no guards, but he didn't expect there to be any. Only a fool would come back to an area that had just been hit with a nuke. He scouted the room where he found Sokolov, half expected this ADAM to be in there. Empty...  
He walked back outside, the loud sound of a motorbike broke the harsh jungle's silence. The light of the bike came from Snake's left.  
"Am I late?"  
"Shut that thing off, they will hear us."  
The key was turned and the engine went dead, "Sorry."  
"You ADAM? I thought you were going to be a man."  
"It's not nice to assume genders you know. ADAM couldn't make it."  
"Ok then... Password, who are the Patriots?"  
A handful of soldiers appeared before she could answer his questions, "GET DOWN!"  
She pulled out a Chinese Mauser 17 pistol, which made quick work of the soldiers that had surrounded them, "That's my answer."  
She kicked the stand for the bike and got off, taking the helmet off in the process. Snake was impressed with her looks and her skills with that gun. She came closer to him, unzipping her jacket, revealing her now exposed breasts.  
"I'm EVA." she said, "Best that we talk inside so no more of them spot us."  
The two of them went into the room where Sokolov was being held, Snake sat on the bed lighting a cigar.  
"So what name do you go by?"  
"Snake."  
"Snake huh?"  
"That was some fancy shooting, I'm impressed."  
"I'm glad that I put on a show for you."  
Snake couldn't help eyeing the gun that she had in her hand, "That can't be real..."  
"A Chinese Mauser 17 pistol, imitation of the American Mauser Military, the "Broomhandle."  
"Nice."  
"Here, it's American," she said handing him a gun.  
".45 huh?" he got all excited over the gun, he dropped his cigar and stomped it out on the floor, "The feeding ramp is polished to a mirror sheen. The slide's been reinforced. And the interlock with the frame is tightened for added precision. The sight system is original, too. The thumb safety is extended to make it easier on the finger. A long-type trigger with non-slip grooves. A ring hammer... The base of the trigger guard's been filed down for a higher grip. And not only that, nearly every part of this gun has been expertly crafted and customised."  
"You like it?"  
"Like it? It's amazing...Where'd you get something like this?"  
"I grabbed it from a Western munitions armoury. It probably used to belong to one of your officers... and there are more where that came from. You had this with you, didn't you?" she held up Snakes MK22 and gave it back to him, "You might want to take this too."  
She placed a scientist outfit on the bed.  
"What for?"  
"A disguise. If you're still planning on getting Sokolov out that is."  
"What? Of course, I am. Where's he being held?" Snake said as he pulled out his knife and started to slice away at the .45's handle.  
"He's being held at the lab where he's being forced to continue work on the Shagohod. The safest way in is from the rear. First, you'll have to head north through the jungle. You'll come to a heliport used for shipping materials. Pass the heliport and continue north, and there will be a large crevice. Descend into that area and you'll reach a cave. Move through the cave and you will arrive at a mangrove swamp. After the swamp, there'll be a warehouse. Make your way through the warehouse and you'll come out just south of the lab. Security is pretty tight, so that's where the outfit comes into play."  
"Gotcha."  
"Good, dare I ask, what are you doing?"  
He stopped and placed both the knife and the gun in his hand, "Doing this, makes it easier for me to quickly swap from a gun battle to a knife fight." He put his equipment away and picked up the outfit, "Let's go."  
"You might wanna

take a little break before going out there. It's dangerous to go out in the jungle at night without a guide who knows it quite well."  
"I'm sorry but-"  
He tried to rise to his feet, however, he staggered and fell back onto the bed, "Stay, lie down and get some rest."  
"Well, I'm sorry if I don't immediately trust you."  
"Just do what I say, it's better for you."  
"What are you going to do? Vanish and tell Thunderface my location?"  
"What? No, I'll keep watch ok."  
"Well..."  
Snake lay down on the bed and shut his eyes, sleep did not take long to settle in. 

Chapter 5- Follow the Spy

Daybreak came to the two of them soon, the light burst through the smashed windows, similarly if they were lost in a cave. Sleepily, Snakes eyes opened up to a face full of ass. His eyes quickly widened to take in the sight of EVA's mostly naked body. Obviously, she had just woken up too, but she slept in her underwear? It was a first for Snake. However, he couldn't help but watch as she gracefully slipped her thin body into her tight creamy coloured trousers and placed her skinny arms into that jacket. Very entertaining.  
Snap...  
Snake's body jumped to the sound of a tree branch breaking underfoot, he quickly got up to take a look. It was the cat and his unit, though he didn't see the leader. EVA quickly zipped up her jacket and grabbed her helmet, she too took a peek outside. If they weren't careful, they would be caught.  
"How many?" she whispered as she moved away from the window and to the bed.  
"4... What are you?"  
"There's a way out under the bed, hand please?"  
The two of them grab one end of the bed each and move it, revealing a trapdoor. EVA opened it and slipped herself inside, she took one look in.  
"Damn it, Ocelot."  
"So that's what the cat's called."  
"I can get past them on my bike." she reached up and kissed Snake on the cheek, "Don't die on me."  
He closed the trapdoor, pulled out his gun and his knife, he opened the door and fired a shot at the first soldier. Two of them were still outside, he got both of them before they even noticed him, the last one was around the back. All fell to the hush puppy.  
BANG!  
Snake quickly turned his head and returned to the factory, to find Ocelot holding a knife to poor EVA's throat. The cat stared Snake down for a second, before smiling and giving a laugh.  
"There, that's the stance."  
He placed his hand over EVA's breast and fondled it giving it a few squeezes, "A female spy?"  
EVA tried to get away from his grasp, but he readjusted his grip, keeping her there. He sniffed her neck, "This bitch is wearing perfume."  
He took the bullet from his old gun and placed it into his new gun, Snake tried to move closer.  
"Stay were you are! No more of you Judo."  
"So how's Raikov? Since you shot him one."  
"It was an accident!" he pointed the gun at Snake, "He's fine, on crutches but fine."  
"Guess the Colonel isn't too pleased that he's out of commission..." Snake looked at the gun that Ocelot had in his hand, "A single action army...huh?"  
"No accidents this time."  
"It's a nice gun, I'll give you that. But the engraving gives you no tactical advantage whatsoever. Unless you were planning to auction it off as a collector's item. And you're forgetting one more very basic thing... You don't have what it takes to kill me.  
"We will se-"  
"By the way, I just thought, which part was the accident? Shooting Raikov or your gun jamming on you."  
Ocelot gritted his teeth and fired the gun.  
_Blank._  
Again.  
_Blank._  
Again.  
_Another Blank._  
EVA took this opportunity to elbow him in the stomach, whilst he was distracted and flip him over using a round kick, forcing him to fall onto the ground. She leapt off, flipped herself into the air and perfectly landed on her bike. She revved the engine, Ocelot got up and tried to stop her from escaping. However, she pulled the bike up onto its back wheel, forcing it to jump into the air, she managed to hit Ocelot in the face with the wheel. Forcing him to drop his gun, she caught Ocelot's knife as it came back down to Earth.  
"6 shots..."  
Ocelot looked at him blankly.  
"You need to have a feel for how many shots you have left, you were not use to the decrease in the amount of bullets that you had, resulting in the blanks."  
Ocelot picked his gun up, "This isn't over!" he said as he ran off.  
Eva pulled her gun out and was about to shoot, "No."  
"Why not?" she said as Snake annoyingly stopped her.  
"He's still young..."  
"... Ok... Oh no, I have to get back before he does."  
She floored the bike up the stairs, jumped, landed on the roof and broke the gate that was padlocked shut.

The wind blew past her, the speed catching up with her. She wished to take off her helmet so she could allow her hair to blow in the wind, she would feel free then. However, the thought of getting caught scared her, the bike was going as fast as it would go. If Ocelot got back before her, all would be lost, it would not take him long to connect the dots and rat her out, he was a smart boy.  
Eventually, she got close to where Volgin was, which was close to Graniny Gorki Lab. She parked her bike ear's shot away, in a bush. Quickly she switched clothes and started to make it back to where Volgin's unit had made camp. The unit was busy with their morning warm-up routine before they hiked up the mountain for three hours. The exercise was just simple stretches and squats, for the time being. Volgin turned around to give EVA a smile and a kissed her on the cheek.  
"My lovely Tatyana, where have you been? Vanishing without a word."  
"Well I was desperate for the lady's room sir, so I-"  
"Say no more, my dear. Ocelot where is he?"  
"That I'm not sure of sir."  
"The wuss ran off this morning holding a single action army," Raikov said as he hobbled over using his crutches.  
"Major, you should be resting."  
"It's been a week, I am capable of standing and walking in this terrain."  
"He's right, you should go back to Groznyj Grad, your recovery would be much faster if you stayed, your leg will need six to eight weeks to-"  
"Sorry Tatyana, Major what time did he leave?"  
"Around an hour before dawn, he woke me."  
"You shared a tent with him?"  
Raikov nodded, she thought he would have been with Volgin. Though she did overhear him and The Boss talking about keeping their distance to prevent arousing any suspicions of their relationship.  
"You sound, almost shocked."  
"I thought you hated Ocelot."  
"Life throws you challenges and you just have to accept them, plus it's only for two nights."  
"True, but what's this all for?"  
"So train my men for this terrain, this lot have never really been in the jungle before, they are babies when it comes to their survival skills."  
EVA nodded, "I see, toughening your men to deal with The Boss' apprentice?"  
He gave her a suspicious look, "I thought he drowned."  
She gulped, "I overheard some troops reporting a unknown intruder firing tranquilliser rounds."  
"So he's alive then..." his body started to charge with electricity as his rage began to build.  
"Did he not fall off the bridge?" Raikov asked, "The chances of him surviving are quite high, depending on the speed of the current and how good his swimming skills are."  
Volgin's anger increased, the lightning danced on his body breaking free from his skin whenever it got the chance to do so. The soldiers turned to look at the scene, as Volgin gave Raikov a massive shock. The Major screamed in pain as he collapsed into EVA's arms and Ocelot came running from his encounter with Snake.  
"Colonel!" Ocelot shouted.  
He looked towards the other Major, breaking him out of his anger. Realising what he had done, his knees gave way and he fell by Raikov's body.  
"W-will he be ok?"  
EVA placed her fingers over Raikov's neck to feel for a pulse, there was none. Quickly, she placed him on the ground, putting one hand over the other, she started to press on his chest. The Colonel had a blank look on his face, he'd never seen it before. The soldiers and Ocelot gathered round to watch as EVA tried to revive the fallen Major. She opened his mouth, placing her slinger fingers over his nose and she breathed into him, inflating his lungs. Volgin's eyes widened as he watched her, he wanted to shock her too as a punishment for kissing Raikov, but he didn't know what was stopping him from doing so.  
"Come on Raikov." she said through her teeth.  
Her compressions became harder and harder as she desperately tried to bring him back to life. It was clear to the people who were observing that it was a hopeless attempt. Some had turned away, knowing that they had lost their Major. Around twenty of them took off their hats in memory for him, their eyes looked to the sky as if they were praying for him to have a happy afterlife.  
"He's not dead yet!" EVA said.  
"What are you trying to do?" Ocelot said, "It looks like you're trying to make love to a body."  
She ignored him and continued, breathing into his mouth again and keeping the chest compressions up. She refused to lose him. The likelihood of the Russians taking Sokolov to the weapons lab in Groznyj Grad was quite high, Snake would have no way of getting down to where they might be keeping him without Raikov. That's just how she planned how everything may go in her head.  
A spluttered breath came from Raikov as his life was restored. Gently his eyes opened up to see EVA.  
"T-Tatyana?"  
"Shuuush...Don't talk, save your strength," she said stroking his hair.  
Volgin carefully picked up Raikov, "I'm truly sorry for that."  
"It's fine." he said weakly, "You did not mean to."  
EVA's gaze turned to Ocelot, "Mouth to mouth resuscitation. A technique that was developed by Peter Safar and James Elam in 1956ish . It was then used in the US military in 1957 to treat unresponsive troops. Then in 1960 came the development of cardiopulmonary resuscitation, it's also known a CPR."  
"An American technique, where did you learn it?" Ocelot said.  
"First aid training in Britain, I've never been to America."  
"Why Brit-"  
"That's enough, Ocelot. I don't care where you learnt it from, thank you." Volgin said.  
"Well he's going to need plenty of bed rest, fluids and he will need to be monitored over the next twenty-four hours."  
"Why?" Ocelot said.  
"In case he has a relapse."  
"Well, who's going to watch him for that long?" Ocelot snapped.  
"I can," Boss said coming out of the crowd of soldiers.  
"Alright then Boss," Volgin said handing Raikov to him.  
"You need to watch your temper Colonel, and you aim." her voice was cold.  
"Of course Boss, I shall keep that in

mind."  
"Any one of us could have been shocked by that, count yourself lucky that Tatyana had that training, Raikov would be dead." she said as she turned and went into the tent.  
"Do we even have enough water to treat him?"  
"She said fluids Ocelot, that requires an IV drip, but it may take too long to get him some."  
"We could try Granin?" Tatyana said.  
"If you want to try him go for it. I'm sure you can get something of him." Volgin joked.

Chapter 6- Hidden transmitter

(places transmitter in shoes, eva meets granin gives shoes to him)

Written in 2018


	12. Chapter 12 Metal Gear Solid 4

Chapter 1 Sunny big Mama

The street lamps were the only light that broke through the winter's night. For once, snow fell from the sky, which is usually quite rare in England. It fell on the ground and the roofs, leaving prints of people who had walked upon its soft surface. Most of the buildings had monotone colours, due to the fact that most of them were so old. Some of them might be new, but most were old. The pavement was made of stone, but it was had to see due to the four inches of snow.

A harsh winter.

A single man stepped out from his grey coloured door. He wore a dark brown tree camouflaged trench coat, brown trousers and he wore shoes that looked like they came right out of a 90s soap. They were a slightly darker brown than his trench coat. His hair was platinum blond, medium length. A black mafia styled hat sat upon his head. He adjusted it as he locked his door so his house was safe.

He carried a black case with him.

This interested Raiden, he was stood watching London from the rooftop that was adjacent across the street from the man. He lived in the end terrace house, number 46.

He was not wearing the correct shoes for the weather, as he nearly fell over due to unexpected ice under his feet. Wisely, he chose not to take his car, which was a black BMW. It sat with all the other cars, in one long line across the street.

Carefully, he started to slide across the path as he went down the street, clueless to the fact that he was being followed.

He took a strange route to his destination. He went across from his street and turned right. Crossroads, he turned left. There were so many different directions that he took, Raiden couldn't keep track of him at one point and swore he went in a circle about four times.

The destination was a massive mansion type building with a large spiked black gate. The windows were single glazed, suggesting that the building was old, like most of them. It was bland on the outside, vines scaled the bricks and there were two pine trees placed one each side of the inside of the gate. The man pressed a button on the speaker that was on the thick metal pole of the gate, he spoke the password into granting him entrance. With a creek, the gates slowly opened, sounding like Raiden was watching an only cliché horror film. Once the man had made his way inside, Raiden jumped off from his position and landed perfectly on the cold hard floor. He ran up to the gate, jumped, grabbed onto the top and cleared it with a handstand, followed by a flip. He landed without a sound, so he didn't alert any guards.

He made his way to the back of the building, where a guard was waiting. Brandishing the High Frequency Blade, he sliced the guard across the chest, killing him in one swoop. A second guard came to look at the situation.

Slice. Dead.

The third met the same end.

Raiden was in.

Silently, he made his way into the building and hid behind a pew. He'd found himself what looked like a church, through a door that staff used. This door was hidden behind a giant tapestry of Jesus. The church was set out like most of them. A long line of pews with an aisle, though the pews were made from mahogany, which was quite nice. At the front of the church were two stain glass windows with a portage of Jesus, to the right of it was a picture of...

"Snake," Raiden said silently to himself.

The area where the Vicar would speak was at the back, where Raiden came in, the stand was made from ivory and it was complete with a microphone. The floors were made from pine wood, but were painted to make them look like more expensive wood.

"We have three men down." Raiden heard from outside.

"Call Big Mama?"

"Yes! I'll radio a team to search for him."

"Calling Big Mama, do you copy?... We have an intruder. Ok..."

Suddenly, the doors to the right side of the church swung open. The woman who came in was quite attractive for her age. She was blonde, with her hair pinned back slick and neat. She wore a deep orangish red padded jacket, a low cut black jumper that showed off her advances. Black tight skinny trousers and black motorbike boots.

"Where is he?" Mama said.

The two guards from outside rushed in, "There is no sign of him. But there is a team looking."

"Good."

Big Mama started to walk over to the area where Raiden was hiding. The intruder quickly pulled out a cardboard box that he had folded up and kept with him, to keep himself hidden.

Big Mama was shocked when she came over, "I knew you would find out my hideout eventually...Snake."

She was just about to pull the box, Raiden burst from it, placing the blade to her throat.

She was speechless. The two men took arms.

"You were a Patriot, were you not?"

"...Maybe I was."

"Don't toy with me." He placed the blade closer to her neck.

"I must say I am impressed by your skills, sort of like a fusion of Snake back in 64 and Grey Fox... Minus the legacy and the Cybernetic body." She sighed, "What are you here for?"

"A young girl named Sunny. The daughter Olga Gurlukovich. Where is she?" Raiden demanded.

"Gurlukovich? The name rings a bell... daughter of Colonel Sergei?"

"Yes."

"What do we get out of this?" Mama said.

"What?"

"You do not get information for free."

"What's the exchange?"

"I know you hold the location to the remains of Big Boss. I would like you to give them to me and I shall dispatch a team to the location."

"Sunny first, and I will go myself."

"Confident, I see. Very well. Area 51."

"An Air Force? Why are they holding her there?"

"She's more intelligent than the average child of her age. They are having her design new models of planes that are more aerodynamic and can carry over four hundred missiles. As well as; providing detailed VR battle simulations, security for the base and flight simulation."

"No kid should have to do all that. She's...6."

"But it's heavily guarded, shouldn't be that hard for a man who I mistook for Big Boss in his youth. Now for Big Boss."

Raiden hesitated, he didn't really want to give the location to Big Boss away, he didn't even know what she wanted the remains for. However, he had to.

"Washington, the White House has an underground lab."

"That's where- Lower your weapons and escort him out. When you are ready to get Big Boss, call me. My frequency is 142.52. You can have some of my men as back up, but if anything goes pear-shaped, then they are to withdraw."

"Ok, but you know the location so why not attack now?"

"It will require a great deal of stealth to get him out. My men and I are not trained, you are. They need someone train in stealth to guide them."

"So you're glad I offered?"

"I would have asked. Now go."

Area 51 was as Big Mama had described it. The exterior walls were at least nine feet, with barbed wire that problem carried an electrical charge. Leaping it was out of the question, mainly because Raiden couldn't jump that high. A military guard came around the corner, he wore usual army camouflage and carried an Ak 47. He also had a black mask to cover his face, similar to the soldiers in the Big Shell.

'Josh, status report.' The radio said.

"All clear sir."

'Good, wait there until James comes, you're needed inside.'

"Roger."

Once the radio was placed back in his belt, Raiden struck. He dashed out from his hiding spot and held the soldier in a chock hold. He struggled to get the blond male off him, but Raiden was stronger. The soldier soon became limp in a matter of minutes. Raiden picked the body and quickly dashed around the other side, as the security camera as turning. He gave it a minute, before dashing back to the hiding spot.

With haste, he stripped the solider of all his clothes and placed it upon himself. The solider also had a pair of handcuffs, which he used to tie the man to a tree.

With the camera facing the opposite way, Raiden waited for the other soldier to come, which didn't take that long.

"Hey Josh, get inside the weapons lab, you and I are swapping for two hours."

"Ok," Raiden said trying to disguise his voice.

The man nodded and the gates slowly opened, Raiden slipped in. Planes were littered everywhere, they all looked very well designed, robust and aerodynamic. The lab was just south of the entrance. Apart from the wall that surrounded the area, the base was just as well guarded as the Big Shell. The base was also quite large, split into four areas; weapons lab in the south-west, testing grounds in the south-east, plane storage, runway and entrance in the north-west, the last area Raiden wasn't really sure what it was for. Top secret was written on the door.

Raiden made his way into the weapons lab, the exterior was made of large metal plates. He used the card key that he snatched to get in.

Inside, there were nuclear missiles placed on shelving units, at least forty of them were there and roughly twenty shelves placed along the back walls. One massive bomb hung from the ceiling, large enough that it could probably wipe out the UK. That got Raiden worried, he stepped down onto the main floor, underneath the bomb and entered into a door that said, 'Manufacturer plans and security.' He used his card again to enter to find that the room also had missiles and bombs in shelving. Four monitors were placed on a single black desk, with a young girl sitting on a chair that was far too big for her. A live chat was on one of the screens to her left, she used the grey coloured keyboard in type to the person. The desk had two computers underneath it; one for security and the other for developing new weapons.

Raiden crept over to her, but she turned around before he got close. Looking at the chain around her ankle he took off the mask, this startled her.

"W-w-w-w-h-h-h, y-y-y-o-o-o?" It was clear that her speech wasn't great.

"I'm Jack, I'm here to rescue you." Knowing this Raiden chose to use his birth name, as it had fewer syllables and an English name was easier for a child to say then a Japanese one.

"Your mother asked me to find you. Ok? I'm sure you don't want to be here?"

She slowly shook her head and started to cry. Raiden smiled as she put her arms out to hug him.

"Keep your hands up and your eyes closed." He let go of her.

She did as he asked and he brandished his HF Blade, he swung it down breaking the chain. He sheathed, placed his mask on and picked Sunny up.

"Point to the kitchen from here."

Left.

"Is it in this building?"

She nodded.

"Strange place for a kitchen."

He opened the door and headed in the direction of the kitchen. He quietly opened the doors and peeked inside.

It was actually quite a small kitchen, with only two ovens, three counters that were wooden, a single sink in the corner of the room and a toaster. It was depressing to look at and it made Raiden feel sorry for the solider, realising that they would be better off with rations from the 60s. Three chiefs were getting lunch ready, Raiden grabbed the frying pan off the stove and he quickly smacked all of them with it, knocking them out cold. He placed Sunny down on the floor and he pulled out a potato sack. He chucked the bag to his left, allowing the potatoes to display themselves on the floor like a scattered gravel driveway. He placed the bag upon Sunny's body and picked her up again.

"We're playing a game, ok?"

Sunny nodded.

Raiden started to causally take Sunny out of the kitchen and onto the runway. The soldiers started to give Raiden suspicious glances, one of them came up to him.

"Where's the sack going?" The soldier asked.

"Rotten scrapes from the kitchen, the staff requested me to dispose of them."

The soldier thought nothing of it and continued with his patrol.

He managed to make it out of the base without anyone detecting the two of them. They got out of the area and Raiden pulled the sack off Sunny.

This was the first time Sunny had seen a sunset.

Passionately, Sunny looked at the falling sun, watching it slowly vanish from the horizon. Finally, she was free at last.

But worry sunk deep into Raiden's mind, the mission had too many risks and yet he succeeded by only using simple methods and with only having to take out four enemies. The Patriots could have been expecting his attempt to save Sunny and allowed it to happen. Sunny's Nanomachines are being monitored by the Patriots and Raiden is connected to her through the Nanos. They could be watching Raiden through Sunny, or he was thinking too deeply into all of it.

What mattered is that Sunny was safe. The girl looked back at Raiden, but he was filled with too much doubt.

"Sunny, what was behind that 'top secret' door?"

"MG."

Raiden thought for a moment, "A Metal Gear? Is it finished?"

She shook her head.

"And they cannot complete it without you?"

She nodded, "M-m-mod-elled a-f-fter Rex and Peace W-w-wal-k-er. MG Joy."

"Metal Gear Joy? We'll deal with it once I get you to safety."

She nodded again and Raiden picked her back up.

"That was impressive." The sound of a Russian man.

Raiden quickly swung around and was about to pull out his blade.

"Hold, I am not enemy. Me and Sunny's Grandfather were good friends back in Soviet days."

"Who are you?"

"Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov."

"Raiden."

"We friends yes?"

Raiden wasn't quite sure.

"I own my PMC, named Maverick. One of my doctors is over in Washington so we are short on staff."

"Are you trying to recruit me?"

"I see you are not keen. My frequency is (149.92) call if you change your mind or need advice." He said as he walked back to the base.

Eventually, after days of travelling, they found themselves in a remote country area, only one house. Raiden knocked on it.

"These are good people, they knew your mother." He said leaving her there.

Otacon opened the door, "Oh hello there, are you lost, little girl?"

She hesitated to speak up, Snake appeared in the doorway with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Who's the kid?" He said.

"I-m Su-n-n-y. Ja-ck, sa-v-ed me."

"Jack?" Snake looked shocked.

"He did it."

"Olga's final wish."

Otacon knelt down to Sunny, "You will be safe with us."

She gave the to of them a nervous smile.

Chapter 2 Breaking Jack

Months later...

Raiden spent the last few months with an Native American tribe, living in Alaska. They taught him many skills, the main one was how to track, hunt and better stealth. He wanted to bring the Patriots to their knees. The Metal Gears had to stop. He knew that Washington was their main base of operation and he was looking right at it.  
The White House, the location to Big Bosses remains. Liquid's goal all those years ago on Shadow Moses Island was to get those remains, now Raiden was going to successfully obtain them and destroy the Patriots.

Or so he thought...

A bright spot light shone in his eyes, he could not move. With all of his strength, he attempted to get up and break free, but to no avail. He was being kept down by metal shackles on his wrists and ankles. This gave him terrible flashbacks to the Big Shell, when he was tied up naked with Revolver Ocelot and Solidus Snake.  
"But sir, we can not do something like that. It destroyed the last subject." A voice said.  
"We can not allow his mental state to grow too unstable, as he holds the back up data for GW in his-"  
"I am aware of that, but he knows the location of Sunny and we can not complete Metal Gear with out her." An elderly voice said, "Do as GW is suggesting! Is that clear!"  
The transmission ended and the two sceicentists walked over to Raiden.  
"Hello Jack, we need to ask you a few questions."  
The first one was completely bald, had brown eyes, wore a pure crystal white lab coat and a pink shirt, "I am Doctor Ogra and this is my mentor, Doctor Madnar."  
Madnar was an older looking man with a grey moustache. He was also bald with a grey ring of hair that started at one ear and ended at the other. His face was sort of angular and he had brown eyes. He was slightly hunched over, but his lab coat made it look like it was in a terrible condition.  
"Where is Sunny?" Ogra said.  
Raiden remained silent.  
"How much do you know about Metal Gear Joy?"  
Silence.  
"How did you find our lab?"  
Silence.  
"This is not good..." Madnar spoke up.  
"Have you, ever heard of Grey Fox?"  
Silence.  
"You are sealing your fate Jack. GW suggests that we- then fish the data out of your memories."  
"Do what you me?"  
"You will see Jack... If you do not cooperate."  
"Your threats mean nothing to me."  
"You asked for this."  
Ogra released Raiden out of his restraints, quickly jabbing him in between two vertebrae. He screamed loudly in the pain, Madnar looked away as it happened and Raiden's body lay limp on the metal table. Motionless he lay, but he was still conscious. Ogra jabbed a needle onto his foot.  
"You feel that?"  
Raiden expected that his body was paralysed, so he wouldn't be able to feel anything, but he could. His eyes clearly told Ogra that he felt it.  
"Good, let us begin. You have to be unable to move, but still able to feel pain for this to work." He smiled.  
"You cannot do this."  
"Still torn from Frank are we?"  
"No."  
"Then prove it to Zero that you are not."  
Madnar picked up a syringe that had a neon blue glowing liquid, "I am truly sorry." He jabbed it onto Raiden's leg.  
He felt all the pain of a sharp butcher's knife going into the leg, whatever Ogra gave to him seemed to increase all the pain that he was feeling. Ogra placed brainwave monitors onto Raiden, "Once we have finished our experiment on enchanting the human body, we shall then take the information from you."  
'Why are you doing this' Raiden thought, but his mouth would not respond to the words his brain wanted it to say.  
Ogra yanked him back up, placing something on his back. Raiden didn't see it, but it was metallic, it attached to him like a sticky octopus, before several needles jabbed along his vertebrae and into his spinal cord. Raiden wanted to scream out in agony, the pain was too much for him to bare. Tears ran from his face, the only physical response he could give.  
"I'm sorry if that hurt, but this is only one of your enhancements." Ogra smiled, "We are going to break your mind Jack."  
"What?"  
"Zero wants his freewill, if he has it, well sadly he wouldn't listen. His past must consume him."  
"No he has had enough!"  
"Listen Jack." He placed a pair of VR goggles over Raiden's eyes, "You're going to sleep, but it's a special sleep, one where you will be able to feel all pain."  
'No, please.'  
"Are you ready?"  
'Listen to me!' Jack screamed in his head.  
"Good."

Then nothing...

_**Raiden awoke to the sound of gunfire, a very hard stabbing pain in his back was also the cause of the sudden sleep disturbance. He could feel his spine being played with, but he couldn't see it. His eyes flung open.**_  
**_"Liberia?" _**  
**_He remembered the thick sandstorms, the harsh sun with its scorching gaze. The smell of the cannon smoke. He walked across the red hot sand, where he found the Small Boy Unit. The year was probably 1991._**  
**_Forty children, one was as young as three, all carrying rifles, shotguns and one had a grenade launcher. All lead by teenage George Sears. He walked upon the battlefield as proud as Raiden remembered._**  
**_"Listen up!" He shouted, "You are aiming for the enemy's weak spot. That is their head. If you miss their head, a bullet goes through yours."_**  
**_He remembered this speach and the dreaded six mile hike to where they encountered the enemy._**  
**_"Let's go!"_**  
**_The boys started to march, for some reason, Raiden felt a need to go with the boys. After what felt like hours of walking a gun was fired at them, killing one of the boys instantly. They prepared them self for battle. A fight that lasted until sunset, all the blood flying out from their bodies at every shot. Most of the boys only managed to take sound the enemy and George was getting annoyed at that. _**  
**_"My boy! Front and centre!" _**  
**_An almost white haired boy stood on the battlefield, moving his comrades out of the way, wielding an AK rifle. The enemy stopped and stared. The boy pulled the trigger, hitting each one of them in the head, not one of them missed its target. The blood, the bodies, memories that Raiden had tried so hard to forget, tried so hard to keep under a lock and key. Were all flooding back to him. His legs suddenly collapsed in a sudden pain, he'd been struck with a sledge hammer. Quickly he turned his head, no hammer. _**  
**_"Look at how quickly you have forgotten your true nature." The white hair boy stood behind him, but he was also standing in front of him, mowing down the enemy with an onslaught of unmissable rapid fire bullets._**  
**_"Who?"_**  
**_"You don't remember me, your 'imaginary' friend." The boy said._**  
**_His voice was quite groggy and sounded only a few tones darker that Raiden's._**  
**_"Rippy?"_**  
**_"So you do remember? Years of therapy, real friends and Rose have pushed me away Jack, pushed me into the corner of your mind and, I want out."_**  
**_"No Rippy. I, have a fiancée now and a baby."_**  
**_"A dead baby! Seems you forgot about that little phone call that bitch-"_**  
**_"Don't talk about Rose like that!" _**  
**_"Oh? Did I hurt your feelings? I am the only one who understands your pain Jack. No one else went through what you weren't through."_**  
**_"Gray Fox."_**  
**_"He's dead, so he doesn't count." He said with a murderous grin, "And I have the security tap lodged into your memory."_**  
**_"What? How?"_**  
**_"My conscious is a part of GW."_**  
**_"An AI then."_**  
**_"No, half your fucked up mind, I was alive before GW, remember. Those Patriots placed that in you when you came to the states. Through GW they kept me away, but now it was mostly destroyed by the stupid girl, here I am."_**  
**_"Mostly?"_**  
**_"Yeah she left a bit. The backup data, that was left in your head... So she died in a bloody mess for no reason."_**  
**_Raiden felt another pain in his right side, his intestines were going out, he felt it._**  
**_"Ghostly isn't it?" Rippy said, "They did a similar thing when they placed GW into you. Paralysed you."_**  
**_Raiden recovered from the pain and stood up, "Then why don't I remember that!?"_**  
**_"Not all of your memories have been restored. You still have nanomachines in your blood."_**  
**_"Point."_**  
**_Raiden's gaze turned to the fighting again, more bodies were displayed upon the sand like scattered pens on a desk. He couldn't look at them for too long._**  
**_"Wuss. Embrace your past, your others did. According to government database most of these boys became muderous mad men."_**  
**_"That is exactly why I won't embrace it! I am not like them!"_**  
**_"No. Your a Patriot porn, all was have been all ways will be."_**  
**_"What?"_**  
**_"Think about it, your parents were killed by Solidus, who was President of America, the Patriots system tells all leaders around the world what they can and cannot say. Then you get kidnapped by them, house a backup for GW inside your brain. Get taken into the 'reformed' Foxhound, to be used again by them in the Big Shell. A porn."_**  
**_"No."_**  
**_"You know that it's true. You can not hide from the dark gritty past that you try so hard to fight."_**  
**_"I can fight it, the Patriots will not win!"_**  
**_"That won along time ago."_**  
**_"They can be stopped... They need to be stopped."_**  
**_"And what is telling you to do that? Your past, Snake, or their actions. Your motive is not truly your own." _**  
**_A large sharp sword slashed at Raiden's carves, forcing him to fall to the ground in the pain, no blood and no blade._**  
**_"Make them stop this!" He screamed in his torture._**  
**_"I have no control over-"_**  
**_"That have GW connect to it Rippy!"_**  
**_"They wouldn't stop, you're their prisoner, they don't care if you live or die at this point. Your life, never meant anything to them."_**  
**_"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Raiden screamed._**  
**_Rippy smiled at his 'other' self's pain._**  
**_"You are me, why don't, you- feel this?"_**  
**_Rippy shrugging, "Sadly I don't know that, touching the wrong part of your brain maybe."_**

_**Raiden looked up, the sea of bodies, the battle was over. The sight was too shocking to relive.**_  
**_"You here." George said._**  
**_A young Liberian boy who was around the age of six came out._**  
**_"You missed the enemy."_**  
**_The boy started to shake in fear._**  
**_George placed his hand on the light haired boy's shoulder, "Kill him."_**  
**_Without a moments hesitation, a single bullet was placed in the other boy's head and he fell lifeless to the ground in a bloody mess._**  
**_"That is how it is done. Follow that example and you won't end up like him." George said._**

_**"... ... ... I killed him?"**_  
**_"Oh yes, quite entertaining I must say. My favourite kill actually. Watching him flop down. Ooooooo my cup of tea." Rippy said._**  
**_"It's not mine."_**  
**_"Didn't you effortlessly kill those three guards when you went to see Big Mama?"_**  
**_"Yes."_**  
**_"And did you or did you not think about killing that guard outside of Area 51?"_**  
**_"It wouldn't have been practical."_**  
**_"You are so accepting to take a live when I benefits your own objective. But not this!" He swung both the arms out into the air._**  
**_Raiden had no comment to that, "You are right."_**  
**_"Ha! And I bet you want to kill everyone here?"_**  
**_"Of course, revenge for what they have done to Snake, Sunny and I."_**  
**_"Then I can help you. Take those lives with the blade that you wield." He said holding his hand out._**  
**_Raiden did not wish to take it and more pain fell upon him. _**  
**_"Fine, if you refuse to give in, then you shall become my puppet as well!"_**

Raiden awoke with the light back in his eyes, strange people stood over him, but he felt as if he knew them.  
"Red eyes... Welcome to the light, Rippy." Ogra said, "And your new body."

Chapter 3 A Multiple Personality  
Ogra gave an evil grin, his plan had worked. The student had succeeded at what the teacher failed to do. Break Raiden.  
"He is the Patriot's to command." Ogra said.  
"But you can not leave him in that, his remaining organs are too weak, the body hasn't got the-"  
"I shall fix it after I present him to Zero. Now come with me Jack."  
'Raiden' jumped up from the table that he was sitting on. The lab mirrored the room where he was taken captive during the Big Shell.  
Madnar stood at the sidelines, he watched Raiden walk out of the room and up to the President's office, where Zero was waiting.  
The office was large, a massive mahogany desk sat in the near centre of the room, on top of a picture of a bold eagle that was on the floor. The President sat in front of four large windows that had black curtains drawn to prevent any spies from looking in. The walls were a magnolia colour and the carpet was a cobalt blue. The president sat on a large black computer chair with an elderly Zero sitting next to him.  
Mike Kelvinson, the current President of the United States Of America, sat with a straight posture on his chair. His hair an oak brown, fair skin, blue eyes and large eyebrows. He wore a dark blue suit with a red and white tie.  
"It was a success Zero, when do we start mass production?" Ogra said.  
"Has he seen his new body?" Zero said with a slow tounge.  
"No. He only just woke up."  
"The boy looks a little shaky on his feet." Mike said, "Might want to sit him down."  
"He's a Cyborg, he'll be fine sir."  
"Alright." Mike said as he pulled out a mirror from his draw.  
He allowed Raiden to see himself, he looked like Gray Fox. Just his body was gold and blue, rather then bronze and blue. However, his eyes were a shining bright crimson red. The president put the mirror away.  
"Kill Snake, Ripper." Zero said, slowly handing Raiden his High Frequency Blade.  
"Snake?"  
"Madnar should be sending him a transmission about Metal Gear Joy that's in Area 51."  
"That shall become his grave." Rippy said.  
"Now go."

'Bonk.' Went the tranquilliser gun that Snake was holding. All of the guards that were surrounded the secret door that Madnar spoke of on the Codec. Silently, he used l the key that he obtained from the enemy to get inside. Snake was ready for this, he had all the equipment to take down a Metal Gear. He shut the door behind him and gazed upon it.  
It was only about three quarters of the way finished, however it was still amazing and scary to the eye. It stood at around fifty four feet, from Snake's guess. It's cox pit was like Rex, it had a Railgun, missiles, a plasma beam on its right wing. A body was tilted horizontally and it walled on four legs. It looked like it could change its shape by folding the legs and using using the thrusters that were on the back legs to propel forwards.  
"Are you seeing this Otacon?"  
'Yep, just get rid of it Snake. It looks like a combination of Rex, Peace Walker and weapons of Ray.'  
"It's crazy... and Sunny help make this?"  
'Scary huh?'  
"Hello, Snake." A voice said, "It has been a long time."  
Snake's eyes quickly darted around the area, focusing on top of Joy.  
"Gray Fox...? But you... Died, Liquid..."  
"I survived Snake. Living on." He said pulling out his sword.  
"Fox, we need to destroy this Metal Gear."  
"Fuck off Snake, this Metal Gear can not be destroyed. I shall prevent you."  
Pointing his gun at Snake, "Fine." He fired.  
Fox parried the bullets, slicing them in two.  
"Ahahahahah!"  
'That can't be Fox... Snake.'  
"Try and kill me, I dare you!"  
Snake lowered his gun, "Who are you? I know Fox is dead."  
"Another one of his legacy."  
He jumped off the Metal Gear, his sword pointing downward, ready for the kill. But he missed.  
"Bullshit!"  
With haste, he sliced the air near where Snake was. Hair fell onto the floor from the legendary soldier. Snake tried some quick CQC, but the Cyborg managed to out wit him and knock him to the ground.  
Snake managed to move, before the sword collided with him. He rolled back onto his feet and pulled out an AK. He began to fire them, but the sword was acting as a shield, the Cyborg swung it in a fast pace circular motion. He chuckled as each bullet that he fired fell to the floor.  
"Useless." The Cyborg snapped.  
He jumped into the air, coming back down to the ground with his sword pointing down. As he recovered from that strike, Snake shot a single bullet in the right arm.  
"Ahhhhhhh... ahahahaha!" He laughed, "Pain, more."  
'Just like Fox...'  
Unfortunately, he was still able to fight, the injury didn't stop that. Snake noticed that the Cyborg was moving too fast for his body to keep up with. The body would suddenly jerk at leaps, landings a sudden dashed. Snake allowed the attack to come, dodge it and then strike, that was the plan that he came up woth. The other man pulled a quick sliding slash, managing to score Snake's legs. Which hurt far more than he anticipated, like a hot knife through butter, it took no effort for that to cause a lot of pain. The Cyborg smiled at Snake's quick tumble to the ground, the Cyborg took great advantage of this. He leaped into the air, slicing Snake on the left shoulder. In retaliation, Snake fired a bullet into the enemy's chest as he landed.  
He lay on the ground as Snake got up.  
The Cyborg's faceplate came up as he started to cough, "Raiden!?"  
Snake was in shock and quickly dashed over to help him.  
"What happened to you?"  
"JACK is dead! Crushed by the darkness of his past."  
'Metal Gear...'  
"I know Otacon."  
Raiden pulled the blade up to Snake's throat, "I said that this, would be your grave. A grave it shall be."  
His blade was just about to run Snake's neck, but he was stopped by Snake's right hand.  
"Raiden, stop this. I'm sorry for shooting you."  
"He's dead! I crushed him."  
Snake placed Raiden back on the ground, he pulled out the remote C4 that he took with him. Quickly placing them on Joy, he then picked Raiden back up and retreated to a save distance.  
"Otacon, bring the helicopter."  
'Roger.'  
Snake was just about to press the detonator, he fell to the ground. Blood rushes out from his abdomen, Raiden had stabbed him.

His world went white...

"You want us to take Raiden to Nevada? What about Snake? Is he safe in that hospital." Otacon said.  
The scientist was sitting by Snake's bedside talking to Madnar on his IPad.  
"Raiden has become critically unstable. He was already unstable when he was sent to kill Snake."  
"Is That why he was so easily comprehend?"  
"Yes, he had just woken up, the Patriots send him after you two. Not even given a chance to get use to his new body. He's at risk of his heart giving out at any minute because he body can not regulate it very well. It has no adrenaline for starters."  
"Who built him?"  
"Mostly my apprentice. I wanted no part in it. I'm still recovering from Gray Fox. I was assisting that experiment, well I made his Cyborg body. My friend and I would like to give him a new purpose, he wishes to put an end to the Patriots."  
"As do we all." Snake said as he sat up.  
"Snake, are you ok? How are you feeling?" Otacon said getting up off his chair.  
"I'm fine, how's Raiden?"  
"Still needs fixing, once you have recovered we're taking him to Nevada." Otacon said.

Snake carried Raiden's body onto the helicopter for the flight. It wasn't a long one, Snake was worried how much longer he was going to sleep. He didn't want to deal with the 'other' Raiden. Eventually, they reached the area that Madnar had left them. The building was massive, having a futuristic feel to it. It was made out of thick metal that was painted white. It had a large tower on the left side and a smaller one of the other side. Otacon rang the doorbell and it opened with the doors automatically allowing the doors to open upwards.  
"Come in!" Snake heard a Russian man speak.  
The inside was just as impressed as the out. Dull blue lights surrounded the room, making it feel calm, but it was mainly blue because of all the monitors. There were three of them plastered onto the wall on the right when Snake walked in left from the hallway. Three of the highest technological advanced computers were at their disposal. Two at one massive white block desk and one more behind him.  
"Bring him through here." A German man said.  
Through another automatic door into an engineer room. The room was quite spacious with black walls to make the room appear smaller. Cybonetoc parts lay scattered on a large shelving unit on the right hand side of the room. An other high tech computer sat at the desk that was directed in front to the room. To the left was an oak desk that had parts, tools and plans on it. Passed that was six cryonetic holding units.  
"Place him on here." He gestured to the free desk.  
"Just to warn you, I think we have lost Raiden." Otacon said.  
"I have been made aware of the situation of Raiden. I am Doktor."  
"Otacon."  
"Snake."  
Doctor Madnar stepped into the room, "We best get on to correcting my idiotic apprentice."  
"What are you going to do?" Otacon sounded worried.  
"The best option would be for a new body." Doktor said.  
"In the mean time we are going to try and get the real Raiden back and free him from his MPD."  
"The best way is to use VR." Doktor said.  
"I think Raiden's had enough of VR." Snake said.  
"It's VR that made him see his 'other' self." Madnar said.  
"What is the other one?" Snake said.  
"A manifestation of what Raiden was as a child soldier. Or to be more accurate, a manifestation of the trauma and the memories to help Raiden cope with all of it." Madnar said.  
"Cope? I guess all that he did, it would mess anyone up."  
"Well Raiden has PTAD from a young age, this would spark the MPD and he would have episodes where the other side would come out, but only for a brief moment."  
"So I fought the other one?"  
Madnar nodded, "Ogra said that Raiden called him Rippy."  
"Rippy? He was nicknamed Jack the Ripper so Rippy would make sense." Snake said.  
"I think it's a cute name for him, children can be cute like that." Otacon said, with Snake starring blankly at him, "Sorry."  
"So what's the plan for the VR?" Snake said as Doktor pulled out a laptop from under the desk where the computer was.  
He put one end of a USB cable into the laptop and then one end into the back of Raiden's neck.  
"He forgot the access code."  
"That makes life easier." Madnar said, "Make sure he's shut down."  
"Our plan for VR is to walk the Ripper though some of Jack's happy memories."  
"Do you know what they showed Raiden?" Snake asked.  
"I don't know the specific memory, but it want pleasant. He was also given a man made neurotoxin that increase the speed of how fast the pain receptors sent messages to the brain, but also making the victim unable to move. One of Doctor Clark's many creations."  
"You might want to leave, will be removing his brain soon." Doktor said.  
"No." Snake's voice had no emotion.  
"Ok."  
The two of them watched as Doktor took far too many screws off Raiden's head. He flipped him over and started to unscrew his back too. A massive metal plate came off, artificial blood drained onto the floor, this revealed Raiden's brain which was encased metal, his spinal cord and eyes. The spine had strange neon blue pouches coming down it, starting at where the shoulder blades would be. Doktor quickly placed a pair of waterproof VR goggles over the eyes and he placed him in a jar that was filled the artificial fluids and nutrients.  
Looking at that felt so wrong to Snake, "Will he be ok in there?"  
"He will be fine. We just need to get he heart and then freeze it." Madnar said, "I'll get started on the other body. I can already picture it."  
He walked off behind the freezing chambers. Leaving Snake and Otacon wondering about the new body.

Chapter 4 Is he that bad?

A few weeks has past since the two scientists had started work on Raiden's new body and getting his mental state back to how it was. However, it was proving difficult. The plans for the body were fine, it was Raiden's brain that was the problem. His subconscious was wrapped in guilt, stress and depression.  
Snake constantly walked in at random times during the day, to check how he was doing. Not much progress had been made when it came to Raiden's mental state, the Ripper had taken him.  
The legendary soldier stepped into the lab for, seeing Doktor at his computer. He walked over to the scientist, placing his hand over the German man's shoulder. Snake could see clear as day, that Raiden's case was being to stress and frustrate Doktor.  
"He can't be gone." He mumbled.  
"I don't think that he has." Snake said.  
"No matter what VR situation I put him in, his past comes back to haunt him. It, is like the past has taken physical form."  
"Or Raiden has MPD."  
"Multiple Personality Disorder? What makes you think that? Without the evidence, it's hard to make a diagnoses."  
"Well I would say look at his medical history... But Raiden doesn't have any. Patriots wiped him off all government databases. So if they decided to capture him for some reason then no one would really notice."  
"Police would have nothing to go on... Back to your claim."  
"It happened when Emma destroyed GW and Olga took him to Ocelot. Once that had happened, I saw a change in Raiden... He almost didn't use his M9, he used the Socom instead. Every soldier who fell to a bullet, I saw joy in his eyes. Then when we were taken by Solidus and Ocelot... His reaction was not pretty."  
"How so?"  
"I'd never seen him swear so much. It was amazing how much rage he had towards Solidus. Then I saw the 'same' Raiden on top of Metal Gear Joy. It's MPD."  
Doktor thought for a moment and then sighed, "You know him better then I do."  
"Is there anything you can do for him, help him control the Ripper?"  
"Once his new body is made, we can install a program in his left arm that might be able to prevent it from 'taking over.' It will be like he's on medication for the MPD."  
"Right. So have we got through to him?"  
Doktor sighed, "No."  
"Mind if I try?"  
"Not at all."

_**Raiden awoke in a familiar place. It was his house. He rose from the bed, the room had a light blue feature wall and the rest of them were magnolia. The curtains were a satin red. Over by the window was a dressing table with makeup and a mirror. He got off the queen sized bed, he's feet hitting the newly furnished sapphire blue carpet. He walked up to the door and exited the spacious room.**_  
**_'Raiden, can you here me?'_**  
**_"Snake?"_**  
**_'We got through. Raiden listen, you need to walk your subconscious through your happy memories. You need to remember the happy times.'_**  
**_"There aren't many of them Snake."_**  
**_'Find some, otherwise the Ripper is going to take over, he's not a pretty sight.'_**  
**_"You saw him?"_**  
**_'Yes. Just, if he appears to you, don't listen to anything he says. Got it?'_**  
**_"Ok."_**  
**_"Jack come on we're going to be late!" Rose yelled._**  
**_Raiden quickly dashed down the stairs to see Rose. She was wearing a gorgeous pearl white long dress. It has thin material that was like a net curtain that lined the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. She had black platform heals on that she was still getting used to. Her hair was straightened to perfection and her makeup was applied thinly. Raiden then noticed her bump, the pregnancy that she lost._**  
**_"How do I look?" She asked._**  
**_Raiden couldn't think of the words, he hadn't seen her in such a long time. It was nice for his eyes to bare witness to her beauty again. He opened his arms for a hug, "You look breathtaking."_**  
**_"Oh Jack. I see that we are improving. I hope that we don't have an episode whilst we are at the church."_**  
**_"Church?"_**  
**_Rose picked her handbag up, "It's Lizzie's wedding, I don't want you having a PTSD episode."_**  
**_"As long as nothing reminds me of the field, I should be fine."_**  
**_"I know." She sighed._**

_**Once Raiden helped Rose out the car, he had a good look at the church. It looked beautiful on the outside. It looked like an average church, but it had a bell that was visible to the eye. The bell was a silver colour, it was still moving. The doors that Rose opened first were made from oak, but painted in a marroon colour. As he walked inside he stood in amazement at it. A massive portrait of Jesus Christ hanging on the cross was placed on the back wall where the vicar was going to be standing. The stain glass windows told a basic story of how Mary and Joesph came to have their son. Raiden couldn't stop looking at them, he'd never been in a church before. The church had traditional pews that were a deep brown. **_  
**_There were already a lot of people sitting in the church. Rose and Raiden sat down and waited for the ceremony to begin. _**

_**After about two hours, the ceremony had finished, the vicar closed the bible, the bride and the groom kissed. However, the vicar knocked a candle holder off the stand that was behind him as he turned around.**_  
**'BANG!'**  
**_Raiden shot up from his seat and Rose looked away in embarrassment. She tugged on Raiden's suit to snap him out of it and get him to sit. _**  
**_"Are you ok Jack?" She whispered to him._**  
**_Shock was still in his face, "Yeah."_**  
**_"Do you need a moment outside?"_**  
**_He nodded his head as his hand started to clench onto the pew in the stress. She stood up first, then helped him up and they left. She placed Raiden on the grass just outside._**  
**_"You did well Jack. I'm proud of you. It wasn't even that bad of an out burst."_**  
**_She started to stroke him on the back to comfort him. Someone else opened the door, Rose looked up, it was Lizzie. She was a friend from Rose's work. Her hair was neatly kept in a bun that had a white veil on her head. The hair was a gingerish brown colour. Her eyes were a cat like green and her skin was fair. The dress that she was wearing looked like something out of Cinderella. It was large and puffy. It had a trail of white glittery butterflies that span around the dress like a snake. White gloves were on her hands that were nearly the same colour as he skin. Strangely, she wore white trainers with her dress. _**  
**_Lizzie bend down to see Raiden, "Is he alright?"_**  
**_Rose nodded, "He's fine."_**  
**_"I hope I didn't spoil your wedding."_**  
**_"Don't be silly Jack. You're still recovering. I told the vicar to be careful but accidents happen. It was still a great day." She smiled, "I'm just glad you made it."_**  
**_Lizzie wondered back inside._**  
**_Raiden looked back at Rose, "She's lying."_**  
**_"She's not. Lizzie can't really lie, I know her too well."_**  
**_His gaze narrowed, "You're right."_**  
**_"Is this really how it went Jack?" _**  
**_He saw the boy again, the Ripper. Standing over next to the willow tree, which was only a few feet from Raiden. _**  
**_"Rippy? What are you doing here?"_**  
**_The boy smiled with his shinning red eyes glaring at the confused Rose._**  
**_Then he sighed, "I am apart of you Jack."_**  
**_"You fought with Snake, why?"_**  
**_"Jack are you alright?" Rose asked._**  
**_Raiden didn't hear her._**  
**_"Ogra told me to kill." _**  
**_"I was not a mindless killing machine."_**  
**_"I am."_**  
**_"That's dark."_**  
**_Rippy shrugged, "So."_**  
**_"Let my mind go!"_**  
**_The child thought for a moment and shrugged again, Be remained quite._**  
**_"Or did you take over to get me out... I still need to get Big Boss' remains for-"_**  
**_"I know, but you can't do anything without a stable body."_**  
**_"What?"_**  
**_"They, ruined your human body. Cutting it up, removing parts and such."_**  
**_Raiden was shocked, "...I felt all of it. What did they leave?"_**  
**_"Your brian, eyes, spinal cord and one very weak heart that was barely worth it."_**  
**_"Those bastards!"_**  
**_"Jack!"_**  
**_"They need to be taken out. Rippy they have done this to you as much as they have done to me. You say that we are part of the same mind... Join this fight, work with me."_**  
**_"Oh my. Jack are you hallucinating?" Rose said._**  
**_"I'm not sure... I want to, but at the same time. I wish to allow my nature to run wild."_**  
**_Rose was in shock now, "You... Are."_**  
**_"I can't think of how to get you to cooperate with me Rippy."_**  
**_"I won't. You can't make me!"_**  
**_"Well, no I can't." He sighed, "But please."_**  
**_Rippy shook his head._**  
**_'Raiden! Ignore him. He's pulling you further into your subconscious. Don't let your past take you.' He heard Snake say._**  
**_"What the fuck does he know!?"_**  
**_"Is that what you're trying to do?"_**  
**_"No!"_**  
**_Raiden got himself up off the floor, "Join this fight with me Rippy." He held his hand out to the child._**  
**_Rose was left scratching her head at the scene._**  
**_"I'm not sure of your motive... Why? Are you ready to accept your past?"_**  
**_"... ... ... I am."_**  
**_He shrugged as he held Raiden's hand, "I guess I'll give you one chance. Prove it to me 'Raiden,' and we shall see."_**

Snake moved away from the microphone that was attached to Raiden's VR goggles. He leaned back on the chair, with Doktor giving him an anxious look.  
"So..."  
"I believe they have made up."  
Doktor looked at the monitor, "His brainwaves are up! Madnar! We have a break through!"  
Madnar rushed into the room with a spanner in his hand and his face covered in oil. He looked at the monitor and a smile became plastered on his face.  
"Yes!" It looked like he was going pull off a backflip.  
"I'm glad that we managed to save him."  
"Thank Snake."  
Madnar gave him a massive hug, "You just save him."  
"He's my friend, I want to see him happy again."  
"Does he know that it was you?" Madnar asked.  
"Yes, he heard my voice."  
Madnar smiles at Snake.  
"How much longer has the body got to go?" Doktor said.  
"I just need to place the white blood into it and we can put Raiden in there."  
"Excellent." Doktor was now getting all excited.  
Doktor carried the jar into the back labs, where Raiden's new body was being crafted. He placed the jar down on a table next to the head.  
"What do you think Snake?" Madnar said.  
He was a little speechless, "Impressive, it suits him actually."  
"I'm glad you think so."  
Madnar picked the brain up out of the jar, opened the head up and placed it inside. The eyes slotted into their correct area, he had to be moved a little to place the enchanted spine into the body. He placed him back down and opened his chest up, placing Raiden's heart inside.  
"Now for the blood." Madnar said.  
"I would have put the blood in before the heart." Snake said.  
"If you did that, then there is a chance that the heart could go into shock. Cold to suddenly warm. The blood is at normal body temperature. It will gradually warm the heart and then we will kickstart it."  
Once all of the blood had been poured in through a tube, Doktor started to shock Raiden's heart until it started beating.  
"He's, alive!" Doktor said.  
"What now?" Snake asked.  
"I was thinking a little bit of VR training, to get him used to what his new Cyborg body can do." Doktor said.  
"Great idea." Madnar said as he ran to get the equipment.  
He returned in record time and handed it to Doktor, "You finish up, whilst I start the training."  
"Ok." Madnar said, picking his spanner up again.

Extra Chapter 1  
_'BANG!'_  
As dirt was flung off the ground seventy feet into the air. Bellyflopping to the ground was a boy and his small group.  
_'BANG!'_  
Another mine, taking one of them out with it. The young boy was not afraid, but the others who were in his group were. Terrified of when the next mine was going to blow, they all remained hidden in the dense sand as their leader walked onto the front line. Proud and tall he stood, wearing a strange suit that has extra arms that were made from metal. The suit was a very dark grey almost a black. His hair was a light colour, showing his age, he just looked very old to all of the boys. The opposing soldiers tried to shoot him down, but to no avale.  
"Rippy!" Shouted the large man.  
"It's Jack!" The boy yelled sharply, almost giving orders to his leader.  
All of the soldiers stopped firing, the platinum blond haired boy steppped up holding a large shotgun in his hands.  
"Shoot 'em down..."  
The boy had no expression in his face as he pulled the trigger. Blood spewed out of all of their heads, the boy not missing his mark, not once. The group of fifty soldiers were gone in a matter of a few unemotional bloody minutes.  
The boy lowered the gun as a hand was placed on him. Looking over his right shoulder, another boy smiled at him. He was blond, like Jack but it was darker by a few shades. His smile was warming as his deep blue eyes attempted to pierce into Jack's soul. "Well done." The younger boy said.  
The large man rounded all the children up like they were a flock of sheep. All of them had to hike back to the camp, which was five miles away from their current location. Dreading the long walk, the children slowly started to move. However, all of the children thought they were being followed by something.  
The horrible walk through the hot burining sand. Blistering winds picked up the sand, smacking it into the children's faces, slowing them down. The hurtful hike took about two or three hours. The Liberian military base that the children were living in was mostly underground. The boys huddled themselves together with thin blankets like a pack of wolves that were living up in Alaska. There was no food, they were just to sleep and wait for the night to arise.  
_'BANG!'_  
Raiden's eyes gently fluttered awake, he'd grown used to the constant disturbances from his nightmares. The sound of Snake coughing sounded like a bomb to him. The Legendary soldiers stoop right next to him, coughing like he was inside his ears.  
"No J-Jack can't go his d-dialysis isn't done yet." Sunny stood defending Raiden from Snake.  
She stood firmly, making sure that Snake wouldn't drag him along to Shadow Moses Island.  
"Sunny..." Octacon breathed.  
"He's n-n-not going and I-"  
_'It's ok Sunny_.' Raiden spoke.  
He placed his cybernetic hand on the young girl's shoulder as she turned to meet his gaze.  
"But you're-"  
_'Sunny. I can manage.'_  
"No Jack!" She quickly turned from him and looked back at Snake.  
The man placed both hands on the worried Sunny, nodded his head and she bowed her's in sadness, allowing them to talk. Raiden pulled the oxygen mask that was placed over his mouth and nose, not realising how much it was actually helping him to breath. He took a few staggered breaths before speaking to the suborn man.  
"I will be fine to go. I wish to be to live my life by my own will, not to be held back by anything, or anyone." His attempt to get up off the dialysis machine failed and his body was slammed back down by gravity.  
"Snake, he's not-"  
"Otacon, I'm fine."  
"Raiden you can barely move."  
"Bullshit." His voice was almost a whisper as he managed to pull himself off the machine.  
"I, am not being a slave to this proxy war any longer. It needs to stop, Liquid needs to die."  
"Raiden, Liquid was the-"  
"Reason Big Mama died. I was listening."  
"You looked like you were out cold to me..."  
"Snake, I am no longer human, I can help release us from this proxy war. Your body has seen its last days."  
"I'm not dying yet. My body is still kicking, plus you're misinterpreting what I said to you five years ago."  
"Five years... What does that have anything to do with me becoming a Cyborg." His eyes glanced to the floor.  
"Raiden, look at me." Snake said as he tore the large bandage off his face, revealing his burned and bruised face.  
"I have no future. In a few months, I'll become a walking-"  
"Naomi already told us all the tragic story Snake. Spare the long 'I'm going to die soon' speech."  
Snake's face turned to pure rage, but he kept it in and spoke calmly, "Raiden, you're shutting me out, aren't you?"  
"What?"  
Snake sat down on the machine bed with the Cyborg, "You're depressed."  
"What!? I'm not, just trying to find my purpose in this world."  
"Well, being in my shadow is not going to help you. You just need to find what you're fighting for."  
"I have nothing. I am noting, there is no hope for me. It even 'rained' the day that I came into this world."  
"You're wrong, you were the lightning in that rain."  
"The lightning..."  
"You have a reason to fight." Snake rose back to his feet.  
"What reason is that?"  
"You have a family." Snake said with compassion in his voice.  
However, Raiden was quick to jump to his feet and he latched onto Snake, "I have no family!"  
His body didn't have the strength to support it and it slowly slumped to the ground him a heap.  
"I have nothing." He said clinging to Snake's leg, "Don't leave me alone."  
Sunny pulled Raiden off Snake, hugging his body.  
"Raiden..." Snake knelt down to him with a bit of paper in his hand, "Call this frequency when you get the chance."  
"Who-?"  
"A war counsellor, you're depressed and need help. This one I recommend. They've helped me a lot."  
"...Fine..." He said as his world turned black.

When Raiden woke up, Snake was gone. Otacon was sitting at his desk, talking to the soldier using the Mark III. 147.70 was the frequency that was written on the paper that was scrunched up in his hand. His body was still connected to the machine, he took a few gentle breaths before pulling the mask off his face again.  
"Otacon, have you got a minute?"  
"Hold on Snake." He got up from his black computer chair and quickly walked over to him.  
"I guess you wanna go along?"  
"Yes, but who is this?" He handed the paper to the man.  
"Snake gave you this? To tell you the truth, I have no idea." He said as he glanced away from the paper and disconnected Raiden from the machine.  
"He said it was some sort of counsellor, should I phone it. Do I need help?"  
"Why? Do you think they might help?"  
"Not really, I've seen plenty of them in the past."  
"Well, if they can help Snake, then they have to be pretty good."  
"True."  
Sunny turned away from her monitor, she jumped out of her chair and rushed over to Raiden.  
"He's not going, what if you get hurt again. Vamp might be there."  
"Well, I have quite the score to settle with him my dear Sunny. It will be fine, I'll give Uncle Hal a call if something goes wrong."  
Sunny gave a quick giggle and Otacon's face wasn't impressed.  
"Not amused."  
"Ok! He can go."  
"Thank you Sunny."  
"Alright then." Otacon said as he clicked the button to let the cold in.  
Raiden gave a smile to Sunny as he walked outside.  
The Cyborg walked so far away from Otacon's flying lab so he could call the frequency. He leaped with a flip up a snowy hill and called. As he waited for an answer, he could just barely see Snake fighting a bunch of FROGS in the distance.  
"Snake, I'll be there."  
_'Hello? Who is this?'_  
"Rose!?"  
_'Jack!?'_

Extra Chapter 2  
Raiden couldn't believe that it was Rose speaking to him on the other end. Snake had recommended his ex to give him counselling. The Cyborg didn't know how to respond to the shock, he felt kind of betrayed by one of his greatest allies. More like friend, never make friends with Snakes, they might bite. The two of them stayed quiet, but neither of them wanted to end the call. The silence went on for a whole five minutes, Raiden stared into the distance, watching Snake take out Liquid's FROGS and seeing him sneak into the lower floors of the old abandoned place.  
'H-How did you get this?' Rose finally spoke up, there was a slight hint of fear in her voice.  
"Snake gave it to me. He, he said I was depressed and needed a counsellor. Apparently, you have been helping him."  
'I have, but he didn't have my permission to give my frequency out to my ex.'  
Raiden sighed, "Rose, I'm not technically your ex. I'm still your-"  
'You left me Jack! And Roy...'  
"Roy!? Oh yeah, you married him. Meryl told me."  
'When did she say that?'  
"Snake annoyed her somehow by calling her hotness like he did back in 2005. She thought it was perverted because Snake looks older than my Grandfather Ivan, so he asked me to calm her."  
'Why you?'  
"She needed something to rage to and she can't rage about Snake to Otacon, he'd just defend Snake and to be fair, Snake can be an insensitive ass sometimes."  
'I see, well, since Snake asked you to call me. I shall try to help you. So, what's making you feel depressed. Let it out.'  
"I-I can't."  
'There's your probably, you're shutting people out again. It's, always been your problem Jack. Why do you think of me as your ex-wife?'  
"Gekko?"  
'What?'  
"Umm... Because you married Roy, a man who is almost as old as Ivan."  
The Gekko that Raiden spotted was heading straight for where Snake vanished. The Cyborg gracefully jumped down, allowing the snow to brush passed him armour as he landed, creating a large snowy hole. He pulled out his High Frequency Blade out.  
'Oh really, how old is Ivan?'  
Raiden ignored Rose for a moment, he rolled up so snow in his hands and threw it at the Gekko.  
"Ivan was born January 5th 1944, so he's 70."  
The snowball smacked the Gekko on the round white sensor in its head, the AI slivered as it hit, noticing Raiden.  
'No way is Roy 70.' Rose protested.  
"Roy was born in 1942, he's older than Ivan. If you were going to cheat on me, you should have gone with the hot Russian Grandfather." Raiden started to tease.  
'Ivan is gay.'  
"Good point." Raiden said as he charged up to the Gekko.  
It started to fire at him with the powerful gun it had on its head. Raiden's HF Blade quick sliced through its left leg, then the right. Leaving it a crippled mooing mess.  
'I didn't realise that Roy was 72. Is Ivan retired?'  
"Nope. He still teaches in the army, he's retired from the field yes, has been for 10 years."  
'Ah, I see.'  
Raiden stabbed his blade effortlessly through the Gekko's 'brain.' It exploded in a load cloud of fire and smoke, alerting a group of FROGS.  
"Shit!"  
'Jack?'  
"It's fine, just the enemy."  
'Do you want to stop talking?'  
"What!? No! I'm kicking ass."  
The team of FROGS that heard the explosion gathered round the Cyborg, he stood ready for them as they pulled out their weapons. Some of them kept with their guns, but others pulled out a short sword and got into a different battle position. Raiden smiled with the anticipation of a sword fight. The FROG to his left attacked first, her gun was locked and loaded. Raiden sliced the gun in two, giving the FROG quite a shock as it fell to the ground. She has no weapon. Raiden's blade became lodged in her chest as he jabbed it into her, he used his feet to unstick the blade. Two of them, Raiden took out with a sweeping slice. Allowing his blade to slice them both through the middle.  
'Could you stop that?'  
"What?"  
'Slicing women in two.'  
"They're the enemy. Liquid's lady loves." He said as another one fell to his blade.  
He clashed swords with one them, but with the HF Blade it sliced right through her short knife like it was food. He then stabbed her, taking care of the rest of them without breaking a sweat.  
'A-are they gone?'  
"Yep. Now you were saying that you..."  
'Who the heck are you?'  
"Rose?"  
'Get away you- where did that- oh God!don't lick...'  
"Rose!" Raiden yelled at the top of his lungs.  
His legs gave way in his grief and he fell in the snow, surrounded by the blood of his enemies.  
"Otacon." He said as he phoned the man.  
'Raiden? Hey what's up?"  
"Rose has been taken."  
'What? Oh I'm sorry to hear that... do you know if she has security cameras in her house?'  
"No, but she lives with Roy so."  
'There might be a chance. Ok you rendezvous with Snake, I'll find some information on her kidnapper.'  
Raiden sighed, "Ok." He ended the call.

Raiden began to follow Snake, with him being a Legendary soldier he really want that hard to track. Considering all of the unconscious bodies he left lying around. Yeah it was nice to know that he didn't just kill all of them like Raiden did, but he could at least hide them in the snow or underneath his unlimited supply of cardboard boxes. The sleepy trail continued down into the main depths of the base, passed the heliport and Raiden snuck in through a ventilation shaft that was on the ground.  
On the other side, the Snake had struck again, leaving more sleepy bodies. It was obvious that he was making his way down to REX's hanger, Raiden was unconscious for that explanation of their plan. He continued, but there was one thing that Snake left for him. A Gekko as a birthday present.  
"Lovely, thanks Snake."  
The Gekko mooed loudly, Raiden dashed, slicing the leg of the AI clean off he then swung off the chin of it so he was over its sensor. He sliced the head and neck of the Gekko up until it exploded as he landed.  
The Cyborg walked up to the door that Snake had to open in order to escape from the Gekko. It looked as if it was made from titanium, metal that his grade one HF Blade would struggle to cut. Doctor Madnar only gave him the most basic HF Blade, he said that it should do him for this war because most of the enemy would be humans or Gekkos. There were two other types of HF Blade, grade two, which had the ability to practically cut through anything apart from stupidly strong titanium alloys. That sort of metal had not been invented yet, but scientists are working on it to make ferries less sinkable. The last type of HF Blade is the grade three, which vibrates at such a fast pace that it shines with red electricity. Raiden would love to have one of them, but it's still in the planning stages so he'd have to wait a while for that dream to come true. He'd have to call Otacon again.  
"Hey."  
'What's up? Oh the door. Crap, you don't have the Mark III. So I can't... wait I have an idea. Raiden I know that you carry a Male to Male USB wire with you.'  
"What no I- Ok yes I do."  
'Perfect! That control panel has a USB slot plug yourself in and I'll take care of everything.'  
"You would need my remote access code for that."  
'Shit, oh... you're right. What was I thinking?'  
"I can give you the code, if you promise not to mess around with my body."  
'Deal.'  
"Flip it backwards, 062219780601." He pulled out the USB and jabbed it into himself and then the control panel.  
Otacon went quite for a moment, until Raiden felt a strange sensation inside him, like someone was standing right where he was. The door opened after an awkward few minutes.  
'Whoa, I can monitor everything about you. Your blood sugar, brain waves, stress levels, emotional levels... Amazing.'  
"Yeah, just don't mess with my pain inhibitors please. They stay where they are."  
'I can turn them on?'  
"They are on, just at a human's level so I only feel pain in response to enemy attacks."  
'What?'  
"The slider is in the middle."  
'Oh sorry, looking at the wrong part. You keep going ok. But who would have thought your access code is on your barcode.'  
"Yeah just backwards, it's because I'm a Russian made Cyborg. The code is on different places depending on where the body was made. But the Cyborg has access to the code at all times."  
'That's actually a really cool thing to know Raiden. Anyway go after Snake and I can give you some information on Rose.'

Eventually, Raiden found REX's hanger, it really wasn't that hard to find, but Snake had become surrounded by Gekkos. Raiden jumped onto the top of REX and then leaped off, jabbing his HF Blade into the sensor of one of the Gekko. He sliced its legs off, forcing it to explode.  
"Raiden..."  
"Talk later Snake. Use your Rail Gun, a bolt of lightning to the head will destroy them."  
"Huh, better then using an RPG."  
Snake pulled the Rail Gun out from his ass, Raiden provided him cover while the gun charged up the powerful shock that it needed to take them out. Raiden placed his HF Blade into his mouth, the blade had electricity that jumped across its surface. Powerful bolts of lightning that carried the sound of thunder stuck the Gekko, knocking them down with a similar voltage and current as the Rail Gun, just that he needed less time to charge.  
"Impressive Raiden. When did you learn to do that?"  
'Doctor Madnar placed an electronic filament and a generator inside my lower abdomen.'  
"Filament?"  
'If it broke, I would bleed a bright blue liquid. There is also a possibility that my body would completely shut down. Only having enough power to keep my brain and heart alive.'  
"Ouch, well, that's not going to happen."  
The two of them gave a Gekko each a blast of electricity before they all stopped attacking.  
"Live in ignorance, and purchase your happiness." a familiar voice sung, "When blood and sweat is the- I can never remember it after it."  
"Vamp!?" Otacon said.  
"You suck at singing 'Jamie Christopherson.'" Raiden said as he took the blade out of his mouth.  
"Oh... Well I think she might make you change your mind." He said as he pulled a semi-unconscious body from behind him with Naomi stepping into the light.  
"Rose!" Raiden said.

**(All codec conversations have to be placed in **italic**)**

Written in 2016


	13. Chapter 13 Final Fantasy XV

Chapter 1- Mistakes Were Made

King Regis a brave and noble ruler. He had saved his Kingdom from falling into the hands of the Niffs many times before, though he knew that his enemy is growing with strength and he was lacking in that area. He sat in his throne with his shield, Clarus, by his side. Recently, he had been deploying his Kingsglaive more frequently. The demons had been getting too close to the boards of Insomnia and the King wished to see them dealt with.  
Clarus looked over to his King, noticing that Regis was stuck in deep thought. A lot of stress had been put on his shoulders. He had to manage a war, keep the people happy and pretend like nothing is wrong so Noctis doesn't get involved with the fighting. Not to mention, the strain that the Kingsglave has on him because they are sharing his magic. The more they went out to battle, the weaker the King got. However, it was necessary for them to got out and kill the demons to protect them. Oh, what a paradox.  
"My lord." Clarus said to grasp the King's attention, "Are you alright?"  
He jumped slightly to the sudden voice that echoed in the room, "Yes my old friend, just lost in thought, that is all."  
"You are worrying my lord. Please don't stress, the Kingsglave will be back soon with news of their success."  
He nodded with agreement, "You are right, I am overthinking this."  
With a creek, the giant doors slowly opened. A blond-haired male wearing the Crownsguard uniform followed the doors.  
"My lord." He bellow, "A man calling himself Humidus wishes to have an audience with you."  
"Humidus...? Bring him in."  
The man walked in as the doors loudly creaked shut behind him. He was younger than Regis, in fact, he looked the same age as the young Prince. He had a similar face shape to the King and there wasn't a single hair to be found on his face. His hair was a dark navy colour, it was somewhat spiked and reached down to his shoulders. He wore a dark regal attire, complete with a dark blue cape. A purple-blue thin scarf was attached to his neck, it almost seemed out of place to the rest of his outfit. He had a light complexion, which made his inhuman orange-red eyes stand out. Graciously, he walked into the room, there was something mystical about him. Clarus had met him on one other occasion, the birth of Prince Noctis. Even then, the shield could sense this strange man's presence from the moment he strolled in the room to meet the new addition. There was also a sense of power as he walked, the day Noctis was born, everyone in the room fell silent. All of the Crownsguard were there to see the young Prince, so it was quite chatty with everyone congratulating the couple. However, when Humidus came into the room, everyone stopped, then he spoke a strange language to the child, before holding it and then requesting that everyone left.  
Again, the room was silent as Humidus strolled into the room. He bowed to the King and rose up again.  
"What is your reasoning for being here Humidus?" Clarus decided to get straight to the point.  
"Lunafreya, how is she?" Regis asked.  
Clarus looked at his King with a wave of confusion.  
Humidus gave a nod, "She is all right, though the Niffs have begun to tighten their grip on her."  
"Making it difficult for us to oversee."  
"My King, what does lady Lunafreya have to do with this man?" Clarus asked.  
Regis turned to his shield, "I asked Humidus to keep a watchful eye on Tenebrae once it had been taken over by Nifelhiem."  
"Yes, it was just after you returned with young Noctis. That poor boy, I told you that taking him there was not the best way to go about his treatment."  
"Regis, did you ask for him to come?" Clarus said.  
The King shook his head, "Humidus appears when the Kings of Lucius have lost their way. I assume that you think I have."  
He moved closer to the steps leading up to the throne, "I am afraid so."  
"This is outrageous, Regis has not 'lost his way.' He's just a little stressed."  
"You misunderstand Clarus. Regis has merely lost clear oversight of the path to victory. I have seen how the Kingsglave is fighting and they are using too much of your power. I guess losing your way was the wrong phrase. More like losing yourself. You have become blind to the idea of victory."  
"How dare you?" Clarus said.  
Regis raised his hand to prevent his shield's anger from growing, "I see your point Humidus. You are right. I have lost its way. I cannot see a way to end this war. It feels endless." Regis rose from his chair, "Lend your power to the Kingsglave."  
"What?" Humidus was not expecting that to come from Regis.  
Clarus was getting more and more confused by the second.  
"Clarus, bring me Nyx and Crow. I wish to see how a man and a woman will react to his power."  
"Ummm... Yes of course."  
Clarus walked down the stairs and quickly walked away from the side of his King. He opened the doors and closed them behind him.

...  
There was silence for a full ten minutes until Humidus spoke up.  
"Noctis needs to leave Insomnia."  
The King's eyes widened to the news, "No..."  
"They wish to take this city by force Regis. I am unsure if their methods, but if they offer to peacefully come into the city, get the Prince out."  
"Understood. But how do you know of this?"  
"Lady Lunafreya and I overheard a conversation with the High Commander speaking to, Well I assumed it was the General. Though they said that the plans would take place in one to two weeks."  
Regis fell back into his thrown through the shock, "How are we going to stop this?"  
"Break into Nifelhiem."  
"What are you smoking?"  
A growl escaped Humidus' mouth, "I know it sounds impossible. But if we sneak in, we have a clear opportunity to kill their leader."  
"... You make that sound so simple. Do not even think about throwing yourself out there. I assume that was the plan."  
A look of shock crossed the other man's face, "Yes, and a few of the Kingsglave as a backup."  
"No. What if they captured you? Niflheim would have a party if they caught you. Have you also forgotten that there is no water around Nifelhiem, so you would be unable to make a quick escape."  
The King brought up a massive flaw to Humidus' plan. The obvious answer was don't get caught, but Nifelhiem was practically an impenetrable fortress. So breaking in was off the table then.  
The doors opened up again, Gladiolus stood at the entrance to the throne room, "Just throwing this on the table, assassination."  
"Assassinate their leader? I'll think about it. What is wrong Gladiolus?" The King said.  
"Have you seen Noct?"  
"Not since this morning. I believe that he went with Prompto. Why?"  
Gladiolus' eyes widened, "That's what I was afraid of. Prompto just posted a picture on Facebook of what looks like Hammerhead. It said, 'gone to find fishing spot. Anyone know any nearby.' Since I can't find Noct I'm going to assume he's with Prompto."  
"By the gods..." Regis said, "Humidus, see if you can find them. You are faster than all of my Kingsglave. Gladiolus, I sent your Father down to grab two members of the Kingsglave, I need you to inform him that our guest is gone out to find Noctis."  
"Of course your highness." Gladio turned around and ran out of the door.  
Humidus point warped away from the King. Leaving Regis alone.

"Prompto, there are no fishing areas near Hammerhead." Noctis stressed, "Let's go back before my father realises."  
The two of them had asked a very nice married couple to drive them out of the city. They had a great chat with the couple, the only problem was getting back before the sun vanished. It was already beginning to get dark.  
"I know that there is a good one around here."  
"I think the closest one is Galadin Quay."  
"Really!?" Prompto's arm's were slump by his sides, "Why didn't you say that before we left?"  
"Because you were practically dragging me."  
"Oh, sorry there bro."  
"Noctis." A voice said to him.  
Humidus point warped next to the young Prince, forcing Prompto to jump out of his skin.  
"Uncle, when did you get-"  
"Uncle? Since when did you ha-"  
He glared at the two of them, his inhuman eyes staring into their souls.  
"Prompto, you should know better. You have a duty to protect the Prince and keep him out of danger, not bring him towards it."  
"I'm sor-"  
"Do not speak!"  
Prompto's eyes glanced over to Noctis who had his head lowered, then they quickly darted back.  
"Noctis, you should know better than to leave the safety of Insomnia. I am disappointed with you, Gladiolus has been racing around the castle looking for you."  
"Maybe he might lose a few."  
"Silence!" He growled.  
"Jeez. Calm it."  
Though Prompto's carefree attitude didn't go over well with Noctis' Uncle, his growl became sharper and louder.  
Suddenly, it stopped. He looked up to the sky.  
A Nifelhiem imperial fleet.  
"Oh. Well, that can't be good." Prompto said, "Though it looks like it's just flying overhead."  
As much as Noctis wished that Prompto was right for once, the warship began to descend, allowing the troops to fall to the ground.  
"Just great," Prompto said as the first one hit the ground.  
Noctis was the first of them to summon a blade to his side. It appeared as a crystallised blade then the crystal broke off like glass and the blade landed in his hand. Prompto pulled his gun out from his jacket pocket, loading it as it came out. Humidus materialised his blade using the moisture that was in the air. The blade was long and black, having a similar appearance to the Sword of the Father. From the hilt of the blade down to the tip, a spiral flow of water span down the metal of the blade.  
A total of seven fell from the ship, a small fleet. They were probably sent to patrol over the surrounding areas. Humidus warped and stuck his blade into one of them, knocking its head clean off, sending it flying into the sky. Prompto was impressed by that display, but he had to concentrate on the remaining small number of Niffs. Though his bullets didn't seem to be doing any damage to them, they kept bouncing

off the surface of the armoured body. With extremely careful aiming, he shot one in the neck, between two plates of armour. He fired four shots into the same area and the Niff fell.  
"Booya!" He celebrated.  
Humidus let out a mighty roar that filled the skies with sound and the heavens answered him. The clouds began to darken and a heavy downpour replied to his calling. The remaining Niffs began to spark to the effect of the rain on their bodies. Though they weren't down yet. He thought that creating a deluge would stop them in their tracks, but he assumed wrong. It left the two boys questioning why the older member of their party made it rain. Noctis has finished off another one and so did Prompto. Humidus smacked another once around with ease, it collided with a slippery rock as it too lost its head. The last two were swiftly killed by the party. The older one of them let out a softer roar and the rain stopped.  
"Why the rain man?" Prompto said.  
"I assumed that they were simply robots and thought that the rain would mess with their electronics."  
"Nice thought, but I don't think that they're robots Uncle."  
"So...is the King going to punish me?" Prompto said in fear.  
"He dished out what he thinks you deserve buddy." Noctis said, "Though we should tell him about the warship."  
"Probably..."

Chapter 2- New Magical Abilities

Pain, that's all Prompto could feel in his aching feet. Noctis felt the same way. For punishment, Humidus made the pair of them walk the way back to Insomnia. Honestly, the two of them had no idea how long it took, but the sun had risen. Strangely, Humidus was fine, considering that he walked with them. He didn't look tired either. Prompto practically collapsed on the steps leading up to the castle. Noctis' Uncle just growled at him to get up. He painfully rose to his feet and forcing himself to make the last steps into the castle. Regis stood at the top of them with a puzzled expression on his face. He had no idea why it had taken this long to get back. Humidus walked up to the King as the other two trailed behind him.  
"Noctis." Regis firmly spoke.  
Noctis looked at his father with tired eyes, "Yes Father?"  
"I can not believe that you would go out of the wall."  
"Father, I can explain."  
"Please do."  
Noctis gave a sigh and then took a deep breath, "Prompto had been hearing of this rumour of a massive fish that no one could catch. He wanted me to be the first one to get it."  
"And in my excitement, I forgot to ask permission to take Noct out. So I sorta dragged him along..."  
The King left out a loud hard sigh, "Well Noctis is safe. I feel Humidus dealt a fair punishment by forcing you to walk all the way back. You are NOT to pull this stunt again. Are we clear?"  
The two of them nodded.  
"Prompto get back to your duties, Noctis you have training to attend."  
The two of them forced themselves to walk into the castle. Regis and his brother strolled back inside, with the King limping as they made the journey onto the throne room.  
"That was a little harsh Humidus."  
"Prompto could have had your son killed today. An imperial fleet attacked them."  
Shock crossed the King's face and he stopped dead in his tracks, "How many?"  
"Seven."  
Regis breathed a sigh of relief, "I doubt killed, but he still placed Noctis in danger and that is no laughing matter. What is important is that they are both safe and unharmed. Thank you."  
"No problem, I have waited too long for Noctis to be born. I am not going to allow him to fall into the hands of the enemy that easily."  
His brother agreed, "Nyx and Crowe have been waiting in the throne room for us to try out your powers."  
Humidus turned away for a second, "Are you sure that a human can handle it?"  
"That is why we are testing it."  
"So they are guinea pigs now?"  
Regis blinked, "Well, I explained to them what to expect."  
"But you did not tell them my abilities did you?"  
Regis shook his head, "What you are is a secret that will be kept by the Royal Family. I'm not too sure how much of your power they will be able to tap into but we will see."  
He looked back at his brother, "They can tap into all of yours."  
"Expect for Point Warping, that's a little shaky with them. Embers fly off their bodies and it smells like chicken on a barbecue. It also takes a lot out of them. They can also lose their lunch."  
"Let us hope that they do not gain the ability to use Ocean Blast." Humidus opened the large doors to the throne room.  
"Let's hope... My apologies, Nyx, Crowe. I did not mean to keep the two of you waiting."  
The two of them bowed to the two royals, "It is not a problem your highnesses." Nyx said as he rose.  
"It is an honour that we were selected for this, your majesty." Crowe pulled her body up.  
Regis moved away from his brother and made his way up to his throne, with Clarus by his side.  
Out of the two of them, Crowe was nervous. The King hadn't told them that much about what was going to happen. All he said was that they had been selected to try out a new catalyst magic source, one that had almost three times the power of his. The King had no idea what this new magic would do to the two of them, or if their bodies were strong enough to withstand the new magic. She was quivering our of her skin.  
Though Nyx was calm. He took most things in his stride. The only thing was, neither of them knew what Humidus could do. They knew that King Regis had the ability to Point Warp, create barriers, shoot lightning and summon balls of fire. Noctis had similar abilities to his father, but his brother. He could have similar abilities to the other two or completely different ones. Another question that was circling around in her head was, how was Regis going to give them Humidus' magic to them?  
"My King, how about give us a list of what the Prince can do," Nyx said.  
"He can Point Warp, he also has command over water and wind," Regis said.  
"Water and wind? Where in the ancestral line did that come from? Or is it a power that came from the crystal?" Nyx said.  
"No. I was born with these abilities. Need I remind you that they are strong abilities. Normally, humans can not use water and air magic, unless they are born with it."  
"We understand that. Most people can only use fire, ice and lightning. They are the common elements that naturally occur." Crowe said.  
"That is correct," Regis said.  
"Is Prince Noctis able to use water and air magic?" Nyx asked.  
"Not as far as we know. Noctis has shown no signs of having them as of yet." Clarus said, "But there is still time for the two elements to shine."  
Nyx looked back at Crowe, the same questions crossed his mind, "So how are we going to share the Prince's abilities?"  
The King rose up and unsheathed a long, thick jagged twin edged blade. The sight of it made Humidus hiss.  
"Where have you been keeping a Wyrmslayer?" Nyx said.  
"It was given to me by a merchant after my first hunt with Cor and Clarus."  
"Weren't they used to kill demons with tough scales?" Crowe said.  
Regis moves away from his throne and inched closer to Humidus, his pose grew more defensive with each step that his brother took. Clarus also moved closer to the Prince.  
"Stand still Humidus." He said as he grabbed onto his hand.  
Regis sliced open his brother's hand, he bled a sparkling blue liquid first and then the crimson red wasn't far behind it. Clarus collected the blood in a beaker as it flowed out of his body. Quickly, Regis released his brother and Clarus placed the beaker on the floor. He bandaged the wound up and took the beaker over to a table. He took the metal patches that connected Nyx and Crowe to the King's power and poured the blood into the containment part of the device. Replacing Regis's magic with Humidus'. He gave the patches back to them and the two of them placed them back on their shoulders.  
Nyx pulled out his dagger and lobbed it across the room, he pulled off a successful Point Warp, though he felt fine after doing it. He didn't feel like he was going to throw his breakfast up. He observed Crowe perform it and he noticed that there were no embers from them doing it. Crowe forced out her right arm and a scolding beam of water fired out from her palm. She looked back at it in disbelief.  
"Okay, this is amazing." She said.  
"How do you feel?" Clarus said.  
"Great." She said with a smile, "Wonder what else we can do..."  
"I'm going to miss the lightning powers though. Why can't we use both of your magic?" Nyx said.  
"Because it will overload your body, killing you." Clarus said, "I think you are lucky that you can withstand that."  
Humidus nodded, "What you are using seems to be... maybe one quarter of my power."  
"A quarter!? How powerful are you?" Nyx said.  
"That doesn't matter, but how would you like to test what you have been given out?" Clarus said.  
"Yeah!" Crowe said.  
"There is an imperial camp nearby, thanks to the intel from Cor, it is around the desert areas of Hammerhead," Clarus said.  
Both Regis and Humidus gave a shocked look to their friend.  
"Why was I not informed of this? Noctis was out there, and there was an imperial camp nearby." Regis raised his tone in anger.  
He was right, Noctis could have been killed out there. If that camp had found them.  
"Cor contacted me earlier this morning your highness, I apologise for not informing you sooner."  
"...Carry on then." He calmed down after that.  
"Supposedly, Ravus Noxfleue and Loki are staying at that camp. Cor believes that they are there to gather intel about the border of the city. Of course, they can only get so close before we spot them." He turned his head to the two members of the Kingsglaive. "We need you to interrogate one of them and find out exactly what they are planning."  
"Why would they bring Ravus? I thought he was guarding his sister." Regis said.  
"That's why we are investigating my Lord."  
"It is a strange case," Humidus said under his breath.  
Crowe and Nyx looked at each other with confidence in the other.  
"Is it going to be just us two sir?" Crowe asked.  
Clarus smiled at her, "Do you think that you will require backup?"  
Crowe looked towards Clarus, "It is always handy to have a team on standby, sir."  
Clarus stroked his chin, he didn't plan for them to have anyone else with them. He planned for them to sneak in under the blanket of night and gain the information by capturing the two of them. He could see where Crowe was coming from, if they got caught then they could call on the team to help them escape. However, if they did get caught and they escaped, the enemy would move to a new location, or never return. They really only had one shot at the mission.  
"Don't get caught." He said bluntly.  
Crowe looked back at Nyx with a confused expression and then looked back. She hadn't done an operation like the one Clarus was describing to them. She took a deep breath, she knew that Nyx and herself would be successful in their mission.  
"Alright."  
"I thought capturing the two of them was the best way to go about this mission."  
Clarus pulled out a small bottle of chloroform and a handkerchief, he gave it to Nyx.  
"I recommend you do this at nighttime, the security may not be as tight."  
"Understood," Nyx said.  
"Any questions?"  
The two of them stayed silent. Obviously, they would be able to use the radio to talk if they got separated or had to split

up to find the targets. There was only one that sprung to mind, "A getaway vehicle, are we allowed one?"  
"Take your pick," Clarus said.  
At least they wouldn't have to carry two unconscious men on their backs all the way back to Insomnia.  
"Also Cor will be standing by to give you a brief layout of the complex. He may join up with you as a distraction if you need it." Clarus said.  
"So Cor will basically get caught, to allow us to get the targets?" Crowe said.  
"We can't guarantee that they will be asleep by the time that we get there." Nyx said, "I can see why Cor would step in. Plus he gave us the intel."  
"True." Crowe shrugged.  
"Anything else you want to ask?" Clarus said.  
Again the two of them stayed silent, though nothing came to mind this time.  
"No sir we are clear of our mission. We will set off as soon as the sun has gone." Nyx said.  
"Good, I will contact with Cor and give him the time that you will be arriving. Meet Cor in Hammerhead and go from there."  
"Right." The two of them said.

Chapter 3- Under the Cover of Night

Just as Clarus said, Cor was waiting for the two of them. The sun had just begun to set, the marvellous scenery was a gorgeous mixture of orange, red yellow, pink and a deep purple. The stars had only just started to wake up, slowly they lit up. One by one, like tiny lanterns. It was truly a magical moment to watch. The fluffy navy and purple clouds blew along with the gentle breeze, they weren't in any hurry to get anywhere. At least they knew that it wasn't going to rain. The clouds were too far apart, though it could change. Cor stood on the entrance to Hammerhead, drumming his fingers on his arm. Clearly, he had been standing there for a little while. Were they late? The two of them were unsure, Clarus just said to wait unit the blanket of nightfall shrouded the world to prevent them from getting spotted to quickly. Cor unfolded his arms, allowing a sigh to escape his lips.  
Nyx nodded 'hello' and Cor gave a half smile, "You're here. Good, the camp that the Niffs have created is actually quite a walk away, but we should be able to make it there before the Demons come."  
Cor looked to Nyx's left, noticing the expensive royal car that the pair of them rocked up in. He didn't notice the car until that moment, probably because it was one of the dark coloured cars, it was practically black with the low lighting. Sadly, Cor knew that the car wouldn't help them with shortening the length of the trip.  
"Crowe, Nyx, This may be a dangerous task. Do you wish to pick up supplies first?"  
They looked at each other, they had been supplied with a few potions and ethers by Clarus, so there really wasn't any need to grab anymore. Crowe pulled a face, the look of it was almost like she had forgotten something. She quickly dashed over to the salesperson that was near and brought some extra supplies. Nyx gave her a confused look when she returned.  
"Can't have too many potions." She said.  
"Alright then, follow and keep up. The camp is a while away."

Cor began to charge ahead, for a man in his mid-forties he ran quite fast. He dashed across the road like he was late for an important meeting or a bus. The two of them were having a hard time keeping up with the older man, the clear gap in their years of training was obvious. He's been protecting Insomnia and the King for a long time, longer than they had been alive.  
Small dust clouds were kicked up as they ran across the vast open dark sandy wasteland. The only plant life came from the odd green bush here and there. No animals or demons got in their way, it was a clean run to their destination. The heat was still retained in the sand from the sun's blistering heat beating down on it. They could feel to heat through the padding on their shoes. This made it excruciatingly hard to walk on, though it would have been twice as hard if the sun wasn't going to sleep. Crowe couldn't that imagine what it would have been like if the sun was still aiming its anger rays at the sand. She just tried not to think of it, she had to keep the mission in hand. Concentrating on her breathing, Crowe ran and attempted to keep up with the boys, but she ran too fast and she took her eyes off the sand, falling over in a heap. Nyx heard the fall and stopped.  
"Cor!"  
They had been running for quite a while, the sun was almost gone from the sky. Cor rushed over to Crowe's side, she wasn't injured. Which was a relief, there could have been the chance that she may have fallen on a scorpion or a snake suddenly attacked her.  
"Guys I'm fine, I just tripped. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She rose back up to her feet, brushing herself as she did so.  
"Okay, well just be careful," Nyx said.  
She gave a nod.  
With haste, Cor climbed up a tall, ridged, dusty, boulder to gain a better vantage point. He squinted his eyes because of the low light.  
"We are close." He jumped off the boulder.  
He landed like a cat would, on his feet.  
"How much further?"Nyx asked, assisting Crowe to bat off the dust from her bottom.  
"Half an hour tops," Cor said.  
The three of them were dripping in sweat by this point. Cor slumped down next to the boulder that he was standing on, perched like a meerkat. It was clear, they were having a breather.  
"So, what's the camp like?" Crowe asked.  
"Many tents and lots of Niffs. There are some satellites so they can communicate, supply boxes and that's pretty much it."  
"So they haven't been there long, that's a relief." Nyx thought.  
Cor gave a nod, "No they haven't, I spotted them about two days ago and they were still pulling out supplies. I wish I could have contacted his majesty sooner, but my phone had died due to the heat."  
Nyx moved his head in annoyance, "Darn technology."  
"It was over 30 degrees Celsius out there that day." Cor rose back up to his feet, "Right, let's keep going then."  
On an instinct, Cor bent his knees as he leapt off the boulder. Crowe and Nyx followed him as he darted in then out of the large boulders. He was using the rocks as cover, preventing the enemy from seeing him with any cameras. Though Cor was moving quite fast, so if they did have any radar equipment, hopefully, they wouldn't pick him up. Providing they had that kind of equipment set up yet.  
As they peeked over a nearby giant boulder, Nyx spotted that the Niffs were still hauling heavy boxes out from the three imperial ships, which they had arrived in. From his angle, it didn't look like they had much left to pull out. None of them could see either Ravus or Loki, obviously, they were inside one of the tents. The camp was split into rows of dull brown tree coloured tents. A defined path was marked out by the tents, mainly because it was the thickest gap. On Crowe's counting there were over one hundred of them, split into rows of ten, with that thick invisible line straight down the middle, five on each side. The silver ships were on the far right of the camp. Niffs stood in a line, passing the creates of cargo to the next one like an assembly line. More than likely, they had been there all day, but they were Niffs, so they can handle it.  
Their original plan wasn't going to work. It relayed on the Niffs being asleep. They had two options; wait for them the vast majority of them to fall asleep and risk getting caught by potential sonar equipment, or come up with a new plan.  
The cogs were clearly turning in Cor's head as he analysed the situation. Nyx did the same.  
"Cor, is there any chance of stealing their armour?" Nyx suggested.  
Cor thought for a moment, it could be. The only problem would be knocking them out, a Niff can't really be knocked out, one because of their amour and two they're not really human. So if it was possible to knock them unconscious, then Nyx's plan would work. It's just the whole thing of getting three Niffs behind a rock without the rest of them spotting and getting suspicious.  
Cor let out a deep sigh, "It's risky... It's also the only thing we have got. There are too many of them to fight and we need to know what tent our targets are in."  
Crowe gave a look of confusion, "We can't really speak if we are a Niff, right?"  
Nyx nodded, "Its, not the fact that they can't speak, I don't think so, it's a matter of they haven't been told to, so they don't."  
Crowe nodded, "I guess that makes sense."  
Nyx picked up a small rock, more like a medium sized pebble and lobbed it at a Niff. Even from his distance away, he managed to hit the armoured creature. It started to march towards the direction of the throw. Once it came over, Nyx jumped on it, holding it in a choking hold. The Niff scrambled and scratched at Nyx to break free, but Nyx held on tight. With haste, Crowe and Cor stripper the armour off the Niff before Nyx stabbed it with a blade.  
"That's one down," Nyx said as the body of the Niff vanished in a cloud of purple and black dust.  
Nyx picked up another rock and repeated the process twice more. The other two attempts went as planned. The three of them placed the armour onto themselves. Crowe needed a little assistance since the armour was a little too big for her.  
They went for it, they moved out from the safety of the rock and mingled in with the rest of the Niffs.  
"Split up and find them," Cor whispered.  
The pair of them nodded.  
Promptly splitting up, Nyx checked the tents on the right hand side of him. Each tent had the same facilities; a dusty old mattress, a hole infested blanket, a mouldy pillow and a book for some reason. He didn't think that the Niffs could read. There was also a lamp in there, which attracted a swarm of moths into every tent. Great place to sleep. He poked his head into so many, the vast majority of them were empty. Though the moment when the nab one of them, the Niffs will strike. There was no doubt in his mind, he assumed that's why King Regis allowed them to use Prince Humidus' magic rather than his own or the power of the Crystal.  
He poked his head through a darker brown tent, not expected the see anything.  
Ravus.  
Staring blankly at the head that he saw, he slowly reached his hand out for a posh quilt and quickly darted it over his body. Nyx noticed that he was wearing bedclothes, the man was shocked to have found the High Commander.  
"What in the blazes do you want?" Ravus said sharply.  
"Sir I think we have intruders."  
Ravus sighed, "Are they after our supplies?"  
Nyx shrugged, he granted himself entry into the tent.  
"We'll deal with them then! Oh, and inform Loki." Ravus broke eye contact with Nyx.  
He used the quick second, to karate chop the High Commander unconscious. Nyx came closer and pulled Ravus over his shoulder. He took a deep breath before backing out of the tent.  
He could imagine the 'Metal Gear Solid' sound effect when Snake got caught, as the Niffs looked at him. Nyx made a run for it. Darting to his left, dodging the laser bullets from the Niffs, he ran. As the tents blitzed passed him, he spotted Cor and Crowe, they were unsuccessful with catching

Loki, but one of them was enough.  
Nyx turned back around and slung his right arm out like he was locked into grabbing an object. A boiling hot gun of water propelled out from his hand. It didn't seem to stop, but he used this to his advantage. Moving his hand, he managed to catch most of the Niffs in the scalding blast of water. Crowe appeared in Nyx's eye line, she stopped. Holding her arms out, then she snapped them in a circular motion, a gust of wind swept the Niffs, trapping them in an under-speeding water tornado. This continued to gravitate more Niffs to its inescapable grasp. Cor was impressed as he watched the Niffs get whisked away.  
After a while, the two of them looked a little tried. Cor realised that both of their breathing patterns had changed, they were using up too much magic.  
"You two might want to stop. I don't want you passing out on me." Cor yelled.  
The two of them broke the connection with the magic by cuffing their hands. Dropping Ravus in the process, Nyx and Crowe placed their hands on their knees, huffing and puffing. Nyx more than Crowe.  
"Do you think you can make it to the car?"  
Nyx nodded.  
"Good. We can't carry a third." Crowe said.  
"Come on."  
It was a struggle getting back to the car, but they made it. An unconscious Ravus sat with Crowe in the back of the car. An exhausted Nyx sat in the front and Cor was going to be driving.  
He allowed the engine to purr before setting off.  
"Cor, why am I more tried then Crowe?" He curiously struggled to spit out.  
Cor tutted, "I don't know the full ins and outs of Humidus' magic, but what I do know is the power that you used was more powerful than what Crowe used."  
"What? Mine wasn't as powerful?"  
"I've seen Humidus use that power before. More wind is caught up in it, he calls that one Whirlwind."  
"Whirlwind?" She said to herself.  
"What did I use?" Nyx asked.  
"Ummm... Scalding Breath I believe that one is."  
"So how is Scalding Breath stronger than Whirlwind?" Nyx said.  
He gripped the wheel harder, "As far as I know, Humidus' magic works, the best way to describe it is a levelling system. Whirlwind is a level 1 wind power, whereas Scalding Breath is a level 2 water power."  
"Ah... But a levelling system?" Crowe said.  
"It's how magic used to be apparently. It's the same with the King's magic actually. Though it's not called levelling up. He's just improving his powers getting stronger. Think of it like crafting a Thunder spell and then making a Thundra spell. Humidus would just call that level 1 and level 2."  
"But Humidus can learn greater magic spells then just simple ones that the King and the Prince know," Crowe said.  
Cor nodded, "I have only seen Humidus fight once, that was back when Regis was Prince. We had only met a few months before and I had just joined the Crowensguard. The Niffs attacked and out of nowhere, the ocean that surrounded Insomnia flew into the sky, smacking a fleet of five hundred out of the air. Humidus stood in the centre of a large Crowed, his eyes shone with the light of the Insomnian ocean. Then he vanished."  
"Gone!" Crowe yelped.  
Cor nodded, "Yep. Just vanished. But it was such an amazing sight..."  
"Amazing..."  
"Did he really do that?" Nyx said in disbelief.  
He either couldn't believe what Cor was saying or he didn't want to believe that Humidus was all powerful and yet his brother wasn't.  
"How come the King isn't this powerful?" Crowe asked.  
It was like she was reading Nyx's mind.  
"You know I do not know. I would like to know what level that power was that he used that day."  
"Errr... Level 50?" Crowe said.  
"I know the max is level 4."  
"Why four?"  
"I think it's one level above what we can craft, as far as I know we can craft 'aga' spells, like Firaga. Humidus said that if he could learn Fire, Thunder or Blizzard then our Firaga would be his equivalent to level 3. We can't craft level 4 Fire spells because the raw elements that we can find don't have the potential to do so. However, Humidus did say that we did have the ability to, but natural magic is fading from the world."  
"That's nuts!" Nyx said, "How can magic fade?"  
"Humans. Our need for things like electricity has weakened Mother Nature, therefore magic has weakened."  
"So why isn't Humidus affected?" Crowe said.  
"He said he's his own catalyst. I guess he creates his own magic and other people can channel it, I suppose." Cor was clearly guessing that point.  
"Suppose we will just have to ask him," Nyx said.  
"Doubt he'll tell you. It took me ages to get that much out of him."  
"So...Are we taking them straight to the King or locking them up in an interrogation room?" Crowe asked.  
"Well, I think the latter, let them wake up first."

Chapter 4- Fire vs Water

Frantically pacing, the shield moved back and forth across the throne room. He was beginning to drive Humidus crazy with the loud annoying bouncing sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls. Up and down he went with Humidus half praying that he would create holes in his shoes. Though there was nothing else for him to do, he was only waiting for the Kingsglaive to return with the news of their hopeful success. So the irritating pacing continued.  
"Will you stop that!" Humidus bellowed out.  
Immediately, Clarus stopped in his tracks to the sudden command.  
"I feel a pain in my head arising." The Prince placed the back of his right hand over his forehead.  
Clarus gave a bow, "I'm sorry my lord, but I'm just nervous, what if they don't return."  
"I understand that you are concerned Clarus, but you need not to worry. I have gifted them with the ability to overthrow the Niffelheim warriors that are at that puny camp. I have had to fight a much larger amount back in the day."  
"...Right..." Clarus slowly said in an unconvinced voice.  
Suddenly, the large doors creeked, a middle aged member of the Crownsguard appeared struggling to forced them open. He rushed into the throne room where Regis, Humidus and Clarus were waiting for the fist signs of any news.  
His uniform was covered in sweat and it dripped from the tip of his nose. Obviously, he was an outside guard and he saw them return, so he ran in to tell the King. Deep brown short hair was styled on his head in up right spiked manner. Grassy green eyes were the first facial feature that the King when he looked up.  
"My Lords, the Kingsglaive were successful." he panted.  
Clarus gave a smile and patted the man on the shoulder, "thank you."  
"Cor placed a prisoner in the dungeon." he continued.  
"Best go down there and see what we've got." Clarus explained.  
Rising up from his throne, the King stood up in place as he grabbed his walking stick. Slowly, he began to make his way down the long steps that lead up to his throne. One painful step after another he travelled down, sadly his old age wasn't making it any easier. Humidus grappled onto the King's shoulder and placed his arm under his for support, making the journey down the stairs a little more bearable.  
"Thank you." the King whispered.  
"I could carry you down there."  
"Cheeky, I can make my way down there." Regis smiled.

At the King's pace, the three of them began to make their way down to the dungeon. It was located on the back end of the palace, one of the oldest rooms, possibly dating back to the ninth king. Though no one was certain of that for sure. Down one beautifully decorated hallway to another, slowly reaching their desired location. There were three areas in the direction that they were going, the first begin the dungeon, second is the cellar and the last begin the old storehouse, that hasn't been used in centuries. The main reason for that is the rotten wood, rats, woodworm and damp that's down there which Regis had been meaning for sort out but hasn't gotten round to it. With the war and all. However, none of the areas that were that end of the palace had been used in a long time, hopefully they weren't in a similar state as the storehouse.  
"You shall release me!"  
A few cob webs, a rat or two, but the dungeon seemed to be intact. Regis had been upgrading it to be similar to police cells, but it would ruin the old fashioned fell that the place had. The was hardly any light, Cor brought along a few battery powered lights, he also lit the seven candles that were littered over the walls.  
"Heck no, we went through a lot of trouble to get you s-"  
"Oh I'm so flattered. Though the rats are extremely unwanted." Ravus snared.  
"Our apologies, we have not used these dungeons in a long time." Regis expressed.  
"I can tell." Ravus gave a disgusted look at the filth on the floor, "Now, what is it that you want?"  
Regis allowed himself to take in a deep breath, "What were Niffelhiem doing near Hammerhead?"  
"Why do you want to know? Hammerhead is not apart of your boarders."  
Regis gave a smile, he acknowledged that Ravus had a point, "I have a friend who lives there and I wish to make sure that he is safe. Not to mention that your troops were a little too close for comfort."  
Ravus gave a smile, "What we were doing there was our business and ours alone. You will get nothing out of me."  
"Then my Crownsguard will get the information out of-" Regis' phone began to vibrate in his pocket, "Hello?...What?"  
The room had fallen into a deep silence as the King bellowed down the phone. He placed it into his pocket as he turned to his Kingsglaive and Cor.  
"That was Monica, she has been trying to reach you Cor."  
"My apologies your majesty, what did she say?"  
"A Demon has appeared towards Hammerhead, she said that it is a at least 14 feet tall. Cor could you take Nyx and Crowe, deal with this. Clarus continue here, I would like to check on my son."  
"Of course your majesty." the pair of them said.  
The King looked around for a moment, realising that his brother had gone.  
"Slippery little lizard is he not." Ravus smiled, "He most likely heard what that lady was saying on the other end of your mobile." he mocked.  
"How dare you speak of the King's brother in such a tone!?" Clarus retaliated.  
"Brother? Ha! Do not make me laugh!"  
"What?" Clarus gave his King a confused look.  
"Oh, he has been hiding from you. I guess only Lunafreya and I are the only ones who know the truth about this 'brother.' How fun?"  
Regis turned a blind eye to Ravus as he and Cor left the room before the commander could spout any more lies.

Racing down the stupidly long corridors, Cor sprinted to reach the two members of the Kingslaive that Regis had summoned into a possible battle.

(ifrit attacks + humidus gone to fight him

Written in 2019


	14. Chapter 14 Vanguard Fic

Ride 1 – Stand up Elfie

Thwack!

"That looked like it hurt!" the boy with the squeaking voice yapped out.

Crying on the ground, the young fifteen year old girl lay clenching her stomach in the pain from the kick. The three boys were impressed with the bully's kick, obviously he attended the martial arts classes that were on after-school. With that level of skill, a blind man could witness the pain that she was feeling. There was no reason for their behaviour, she hadn't done anything to them. She was just the weird kid in their class, who had no real friends and went down to the Junior school to see her sister EVERY lunch. She wondered what they were beating her up for this time...

A hand?

It reached into her pocket and pulled out her food money, of course. She now regretted begging her mum for money. The three boys were; Katsumi Morikawa, Yuta Izaki and … She didn't know the name of the other boy. He was shorter than Morikawa, with deep blue eyes, cartoonish square glasses, short dyed blond hair and a dark complexion. He pulled the glasses off, she knew that they were only meant for reading. The young man bent down and whispered something into her ear, she was in too much pain to pay any attention to what he was saying, she didn't want anything to do with those boys. They walked off, laughing, but two of them stopped and looked at the girl. They must have thought about doing something else to her, however they continued to walked down the corridor.

Finally, she collected herself and found the willpower to get up. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she sat up. Just at that moment, Mr Mark walked through the door carrying heavy text books and his tub of salad. He bent down to the young girl with a smile.

"Kaiyō Arashi are you alright?"

Deep down inside she wanted to tell him all of the horrible things those boys have been doing to her. Last week, she was in art they poured PVA glue in her hair, even now parts of her hair were still bound together by the destructive hair killer. No one had noticed it yet because of how she did her hair. She didn't know how she did it, but she made it look like there was nothing wrong the hair, even though she hadn't brushed it in a week.

Kaiyō Arashi was a young girl, fifteen and she was a passionate Cardfighter, though she wasn't very good at it. She was short for her age; only just barely touching five foot and she got picked on at school for it, amongst the other reasons. Long light blonde, almost platinum hair ran down her face and over her chest, at the moment it was in a ponytail. Her ocean blue eyes, stared at the teacher, who was having concerns for why she was on the floor, crying. She wiped the tears again from her pale skin.

She looking up at him with a nervous expression on her face, "I just tripped over, my, own feet." she stammered, begging to herself that he would believe the obvious lie.

"Well, lunch is nearly over, have you had something to eat yet?"  
She gave him a nod, she didn't realise that lunch was nearly over. She hadn't had any food. Usually, she waits until the vast majority of her year group had eaten then go in, which is normally towards the end of lunch.

Jumping out of her skin, the bell went. Mr Mark gave a sigh, before rising up from his position. The upset, Kaiyō got up, she picked her books up that where littered about the corridor. Mr Mark gave a wave and a smile before leaving.

Maths.

She had that blond boy in her class as well as his other friends, who enjoyed dragging her into the boy's toilets and procking something up against the door so she has to climb out. Apparently, that was amusing to them. Wondering with fear, she took a deep breath before opening the door.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

She peered up at the time, a whole twenty minutes she had been standing around, procrastinating about whether if she wanted to attend the class, or fake being ill. Nervously, she sat down, the blond boy stared at her as she went to her seat. The teacher continued, he watched her get the books out that she needed before doing so. His input and explanations were boring her, though he eventually stopped and told them all to turn to a specific page, like_ every_ lesson.  
Kaiyō had finished the work in record time, she'd also checked her answers in the back of the book. However, she was too afraid to tell the teacher that she had finished and she certainly didn't want to give the vast majority of the year group another reason to make fun of her by boasting that she had finished after coming in late.

Rumbling around in her pockets, she felt a booster pack that she had brought before school. She was going to open it at lunch, but Morikawa happened. She procked her book up so everyone thought that she was working really hard. Secretly, she opened the packed as quietly as a scare mouse trying to hide from the family cat.

Flogal, Marron, Tough Boy, Brutle Jack and … Mr Invisible.

Nothing good.

Gently, she allowed her head to hit the table, for some reason she felt sleepy. Maybe she was ill. Ha, a reason to go home.

The sound of running water brushed passed her ears like a soft breeze. Fluttering her eyes open, she blankly gazed in front of her. She was on the side of a river bank, the water flowed gently across, without a care in the world. She peaked into the water and saw fish that looked similar to koi fish, her favourite kind of fish to stare at, though these ones were slightly pink in their colouration rather than the traditional white and orange. She lay back on the strangle soft grass, it was a lush deep green colour.

She was not in the classroom any more...

Panic set in to her heart. Where was she? Taking a moment, she looked at the sensory. Thick evergreen trees, that looked like they hadn't been touched by a human in a long time. There were many trees, too many for her to count and the sun was beginning to set. The orange light intruded the territory of the green and blue of the river and grass. She was in a forest, but where was the forest. Running blindly into the trees, she started to dance around the thick branches that smacked her face. Using her arms, she powered through the vines and brambles. Falling out and landing on her face in the dirt she looked up.

_NNNNAAYYYYYY!_!

Surprised, she flailed around as she was not expecting the sudden appearance of a wild horse. She rose to her feet and put her hand out to stroke the creature.

"She is friendly milady." the horse said.

She jumped again, then thought about it. Why would the horse refer to itself in the third person? The sound of boots hitting the ground filled the air, the horse moved a little to reveal its rider. He was a man with platinum blond hair that reached just below his shoulders. His eyes were a pulsating blue, absolutely beautiful. He was extremely handsome, almost as if she was looking at the Hollywood idea for Prince Charming. He wore a long bright crimson red cape that blew gently in the soft breeze. His clothes were high class and they looked like they were from the medieval times. They were a deep sapphire blue coloured tunic with white furred collar and cuffs. His trousers were high quality and white, with his boots looking like they were made from leather.

His long ears flicked the hair behind them.

What did she just witness? This gorgeous fellow was not human. Also the Pegasus was a dead give away.

Fear came to her, she clung onto the tree that she quickly hid behind for protection.

The_ 'man' _placed one ear down and one up to express his confusion with her actions, "I am no one to fear milady. I am the Knight Gancelot." he bowed, "King Alfred's right hand."

Kaiyō gave him a puzzled look, "Gancelot? And Alfred? Oh my gosh! I'm in some weird medieval version of the legend of King Arthur! What ever you do, don't fall in love with Guinevere!"

The shock of the high 'man's' face was funny, his eyes were darting all over the place, "There, is no romantic relationship between myself and Queen Guinevere. At the moment, she is being trained by Lady Iseult."  
"Lady Iseult? As in Flash Shield Iseult?"

"She sometimes goes by that name."  
She's a card! A card! Iseult is one of the cards in Kaiyō's deck, so how can she be training someone. Unless...

"Gancelot, where am I?" she said in fear that he probably thinks that she's high.

"Umm... You are in the Kingdom of the Royal Paladins, part of the United Sanctuary. Why do you ask?"

Her eyes widened. SHE WAS ON CRAY!

"This is going to sound really strange, but I'm a student, in Hitsue High School, it's in Japan. I was in Maths class and I opened a Vanguard booster pack and-"

Gancelot held his hand out to stop her talking, "You are saying that you are from Earth? By the Divine Dragon..."

"What's up?"

The light bulb went off in the 'man's' head, "You said that you came here without playing a game, correct?"

She nodded.

"Then, that would make you our second Spirit Guardian. Strange, I thought that a Clan can only have one."

"Go back Gancy, what's one of them?"

He clearly didn't like suddenly having a nickname, "A Spirit Guardian is an Earthling, who helps keep the order and peace throughout their Clan by playing Vanguard."  
"How can playing a card game of all things stop a war and keep peace?"

"Playing Vanguard on Earth summons units to battle on Cray, having a fun battle rather than a serious one where no one can really get hurt is actually a really good stress relief. Plus the forces us to work together, even though we have just had an argument, we have to put a side our differences to help you win a battle. To us, Vanguard is like a sport."

"But what makes the Spirit Guardian so special?"

"Because you can send your spirit down here, without needing the game to do it. You can verbally assist us and give us suggestions on what to do."  
"So whilst I'm on Earth I'm a peacekeeper, on Cray I'm a tactician."

"I think that is accurate."  
"So say if Wingal and Flogal were fighting, I can come down and tall them to stop."  
"Or have one another support each other in a Vanguard game. They would see the value in working together. The Spirit Guardian has more of a connection with the units that are hear on Cray, depending on who you form special bonds with, we can also help you in your day to day life."  
"Really!?"

Gancelot nodded.

"That's AMAZING!"

His ears flopped down to protect his eardrums from the sudden noise increase. Kaiyo took note of it.

"Why did you do that? With you ears, I mean."  
"Oh, we Elves have sensitive hearing, so loud noises end up being over three times louder."  
"Sorry, I didn't realise you were an Elf. So about this Spirit Guardian thing, what else can I do?"

"Oh, I know that the Spirit Guardian for the Shadow Paladins can summon his units to Earth."  
"What? How?"  
"That, I am unsure of. I would assume that some of the magic that is on Cray transferred to his body and granted him with that ability. There have also been rumours that a Guardian can create new versions of existing cards."  
"That's nuts!"

"It is an incredible ability. Every Guardian is unique, some share abilities, some do not. Now, I really should take you to see King Alfred."  
She gave a nod, "Can I ride on the Pegasus?"

"Sure, after you tell me your name."

Her face went beetroot red in the embarrassment, how could she have not told him her name?

"Kaiyo Arashi. Nice to meet you."

Written in 2019


End file.
